Mirrored Hearts
by XSDStitch
Summary: It was a ordinary for Youta when suddenly she meet a girl and her entire life is going to a turn the would chance the worlds. Co-Op Story with Pimsan0. Cover by DanielleXGrimson
1. Chapter 1

**Like set in teh Discription this is a Co-Op story with Pimsan0. We work together on it and I set following disclimer:**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Symphogear.**

**All characters belongs to their respective owners**

**And for those who read my other stories: This is set in a AU compared to my other Kingdom Hearts stories**

* * *

''Whaa! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!'' a girl with dark blonde hair. She wore a school uniform; was around 15 years and had two different eye colors, her left one was yellow while the right was green and a small red crystal pendant around her neck.

She ran through the streets and the reason for that was because of the old classic 'I have overslept situation'.

As she was running she didn't look where she went in her panic and bumped into somebody, causing her to fall on her butt while the other person seemed to have felt the impact but wasn't much affected.

"Watch where you running!" told the person, who had a female voice. As the girl looked up, she spotted a girl around her age, wearing a sleeveless shirt and short pants in black with black shoes. The hair were blue with black stripes and above her green eyes were sky goggles and a pair of fingerless gloves covered the hands with two leather bands around the left arm.

'' Sorry! Last night I watch a DVD of Jack Chan. And I went to bed very late and I overslept!''

The other girl rolled her eyes and then asked, "Where can I find the Lydian Music Academy?"

''Huh? Are you a new student?'' asked the blonde girl. '' Then we have no time to lose!'' she grabbed the hand of the student and raced to Lydian Music Academy.

''Ouch! What are you doing it? I asked where the school was!'' protested the blue haired girl. "You don't have to pull me the way over if you are late anyway!"

"But I am also a student of Lydian Music Academy! And it is my job as your senpai to help you,'' said the blond girl. "My name is Youta, by the way. I'm 15 years old and I practice karate and budo. My favorite food is chicken ramen. and ..''

"Okay, okay, you do not need to tell your interests,'' the blue-haired girl sighs. "And we still have to see if you get to be my senpai," she then mumbled lowly to herself. "Better not… who knows what kind of trouble she brings to me," and then she saw the red crystal around Youta's neck. "Hey Youta was it? Where did you get that crystal from?''

Youta looked confused and saw the crystal around her neck, "AAAAH! I accidently picked up mom's Gungnir!''

"Gungnir?" asked the girl. "It doesn't look like the spear of Odin."

"N-no! Of course not! I-I c-confused it with my homework about Odin! Hahaha...'' Youta laughed nervously as if she was hiding something.

The blue-haired girl didn't buy it but decided to let it be… instead she asked, "Is it still far? My arm hurts from your pulling."

"Yes, we're almost there,'' replied Youta and the other girl told.

"Then let go before I forget myself!" but then a cart with vegetables suddenly came directly towards a child with a ball.

Youta let the hand of the student go and sprint for the child. For a moment it didn't look like Youta would make it in time, but suddenly she was faster and was able to get the child out of the way, milliseconds before the cart hit the spot where the child was.

''Huh? How did I become so fast?'' Youta wondered. She shook her head and asked the child. "Are you okay? Do you have any pain?'' the child started crying and Youta began comforting the child.

The people around them stared at what just happened and asked if the two are were ok. When the parents of the child came, the child ran to them. They thank Youta while she blushed and scratched behind her head.

''It was nothing. Glad I could help,'' she turned around and saw that the blue-haired girl was gone.''Where is she?''

She was nowhere to be seen but then Youta remembered, she was still late, "AAH! I still have half hour to go to school!'' and then she started running to the Lydian Music Academy.

Youta got in her class just in time for the bell. She sat on her place while her head laid on the table, ''Thank God. I do not have to stay after class for today.'' She sighed.

"Then you shouldn't watch that movie last night dummy." Said a girl with short spiky hair with blue eyes, besides her was another girl with light brown hair with a light yellow ribbon tied to the back of her head. Those are her childhood friends: Kanade Kazanari and Harmonia Kohinata.

"But Kanade!" Youta raise her head off the table. "It was getting to the best part where..!" But suddenly Harmonia put her hand on to Youta's mouth and said. "Okay that's enough Youta."

Then their teacher called for the attention of the class. Once it was sure the attention was there, the teacher told, "Attention students! Today we will greet an exchange student from Germany. Please welcome her and make her feel at home."

Then the exchange student came in, and to Youta's surprise it was the girl from earlier, just then, she wearing the school's uniform. She made a bow and told, "I am Serena Schwarzmagier. A pleasure to meet you."

Some students of the class were whispering to each other to the newcomer and Harmonia wondered, "I wonder why we didn't hear about a transfer student before. I thought something like that would be announced earlier to prepare everybody."

"Perhaps they have forgotten it? The Song Festival is over a week. Because of it the teachers do not have time to say that we have a exchange student from Germany,'' proposed Kanade.

"You know…" began Harmonia. "Schwarzmagier sounds like a meaningful name."

"What do you mean by 'meaningful' Harmonia?'' asked Youta and her friend answered.

"Just a feeling! Perhaps we should look up what it means."

Later after school Serena was about to leave the place as she was suddenly called by her name. She turned around and spotted Youta and two of her classmates rushing to her.

Not really wanting to be bothered, Serena just asked, "What do you want?" but then Youta grabbed her hand and said. "I was so worried about you! Why did you leave at the last moment?''

"What do you mean?" asked Serena, freeing her hand.

"She means that while she saved the kid you disappeared. Not a good start to the making friends," Kanade said.

"I don't plan on making friends during my stay," told Serena. "And now excuse me! I have to change out and do some shopping."

"How can you be so cold?" asked Harmonia, shocked of her behavior.

"You know where the stores are Serena-chan? You just came into Japan don't you?'' asked Youta. "We can give you a tour of our city.''

She sighed loudly and told, "Fine! Do what you think you have to do. Just to make yourself happy!"

The ladies led Serena around their city. They were in a clothing store looking for... well, clothes!

Serena sighed loudly since she wanted to get food for the evening, not new clothes. In fact, she wanted to be back into her usual ones.

"Boring, don't you think? Searching for clothes? Kanade said while her hands were behind her head.

"Was never a girl for clothes shopping… my usual ones are more than enough," told Serena .

"I agree with you. A few clothes and you're done. I do not understand why some of the clothes are expensive. If you buy one of these, you kiss your wallet goodbye.''

"Easy for you to say Kanade,'' said Harmonia. "Your mother is one of the best singers around the world! You can almost buy your own mansion if you want.''

"Says the daughter of one of the best blacksmithing there is! You can also buy a mansion whenever you want,'' countered Kanade.

"Next you tell me you know a king," joked Serena.

The girls laughed while Youta looked through some clothes until she saw a woman in her twenties. She had short cream colored hair, dark orange eyes and was wearing a blue vest with a red skirt.

"Mom! What are you doing here?''

Serena looked at Youta and wondered, "Mom? She looks quite too young for being your mother. Older sister is something I would believe."

"Oh! Youta I did not know you went shopping," said her mother and saw Kanade and Harmonia. "Kanade-chan! Harmonia-chan! Nice to see the two of you again.''

"Hello Hibiki-san," said Harmonia while Kanade said. '' Yo, Hibiki-san, are you shopping for clothes for the kids?''

Hibiki nodded, "There are new kids coming into the orphanage and we do not have so too many clothes for them, so that's why I'm here.''

"Ma! Why didn't you say you went shopping for the orphanage?'' asked Youta.

Hibiki giggled and said, "Because you are a sweet girl and you want to help your mother. But you should also make time with your friends. That is also important Youta.''

"How come you look so young?" asked Serena.

"If you want to know. I have a lot of exercises and eat lots of vegetables and rice!'' Serena did not buy it. She felt that Hibiki was hiding something, like her daughter.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hibiki Yuma. Nice to meet you.''

"Serena… Serena Schwarzmagier," replied Serena, raising an eye at her family name, but also not quite believing her story about staying that young "You work in an orphanage Ms. Yuma?''

"Yes, that's right. It was an idea of my husband. And please call me Hibiki.''

"Then why isn't he helping you on this job? So far I know it means a lot of work and low payment," countered Serena, looking for an opening to excuse herself and leave. She wasn't really interested in bonding with any of the present woman/girls…

"Because one of our friends had an emergency and my husband went with the fathers of Kanade-chan and Harmonia-chan and went towards them,'' told Hibiki. "And I'm not alone. Youta and our other friends help a lot with the orphanage Sarena-chan.'' and then Youta's stomach began to rattle.

"I think it's almost time for dinner,'' said Youta. "Serena-chan, why don't you come with us? Mom makes the best food there is!''

"Thanks for the invitation," told Serena. "But I have to attend to my own business! It's already overdone."

With that she turned around and began to leave. Harmonia looked after her and told, "She is isolating herself a lot… I wonder why.

"Who knows. But she kinda acting a bit strange just now.'' said Kanade.

''What do you mean Kanade?'' asked Youta and Kanade answered. "When Hibiki-san introduced herself she looked a bit surprised.''

"And that she just have trouble to see how Hibiki-san looks younger than she is actually?" asked Harmonia. "She is not from Japan after all," but Kanade shook her head.

"No. That's not it. I think it was Hibiki-san's last name,'' the three ladies blinked a few times. Hibiki pointed to herself and said. "She was surprised about my last name?''

"I don't see anything wrong with the name that could surprise anybody," told Harmonia. "Or did I miss something?"

"I do not know. I feel like the name Yuma is important to her,'' Kanade said but then Youta started screaming.

"We'll be late for dinner!'' She point at the clock and Hibiki began to panic.

"Oh! I still have to cook for the kids! Youta! We need to go home fast!'' Hibiki and Youta started running to their home.

"They are almost the same person. Don't you think so Harmonia?'' Kanade giggled.

"Almost like they are clones," joked Harmonia. "Better we go because they might forget to leave some food for us."

"Then what are we waiting for?'' Kanade questioned and began running with Harmonia.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the evening and Serena just finished cleaning the kitchen after making herself a good meal. Then she heard somebody ringing on the door. She turned and wondered, "Who could it be? I told nobody where I live during my stay."

She got to the door and checked who was standing in front of it. She spotted a woman with white long hair and purple eyes. She wore blue jeans and a red vest. Opening the door slightly, ready to shut it close anytime, asks asked, "Can I help you?"

"Your name is Serena Schwarzmagier?''

"That's correct," told the blue haired girl. "And you are?"

"I'm Chris Yukine. I am one of the teachers in your school,'' Chris said while she had some paper in her hands. "You have accidentally forgotten to sign some papers.''

Serena sighed and opened the door completely, "I thought all of them had my mark. Come in please."

Chris walked in and went to the living room. She gave her the paper and began to write her name.

Serena started signing them while Chris took the opportunity to look around… nothing unusual except for the lack of a family picture of her family in the living room, "Where are your parents?'' asked Chris.

"They are on a business trip," told Serena. "I am alone here until they get back."

"Why do you not have a picture or two photo from your parents?''

"Because my parents accidentally took most of the pictures. There was a mixup in the package. At best I have only a pic of my mother in the house, which is in my bedroom," Serena said as she gave the paper to her teacher. Chris took the paper and left.

Serena looked after the teacher and wondered, "Why didn't they just wait until tomorrow and called me to the office to take care of this?"

Little Stars Home

Everybody just finished the dinner and Harmonia told, "You made a wonderful meal like always Hibiki-San."

"And thank you for helping preparing the food,'' said Hibiki. "I was looking forward to meeting new kids who come to live here. I totally forgot to cook for anyone,'' while she looked outside and saw Youta and Kanade playing with the kids.

"It's not a problem," told Harmonia with a smile and helped cleaning the dishes, before noting, "It's lonely at home without father."

"No worries Harmonia-chan! Terra is one of the strongest Keyblade wielders there! He will be back before you can say Firaga!''

"I know! Nobody can defeat father but… he is already gone far longer than usual and from the last letter we got, he stated each time they thought they finally dealt with it, it started again just far worse than before… like somebody is was playing games with them," explained Harmonia and sighed.

Hibiki was about to say something until they heard a scream. They looked out of the window and sees saw Chris with a ball on her face

"This must hurt," told Harmonia with a sweatdrop while the children were running. Since they already learnt about the temper of Chris, "May I ask who kicked this ball?''

Everybody pointed at Youta, ''Hehe … Sorry. I did not see you there Chris-san.''

"Dammit, Youta! Look before you kick the damn ball!'' screamed Chris to Youta.

Harmonia sweatdropped and told, "I think Youta should really learn to watch out. She has a really bad tendency of running into people or hitting others with projectiles."

Hibiki went outside to calm Chris down, "It was just an accident Chris-chan. It's not as if you often to get a ball on your face.''

"This was the 15th time that Youta shot a ball on to my face Hibiki!'' Chris yelled at Hibiki while she went a step backward.

"So Chris, you just came to yell at Youta and Hibiki-san or something else?'' asked Kanade.

Chris take took a deep breath and say said, "Yes it is about your so-called classmate, Serena.''

"So called?" asked Harmonia. "What is wrong with Serena? Granted she isn't the nicest but still," and to answer Harmonia's question Chris picked her I-Pad from her purse.

"An I-Pad?" asked Harmonia confused and on the I-Pad with a photo of Serena with word unknown on it. Harmonia looks to at the word and turns back "What does it mean?"

"This means Serena doesn't exist at all" told Chris. Harmonia looks more confused "But… we all saw her, so how could she not exist?"

''I was at her apartment and told that she forgot to write some papers'' Chris says and then Kanade understands what her plan is ''You went after her fingerprint. Is it not?'' Chris nods her head

''But why do you want Serena-chan's fingerprint?'' asks Youta ''Two days ago, We had received a message from Mickey. that their found a signal which is the same as the thing that Terra and the rest fighting against.''anyone shocked what they just heard.

''Oi! wait a minute! if it is so. Then why did you not tell us?'' Ask Kanade

"I thought their were fighting against hordes of heartless" told Harmonia

''This signal indicates that a person with strong magic and it is not a Heartless or a Nobody. and the signal is found today.'' And that Youta remembered the accident this morning ''Chris-san! was that signal around our school?''

''Yes. Why do you ask?'' ''Is the accident this morning. Is it Youta?'' asks Kanade and Hibiki look at her daughter. ''Accident? What does Kanade-chan mean by accident! Youta?'

''A boy was almost hit by a cart and I tries to save him. until I suddenly became faster.'' told Youta ''And not only that! I met Serena-chan an mij way to school and she was not wearing her school uniform!''

''I asked the director who Serena is. He said she an exchange student from Germany and I knew nothing about an exchange student.''

"Well… we found it already odd that we didn't learn about an exchange student beforehand" admits Harmonia "But… why should she do all of this?"

''We simply ask Serena-chan!'' Hibiki says, but then gets a finger flick from Chris ''You blockhead! If you do that, she will properly use her powers against us!"

''What else can we do?'' Asks Youta and Kanade joked. ''We played 50 questions with her.''

"I don't think she would even answer a single one" told Harmonia. "But what should we do when we meet her in school tomorrow?" and suddenly Chris's phone went off and pick it up ''What is it? What! You are joking! Is this true?''

Everybody looked at her in confusion and Hibiki asked, "What is wrong Chris-chan?"

"Headquarters picked a signal above the city! And it's big!'' exclaimed Chris and Harmonia asked.

"It is the Heartless?''

"No! They say that this signal is nothing compare to the other!''

Suddenly, they heard a crackling sound, "Huh? Did you guys hear that?'' Kanade asked everyone and looked where that sound was coming from. Youta looked up and saw a crack starting to forming in the sky!

"T-there is a crack in the sky!'' She point at the sky and everyone looked at it gasping

"What… what is that?" asked Harmonia.

The Children of the Little Stars Home were hiding behind Hibiki, afraid of what would happen. And suddenly, the crack began glowing and burst apart! And from the crack came a giant white energy that resembled a bird.

"What the hell is that? A Lightbringer?'' asked Kanade.

The bird flapped its wings and threw energy balls to the Little Stars Home, "Shit, we gotta get out of here! Now!'' Kanade yelled and everything started running, but Youta trip on a rock and fall on the ground.

"Youta! Run!'' yelled Hibiki.

Youta looked up and saw the energy balls almost there!

Hibiki rushed to her daughter hoping that she could save her. But what Youta only did was just scream in fear. Everything seemed hopeless until an ice wall formed around the orphanage. The energy balls hit the wall.

"I should have known that you're giving me problems,'' everyone turns turned around and saw Serena in her normal clothes.

"How did you find this place?" asked Harmonia surprised.

"The answer is simple. I secretly followed Yukine. I had a feeling that she was hiding something. And now excuse me! There is a bird that has to be taken care of," adds added in and went over to have a good view of it.

"Serena! It's too dangerous!" protested Harmonia, trying to stop the blue haired girl.

However, Serena pushed her back and told, "I can watch out for myself!"

Suddenly, the bird flew over the orphanage and tried to attack again. Serena snapped her fingers and lightning came from above the monster but it had little effect.

Then she held her hand out and a large energy ball grew. Once it was in the size of a basketball, for more balls surrounded it before changing into the form of spears. Then the ball and spears were shot in high speed against the bird and upon impact, the energy attacks exploded, creating a shockwave that destroyed rows of windows and caused even Hibiki and the others to get pushed by it, though Serena seems to be somehow unaffected from the aftermath of her magic attack.

"Damn! She will destroy the orphanage if she goes on like this!'' Chris said and starts singing.

Serena looked at Chris. "Great…"

Suddenly, Chris' clothes disappeared and then she wears her Symphogear.

Serena crossed her arms, "Do you think with your guns you do better against this? Or Symphogear in general?"

"How...? AAh! Fuck it!'' Chris's arm guards suddenly turned into miniguns started shooting at bird. But it have no effect. "Hibiki! To take the children to HQ while Kanade and I distract that stupid bird!''

"Okay!'' said Hibiki and gathered all the children and starts started running.

"Harmonia! Keep an eye on Youta!'' Kanade started also to sing and her clothes disappeared and then she wears a dark blue predominantly, but also sports red and white parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling phoenix's limbs. It's basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with phoenix like wings attached to it, with the gauntlets and the phoenix claw shaped greaves.

Serena created a barrier to block some of the bird's attacks as they flew at them, countering with a few elemental attacks, trying to figure out which one had the biggest effect against the enemy, but the bird dodge dodged almost all elemental attacks.

Serena changed tactics and began shooting homing attacks. They were not so strong like normal projectile spells but they were sure hits. Chris performed a Megadeth Quartet.

Kanade draw a katana from one of her wings and flew toward the bird giving it a couple of slashes before moving away just in time as the missiles and Serena's homing attacks hit the monster.

Serena looked closely which of the elements damaged it the most so she could concentrate on one element. Kanade's sword began growing big and delivered a swing laced with blue flame against the bird.

But the bird fired a laser against Kanade's attack. The attacks collided and created a large explosion.

Meanwhile, by Hibiki's group, they were almost at the S.D.A.U. HQ until they heard the explosion. Youta &amp; co looked at where the orphanage was and saw a big smoke coming from there, Is the scary bird gone? asked a kid.

The smoke cleared up and they saw that the bird is was still alive, "There is not even a scratch on the bird,'' said Youta surprised.

"Is there a way to defeat this creature?" asked Harmonia.

Two of their strongest Symphogear users, even with the help of Serena, they were having difficulty against the alien monster. Was there no hope to defeat that thing?

"Never give up hope!'' everyone looked at Hibiki. "As long as you never give up hope! A miracle is always possible!''

"But what can we do Mom? Kanade-chan Serena-chan and Chris-san are doing their very best to beat that bird but cannot even make a scratch on that monster!'' exclaimed Youta while Hibiki suddenly hugged her daughter.

"Do you remember the stories I told when you were still little? About how I your father and I and our friends saved the multiverse?'' asked Hibiki and let go of Youta.

"Of course I remember them Mom. You and Dad were the best there was!''

Hibiki giggled of Youta's excitement.

"But there were moments where I thought of. 'Can I really save anyone?' or 'Am I really worthy to use Gungnir?'' told Hibiki. "But thanks to the support of my friends, I finally know what I can do and how I can help people. And if we have hope in our hearts and we support and help each other, we can make a miracle with no problem!''

Another set of explosions came and they could hear the bird crying while chains wrapped around it. It seemed somebody was using a spell in attempt to prevent the enemy from moving.

on top of a building, Serena stood in the middle of a magic circle, hands spread out while in the air several other magic circles surrounded the avian and from the center of each of them came a magic chain which is was wrapping the bird.

Serena gritted her teeth since that kind of magic required a lot of energy and concentration… one mistake and she would lose it and be unable to keep on. If she knew the weakness of it, she could add the element into the chains, turning the trapping spell into an offensive cutting spell.

"Mom! Harmonia! Go on without me!'' shouted Youta.

Hibiki smiled and said to her daughter, "Youta, show that bird what a Yuma can do!'' and went away with the children to HQ.

Youta started the singing and instantly change in to her Symphogear consisting of a white, black and yellow bodysuit that exposed her belly button, a pair of white-yellow thigh-high boots, black-like feathers are also attached on her back.

And she had a yellow cat tail on her butt and cat ears like head phone on her head and she wore bulky gauntlets with claws on her wrists. "Hold on! Youta Yuma is ready for action!'' and went to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was still standing on top of a building and tries tried to hold the enemy with her magic seals but they got weaker with each passing second. Desperate she shouted, "When do we finally get a killing blow on it?"

Kanade then invoked two large swords and plug in the wings of the monster. While Chris' minigun changed to a crossbow with a purple crystal arrow on it she shot the crystal arrow into the air and that breaks apart into a large number of smaller arrows, all which rain down on the bird.

"Did we get it?'' Kanade asked.

While it wasn't flying, the bird roared loudly at them. Serena stared and asked, "Is this real?"

The bird began flashing and then let an electric shock wave. Chris and Kanade had just escaped, but Serena was hit by the shock wave and became paralyzed.

"I hate this," she groaned loudly, trying to struggle up.

Then the monster fired a beam of light at Serena. Just before it hit, she was able to block the attack with a shield, "Serena-chan!''

Serena turned to see who has called and asked, "Youta?" She looked up and saw Youta in her Symphogear armor and wondered why she had cat ears and a tail. Youta then dived into the monster and performed a flying kick against it its back.

However, due to the kick, Youta also catapulted herself into a position where she would fall all the way down to the ground if a barrier had not appeared in air serving as platform and she landed on her butt while Serena called over, "Watch out what you are doing!"

Youta laughed nervously, "I think I used too much force. Do you not think?''

"And you didn't look where you would land once you hit the opponent," she groaned. "What do you know about fighting?" before she can could answer her question Youta saw the monster bird started to glow again.

She stood quick on her feet and jumped to Serena. She picked her up and jumped away just in time to dodge the shockwave.

"Let me down!" protested the green-eyed girl. "I have spells to cast."

"But if I do that the monster will attack you first! And you cannot move because of him,'' Youta said while a barrage of twenty-four missiles headed towards the monster.

"Moreover, you're exhausted. Do you really think that you can still perform a spell in that condition?'' asked Chris with Kanade behind her.

"Enough for Ultima," she told. "At least one time," the three girls were surprised by what Serena just said.

"Whoa time out! You know Ultima!? And is not that a bit dangerous to use?'' Ask Kanade asked.

"That's because this is my second last resort," she countered. "For it I need prep time," but Youta had a different idea in her head.

"Chis-san, Kanade, can you guys take care of Serena-chan?'' she put Serena gently on the floor.

"I have the feeling you don't trust me," she countered while looking at her but Youta shook her head.

"That's not it. I'm going to beat that monster with my special attack," the two Symphogear users realized what she meant. Chris then grabbed Youta's collar.

"You're crazier than her, you know that! Your control over the darkness is still weak. Who knows what may happen to you if you are not careful!''

"But I'm the only one who can defeat the monster! I cannot just sit down while the bird put my friends and family in danger! And don't worry, before my dad left he helped me with control the darkness in my heart. So everything will be fine."

"Control the darkness?" Serena mumbled in surprise. "Then that means she..."

Chris sighed in defeat and let Youta's collar go, "You truly are your mother's daughter."

"What are you planning?" Serena asked. "I am pretty sure I can help you with the set up."

"Then can you hold it for a little bit more?" asked Youta.

Nodding, Serena told, "Get him into position to recapture him and I pin him down like a butterfly if I must."

"No worry, we protect Mrs. Overkill here. While you give the final blow to the stupid chicken,'' says said Kanade.

Serena glared at them but got into position to prepare her spell to unleash it once the bird was ready to be trapped. Once it was in a good position the chains reappeared and trapped the enemy, making it to an immobile target.

Youta focused all her energy on her right gauntlet until it was completely covered with darkness, almost seemed as if she had a demon arm. The feathers behind her shoulders were in reality boosters that ignited and shoot shot Youta straight at the monster, while the claw energy became large enough to grab the monster.

The bird was trying to get away from Youta's grip, but only to have the chains of Serena wrapping tighter around the victim, and with a last firm squeeze from Youta the monster exploded into small orbs and went high into the air.

But at that moment Youta's armor disappeared and she started falling.

"Youta!" Kanade flow as fast as she could, but a large blue pillow suddenly came out of nowhere and rescued the unconscious Youta.

"That was close! If it was a second later my favorite sunshine would have become a nickel.'' the pillow start to talk and change in our favorite Genie.

"Genie! What are you doing here?'' Kanade asked.

"Simple, my fine fiery friend! I came here because I have a message for you guys. But then I saw the orphanage completely destroyed and frozen! As if someone threw a giant snowball at it! So!" but then Chris coe came in between the conversation.

"We can discuss this later. Genie, could you send us to our the base? We need to ask Serena a few questions."

"You mean the girl that resembles Faith that just teleported away while I explained why I was here?" Genie asked.

"She what!?" Kanade and Chris turned around and saw that Serena was indeed gone. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" shouted Chris.

Kanade whistled, "You have to admit… she is good in her magic. I mean, just teleporting away after spending so much energy in fighting?"

But Chris was not impressed. Her hand began shaking in anger while her bows change back into miniguns.

"Here. You hold her," Genie gave Youta to Kanade and Chris started shooting at Genie.

"You stupid good for nothing Genie! Why the hell did you not stop her!''

"You didn't ask me to do that!" shouted a panicked Genie as he did the best to avoid being shot, even starting to breakdance.

Kanade watched them with a sweatdrop on her head, "How our mother became friends with Chris is a mystery to me."

"I can only agree on that," told Harmonia as she came to them and wondered. "But… what now?"

"For now we must stop Chris before she change Genie in swedish cheese... Wait Harmonia! How long have you been here!?'' asked Kanade.

"Genie brought me along," replied their friend. "He appeared in front of me and asked where you were and I just answered his question."

"And how is Hibiki-san and the kids? Are they safe?''

"Shaken, but safe," was her reply. "Although… we don't know if they could return home."

"Girls! Help me! My legs' battery batteries are running low!'' Genie screamed while he's doing the polka dance.

"Crap! we forgot about that!"

"I thought Genie is immortal… so it wouldn't kill him right."

"I think we should stop Chris first and ask questions later," Kanade put Youta gently on the floor and tried to calm Chris down.

At that time, Youta began to moan and they turned to her while Chris was still shooting.

"Are you alright Youta?" Harmonia asked.

Her eyes were wide open and she stood on her legs so fast as possible, "Where's the bird!?"

This made Harmonia jump in surprise. Youta blinked a few times with his eyes and saw Harmonia, "Harmonia? What are you doing here?" at that time a blue blur past the two girls.

They looked behind and saw Genie who was stuck against a wall. Harmonia looked at Genie and told, "He brought me here."

"Genie!" Youta went to him and tried to pull it him out of the wall and with a final tug he was finally off the wall, but he was flat as a coin.

"Thanks Youta," Genie puts his thumb in his mouth and blew himself up. "Chris really should learn to cool down once in a while, do you not think?'' Genie asked while he cracked his neck.

"That's because dumbasses like you are always on my nerves!'' Chris yelled and Genie turned into a cat and jumped in to Youta's arms.

"Just because he didn't stop Serena-san?" Harmonia asked.

"Wait! Serena-chan is gone?" Youta questioned.

"She teleported off once the battle is was over." Kanade answered

"Let us first go back to the base. The kids are probably very worried about their big sister, don't you think Youta?" Kanade asked while she hang her arm around Youta's neck.

"Ah! You're right!'' she turned around and asked Genie. "Genie, can you bring us to the base?"

"Leave it to me. One transport spell coming right up!'' Said Genie said. "Bibbedi Babbedie!" and on the last words, were Youta and the rest disappeared in a puff of cloud.

As they reappeared somewhere else, Harmonia asked, "Why did these words remind me of something?"

"Youta-oneesan!" Youta turned around and saw all the children of the orphanage tackling her to ground.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." Kanade said

"I thought Youta-San is used to it," told Harmonia. "Or am I wrong?"

"Welcome back you three,'' said a tall and muscular man with golden eyes, red hair, and a goatee, wearing a crimson shirt with his sleeves rolled up. "I see that Youta already received the welcome committee from the children.''

"Genjuro-ojīchan,'' said Youta while getting up.

"Thank you Genie, for saving Youta's life," thanked Genjuro.

"It was nothing," Genie said while he stroked Youta's hair. "I could not abandon my favorite sunshine while she almost turned into a pancake."

A door opened behind Genjuro and from there came Hibiki and her childhood friend Miku, wearing a Mobile Disaster Response Corps uniform, "Ma!/Mother!'' Youta and Harmonia went to hugging their mother

"I knew you could do it Youta. I am so proud of you!'' cheered Hibiki.

Harmonia wondered, "Do you know what happened to Serena, Mother?"

"I wish we knew. Thanks to Youta and Chris we had a chance to calibrate our scanners which normally would register the activation of the Gears on her magical flow. But then… it suddenly disappeared after a spike of a different energy. But it was too short to have it analyzed."

"But why would she just disappear after helping us?" asked Harmonia. "She could have talked to us."

"I think that she didn't want to face us… after all, she was hiding something from the beginning," told Youta.

"Well, at least we know that Serena-chan is not a bad guy. She saved you and she even helped you with the monster, and that's good enough for me."

"That is what Sora would say, alright,'' Genie said and realized something, "OH! I completely forget about the message!"

Everyone looked at him, "Oh yeah, you said you had a message for us," Kanade put her hands behind his head. "So from who is it?"

"It is from Sora and the rest!"

"And what are they telling?" Harmonia asked.

"They have found a lead on what is going on, and it has something to do with that turkey that you guys defeated," Genie explained.

"Ehh… details?"

Genie snapped his finger and a chalkboard came out of nowhere, "Well we found a sort of hole that leads to other worlds,'' he drew on the chalkboard two lines and on the right drew the Kingdom Hearts symbol and in the middle of the lines a few planets. "And it is probably not made by Kingdom Hearts."

"There are worlds that is are not made by Kingdom Hearts?'' asked a surprised Youta.

"It is that even possible?'' Genjuro rubbed his goatee and said. "After the things we've been through with Sora and his friends, it would be no surprise that these kinds of worlds exist.''

"And have they inspected the hole?" asked Chris.

"We were just about to do that when suddenly monsters came out from that hole!" he then turned the chalkboard and drew the bird that Youta and the girls defeated it, but in many different colors. "Like the monster that you guys have defeated. But they had other elements and different forms."

"In elements, you mean the elements we know and love?'' asked Kanade.

"Yep! Fire, water, wind, earth, you just name it!" answered Genie while his index finger is on fire and his middle finger is wet, a mini tornado circling around his ring finger and lastly his pinky is covered with mud.

"And which one did we just beat?" asked Youta.

Genie took a big breath and say answered, "I have... no clue!''

"What do you mean? You don't know?" asked Hibiki.

"Well that bird was a little different then the others. But if I have to guess... Light maybe? Or lightning?"

And they waited for an answer from Genie until Genjuro started talking, "Miku, can the analysis tell what kind of element that monster had?"

"The scan is not complete yet. It may take a while before we get a report," told Miku.

"And how long would it take?" wondered Harmonia.

"Apart how much data we have ... I think two weeks."

"Can we send the data to Radiant Garden?" asked Genjuro.

"Sadly no, there are many disturbances lately, and if we send the data now, it will only be destroyed before it's arrived,'' explained Miku.

"So the only thing we can do now is send someone with a copy of the data to Radiant Garden. Can we send someone to there?" asked Genjuro.

"Tsubasa is currently on a tour around Europe. So she is out of question, and because of that bird bastard suddenly appearance, the festival will probably be canceled and I'll probably get a lot of paperwork. Lucky me," Chris sighed.

"And what should we do if more of them appear? Just hope we guess right about their weaknesses?" asked Youta. "And where is Serena?"

"How should we know this?" asked Chris. "After all, she just disappeared, and for the others, not a clue."

"The only thing we can do is investigate what kind of creatures they are, and who and where Serena is."

Genjuro looked at Genie while he changed into the thinker, "Genie could you just bring her here through magic?"

"Need to find her first. After all, her means of leaving aren't something I do daily."

"What do you mean by that, G?" asked Kanade.

"Well she uses a kind of item to teleport herself out of here, so it will be like finding a needle in a big universal haystack,'' told Genie.

"I don't think it is that big of a haystack," thought Chris out loud. "After all, why did she make the trouble of establishing a fake identity here if she wasn't planning on staying in this world for a longer period of time? Think of the others feats. Did they ever made the effort to make fake IDs for their rather short visits on other worlds? And even if she left this world, on how many known worlds could she have disappeared too? The only two in optional reach were Radiant Garden and Traverse Town. Both places which hiding undetected for a long time is quite difficult to achieve. In Radiant Garden, everybody knows everybody and in Traverse Town newcomers are detected quite easily."

Genjuro nodded, "Given these facts, she would probably only hide for some time until we stop searching and continue whatever she was doing here."

"So, in other words, we have to wait on our asses until she makes a mistake right?" Kanade sat on a chair with her hands behind her head.

"That just peachy."

"Don't be like that Kanade-chan. She must have a good reason for her behavior and her action. All we have the to is ask her the next time we see her," told Hibiki.

"For now you girls take some rest while we try to make connection with Leon and his friends," told Genjuro.

"Fine," replied Kanade.

"And leave the orphanage to me!" Genie changed to a builder. "I will make it better than new! And if I don't, you will get your warranty back!"

"Thank you Genie," Hibiki smiled. "And you able to let my husband know that, I am I alright? I am very sure he will be worried once he hears about this."

"Everything for the favorite people in my list! Just let me poof you girls and kids back home," but before Genie could transport them back Harmonia wanted to say something.

"Genie could you just teleport Youta and rest back home? I want to help my mother with the analysis, if i can.'"

"Are your you sure Harmonia?" Youta asked.

"I am sure," replied Harmonia. "If I help, we might find an answer sooner."

"Thanks Harmonia. I appreciated it," told Miku.

"Alright kids, it's time to go home, say goodnight to Genjuro-ojīchan," the children say goodnight to Genjuro, Genie snap his finger and send Youta and co. back to their home.

In Radiant Garden, Herito was analyzing new info in his home, as the infamous information broker suddenly heard someone knocking on his door. He quickly ran to it and prepared his cannon, "Whoever you are, you not welcome! Now scram!"

"Whoa there, is that how you greet your new clients?" a feminine voice asked through the door.

"I only give to my things to people I trust. So go away!" he yelled.

"Oh, come on now, be neighborly."

Herito heard the voice behind him, he turned around and saw a woman in her late twenties with short jet-black hair, her eyes pure silver, dressed with a black jacket with a red button-up tee and torn-up short shorts that fit perfectly with her body that make every male drool, along with knee high black and red heeled boots. She had a small red shield-like gauntlet that had a lizard head design on her left arm.

"What? H-how?!" he shuddered while the mysterious woman laughed.

"It never gets old. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lusina Astul and I want some info," She grabbed a small bag from her breast pocket and tossed it.

Herito caught it and looked in and could not believe his eyes. "How much to do you want know?"

Lusina smirked, "Everything that there is to know."


	4. Chapter 4

On the next day, everywhere around the city machines started repairing the damage from the previous night. While some knew the truth, the government came up with a cover up story that stated a sudden storm from the previous night was responsible for the damage and assured that in the future nothing like that would happen again.

Kanade groaned after hearing the news from the radio and asked, "Seriously? Do they really think that people will believe that the damage was caused by energy blasts, ice, fire and thunder spells and what else hit around can be explained by a thunderstorm?"

"It's the only thing they can do Kanade," told Chris. "How the hell can they explain that the city was attacked by a bird that summoned lightning?"

"Like how they explained the Noise," offered Kanade. "I mean, people were at least some sort of prepared for them… as good as any non-symphogear user could have gotten prepared."

"Because Genie told us that the bird came from that wall where Lea and the rest found. Nobody would guess something that big," Chris explained.

"Still… worlds that weren't created by Kingdom Hearts. That sure sounds amazing, don't you think? I mean, they don't have to worry about the Heartless or the other crap we face," Kanade said as she laid on the ground.

"Yea right, I bet there are things that they have to worry about," said Chris as she was about to take a sip from her cup when suddenly they heard a big thump sound.

"What was that?" asked Kanade, standing up.

"That's probably Youta waking up," Chris guessed. "She used all of her strength just to beat that thing. Even I told her not to use her control over the darkness."

"So she just happened to fall off the bed because she cannot move?" questioned Kanade. "Then we should better look for her, not that she hurt herself in the process."

Chris sighed as the two went to her room.

They opened the door of Youta's room and saw that she was lying on to the ground.

"Need a hand, sleepyhead?" Kanade asked as she helped Youta get back to her feet.

"Oooh, my head," Youta groaned.

"Well you hit your head to the ground, so yea, it's hurt," Chris said.

"That was the weirdest I ever had," Youta said to herself.

"If you are saying you had a weird dream," began Kanade. You better not bet on it being a dream."

"What was it?" Chris asked as Youta sat on her bed.

"Well, I was standing on a floor made of glass and in the middle was a door. I opened it and saw a reflection of myself for a sec when suddenly it changed to Serena-chan."

"Your reflection changed to Miss Overkill? Why?" wondered Kanade.

"I don't know. I went closer to the mirror when it suddenly started glowing bright. And saw a someone holden holding me up."

"Was it Hibiki?" Chris asked but she Youta shook her head.

"No, it had long hair and I think it was pink or purple."

"Someone with long pink or purple hair… The heck does that mean?" Kanade wondered.

"And the glass floor. Isn't that the place where you get a Keyblade?" asked Chris to herself.

"Do we know anybody with this kind of description?" wondered Kanade. "Or should we ask Hibiki?"

"I'm home!" the three suddenly heard Hibiki coming back from the store.

"If this isn't timing, I don't know what is," Chris said as Hibiki entered her daughter's room.

"You guys won't believe how crazy it was in the store. I really had to fight for the things I needed to get."

"Hibiki, do you know somebody with long purple or pink hair?" wondered Kanade.

"Someone with long purple or pink hair? Why do you ask?" Hibiki tilted her head confused.

"Well… I think it is better that Youta explains this," told Kanade. "Because she just told us that somebody like that was in her dream."

Hibiki thought about that before she said, "The only people I know that has the same hair is Maria-san and Faith-san."

"Do you know where they are right now?" wondered Kanade.

"I haven't seen them for a while now. Maria-san is at the Land of Departure while Faith-san should still be in Radiant Garden… I think."

"Not quite around the corner."

"Well, thinking with a empty stomach is not going to help us. Youta, can you wake the kids up? After you change from your school uniform," Hibiki said.

"On my way, mom," told Youta and slowly got up to wake the children and get clothed as the others began to help preparing breakfast.

During the preparations, Kanade wondered, "Say… where is everybody else?"

"I haven't heard from Miku, so I think they are still at work," Hibiki explained and then came Youta wearing a yellow-colored sleeveless shirt, blue jeans with only the left pant leg, with the kids and started having the breakfast.

"Youta, what are you wearing?" wondered Hibiki. "I didn't know you had… such jeans."

"Oh, this? I wanna try something new so I kinda cut a piece out of my old one," she explained while Kanade smirked.

"Aren't you just trying to get a certain dragon to like you?"

Hibiki looked at them and asks asked, "What dragon?"

"W-well… Umm…" Youta mumbled while her face went red.

"It's Saph," told Kanade while Youta's face got redder and steam coming on to out of her head.

"Kanade!"

"What? It isn't a secret that you like him! Not to mention… I heard he is in town."

"R-really!?" Youta stood up in excitement.

But Chris did not believe what Kanade said, "Hold on. How to you know that Kanade?"

"Genie gave the tip before he zapped himself to old man Yen Sid. And according to him, he will be researching on some stories about dragons in our world. A request from his father."

"But Saph is a dragon! If he shows up here right now would only cause for us," said Chris. "How the hell are we going to cover that!"

"I said the same ding to Genie! And all he said was wait and see."

"Where could he research about dragon stories?" asked Youta.

"In the library?" Kanade shrugged when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be?" wondered Hibiki and stood up.

She went over to the door and opened it to look who it was. She saw a boy that was around 17 years old, average length light blue hair is, the eyes ice blue and he wore a purple jacket and a white T-shirt and grey pants. The boy smiled and told, "Hello miss Yamo. Is Youta here?"

Hibiki looked confused and asked, "Who are you?"

"It's me," told the boy. "Saph."

"Saph-kun? Is it really you? But… you…"

"I don't really look like a dragon," interrupted Saph. "I know. But I prefer not to talk about it here… can I see Youta?"

"Mom, who is it?" Youta came and saw Saph in human form.

"Hi Youta! Has been a while," he smiled to her.

"Huh? How to you know my…" Youta took a closer look and realised realized who he was. "No way! Saph-chan! Is that you!?"

"That's right," he smiled. "Surprised?"

Both the women nodded and the rest came to see what was happening, "What's wrong Youta? We hear you scream and… Hello hotie!" said Kanade.

"If you are looking for hot, ask my sister or my father. They have the fire," Saph chuckled. "I got mom's ice."

"H-How did… And Why... Huh?" Youta try tried to find the right words but could not find any.

"It's a long story… only so much: magic help from Yen Sid and the Chronicler," explained the human turned dragon. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," told Hibiki. "We were just having breakfast."

"Oh! Then I don't want to interrupt you."

"I-it's okay! W-why don't you j-join us?" Youta asked shuddering and Kanade whispered. "Smooth."

"If you insist," told Saph. "Although I doubt you have my typical breakfast here."

"Wh-What is your ty-typical breakfast?"

"Two or three rabbits," told Saph. "But in this form… I could try something new."

"Y-yes you should! Y-yes you should!"

"What can you recommend?"

"Leave to me Saph-kun. I'll make some food for you," Hibiki told as she went to the kitchen and Saph went to the dining room.

"D-did Hibiki said Saph?" asked Chris. "He's Saph!?" Youta nobs nodded.

"Hello miss Yukine," told Saph "It had been… five years?"

"I think it was two years," Chris said. "And we heard from Genie that you came here to research. W-why?"

"First of all… we got a wonder done. Every book of the Seafang library got indexed... and it turns out that any information about dragons in other worlds is missing," told Saph. "So a set of dragons were asked to make research. And dad asked me to get here."

"And since when do you have a human form? Was that not a bit difficult to do?" asked Kanade.

"Thanks to Yen Sid's and the Chronicler's magic," he told and pulled a stone out. "My dragon form is sealed in this stone as long stay in a world without real dragons."

"Huh, thats handy," Kanade looked at the stone and one of the kids pulled on Saph shirt and asked.

"Are you Youta-oneesan's boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? How did you get THAT idea?" asked Saph surprised, his face blushing deeply by the sudden question while Kanade tried not laughing.

"A-anyway, the food is getting cold! Why don't eat right now?" Youta quickly changed the topic and started eating with the kids while Kanade went to the living room and grabbed a pillow and put it on her face as she laughed.

Saph nodded and went to the table, looking at what Hibiki made for him.

After breakfast was over the children went to play outside while Saph listened to what happened the day before.

"You had an eventful day yesterday," admitted Saph after hearing the full story. "But… what was this bird? And… just who is this Serena?"

"That is what we are trying to find out. And what's more, Youta had a dream that a mirror gave a reflection that was Serena instead of her own and later she saw some sort of vision of someone holding her up," Hibiki explained.

"O… kay…" told Saph, completely unsure how to handle that information… reading dreams wasn't something he learned as a dragon. "And… what happens now?"

"We wait until Miku and the rest find something about all this," said Hibiki.

"And this is frustrating. Anyway, how do you know where to look for those books, Saph?" Kanade asked.

"Well… it would be helpful if anybody could guide me to the library so I could look at the books. And not fantasy novels. I am talking about legends or historical books," shrugged Saph.

"Well, Youta here would gladly give you a tour to our home!" Kanade said while she put her hand on Youta's shoulder.

"Huh? What!?"

"And since Youta has no homework or many chores, she can help you finding those book you looking for," Hibiki said as she also put her hand on her daughter's free shoulder.

"You too mom!?"

"I would greatly appreciate the help," Saph smiled. "Leaves only the problem… I have no… what are they called again? Paper?"

"Really? Then that is a problem," Hibiki said. "I talk to the old man if he can make some papers for you," Chris said as she picked up her phone.

"Old man?" asked Saph, trying to recall who it was only to realize… he didn't know any male citizen from this world. "Who is this old man?"

"She meant Genjūrō-ojīchan. Long, beefy, red hair. You met him once in at Disney Castle," Youta explained.

"To tell the truth… I don't remember this one at all… in fact, red hair? Reminds me on of Lea."

"The one that helped Herc with the boulder that was at the raceway by punching it," Kanade said.

Saph raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who lives on which world? If I have to remind you, I haven't seen that many worlds. In fact, I was only on three, this one not counting."

"Well you are about to met him, so," Chris said.

"He will just ask if Saph would like to come to HQ to get his papers."

"If you guide me, sure," was the reply.

"Well you hear the man Youta! Go with him to get his papers!" Kanade pushed Youta and Saph to towards the outside and closed the door.

"Wait! What about my shoes?" The door opened and Youta's shoes flew and landed in front of her feet.

"We should go now," told Saph. "Please lead the way, Youta."

"Just a sec!" Youta said while she put her shoe's on. "Done!"

She took Saph's hand and went to the HQ.

It took a while but they reached the HQ and Saph asked, "What… is that?"

"This is the Mobile Disaster Response Corps HQ! It may look like a police building but it's just a cover for the real HQ," explained Youta.

"For me it looked like one of the toys dad gave me," told Saph and looked at the entrance before moving over. Once inside he took a good look around, "Sure is different than back home… A lot."

"This it's just the tip of the iceberg Saph-chan! After this, I'll give you a tour through the city!"

"So… where do we find the guy to get my papers?"

"This way," Youta and Saph got in an elevator. She pushed a few buttons and a hand scen scan appeared next to her. She put her hand on to the scanner and after a sec and handles appeared on the back of the elevator, "You might hold on to these."

Saph looked a bit uncomfortable but grabbed onto the handle and Youta did the same.

And they moved down… FAST. Staring at Youta, he asked, "What the hell? Is this going to the world's core?"

"No, just a few meters underground!" she shouted and the elevator came to a complete stop.

And Saph slammed on the ground, groaning in pain, "What the?"

"Saph-chan, you okay?" Youta asked while she helped the human-turned dragon standing up.

"Yeah… but they should think about seatbelts for these elevators… or let me fly down."

"Actually, that rise only suspicious if we put seatbelt here," Youta explained.

"Still…" told Saph. "Not an experience I like."

Youta laughed weakly.

"Not funny! Now, let's get over with it" they exited the elevator and went to Genjūrō's office.

"This is the place?" asked Saph while going to knock on the door, when it went automatically open they saw Genjūrō sitting behind his office desk.

"Uhm… Hello," told Saph.

"Ah Saph-kun. I was expect you."

"Thanks," he replied. "So… Are you are Genjūrō?"

"That I am. I have to say I was quite surprised when Chris told me that you have a human form. It sure suits for a young dragon such as yourself."

"Thank you," told Saph. "Although… how do you know how I look like as dragon?"

"That's because I have met you with your father once at Disney Castle," Genjūrō stood up.

"Sorry, but I don't recall you," told Saph with a helpless shrug and Genjūrō laughed.

"It is understandable. You were just three years old when we first met."

"Yeah… that was a really a long time," told Saph with a sweatdrop.

"It is alright. We are almost done with you papers. All we need is a photo and we're done."

"Uhm… Where to take it?"

Genjūrō escorted Saph to a room where they took his picture, "And with this you be have no problem mixing with the human of our world," he gave a passport and a social security card to Saph,who took it. Although due his curiosity, he looked into the passport to see what was written in there.

"What's this?"

"These will help you prove who you are and when you're traveling around," Genjūrō explained.

"By the way, Genjūrō-ojīchan, did you find something about that bird?" Youta asked.

"As a matter of fact we might have found a lead of what it was made of," Genjūrō said as they went back to his office. "It seems that the monster was made of not just an element but it also has a lot of negative energy within it."

"Negative energy? From where?" asked Saph. "The only place we can think of, the hole that Sora and his friends found."

"In this case I have to say… I am pretty uninformed," admitted Saph. "Any way I could help?"

"I heard that you are looking for books that came from your world correct? If you found any information that could help us in this situation we would be very grateful. "

"If I find anything, I will let you know," promised Saph. "But now I should start looking or I will find nothing at all."

"Harmonia-kun have already located the most possible location where the books are," Genjūrō said.

"Oh, that's right! How is she?" Youta ask asked.

"Sleeping right now. She worked until midnight. Should I wake her?"

"No, it's okay. Just tell her that I said hi," Youta said and took Saph's hand. "Come on, Saph-chan, let's go get those books!"

"Yeah, lead the way please," told Saph and left the place with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Saph and Youta were in the library, checking the contents of the books for anything that Saph was looking for…

"How come that your world has books about dragons in six different sections instead of one?" wondered the dragon while looking in a very big book which also seemed very old.

"That's because in this world there's a lot of legends of dragons in other countries."

"Dragons in other countries? I thought you didn't have any real ones… at least, living ones."

"And that's why we have archeologists. They're always searching for answers in ancient temples or other places, trying to discover if legends are true or not," Youta explained.

Nodding, Saph kept studying the book and stopped, "Youta… I think I found something."

And he laid down the book and showed a picture of an ancient wall where there was a bird and some ancient letters represented, "According to this book… this bird from yesterday was the first sign of an ancient legend… though the chapter is incomplete."

"Can the book also explain what for this creature is?" she asked.

"This bird is described as the first of six prophets… and after the prophets the Zodiac comes to prove our worth before… something comes to make the judgment for the universe," told Saph. "But like I said… the chapter is incomplete, so a lot is missing. I can only read that between each prophet one disaster must be stopped… the first could even be running already … an invader from a different… something to increase and control the shadows of the heart."

"Well, that sounds like a disaster that is just waiting the pluck."

"Indeed. Maybe father might know something…" Saph realized that it was not Youta's voice and suddenly the same woman that Herito met, grabbing the book and look at it.

"And I must say those picture are just precisely the same like in the computers I saw in that ruin back home."

"Who are y...!?" but she put her finger on his lips.

"Shhh, this is a library and we have to be quiet around here. Let's go where we can talk in privately, k?"

"Sure… and where?"

"Maybe the daughter of the heroes of the Keyblade War might know a place or two," she said and this surprised the two.

"H-How.. mpmph!?" the woman put her finger on Youta's lips.

"Library, remember?"

"O-okay," she said and escorted them to a park.

Saph looked around and wondered, "Is this really a good place to talk in private? And furthermore… who are you?"

"I'm Lusina Astul, a treasure hunter and how I know about that little war," she pulled out of her bag a book with Herito's face on it.

"That's one of Herito-san's book!" Youta shouted.

"That's right. But he sure is a weird guy with his extreme security. Must really love his job, don't you think?" Lusina asked.

"Never had the honor to meet him," admitted Saph. "I only heard about his reputation."

"Either way, I came here because I have a request to your daddy, but since you guys are in a bit of trouble with a Verstoter invasion, I say this go both ways for us."

"Wait, you know what that thing was?!" Youta asked.

"Well, 'know' is a big word. Like I said before, I saw it in an the ancient ruins in my world, Santura."

"Then that means you came from that hole," Saph said. "And this request of yours I'm taking that you want to go back to you own world?"

"My, you sure are sharp one! But yes, that is my request, blueboy."

"But why do you have to request that?" wondered Saph. "You just don't have to travel back or is there something I am missing out?"

"Well, I hear from those people in, what is called? Radiant Garden was it? That the dimensional hole thingy is a bit unstable," Lusina explained.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Youta asked.

"Because I heard while I took one of those fancy rocks," Lusina pulled out of her bag a Star Shard.

"You stole a Star Shard!"

"Have you ANY idea what you are holding?" asked Saph in shock.

"A stone that teleports me to other worlds, yes," she said while the shard span on her finger. "Anyway we better get rid of those assassins that is hide behind the bushes!" she pointed to the bushes and shot a mini dark sphere at it and exploded. "You really think that I would not notice that you were stalking the kids? Where are your manners?" from the smoke emerged two wolf-like humanoids wearing black bodysuit with brown light armor and on their left shoulder patch was a symbol of a reaper wrapped around a black rose.

"Hand over that stone Silver Hagedis and we will spare your life," threatened one of the assassins.

"My, my, the famous Magere Rosen knows about my little adventure! I'm touched," Saph looked at Youta and wondered.

"Do you think it is a good time to make a tactical retreat? Or should we just watch how this turns out and chose a side?"

"We have to stop them!" Youta was about to stop them but Lusina stopped her.

"You are wasting your breath dear. The Magere Rosen only think of their mission, and will do anything to complete it. Even it means to murdering innocent bystanders without remorse."Lusina explain, Youta gasped in horror.

"I wish good luck with me," told Saph. "Even if you somehow get me, I bet you won't be eager to face my father's wrath." He then looked at Lusina and wondered, "And how do you know about them anyway?"

"Because they are the most dangerous assassins of Santura. They even almost burnt a kingdom to its doom."

"Enough talk!" the wolf-men within their battle stance cried. "Give us the stone now!"

"None of you should hold the stone," countered Saph. "So we are taking it."

"Stop!" Youta screamed and stood between the fighters. "There's no reason to fight each other! So please!"

"We will not listen to a little brat like you!" one of the assassins charged at Youta, but she sidestepped to the left, kick him into his guts and grabbed his arm throwing him at his comrade. But he jump just out of the way.

"Lusina-san if you want my dad's help you have to promise me that you're not killing anyone, even if they're are assassins," Youta demanded.

This surprised both Saph and Lusina, "Heh, you sure make a hard barker, but if that is what you want, I will accept. Besides, I have a new power and I'm dying to try it out."

Lusina suddenly was covered in darkness and from it to a being that almost looked like Xehanort's Guardian but more feminine.

Both Youta and Saph stepped back in shock, "What the…?"

The feminine guardian flew towards the assassin and grabbed them and slammed their heads, making them lose their conscience, "Happy?" Lusina asked innocently.

"Are you… seriously… using… A HEARTLESS?"

"Actually, it's more of a dark symbiote. At least, that what I think," Lusina said.

"B-but it looks like one of their Guardians!" Youta said but a bullet hit on the Guardian's head which has no effect on it.

"You just won't stay put? Huh! Xehanort!?" they turned to the left and saw Chris in her Symphogear pointing her gun at Lusina.

"Wasn't Xehanort a guy?" wondered Saph confused at the sudden escalation.

"The bastard can put a piece of his heart into other people! Now get away from her!" and Saph did like he was told but Youta didn't.

"Wait Chris-san, she not one of Xehanort's people!"

"Yeah right! Are you explaining me that she will just voluntarily give herself in?" Chris asked and Lusina rose her hands in the air and the guardian mimicked her.

"I give myself in," Chris almost fell in anime style but keep her balance.

"Huh!? Just like that!?"

"Just like that," having no idea what was going on, she took a pair of handcuffs and put them on Lusina's wrists.

"That is… odd," Saph commentated when a police car came and took both Lusina and the assassins and when to the HQ.

"Well… what now?"

"We're going back and you two are going to tell us what the hell just happened," Chris said and went together with Saph and Youta to the HQ.

"And I am back here," he mumbled. "I really was planning on having a more productive day for my mission."

"Cheer up, Saph-chan," Youta try to cheer the dragon up.

"Easy for you to say," he countered.

"Are you to sure we can trust her?" Genjūrō asked.

"In my opinion, not a single clue," told Saph. "I cannot judge her really. All I can say is that she had some info to share with us."

"I don't trust her. She seemed way too fishy," Chris said.

"Especially that she use that bastard's Guardian," Saph looked to Youta to hear her opinion.

"But if wasn't not for Lusina-san, who knows what could have happened with those Bakere Snosen."

"It is pronounced Magere Rosen, Youta," Harmonia corrected her.

"And like I mentioned," told Saph. "She had a good deal to tell… perhaps we should explain what we found in the library," he then explained what they heard from Lusina.

"So that bird is called a Verstoter, huh? A fitting name for a creature like that," Genjūrō said and Youta rose an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because if you change the second 't' into an 'o' and put the 'e' away you get the word verstoor, which means disturbed in Netherlands' language," Miku explained.

"And this is fitting because of why?" wondered Youta, not getting the point.

"According to the data, the negative energy that's inside the Verstoter you fought against last night are completely out of control," Miku explained.

"Then any idea what we have to face next?" asked Youta.

"According to what we found, five more are coming, each with an own disaster."

"To find the answers someone has go to this Santura world which lies beyond that wall," Genjūrō said.

"And I don't think it sounds like a good idea to go there… at least not unprepared," told Saph.

"Maybe Mickey can help us in this situation with a gummy ship," Youta said.

"I think we should let this be handled those who have more experience," told Saph. "I still have something to do and… not much of fighting experience."

"For now I'm going discuss this with Mickey and the rest on how we are going to handle this," Genjūrō said. "I think this sounds good for my part."

"What is going to happen to Lusina-san and those assassins?" Youta asked.

"They are both in a cell so we can keep an eye on them," Miku said.

"Well…" began Saph but suddenly a man came in and told.

"Sir! We got a visual on this girl!"

"Where is she?" asked Genjūrō.

"At the park! Whipping out attacking Heartless."

"We have to go there right now!" Youta said and went to open the door and Lusina was standing in front of her.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"How did you get out?" asked Saph.

"Less talking, more teleporting!" she took her Star Shard and teleported herself with Youta, Chris and Saph to the park.

Where they just saw Serena having her arms in the air as a yellow globe glowed there and thunderbolts rained down, terminating a large bunch of Heartless that had been surrounding her, "I must say that an eight out of ten," Lusina clapped her hands.

Serena turned around in surprise and told, "Didn't think you would show up THAT fast. So what do you want from me? That I let myself get arrested?"

"My, straight to the point, aren't you?" Lusina asked and Youta suddenly hugged Serena.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! Are you hurt? Why did you disappear like that last night? And why did you appear in mine dream? And…"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" told Serena. "What do you mean I appeared in your dream?"

"Not to interrupt this reunion but…" Lusina pointed to the left over Heartless. "We have still to clean up this place."

Serena nodded and got herself free from Youta's hug before shooting a Mega Flare at the left over from her palm, "Huh, that's one way to do it," Lusina said. "Now that they're out of the way you're coming with us Serena," Chris said

"Give me why and how will you do it," told Serena. "I escaped you before, I can do it again."

Suddenly Lusina's Guardian appeared behind Serena and bearhug her so that she couldn't escape, "The hell!?" Serena said, struggling to get out. "LET GO OF ME!"

"It's not very polite when someone ask you for a couple of questions and disappear like naughty girl," Lusina said.

"And if the questions you have are the ones I don't want to answer?" asked Serena, struggling to get at least an arm free.

"Don't know till we try," Lusina pull a small cube out from her pocket and tossed it above her and it suddenly glow.

"Where did you get it?" Serena asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, a smarty pants, are we? Well, I got it from a store from Merbel hills in Santura if you want to know," Lusina explained while the rest was confused about this.

"Never heard of this place but I know what it is," she told but grinned. "However… magic isn't my only tool!"

And two darkness spears impaled the Guardian in the back, "She can use control darkness like me!?" Youta gasped as she feeling a strange pulse in her heart, like it react to Serena's darkness, the Guardian screamed in pain and tried to get the spears out of its back.

Serena used the opportunity to free herself and then opened a Dark Corridor before storming towards it, "Serena-chan! Wait!" Youta quickly went after Serena.

"Youta wait!" Saph rushes into the Corridor with Lusina after him.

On the other side, they found themselves in a complete unknown world. And it was deepest night, though light came in from a crystal that floated above Serena's hand, "Why did you have to follow me? Didn't I make it clear that I am not planning on talking with you?"

"I just want to know why you will not help us. And how do you have the power to control the darkness like me?" Youta asked.

"I am on a mission," Serena told them. "And for my abilities of the darkness… didn't Xehanort control the darkness as well? Or many other people the keybearers fought against? Or some of the keybearers themselves? So why does my ability to control it surprise you?"

"Because it feels like almost the same as mine!" Youta said. "I don't know why but my heart react when you use yours against Lusina-san's Guardian."

The blue haired girl didn't answer and just waved the hand. A Dark Corridor opened and she told, "You better leave… this Corridor will take you back. Not many can survive for long in the Dark Plains."

"The Dark Plains!? But that's...!" Serena opened another one under her feet and sank into it.

"Serena-chan!" Youta shouted as the Corridor disappeared and suddenly many pure Heartless emerged from the shadows and attacking attacked the three.

Saph got his stone out and transformed into a dragon form, freezing many of the heartless, while telling, "We have to go now! Serena was right about surviving here," realizing the danger Youta, Lusina and Saph went into Corridor, back to Youta's home world.

And they ended up back in the park where they left earlier. Saph turned backs and looked at a surprised Chris, "Uhm… how long have we been gone?"

"Just a few seconds, but what the hell just happened?" Chris asked.

"We… have been in the Dark Plains," told Saph. "But Serena got away and we had to retreat from the Heartless."

"And if it wasn't for Ryuman-boy here for freezing them into popsicles, we would be kissing our asses goodbye," Lusina told.

Saph nodded and looked at Youta, noticing that she was looking like deep in thought he wondered, "Youta? Is something wrong?"

"Serena-chan's darkness felt just like mine. And my heart feels like it's burning? I just don't know."

"How about we call it a day and think about it in peace?" asked Saph, Youta nodded her head.

"Well then, I'll go back to my cell if you don't mind. We will talk tomorrow okay?" Lusina said and took her shard out, tossed it to Saph and he caught it.

"Why does we need it?"

"Somethings tells me you guys need it more than i do." She answered

"Thanks." Saph said as he escorted Youta back to her home.


	6. Chapter 6

**After an eternity I am finally able to continue here.**

* * *

Youta was lying down with her green nightgown on bed hugging her pillow asking herself the question that kept popping in her head. When suddenly someone knocked on her door, "Youta it's me. Can I come in?" Hibiki asked through the door.

"It's open."

Hibiki came in and wondered, "Youta… what is wrong?"

"I just wonder of who Serena is and why her power felt just like mine," the girl said. The mother sat down next to her daughter and told.

"I cannot help you with that. And I assume that she isn't willing to talk with you," Youta nodded her head.

"Hmmm… what do you know?" Hibiki asked.

"All I know is that she is on some sort mission and even opened a Dark Corridor to dad's old home world," Youta explained.

"You mean the Dark Plains!?" Hibiki asked shocked. "And she knows how to survive there?"

"She held some sort crystal in her hand and just when she disappeared the Heartless attacked us," she place her hand on her chest. "And I have a strange burning feeling in my heart. Like it's try to telling me something."

"Any clue what it tries to tell you?"

"I don't know. It's so frustrating and I don't even know why," she said hugging her pillow harder in frustration.

Hibiki just hugged her daughter, not really sure what she should tell her, "Will I ever be friends with her?" Youta asked.

"I'm sure you two will become friends. It takes time like how it was with Chris-chan and Tsubasa-san for me."

"You sure?" Youta asked to her mother.

"I'm sure, like I said you just have to be patient and everything will be alright."

"What will be alright?" asked a voice and as they turned, they saw one of the children who was holding a teddybear tightly.

"Youta has a bit of trouble with the lady who saved our home to become friends with," Hibiki explained to the boy.

"Why?"

"We don't know," suddenly she had an idea and asked the boy. "Maybe you can help us."

The child only looked confused, "How?"

"If you want to be friends with the new children that are coming over a few days, what are you going to do?" asked Hibiki.

"I go over and try to make friends with them," he simply told.

"And if didn't work?"

"I don't know. Maybe I have to wait until they want to be friends with me?" the boy asked.

"That is a really good idea, don't you think so Youta?"

"You mean I just have to wait?" Youta asked.

The boy nodded to her, "I think so…" Youta thought for a second and smiled. "It's is a really good idea," she then stood up from her bed and hugged the boy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, sis," even he not knowing what was going on he's at least happy to help his step-sister.

Saph leaned against the wall as he heard what they were talking about. Looking up he wondered why this Serena was so closed up… sad past? Or something that troubles her? The only definite answer that he knew was… that only the Ancestors might have the answers but couldn't hope to learn it from them. Deciding to leave them alone for some time he began to walk down to the living room only to hear that somebody rang the door bell. since he was the closest to the door he went over and opened it. It took him a moment for him to recognize the boy and asked, "Flare? Is that you?"

"Saph? So what grampa said was true. That you have a human form," Flare said.

"Yeah… I do. Although, what brings you here?" wondered Saph.

"I come here to see how Youta-san is. I heard that that was pretty lively since me and dad were gone."

"Yeah… a big bird and once I got here we ran into somebody, had a short trip to the Dark Plains and all this with a good set of Heartless."

"That's sure is a handful. So how is she, Saph?" Flare asked.

"Depressed… she doesn't understand why this girl, Serena is her name, refused to be friends with her," explained the dragon. "And… I don't know how to cheer her up."

"Why not go out with her on a date?" he asked.

"Why should I go out to a date with her?" Saph wondered.

"Don't play dumb with me! We all know that you like her since and you saved her in you world while Youta-san accidentally open a Dark Corridor when she was just a little girl," Flare smirked.

"And from where do you know that?" he asked.

"Well, ever since you saved Youta-san, you always ask to hang out with her and every time Youta fell to the ground you dash like crazy to her side," Flare pointed out.

"I see her as a good friend," told Saph. "And isn't there always this debate about relationships between different species? After all, I am a dragon and she is a human."

"So? Our parents met people that love each other even they are from different species," Flare said.

"Like Ariel and… Erik was his name?"

Flare nodded, "That's right and besides, you want to see her smile again or not?"

"That's true," admitted Saph. "But… I have no idea where I should take her."

"Then let her decide where to go. She was raised here in this city so she knows more about it then you."

"Alright," he replied and went back to Youta's room and saw that the door is was closed. After a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Saph."

"S-Saph-chan!? W-wait one sec!" she said and Saph heard a lot a noises noise. After that the door opened, "S-sorry about the wait!" Youta said and Saph entered her room.

"You had to clean up first?"

"A-a little, yeah," she sheeply laughed. "I-is there something that I can help you with?"

"Well… how about we go somewhere? To get your mind clear," offered Saph to her, scratching the back of his head.

"Um… Where to?" Youta tilted her head.

"Not a clue," told Saph. "Where would you like to go?"

"Hmmm. Well there are a couple of places where I would like to…" when Youta suddenly realized what he's trying to do. "W-wait Saph-chan. A-a-a-re you a-a-a-asking m-me to-to g-go out on-on a date!?" she asked with her face as red as a tomato.

"You… can say that," he replied.

"I-I-I-I d-don't know. M-maybe we can w-walk around t-the city tomorrow if t-that's good with y-you."

"Sure. I have nothing else to do."

"T-then I-I-I see y-you t-t-tomorrow?"

"See ya," he told and began leaving.

"That… was odd," Youta closed the door and jump on her bed, hugging her pillow again and started rolling on her bed. 'Date! Date! Date! I've got a date with Saph-Chan!' Youta thought to herself.

Saph went downstairs and wondered, "Now where can I get some money?"

Youta look at her life size mirror to make sure her light orange T-shirt with a waymarker emblem on it, her red skirt and her white stockings were okay, "All set and ready to go!"

Saph was already waiting outside of the house, recalling everything he learned about dates, "I really need to get used to the human culture," he said to himself.

Then he looked to the door, hoping Youta would show up soon. "Sorry to keep you waiting Saph-chan," Youta closed the door and went to Saph, blushing. "So… shall we go?"

"Just lead the way," he replied to her and offered his arm.

She nodded and wrapped both her arms around Saph's and went to the city

"So… where are we going?" asked Saph, looking to at her.

"Let's go to the game arcade. That's a good start."

"And where is it?"

"It's not that far, come on!" Youta said and dragged Saph's arm with her.

"Easy! Nobody is hunting us."

As they arrived at the arcade and Saph was quite impressed, "So… this is an arcade?"

"That's right! There's a lot game we can play. And if we gather lots of tickets, we can choose one of those prizes on the counter there," Youta pointed to the counter with a lot of toys.

"Alright," he told understanding so far. "So… and how can we play these games?"

"I'll show you," Youta said as she put a coin in a racing game and showed Saph how to play.

He watched how she played the game though… what kind of racing game was that? After an hour playing in the arcade they went to a playground where they rested on a bench and Youta hold a mini dragon plush in her arms.

"Did you like the arcade?" Youta asked.

"It's a new experience," he admitted and looked at her. "Still, I just can't believe they made a doll that looks almost like me."

"I know right!" Youta giggled.

"How did they get my look?"

"Lucky guess? But still, you were amazing back there!" Youta said and Saph scratched behind his head.

"Thank you."

"Just looking at it bring back memories," she held the doll high.

"Like what?" asked Saph in wonder.

"How we met back in Disney Castle years ago."

He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head, "So… what now?"

Youta thought over it when she noticed Lusina sitting on another bench. "Lusina-san!?" she walked to her and she noticed them.

"My! Youta! Ryuman boy! What a surprise! What are you two doing here?"

"We have been playing some games in the arcade," told Saph. "Why do you ask?"

"Just surprised that I bumped into you, that's all," she said.

"But how did you get out of the cell?" Youta asked.

"It's my ability as an Ascenders. See, as long that the shadow is large enough for me I can merge myself into it and pass through almost every obstacle there is."

"I bet they will be looking for you after realizing you are gone… and just why are you here?"

"Can't a girl get a fresh air once in a while? Besides, I left a message behind so I will be back in a few minutes," Lusina explained.

"You know… they would have a hard time to believe THAT," told Saph. "And why are you calling me Ryuman? What's that?"

"A Ryuman is a race that has a human appearance but their arms and legs are covered in scales and they can change in their dragon form with ease," she explained.

"Well… my limbs are currently NOT covered in scales."

"And what's an Ascenders?" Youta asked.

"It's a power that lets you control the neutral energy that exists in an element. A strong but deadly power if you know how to use it."

"Neutral…. energy?" Youta tilted her head in confusion.

"It's an energy that exists between positive and negative," Lusina explained. "And fun fact, that energy can defeat a Verstoter. At least that is what I found in the ruins."

"And where is the catch?" asked Saph. "Anything that anybody could use has a catch in the long run."

"That's correct, Ryuman boy. An Ascenders can gather the elemental energy in their body at will. But there are some who constantly absorb it with no control whatsoever, and if the body reach its limit they can go berserk or worse, they die. So in order to avoid that, they equip limiters so even they can control the energy but the down side is that their power will be cut in half. Unlike those who can control it."

"Sounds like a triple edged sword."

"It is. But it is quite handy," Lusina said as she stood up. "Well, it's time to back to my cell! Have fun kids," and she walked away.

"Thanks?" wondered Saph and really wondered what was that all about… "So… where should we go now?"

"W-well t-there's a swimming pool I would like to go," she said blushing.

"If you can tell me, what I should wear?" he asked.

"A swim trunks is good enough."

"I don't have one," he pointed out. "That is a problem."

"Then we buy one at a store, come on!" she said and went to a store.

At the swimming pool, Youta was wearing a bathrobe as she waited for Saph done with changing, and he soon came out, moving towards her, "I hope I am wearing it correctly," Youta saw Saph and her eyes went wide on what she saw.

He was wearing a black pair trunks with a snowflakes but her eyes where at Saph's beefy body, "Youta, are you alright?" Youta snapped back to reality when Saph talked to her.

"Oh! I-I'm alright!" her face was red.

"Better we get into the water now… your head is heating up."

"Y-yea w-we should," she took her bathrobe off and revealed that she was wearing a red swimsuit that revealing her belly and limbs. Saph stared at her at her noticing that she had a very nice body.

He wondered in his mind how she would look like as dragoness as he was looking at her body, "S-shall we, Saph-chan?" Youta asked.

"Y-Yes," he replied and offered her to go in first.

After a fun time in the pool both of them laid down on a beach bench, resting.

"Reminds me on the times I was with Mendeleine on the beach," he admitted.

"And what did you to with Mendel-san?" Youta asked as she laid sideways towards Saph.

"After playing in the water? Laying in the hot sand and took a nap while sun bathing. Although she enjoyed it much more than me… I would have preferred to do that on a snowy mountain."

"Well, you are an ice dragon so it is only natural that you prefer the snow," Youta said smiling.

"And crystals," he chuckled. "Got that from mom as well."

"Thanks Saph for this date. I really enjoyed it," she said.

"You're welcome… was the first time for me."

"Hey Saph-chan how do relationships work in you world?" Youta asked.

"In our world? Well… our dates are different. While couples hang out to do different stuff like here, the bonding usually are done by hunting together… also we don't have a concept of marriage. Mateship is what we have instead and… and how it is formed, is quite obvious. Also, what I have seen so far we dragons form our bonds faster than humans. While you usually take years, our relationships grow within months."

"And if you would choose between the two, which one would you pick?" Youta asked.

"Not entirely sure… I admit, this one was fun but it was only one date," told Saph.

"Then how about on our next date we go to a hot spring at in a snowy mountain in your world?"

"At my world?" he asked and thought about it. "Well… only problem is that I prefer to have something to tell dad when we move over. But until now I found nothing really interesting… at least not regarding what I am supposed to find."

"Then we ask your dad if he know a good place," Youta said. "I'm sure he know a good hot spring."

"The elder's hot spring," told Saph. "Each of the Guardians family got a sort of private hot spring… and as the son of Fugeo and the grandchild of Cyril, I have access to two… and one is in a mountain."

"Then it is decided! On our next date we going to the hot spring you just mentioned!" she said with joy.

"Alright," he told though he wondered if that could really be considerated as a date… after all, it would take a while to get to his world.

"How about we go to the waterslide before we go home?" Youta asked.

"Sure!" he told her as they climbed to the waterslide.

Saph sat in front of the water tube while Youta sit sat behind him and put her arms around Saph's torso and they slided all the way down and fell in to the water.

Both of the rise they head above water, laughing.

"Man! We really should get these in my world," laughed Saph. "Just… how to handle full grown dragons? We get a few tons of living weight."

After the swimming pool, they went back to the orphanage, "It was a fun day," he admitted to her.

"I had a really good time. Thank you, Saph-chan."

"You're welcome," he smiled to her. "See you then?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Youta asked.

"Back to the library," was his reply.

"Oh right, your mission. I forgot about that," Youta laughed sheeply. "When you come back from the library I will make something delicious for you, okay?"

"Thank you a lot," he smiled to her and left.

"Dating a dragon? You got balls," came a voice from behind her once Saph was out of hearing range. Youta turned around and saw Serena leaning against a wall.

"Serena-chan! Why are you here?!" Youta asked.

"Little message for your friends. They should stop trying to interrupt me. Each time I am dealing with Heartless they show up and try to get me arrested for questioning," told Serena while a magic circle surrounded the two and everything around them seemed to be suddenly frozen in place.

"W-what's happening? Why is everything frozen!?" Youta asked as she looked at her surroundings.

"I could claim that I cast a Stopga spell over the entire world… but I doubt that there is any human able to do that. No, it is simple… I casted a Hastaga spell on us. Right now, we are moving so fast that everything looks like frozen… once I dispel the circle we are standing on, time will float for us in normal speed."

"But didn't Lusina-san seal your magic with that box thingy?" Youta asked.

"It was only temporary," told the girl. "It can only contain it as long, A) she has it in my near, and B) it isn't full from my natural magic flow… and the option B has made me use my darkness. After all, I don't know how much magic it can contain."

"Either way it is quite impressive for someone of your age to use this type of magic. Hats off for you, Serena," as Lusina appeared behind her.

Serena gasped and turned, "But that is impossible! Not even five seconds should have passed by now!"

"I simply hid in the shadows. I had a feeling you would show up, so I secretly followed Youta, just in chase," she explained. "Still, it would be useful if you just asked help for Youta and her friends with your mission to find this Dr. Ver person."

"How do you…" she gasped but quickly caught her composure. "Just who are you? Nobody except me should know that."

"Well, I'm Lusina and how I know about your mission is that while my Guardian was holding you, she also pick pocketed one of you pockets," she took a notebook out of her pockets.

"Give it back," Serena growled and an ice ball appears in her hand. "You should know well now that I have my possibilities even if you decide and seal my magic again."

"True, you shows you have potential… But," as suddenly a fist came out of Serena's shadow and slammed against her stomach so hard that she coughed a bit of blood and fell to her knee, Lusina walked toward Serena and said. "You have a lot to learn."

Serena looked up at her and she hit her shaking hand on the ground. Four Dark Corridors appear and chains shot out, wrapping Lusina up while dragging her out of the magic ring, to get her caught in 'normal time'.

"And you have zero imagination," suddenly Lusina appeared from Serena's shadow and karate chopped her neck, making her fell unconsciously to the ground. And the magic circle broke since the girl couldn't maintain it any longer.

"Serena-chan!" Youta quickly went to the unconscious girl to make sure she is was okay.

"Don't worry. I just knocked her out so she will wake up very soon," the other Lusina disappear.

"But you went too far, Lusina-san!" Youta scolded Lusina. "True, but to be fair she was threatening me, so I had the right to defend myself, you know."

"She just wanted something back," told Youta. "And given how you showed up, I wouldn't blame her if she felt threatened herself," Lusina thought for a sec and said.

"You to have point there."

"But what did you mean with Dr. Ver?"

"Well, in her notebook states that she is looking for this Dr. Ver because he stole a weapon of some sort," Lusina explained.

"What kind of weapon? Or better… why don't you give this notebook back?"

"I just wanted to ask a couple of question and give it back to her. But she a bit hotheaded so I don't think she will tell me. And for that weapon part, it a sort weapon to drive out the Heartless."

"But why is Serena-chan after ? He's still in prison from what I heard," Youta said when suddenly Hibiki came through the door and saw the two.

"Huh? Youta, who's your friend?" she then noticed Serena unconsciously laying on the ground.

"Is that Serena-chan! What happened to her?!" she gasped.

"She got knocked out by Lusina-san," told Youta while trying to lift Serena up. "Mom can you tell Genturo-Ojichan that I found her and that she is resting in our house?"

"S-sure, but why is she here?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know… she came here to tell me that she wanted to be left alone by them," replied Youta as she dragged Serena to a guest room and laid her on a bed and wiped the blood of her mouth.

Although something had fallen out of her pocket… it looked like a small amulet which was open when Hibiki notice noticed it and picked it up and gasped at what she saw, "W-what's this!?"

"What's wrong mom?" asked Youta.

Hibiki quickly closed the amulet and said, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Sure?" asked Youta.

"Really!" she said. "But we should focus on Serena-chan for now."

"You're right mom. What should we do?" Youta asked.

"I'll look after her while you tell the commander of what's happen here."

She nodded though she really didn't know how Serena would react on that but left to call him anyway. As Youta was gone Hibiki looked at Serena and said, "Just who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn, my head," Serena said as she slowly woke up and noticed that she was in her Dive to the Heart and slowly got up on her legs. "This is…" as she look around she notice that there was a door in the middle of it. "Given that I never touched a Keyblade, there is no chance I get one," told Serena while going to the door and opening it an where she saw her reflection but it suddenly reflection chance changed to Youta. "Huh!?" and the mirror glowed brightly.

"What are you trying to tell me?" wondered the girl while shielding her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in a forest.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" Serena heard a young girl's voice and looked behind her and saw a little yellow dragon and noticed the dragon's eyes where the same as Youta's

"What the…?" as the dragon walked past her and Apes came from the bushes and surrounded the dragon the Apes was , about to attack the dragon while she closed her eyes when suddenly some of the Apes where hit by fire and iceballs. "Who could be saving this dragoness?" wondered Serena, looking to where the attacks came… though… weren't the Apes wiped out by Malefor? "Just as the information said, there are is some Apes survivors here."

Everyone except for the Yellow dragon looked up and saw a 14 year old Saph with his father and sister landing in front of her.

"What is a young hatchling like you doing out here?" wondered the Guardian while looking close to the yellow dragon while his two children were behind their father… though Saph showed more curiosity towards her.

The young dragon slowly opened her eyes as she saw the dragons, "Fugeo-Ojisan? Mendel-san? Saph-chan?" asked the yellow dragon and the three recognized who she was.

"No way! Youta!? How...!?"

"Where are your parents?" wondered Fugeo, knowing well that it should be impossible for her to be alone out there. But quickly slammed his tail against on a few Apes while they tried to attack them.

"We should leave! Climb on my back and hold yourself there," Youta quickly climbed on Fugeo's back and fly , who flew away and Serena suddenly floated after them.

"Is this a memory of hers?" wondered Serena while watching them. Fugeo and the twins were flying high to get out of reach of the Apes while flying towards their home.

"You can open your eyes Youta," Fugeo said as Youta opened her eyes again.

"Where are we?"

"We are at our home near Warfang," told Fugeo. "Although… I have to somehow contact your family now to pick you up."

"But how the heck did you manage to come in our world?" Mendel asked.

"I-I don't know. A b-bully said mean things about my eyes a-and a black c-cloud came then I c-changed into a dragon and I want my mommy and daddy!" Youta cried.

"Don't worry! Dad will get them there as soon as possible," told Saph.

"R-really?" Youta asked.

"Trust me on that."

"For now let's sleep for the night. We have a room so you can sleep in that, okay Youta?" Fugeo asked and Youta nodded her head and went inside while Serena passed though the wall. "Okayyy that's new…"

"We home!" Mandel said out loud and Daimond came out, smilling at them.

"Welcome home! How was your trip?" and she notice Youta laying on her mate's back. "And who is this young dragoness?"

"You do will not believe this mom! She's Youta! She was teleported here by a strange black cloud!" Mandel explained.

"What!? Little Youta! And the black cloud, isn't that…" Daimond looked at Fugeo and he gave her a nod.

"For now she needs rest. I bring her to a room and then I try to contact her parents as quickly as possible."

"Should I go with her?" asked Saph to his father but he wasn't sure if this company would be a good idea.

Fugeo thought for a sec and said, "She does need some comfort so I think it's a good idea that you stay at her side Saph."

He then turned his head to Youta, "Youta, Saph will keep you company while I try to call you parents."

The dragon smiles to the dragoness and they moved to the guest room, "If you ever need something just ask, okay dear?" Daimond said as Youta climbed off Fugeo's back and nobded her head.

"Let me show you the way," smiled Saph to Youta and showed her around.

"So… she managed to open a Dark Corridor at this age… but what caused it?" told Serena to herself. "After all… a bully is hardly a good enough stress trigger to cause that."

From her own experience the abilities over darkness requires a huge amount of stress… and in her own case it was something life threatening.

"And this is my room," Saph said as he opened the door to his room. "Sorry if it's a bit messy. I have been with my dad with mission so I..." he turned around and saw tears still coming out of Youta's eyes. "Still sad what that bully said to you?" he asked and Youta nodded her head again. "You should not listen a big meatheads like them! I think you eyes are really pretty," Saph said as he tried to comfort her.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I know dragons which would do anything for eyes like yours."

"How?" she ask innocently.

"Not a clue… they say they have a charm that makes them desirable… but I don't get what it means," he then look at the window and saw the moon high in the sky. "But it is getting late. How about we go to our bed?"

And he offered her up to sleep on it and she laid next to Saph, "Where are the blankets?" she asked.

"We don't sleep with blankets," he told her.

"But how can you sleep without them?"

"Well…" began Saph but shrugged. "Not a clue."

After a half a minute of silence Youta asked, "Saph-chan, why do mean people say to mean things to others?"

"I don't know… I just think they are big idiots," told Saph as Youta snuggled closer to him.

"I'm scared if the mean people try to hurt me."

"Don't worry, if that happens I'll protect you," Saph said.

"Really?"

"Really, really!"

"Pinky swear?" Youta asked but realized that she has no pinky finger in her dragon form.

"Pinky swear?" he asked. "What's that?"

"You entwine your pinky with each other and make a promise with together," Youta explained.

"Well we don't have pinky. But I have a idea! Can you move you tail?"

"Sure," she told and showed it.

"Good and now I will to this," Saph said and hooked his tail with Youta's.

"Ah! A tail swear!" she said happily and Saph laughed.

"That's right. I tail swear that I will protect you from any danger."

"That's a promise!" Youta said as the both of them slowly fell in sleep with their tail is still intertwining.

"So they are in love ever since they were little?" Serena asked herself and 't couldn't help but think that they made a funny couple as her surroundings become white.

"How is she?" Lusina asked to Hibiki as they waited for Serena to wake up.

"Still out cold."

"You really went too far Lusina-san! What if she is not waking up?" Youta said as the treasure hunter started feeling bad.

"I have to admit, I went a little bit too far. If she wants she can zap me or freeze me that's okay with me."

"Don't mind if I do," suddenly Lusina's body froze except for her head.

"That's for knocking me out," then something zapped her but it didn't hurt her… just turning her skin into a red tone. "And that is for taking my note book… don't worry, you will be fine in so… two days."

"Serena-chan! You're awake!" Youta cheered as Serena tried to get out of the bed but she flinched in of the pain. "Easy you're still hurt," Youta said as she put Serena back to bed.

"Just let me get on something. It will be better soon," she protested.

"Like what?" Youta asked.

She took a crystal out that glowed green she spoke a few words. The crystal glowed even more and Serena glowed as well. Once it died down, she could get up without trouble.

"I got a good set of preprepared crystals. Each of them contains a powerful spell."

"T-that's amazing! Where did you get those?" Youta asked.

"My secret," was her reply but tossed one over. "Next time you think about following me into the Dark Plains, this crystal will protect you for ten minutes."

"Why are you giving me this?" Youta asked as she picked up the crystal.

"Because I am not so naive to believe that you won't chase after me into a Dark Corridor," she said as Youta laughed sheepishly.

"Serena-chan…. I'm really sorry that everyone was hunting you down," Youta apologized.

"Was?" asked Serena. "Is the fox hunt called off?"

"I asked Genjurou-Ojīchan to call off the search of for you, so you can continue with you mission," Youta explained.

"Is That's so? Well, thanks."

"But can you at least tell why you're after Dr. Ver?" Hibiki asked.

"I thought Lusina told you already," countered Serena.

"I did," Lusina said as she freed herself form the ice. "But according to Youta here, this Ver person you looking for is still in jail."

"So?"

"So maybe it would be easy for your mission if we help you?" Youta asked.

"You have no idea what you are asking."

"Then tell us so we can understand," Youta said.

Realizing that Youta wouldn't stop asking Serena gave up and told her the mission.

"You heard that the numbers of Heartless are risning again?" Hibiki and Youta nodded. "Good," told Serena. "Dr. Ver stole a weapon prototype. It was made to return the Heartless to what they are… but something went wrong. Instead of 'curing' the Heartless… something my family and friends doubt that will ever work, it can create Heartless out of anybody no matter how much light is in them. For example, if I shoot Ventus with it. Boom! A new Heartless exists."

"Are you serious!?" Youta gasped. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because some people tend to make this public," she countered. "My home town is half destroyed because everybody in panic slashed out at everybody just because the local idiot and helper of the guy who made it spreaded it like a wild fire."

"And how can he do that while in jail?" Lusina asked.

Serena looked at her, "How about you check his cell. I am pretty sure if you get out, he can do it as well. I saw the video where he committed the crime myself and after discovering that it isn't even known that he is out of prison just makes me assume he masqueraded this very well."

"Hold on, I'll call the commander," Hibiki took her phone and called Genjurou.

"But that's weird if something like that happened. Why didn't we hear about it? Genjurou-Ojīchan would have heard it and told us about it. At least he tell my dad and his friends," Youta said

"And this is what I prefer not to. I don't want Keybearers to end up as targets."

"What!? You're sure?" Hibiki asked through the phone and everyone looked at her. "Commander said that is still in his jail cell," Hibiki told.

Serena took Hibiki phone and said, "Look in the third drawer, left side of your office desk. There you should find a black disk. And after watching this, WITH looking at the time stamp you should explain me how this can could work," hinting that there was a very little detail she wasn't telling.

After a couple of seconds of waiting they heard Genjurou shout from Hibiki's phone.

"I think he just saw the impossible," chuckled Serena.

"So he did escape!? But how!?" Hibiki gasped as she heard the news.

"How should I know that?"

"This is bad. If he's out, who knows what he can to!?" Youta said as she started feeling a bit scared.

"Sound like this Ver person has quite a history with you guys huh?" Lusina asked the Symphogear users.

"Don't know the full details," admitted Serena. "Only that Ver has a little problem of a few people using something called Symphogears."

"And that's because they thwart his plan to what?"

They look at Hibiki since she must know the answer, "Because he once tried to repopulate humanity when our world almost faced annihilation, but me and my friends and I put a stop to his plans but he was so mad of it he almost destroyed the Earth because he didn't become a hero."

"So in other words he's a obsessive man. Think he's king of the world and if he doesn't get what he wants he throws a tantrum like a little bitch?" asked Lusina, starting to get a clear picture of Dr. Ver.

"And now he has a weapon that makes Heartless… Heartless he can control and I am sure he will try to get revenge," told Serena. "That's why I was asked to hunt him down. Getting the weapon back or destroying it… both are fine, and getting him back to prison. And for your question WHY I didn't ask for help, it's easier to look after you if you are not running all over the place, trying to ensure he doesn't get any of you."

"But what about the people? Are you saying that we should let Dr. Ver turn them into Heartless while we just sit here and do nothing!?" Youta asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Think about this Youta," told Serena. "Everybody is already on the edge because of the increased numbers of Heartless! Also, the Heartless are producing more Heartless on their own accord. What I am saying is that we first should take the source of this. Then we can be sure that each slain Heartless isn't replaced multiple times by Ver."

"Even so, I can't leave them in the hands of Dr. Ver! As long if as we stay here and do nothing those people will lose their lives and loved ones if we don't do something!" Youta said as she run to the door.

But Serena froze the door before she could open it, "Think for damn five seconds! He wants you to do that! I sealed the most likely targets with crystals like I gave to you. I limited his movements BUT I am also trying to protect his true targets! Do you think you can handle somebody who would kill you within seconds just to hurt your mother without proper preparation?"

Youta may be frustrated but even she saw Serena's logic. If she would go to where should be as long he had that weapon, Youta would be completely at his mercy if she would fight him alone.

"I know that. But I can't leave them alone! What if someone wants revenge against you and your family and even go so far to hunt other people like animals? Are you going just to sit down while he just go around in a killing spree just to find you!?"

"I am looking for myself and also everybody who knows about this weapon and has the necessary knowledge how, is looking for a way to either disable, destroy or defend against it," told Serena. "In fact, here is a prototype shield. But completely untested and would only work once. AND the other problem is, who knows where he is right now?"

"Don't ignore my question! I'm asking if how would you like if someone said 'sit here and wait while that person hunt innocent bystanders while we wait doing do nothing!?" asked Youta while she unknowingly had her fist covered in darkness.

"So? Then tell me! Tell me your great plan how to stop him! To remind you, he has a weapon that turns people into Heartless, we don't have an effective protection, not a single clue about the whereabouts except being on this world, only a limited supply of crystals which protects from Heartless and you're completely inexperienced with dealing with such a threat," countered Serena. "And if you want to rely on darkness, be my guest! I actually trained it. How about you? I also have great abilities regarding magic, and yet I am having have no clue on how to approach him even if I find him!"

"Both of you stop! Fighting each other won't help us in this situation!" Hibiki stood between the two.

Serena looked at her and told, "Then she should not trying to be try being reckless."

"But she has a point, if we do nothing Serena-chan. And the only way to catch Ver is to work together," said Hibiki. "You said it yourself that you have no idea how to catch him, right?"

"Aside of hoping to get a surprise attack for freezing him over, no," she told.

"Then I will act as a decoy to lure him out to an open place where you and rest wait for me and catch him from behind," Hibiki told her plan.

"And if this fails?" asked Serena with crossed arms. "I don't want to be the reason that your family loses anybody."

"Don't worry your little head about it," Lusina said. "I'll just hide in the shadow of Hibiki and there won't be any danger and as you just know," As suddenly another Lusina appeared from the shadows and grabbed Serena and Youta's boobs. "I have lots of trick up my sleeves."

"Kya!" the two screamed and Serena slammed a hammer made of darkness into the woman but she just step aside.

"YOU PERVERT! YOU ARE WORSE THAN RINGABEL!"

"But you two make the cutiest scream I ever heard!" Lusina said. "And if I have to guess the size of you boobs it would be a medium C," and then the red skin one grabbed and squeezed the butts of Youta and Serena. "But Youta here has a nicer ass than you."

"Kya!" they scream again as the red skin Lusina changed into the

Guardian slamming the ice and opening the door as Lusina ran away screaming. "LOLOLOLOL!"

"Is she shouting the internet short for laughing?" asked Serena in disbelief. "I want her neck."

"Then catch me if you can," Lusina screamed. "Or are you to stiff to catch me? Boys don't like stiff girls, you know! Or maybe you are just jealous that Youta has a nicer ass than you? "

Serena roared and chased after her, in her hands a large dark scythe, "That… was unexpected," Hibiki nervously laughed as Youta sat on the ground feeling embarrassed.

Saph entered the room, "Was that Serena with a scythe on her hand?" he asked and saw Youta sitting on the ground. "What happened here?" he asked confused.

"Lusina-san touched me," Youta said as her eyes were wavy lines and white circular.

"She… she touched you?" Hibiki walked to him and whisper in Saph's ear of what happens just now. His reaction was to blush deeply and he muttered "I… I see…"


	8. Chapter 8

Serena was sitting on the top of a building, her scythe sticking in a broken statue she had taken from the trash… and used to steam off her frustration. She also held an ice cream, eating it while staring over to the sea. Then she noticed somebody is coming and looked back, "So we meet finally in person… though I got the feeling that you never leave this headquarters of yours. How did you find me?"

"One of our security cameras caught you, looking for someone," said Genjuro and saw the broken statue. "And I see you were quite angry."

"If you knew what happened, you would be angry as well," was Serena's answer. "You're not mad that I managed to break into your office without anybody noticing?"

"More curious how you did it, and how you know about his escape," Genjuro said.

"Getting in? I just got a layout and went in through a Dark Corridor," she told. "And how I know it? Well… I have my secrets."

"Hibiki told what you mission is, but there's something that bothers me. The weapon that John stole, I never heard from Mickey or any other colleagues from other worlds."

"Believe me, I would rather be surprised if you had," she admitted to him. "But you know what the matter is now… what will you do?"

"I already ordered everyone to be on full lookout for both the John's, and if they see any of them we will go after them."

"With any idea how to stop them?"

"Only if they found them, they tell us immediately and I send the girls after them."

"Seriously?" asked Serena and turned to him. "No plan on how to defend against the weapon?"

"You said it yourself they have a weapon that turn everyone into Heartless and can control them like puppets. So the only choice here is find their hideout and catch them off guard."

"Aha… sounds like a bad plan. As far I know it is hard to surprise a man who thinks of almost everything… at least I was told he thinks of almost everything," told Serena. "Not to mention, Anti Linker? Stones that might prevent usage of magic? Or a stolen artifact that prevents the usage of darkness?"

"True but what he didn't know is that we have a new type of Symphogear crafted from of the Shield of Achilles with some material of the X-blade in to it."

"Crafting pieces of the X-Blade? You put darkness fragments into a Symphogear?" she asked. "Not to mention… how did you manage it fit? You have little to no knowledge of how to work on their inner workings."

"We found some of Xehanort's notes and reports and with the help from Yen Sid and other scientists we were able to make the first Symphogear that has almost the same power as the keyblade and we found already a perfect candidate for it."

"Oh, and who?" she asked with a bored look.

"It's Youta Yuma, you other dimensional half sister," Genjuro said.

She coughed loudly, "Doesn't she already have Gungnir? And… dimensional half sister?"

"Hibiki found a pendant that came from one of your pockets and accidentally looked in to it," Genjuro took Serena's pendant out of his pocket. "With a photo of her husband and Faith in a wedding dress."

"Was really too deep in my emotions to register the loss," she mumbled before telling. "I want it back".

Genjuro gave her pendant back, "And Hibiki apologizes for looking into it."

"Do anybody else know that?" asked Serena after thanking for the return while she took the pendant in her pocket, making sure it cannot get lost again.

"Only Hibiki and I now."

"And don't forget little old me," as Lusina appeared behind Genjuro.

"What? How!?" he asked shocked of on the sudden appearance of the newcomer.

"That really never get's old."

Serena pulled her scythe out and growled, "Tell that around and I will not only kill you for groping me… I will burn your remains and spread it across every world I know!"

"Now, now, it's just a little joke and don't worry I won't tell Youta or the rest about your little secret," Lusina said. "So, may I ask why Youta can have two of this Symphogears you talking about?"

"Hey! I already asked something like that," told Serena. "But she has a point."

"Because Youta is the first one that can use both Symphogears. When the Shield of Achilles was complete, Maleficent and her grunts were attacking Radiant Garden and during that time Hibiki was with Youta when she was just a toddler. her friends and she defended the place, but Pete found Youta and took her hostage, he demanded Miku to hand over Xehanort's reports with the new Symphogear."

"And how did this end?" asked Serena. "Don't tell me some Deus Ex Machina happened."

"After Miku handed over the documents and was about to hand over the gear, a piece of rock fell towards them and when Youta touched the Symphogear it started glowing and formed a barrier around them."

"Then for what reason did she need Gungnir?"

"Because in order to use Shield of Achilles to its full potential Youta need to learn how to harness her powers."

"What? Are you telling me to be her teacher?"

"You have a better control of the darkness like Youta's father, and if you help her we will help you with the mission of finding Dr. Ver."

"For that I need her level of control first," was her reply. "Learning to control the darkness is a difficult task… one false move and you lose yourself."

"And that's exactly why I'm asking you to help Youta. And don't worry, she almost can control it. You have only to show some points so she can use her own gear."

"And where lies that point? Masterhood?"

"Just where she can control it better. The rest is up to her of where she goes with her powers."

"I show her to the point where she can form objects of middle complexity. After that she will have to look for herself how she moves on," promised Serena then mumbled. "So much for avoiding her…"

Then she turned and looked at Lusina, "Now to you…"

"Still mad about that Youta has a better butt than you?"

"I am madder about you grabbing there!" she told, pulling out a second scythe.

"Well, love to chat but the real me needs me," as Lusina changed into the Guardian and waved her hand before she disappeared.

She looked at the statue from earlier but asked, "You don't happen to own a house that needs a cut down?"

"I-I'll look in to it."

"I am leaving," told Serena. "More ice cream."

Back at the orphanage, Youta was lying on the ground looking to the clouds.

"Are you alight?" asked Saph's voice as he bowed over her.

"I was just thinking," Youta told.

"About… what happened earlier?" wondered Saph.

"Yeah, about what Serena-chan said about how to deal with ."

"It is… hard to think about," he admitted.

"And also about my control over the darkness. Compared to Serena-chan I have lot to learn yet."

"What makes you say that?" wondered Saph.

"You saw it you self she can open a Dark Corridor to dad's old homeworld and use her control like it was nothing."

"Your father never taught you how to use it?"

"He did, but I still have trouble with it. I only can open it for a short time and have no control where it goes. Like that time where I found myself in your world."

"Well… I cannot help you here… how about you hang out with your friends and forget this for a while?" suggested Saph.

Youta thought for a sec and said, "Maybe you're right Saph-chan," she stood up and dusted the grass off. "Where are they anyway?"

"Harmonia and Kanade have gone shopping as far I heard," told Saph. "While Flare is helping out by some spots with bigger Heartless activity."

"Then shall we go to where Harmonia and Kanade are?" Youta asked.

"If you know WHERE they plan to shop," told Saph. "Honestly I don't know… I don't know why girls needs to shop so much."

"Don't worry Sahp-chan they're girls that don't like shopping," Youta took Saph's hand. "I'll show you where it is."

And they got soon to the shopping mall where Harmonia and Kanade were looking through different designs for sunglasses, "Kanade! Harmonia!"

They turned around and smieled, "Youta! Great to see you."

"And you brought your friend with you," grinned Harmonia. "How is your relationship with him?"

"Oh... Well... Good..." Youta said blushing.

"Perhaps Serena wouldn't be so cold if she had a boyfriend as well," told Kanade. "Who might be a good one for her?"

"T-that's a bit hard one."

"Agreed," told Harmonia but Kanade said.

"Talking about her, we did some research."

Harmonia nodded "Yeah! Her family name, Schwarzmagier is german for black mage."

"Really?" Youta asked.

"That's right," told Harmonia. "You can look it up yourself… but else we found… nothing. That family name doesn't appear in any phone book we looked at online."

"Not really surprising given that Serena doesn't exist… at least not in our world," Saph said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We… stumbled upon something… that she is from a different universe," told Saph.

Kanade looked at Saph, "You are joking, right? I mean… there cannot possible other dimensions."

"Kanade… didn't you forget about something?" wondered Saph in return. "Youta's father went through other universe. Heck! He even met Youta's dimensional half brother."

"Brothers," corrected Youta. "You forgot about Yarne… I wonder how the two are now"

"Yeah, I wonder to," Kanade said as she had a idea. "Hey Saph, do you know what a bunny girl is?"

"What is this question supposed to be?" asked Saph in wonder.

"Just answer the question," Kanade said.

"I met humanoid bunny-like beings… does this count?"

"Good enough, so would Youta look sexy as that humanoid bunny?" Kanade grinned as Youta blushed.

"Kanade!"

Saph thought about it for a moment but told "I don't know… I think so much fur doesn't really suit her," Kanade sighed and took a book with bunny girls.

"I mean like this," she opened the book and showed it to him.

In the moment his brain registered the pictures and imaginated Youta in it, his face got red like a tomato. Even his hair and eyes got this color.

"Kanade!" Youta tapped the book.

"Oh, come on, you know you wa..." Youta quickly put her hand on Kanade's mouth.

"NOOOO!"

"I… I am leaving," Saph mumbled and turned around.

"Ah! Wait Saph-chan!" Youta quickly went after the dragon.

"Kanade you went a bit too far, you know," Harmonia said.

"What? She likes him! So why not try to speed things up?" countered Kanade.

"Like how your dad 'speed things up' for Youta's parents?" Harmonia asked.

"That was rather unintentional when I look at his side of the story," was her reply. "And I thought more of getting them faster to be a couple… I doubt either of them are ready for children," then she thought about it. "But I am curious how a mix of human dragon would look like."

"Probably their arms and legs covered in scales. Or like one of the Manake that we heard from Youta's dad."

"Both would look odd… say… how old can a dragon like Saph become?" wondered Kanade. "These Manakes can become a few thousand years."

"Maybe we can ask Mendel-san how old they can get," Harmonia said.

"Why not Saph? He is around right now," countered Kanade. "For Mendeleine, we need somehow to get to their world."

"That's true."

"So… what now?"

"Let's look for them for now," Harmonia said as they started looking for the two and they found the two by a fountain and they hid behind a wall.

"I'm so sorry about Kanade!" Youta apology apologized.

"I-It's okay, still can't believed that the shy Kanade I knew would change to the Kanade that we know," he said as images of Youta wearing a yellow bunny girl outfit still hunted in his head.

"F-Funny how people change like that, huh?"

"Just… what happened that made this change?"

"I don't know exactly, it just happened I guess," she explained.

"That… is not very assuring," told Saph with a sweatdrop and Youta laughed sheepishly.

Kanade grinned, "How about we get in bikinis?"

"What? Why?"

"Take a guess," she grins.

Harmonia thought about and got the idea, "Oh no, no, no, no! I won't do it! You may have given Youta that swimsuit, but I'm not going with your idea!"

"Oh come on! I bet it will be a great view!" she grinned. "With pictures we can laugh later on"

"In the middle of a mall!? Where everyone can see us!?"

"Was more thinking about the beach," she deadpanned.

"Oh... But I'm not going with your plan. Go ask someone else!"

"Is it really that bad?" she looked bored and Harmonia nodded. "Sometimes you are no fun at all."

"Hey Saph-chan, shall we go to the beach? Just to clear our minds, okay?" Youta asked.

"Good idea… before Kanade has her next idea," told Saph and they went to the beach.

Kanade just shrugged and looks to at her friend, "How about we keep on shopping? Or messing with boys?"

"Let's go back home for now," Harmonia said and went back home. "Wonder if any of your parents are home right now… or perhaps we spend some time with my brother."

"One way to find out," and Kanade went with Harmonia back to Harmonia's home.

"Well… I take that least your mother is here since I see light in on the first floor."

Harmonia opened the door to her home, "I'm home!" she yelled.

"Welcome home dear," Miku said.

"Hello Miss Kohinata," told Kanade. "I see you are being well," the two went to the living room and saw Terra sitting on the couch who still looked still young like the rest of the gang.

"Dad!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Kanade surprised.

"I heard that you guys are were having trouble so we came here as fast as possible," Terra said. "And that I have a mission for the rest of you too."

"But… I thought you sent Flare back because of these troubles."

"But the situation just got worse and we need more help finding the material for the new gummi ship that we needed to go inside that dimensional hole," Terra explained.

"Hole?" asked Kanade. "You mean the same hole that Genie was talking about?"

"Why do you need to pass it?" Harmonia asked.

"So we can make it stable before more of those monsters come out," Terra explained.

"Ok... and how are we going to help?" Kanade asked.

"Master Yen Sid found some clues about where the material might be, so he asked to send a pair of team, those are you and Youta to get them. I already told Genjuro about it and he is making preparations while I'll help hunting down ."

"That's great! With you Terra we can kick his butt back in his jail cell!"

"And I'll make sure that the lock gets tighter, of what he did to Miku is unforgivable," Terra remembered how used Miku just to unlock seal of the Frontier and fought against her friends years ago.

"Oh… well…" told Kanade and Harmonia wondered.

"And do you know about Serena?"

"Yes, he told me that she will help us with finding Dr. Ver while she helps Youta with controlling her power."

"Seriously!?" Harmonia asked.

"Looks like the ice queen has a warm heart after all," Kanade said. "Why is the ice not melting, or does she need some… fire?"

"And did they found where is, dad?" Harmonia asked.

"Still don't know. But there were reports that of a large Heartless activity near a beach."

"Beach? But Saph and Youta are there!" shouted Kanade and ran out the house.

"Kanade! Wait!" Terra went after Kanade as fast as he can could.

Harmonia looked after her father and said, "We… we have to warn them."

Meanwhile at the beach Youta and Saph were enjoyed the view of the sun setting, "This is really nice," Youta said as she was stretching her arms.

"I agree with you," he smiled.

"This really takes me back when we were kids and we played and swimmed at Destiny Islands."

"I remember that, you always loved swimming in the sea while your mother helped your father swim," told Saph. "But also dealing with his… results trying to learn how to cook… never knew you could create a cement monster in the attempt of making a pudding."

"Yeah, it was rough," Youta laughed. "But with the help of Kronk-san and Remy-san he can cook like any normal person."

"And the time that you and I tag team on Lea with a snowball fight and I accidently froze him solid? still was funny as hell," he said as they both laughed.

"Hey Saph-chan, do you ever want to meet your grandparents?"

"Why this sudden question?" he wondered.

"You know that dad's mom died from a disease and how his first master died by the hand of Maluz's."

"Well… I know the story, but still… why do you ask?"

"Well, if it were not from Master Ynsedi, dad would never have gotten his keyblade and would never have met mom, and thanks to mom's words he never lost his heart to the darkness. I just want to thank them for making my dad to the man he is."

"Unless you want to talk to Hades, I don't think it is possible," told Saph. "While we dragons become one with the world after passing on, I don't know how it is with humans… especially by this dark world."

"I guess no one knows, but it would be nice to meet them, just once."

"Watch out what you wish for," warned Saph. "Or it might be granted," when suddenly pure Heartless appeared around the duo and they quickly got back to back.

"Pure ones? From where do these come from?"

"That's because I summon them, of course," they looked aside and saw a man in his forties, wearing a white coat, silver hair and also glasses on.

"Y-you're !" Youta gasped.

"So you know who I am? Then that saves the explanation," the doctor smirked. "And now I will get my revenge against Hibiki and her friends by starting by changing you in to a Heartless!"

"Leave her alone!" shouted Saph, getting in front of Youta as the Heartless attacked.

He quickly grabbed his stone and transformed in his dragon form and froze them with his breath attack, "What! A dragon!?" gasped as he saw Saph slam the frozen heartless with his tail in pieces.

"I bet you didn't see THAT coming now, did you doctor?" as John started getting irritated, he summon more Heartless with a gun-like weapon. Saph quickly made a big ice igloo around them. "You okay Youta?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as the Heartless started clawing their way in the igloo.

"Youta, do you still have your Symphogear?"

"I have, but I don't think it would be useful now. He might already have used the Anti-Linker thing right now."

"Then we need to buy time until Flare and the rest get here," told Saph. "And… to admit I don't know how to buy more time with the Heartless attacking our only wall of defense… if I add more ice we get less space here."

"Then how about we take this to the sky?"

"Depending how well Ver can aim… there is a window where I can be hit. And I am a very good thing to aim at."

"From what I heard he's not a good fighter, so I think he does not have a good aim. And you can move better in the air than on the ground."

"You have a point there," he said as the Heartless were almost through the igloo. "Then the air we take, hop on!" Youta quickly climb on to the dragon's back

He took a deep breath and broke through the ice, spreading his wings and flapped them as hard as he could to get into the air and gain speed, making a circling course to make it harder to aim at him in this critical phase.

"You really think I didn't see this one coming!?" the doctor screamed as he pointed the gun in the air and summoned Wyverns.

"Saph-chan, behind us!" Youta screamed.

He gasped and flew higher, trying to get them lost. But then thunderbolts rained down, damaging the Heartless hard.

"Huh!? Who!?" Youta looked to the ground and spotted Terra, Flare and Kanade on the ground. "Saph-chan Look! It's Terra-san!"

"I can see it! But I thought he preferred earth and dark based magic! From where did the thunderbolts came from?"

One of the Wyverns was gaining to on them and was about to attack Saph, but got punched by Lusina's Guardian and was sent it flying towards the other Heartless.

"Don't tell me it was her…" he deadpanned while shooting ice spikes at others.

The Guardian pointed to the ground as the two look down they saw Lusina and Serena fighting the Heartless on the ground.

"Time to freeze," told Serena and shot an ice spell at him intending to make him to a solid ice block, but some Large Bodies took the hit and tried to punch Serena, but Lusina quickly slashed at their backs with her spear.

"They are quite persistent," Lusina said as she shot a dark sphere at a group of Assault Riders.

"Yeah," told Serena and threw a few fire balls.

"So these Heartless are made of darkness, right?" Lusina asked and stabbed an Armored Knight.

"Yes why to you ask?"

"Watch and learn," Lusina threw the knight away and ran at a Large Body and touched its belly, she then channeled the dark energy from within the Heartless as a black spear emerged from the Large Body's back and stab a couple of Heartless and exploded along with the Large Body.

"How did you to that?" Serena asked surprised.

"Just messing with their energy inside. Now come on, let's get the mad doc back in the madhouse," she said as she hacked and slashed through the Heartless.

"Take this!" Saph shot at the last Wyvern with an icicle. "Still hanging there Youta?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said and spotted someone aiming with the same weapon as the doctor at Serena. "Saph-chan, quickly, someone is going to shoot Serena-chan!" Youta said as she pointed at the person.

"Got it!" he shouted and shot his ice breath, freezing the weapon at least and the figure had to start running.

By that time Serena had noticed it she threw a set of darkness daggers to stop the fleeing figure while casting a Stop spell afterwards as good measure.

"Serena-chan, you're okay?" Youta asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" she wondered. "But thanks for the chaos we lost Ver."

"At least we catch him, whoever he is," Saph said.

"First I would call for a doctor… because daggers in body tend to hurt," told Serena. "Though my Stop spell will hold him like that."

"The hell!?" they heard Kanade screaming surprised.

"Kanade, what's wrong?" Youta asked.

"Take a look and find out!"

And they moved over to see who it was, but to their surprise it was a other Ver, "Huh!? ?!" Youta gasped.

"Not surprising," told Serena. "After all, there has to be two if you knew know what happened."

"Wait you were after a Ver?" Kanade asked. "Then whose Ver is this? Ours? Or yours?" she pointed at him.

"We will find out once we go back to HQ," Terra said.

"Allow me," Serena opened a Corridor of Darkness around them.

And before anyone could say anything, they found themselves in the main hall of the headquarters.

"I really need to learn that," Lusina mumbled to herself.

"And if you excuse me… I have to borrow Youta here," told Serena, grabbing the girl and disappearing before the rest could react.

"Where did she and Youta go?" Flare asked.

"I guess she is taking her to training," told a male voice and they turned, seeing Genjuro.

"Training?" asked Terra.

"Let's just say it's a part of the deal that we made," Lusina explained. "But let's just focus our attention to Ver two here."

"Good question… whose one is him?" asked Kanade and the Stop spell of Serena just stopped working on.

"Let me ask," Lusina said as she stepped on the doctor's hand. "You going to tell us everything Adam. Or else I'll destroy your forbidden apple, if you know what I mean," a dark aura covered Lusina as she began the intercession.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena and Youta appeared in a place which was seemingly an old ruin… while it was dark, it was more like the raising sun feeling

"Welcome to the Ruined Castles" said Serena "A world that is like that since it was first recorded hundred of years ago"

"Waow It beautiful…. But why are we here? And why didn't you bring the rest?" Youta ask

"Because only two types of people can survive the stay here" she replied "Princesses of Heart and those with strong darkness connection."

"You mean like us?"

"Indeed! there is not even a single heartless" was her reply "And why are we here?" Youta ask

"Training" told Serena and threw a dagger, hitting Youta's chest. She gasps and looks at the blade but… no pain

"This proves how deep the connection is" told Serena "I took some of your darkness to make this dagger. Your father has a high resistance towards darkness based weapons and attacks and is immune to his own darkness… the same applies to you"

"How do you know about my dad?" She ask "And how did you take my darkness out?"

"One: He is well known in some parts of this universe, especially where he has been active" she replied "And two… that's a secret I won't tell you until it is time"

She snaps her fingers and the dagger in Youtas chest explodes. It didn't hurt her but pushed her back, into a seat made of darkness

"And we come to our first lesson: Darkness is a tool which has to be used carefully. Mistakes have heavy price tags"

"Like if you use a strong attack and you lose control over it?" Youta stood up from her chair

"Indeed" told Serena "Controlling darkness is easy. it is the temptation that makes it difficult… you have basic abilities so far but trouble to sue them. We start here on that"

"So how do you subdue them Serena-chan?"

"By guiding it… not forcing. It wants to be forced, making it easier to control you" explains serena "Understanding how the difference works is the key"

"It wants to be forced?" Youta said trying to understand the meaning

"If you try to do anything with the darkness… how would you do that?"

"Well… by channeling darkness from my heart." She said

"That's the problem! Channeling! That is the forcing… you have to view it like water… let it flow to the form you want… just offer the form and let it take it"

"And how do I do that while not channeling? I kinda got used to it." Youta scratching behind her head.

"You have to view the darkness to be something like water… it flows to the deepest point, whereever it is. All you can do is making sure that the flow is going to the deepest point you choose." was her explaination and she opens her hand, a small ball of darkness appearing "I just imaginate the form it should take and the darkness fills it… for a beginner like you, only let so much darkness in as it takes to form the object. Not more"

"Just let it flow... I think I can do that." You close her eyes open her hand and images the darkness like water as darkness started to form but turn into a puddle of water on her hand.A solid form of water. Serena raised an eye and asks "Which form did you think of?"

"I thought of something like a ball, but then i keep thinking of water." Youta laugh sheepishly.

She sighs "This will take a long time…"

In the meanwhile somebody knocked on the home of HIbiki. "Coming!" She yelled and went to the front door. She opens it and saw a hooded person. "Can I help you?" She ask

Can I come in first?" asks the person, thought she could see a dark armor under the hood and the person wearing a mask on the face.

"S-sure came right this way." He nods and came in. "Can I ask why you're wearing a mask and armor?" Hibiki ask

"The armor: I don't come from a very peaceful place. The mask. People might freak about my face" was the reply "Are we alone?"

"Y-yes." She answered

He nods and removes hood and mask, revealing a taguel head. "Finally! It got sticky under this thing"

"Y-you're face... Look like a bunny face!"

"I hear that a lot. And I am a taguel"

"Taguel? Like the ones in Ylisse? How did you even get here?! And... Why does your face looks familiar..,?" Hibiki ask

"How I get here… I had some help. And why i look so familiar… let's say I am looking for my half sister"

"Half sister...?" She mumbled as the gears in her head starting to turn. "Wait don't tell me... Y-y-you're Youta and Serena-chan's..!?"

"Youta?" he asks "Never heard of her. I am looking for Serena and I was told I could find her here"

"Well she is here with Youta, hers and yours other half sister." She explain

"Other half sister?" asks the taguel "But that… wow. Didn't expected that"

"I know the feeling. When I saw a picture of my husband and faith and Serena-chan's pendent." Hibiki said

"I see… where can I find them?" asks the Taguel

"I don't know. She kinda went after a friend who touched hers and Youta's... Body."

"Where… is… this friend?" he asks with a growl, hand on his sword. "You rang?" As they turn around they saw Lusina leaning against the doorway. "Lusina-san!"

"No not the real one she kinda busy at the moment " She said and look at the Taguel. "Still another one Youta's different dimensions siblings. Thing just keep interesting by the minute."

"Didn't plan to stay long. Only long enough to fulfil a favor and cut you!"

"You're sure share her temper that's for sure. But anyway Serena took Youta somewhere to train with her control with her darkness." Told Lusina "training? Where are they?" Hibiki ask as she hold her half-son to make sure he would cut her down.

"Beats me. She just took her without saying anything. But I bet bunny boy here might have an idea of where they are."

"Yeah. And I have no access" he told and raises up "if you see her: tell her Gureo waits by the usual place"

"And can Youta come along? I'm sure She really like to meet you." Hibiki ask

"Prefer to meet her without serena" told Gureo "she… tends to be difficult"

"Sounds just like you dad." Hibiki smiles. "Just make sure you be save. I may not be your real mother that's doesn't mean I'm care about my half son." She said

He looks at her "That… sounds weird"

"What Is?"

"Your words"

"You mean what i said about that you're my half son?" Hibiki ask. He nods to her "Yeah"

"Well Youta is my daughter and I'm an other versions of you dad's wife. So why would I call you my half son?" She said with a smile

"Even Faith never called me half son" he told "Goodbye"

"Be careful on you way okay?" Hibiki said as she hug Gureo, which caused his head to turn red. he freed himself and began to leave the house.

"His quite shy, don't you think?" Lusina ask "He get that from his dad, he may sounds tough but he's has really shy side." Hibiki explain. "But if you not the real Lusina-san, then where the real one?"

"Oh she at you HQ for... A little chat with Aden so to speak."

"Aden?" She ask as a question mark appear above her head. "Trust me you won't to know. But on a different note if there are two kids who has the same dad but different mothers, would there be a version of you husband who married with you and the mothers of Serena and bunny boy?"

"The… possibility.. can exist" told Hibiki, blushing at the thought of sharing her husband with two more girls

"Well if you ever need me, just yell." She said as she walk outside and jump on to the roof.

"Sometimes my family is really a wonder" chuckles HIbiki

It took Youta a couple of tries but she finally able to make a ball from darkness without channeling it. "I did it! I finally did it!" Youta jump up and down

"And how stable is it?" asks Serena. "It feels stable... I think."told Youta

Serena took it and pressed it between her fingers… only to break apart. "Not stable enough"

"Well at least I can control the darkness better. I'm not even tired by controlling it!" Youta said

"oh… from what I want you next you will be tired" she corrected "Because I want you now to make this ball again… but so stable that I need a hammer to break it"

"I'll try!" Youta open her hand and let the darkness in her heart flow out from her hand and form in a dark yellow ball and give it to Serena. She pressed it with her fingers again and didn't break this time.

She pressed it between her hands and it broke this time "You are on the right way" she told, thought notices that her "half-sister" is showing signs of tiredness. " I think a break is in order, if you want there is a hot springs in the west side of the castle. But I cannot provide you with towels"

"that's no problem." Youta said as she follow Serena to a old hot springs. "Serena-chan doe you know what happen to this world?" youta ask as she took her shirt out.

"Let's say… the break up in the first Keyblade War wasn't kind to this world" she replied "At least this was what I saw in the diaries left by the survivors"

"And how came the only we can stay here and heartless can't?" As she pull her panties down and leave her completely naked.

"While here is a strong darkness that only darkness user can withstand, here is a sort of equivalent of the Cornerstone of light. It keeps the heartless and other creatures of darkness away. But doesn't affect humans or other sentient species. In fact the survivors managed to have an own civilization. Downside: Due the low numbers to begin with… they died out two or three hundred years ago. The reason was inbreeding too much"

"That's so sad." Youta start to feel bad for the survivors of this world. "Is it okay if I bring some stuff from this world to my home world?"

"I don't see why not." was Serenas reply "If you find something still useable. After all you know what happens to stuff over the time… and two to three hundred years are interesting"

"Then will you help me? You are better at this then I."

"While I explored a good deal of these ruins, I was more interested in finding out what happened here, instead of finding souvenirs" she admitted

"Then right after the hot spring we go explore this place!"

"Not too deep." she told "I prefer to have some equipment suited for this for the deeper regions… after all this is a ruin"

"By the way why aren't you taking your clothes off?" Youta ask, Serena smirk as she put her hand in her clothes and it suddenly disappear leaving her also naked. "How did you do that?" Youta ask surprised.

"A spell that… somebody I met taught me" she told "But believe me: You don't want to meet him. After teaching the spell I had to break arms and legs to prevent him getting pervert"

Youta laugh nervously as the girls dipped into the hot spring. "Aaaaah! This feels nice!" As Youta stretching her arms

"Indeed" she told and leans back

"Hey Serena-chan can you tell me about you parents?" Youta ask as she sits next to her

"Both are alive, doing their work thought father wasn't very amused about the fact that I got send to this mission alone"

"And is your also mom against the idea to find you dr Ver alone?"

"Yes" she replied "She even demanded that our pets would get with me to help out… which was impossible"

"You have pets? What kinda animals are they?"

"Difficult to explain" she told "Only so much: It took my dad a lot of time to tame them"

"T-tame!? What are they heartless?" Ask Youta shocked

"My own little secret" told Serena "The same counts for my parents appearance and names"

"Is it because of you mission?"

"That and I don't want to have you suddenly in front of my front door" told Serena "At least until I trust you enough to tell you the truth… and who knows if the day ever comes"

"I'm sure it will come." Youta said with confidence as she started a new topic. "Say Serena-chan... To you ever fell in love with someone?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Well I want advice from someone who as a bit of experience with a relationship of their own." She ask as he hugged her legs

"i don't have a love relationship" she told her "Didn't met the right one yet… let me guess: Dragon boy?" Youta nob as she blushed

"No hints from me about relationships. Only a fair warning: Dragons and humans have different views. And Dragons tent to let their instincts handle certain delicate things… like choosing and claiming their mates. Never, NEVER let him "mate" with you unless you want to be his mate and pregnant with your first child."

"I know that... And but that doesn't mean I love him even he is a dragon and I'm sure he love me not as a human but a person. And I'm sure that we will find a way so that we can... You know." Youta's head became more red with the thought of she sleeping with her crush

"Like I said: The biggest deal is the cultural difference." told Serena "And the fact that some of these differences clash very big. If you plan to visit his world… wait at least one more month… currently it is time for young dragonesses to experience their first heats."

"You don't mean...!?" She said as she imagined Saph in his heated state.

"The females" she told her "While the guys get in a sort of rut, it is usual that the parents… help them to get through without getting laid. Except of course two who are loving each other want it"

"Loving each other." Youta mumbled to herself

"Listen up. Judging from his age, he can handle his rut already. But if you visit his world, you will currently go into instant heat and since you don't know how to handle it OR have anybody who could help you in time, it might end up with you two doing it. From the side of the dragons it is a legal thing. But I bet you can imagine the trouble that comes from your home"

"Like how mom got pregnant when she was still at school." Youta said

"You was unplanned?" asks Serena "More like a accident, 15 years ago mom went to radiant garden she was talking to a couple of friend, when suddenly one of Cid's machine exploded because of that mom's pill get swapped with one of Merlin-ojiichan medicine."

"And instead of preventing it, it made sure something comes?" asks Serena "from what I heard that medicine was meant for a energy drink. And that medicine was... a sex pill."

"Guessed so" told Serena "it was quite a shock for everyone especially when they found out that mom was pregnant with me during Alladin-san and Jasmine-san marriage."

Serena seems to be in thought for a moment and asks "They married three years after Jafar was killed for good?"

"They want to be sure that Jafar is down for good. And Aladdin-san want also that Sora-san and his friends would came to their wedding."

"I know a few details, I just needed the rough time"

"So you also know about Aladdin-san's dad is the leader of the 40 thief and crash his son's wedding?"

"Yes" she told "And that he was looking for the hand of midas, an artifact that turns everything into gold that touches it. it was in a palace which is on the back of a giant turtle."

"I see, anyway it was during the raid that mom fight the bandits when suddenly she puke and Lea-san had to carry her to safety."

"Bet your father was anything but happy to learn the reasons" she told him.

"He wasn't. He was about to beat Lea down because he thought that lea give mom the sex pill, but in truth he give her the pill against pregnancy."

"I don't need more details… I have a lively imagination" she told Youta.

As they relaxing in the hot spring over a half an hour when they suddenly they heard a vase falling to the ground. "What was that!?" Youta ask she she quickly cover her breast.

"not a clue" told Serena, raising up. Stepping out of the water she used a wind spell to dry herself and then put her clothes back on. "Wait! What about me?" Youta ask as also stepped out the hot spring

She left a spear "If somebody comes: Use your body as distraction" she grins to her "Serena-chan! You meanie!"

Then she found a green glowing crystal on the ground, obviously left by Serena "What this?" She said as she pick up the crystal, suddenly she feels a breeze and quickly jump in the water with the spear close by.

"This crystal is to dry you!" called Serena from the distance "why didn't you tell me that sooner!" She said as she step out of the water again, a warm breeze came from the crystal and quickly put her cloth back on.

Serena was still looking and found the broken vase "Serena-chan!" She turn around and saw Youta with the spear in hand. "Don't leave me alone like." She said

"come on! Can defend yourself or not?"

"But it was still mean to leave me only naked!" Youta pouting "But did you found what the sound was?"

"This vase here" she told "But not a single sign of why"

As they wonder Youta suddenly feel a strong present that feel the same as the verstooter that attack her home. "We aren't not alone here."

"I already noticed that" she admits "The only question is… who might be here?"

"I think it's a sort verstooter."

"Given their nature… I wouldn't be surprised that they could get here" told Serena "But I thought due to this prophecy they would only appear once we dealt with the two Dr. Vers"

"Wait how did you know about that?"

"You two weren't really silent in the library" she told "I was looking for a spell book"

"Seriously! How did we not notice you? Did you use an invisible spell or something?"

"No… I was simply in a different section" was her reply "Did you look further than the books that saph was searching for?"

"Yea kinda." She scratch behind her head . "now you know… we better look closely" Youta nobs as the girl went further inside the ruin.

"Like I said… I prefer to have something to protect our heads"

"Can we make some with darkness?" Youta ask

"Not stable enough" Serena explain as they arrived at a large open door and saw light coming .

"I seriously thought nobody would live here anymore" told serena, going to the door. She saw figure wearing a worn out golden armor with a cape that was torn down, What Serena notice that his left arm is made from yellow energy and his right is a giant worn out sword arm.

"The hell..." Serena mumble as Youta also saw the strange figure. "W-what is that?"

"Maluz?" asks Serena in shock, Maluz turn his head toward the girl as they shock to his face was half covered with the same energy as his hand. "Dis...DIS...Troy... Da... Rkness... DiSTroy...KEybLade... DiSTrOy... K-k-Kuran yumaaaaaaaaaa!" He roar with much strength almost blow the girls away

Serena stepped slowly back "Whatever you do… don't let him notice your darkness" she whispered "Thought I would have prefered if he were dead… and not…" she thought for a word but as she got nothing better she said "Zombie"

The zombie Maluz look at Youta and start to growl. "T-there yOU are Y-YoU b-bBasterd!" He point his arm blade at her. "y-You w-wWil regret FoR N-Not TO KKIl me aat CasTLe O-o-ObbbIviION! ANd noW S-s-SufffffEEer ThE cConSeQUeNces!" As he summon a bunch of Lightbringer with the same condition as the zombie.

"That calls for the emergency exit" told Serena, pulling Youta close and opens a dark corridor underneath their feet, making it act like a trap door and the two fall down, landing hard in the garden of Youtas home.

"Was... That really him?" Youta tremble in fear

"I only saw him on old drawings but yes… that was Maluz… leader of the Lightbringers, hunter of Keybearers and exterminator of darkness" told Serena "And this… made the whole situation a ten times worse! We have to warn everybody. You cover your family and everybody you can find" told Serena "I go to these Headquarters and tell there about the situation"

"Right!" As Youta went inside to find her mom.

Serena didn't waste any time and used a Dark Portal to get to the Headquarters to find Genjūrō.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom! Are you home!" Youta scream through her huis. She opens the door of the living room and saw Hibiki watching the TV. "Oh Youta you're (your) back. Where's Serena-chan?"

"Mom where's everyone right now!?" Youta ask "Uhh. Saph-kun and the rest are still at the headquarter."

"And the kids?"

"They're **a**sleep right now, but what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Hibiki asks. "ItMazulhebackandheturnintoazombieand!"

"Youta calm down! Deep breaths, deep breaths." Youta took a couple deep breath just as her mother said. "Now tell me what wrong." She then explain what happened back at the Ruined Castle.

"Maluz? But… that should be impossible" told HIbiki in shock. "And not only that he thinks that I'm dad and summoned some sort a mix of Verstooter and Light Bringer." Youta explain and started to get scared. "I just hope he wouldn't came here."

"I hope so too." Suddenly a Dark portal appeared with Serena coming out from it "Serena-chan! Did you tell everyone about Maluz?"

"I warned everybody on this world who can make sense of Maluz" told the Girl "And we have news about Dr. Ver."

"Really! Where is hè now?" Hibiki asks

"Good news: We got your version. Bad news: The real one is planning to make a bomb version of the weapon… and got access to an ancient manufacture. The biggest trouble: Your Ver didn't had a single idea on which world it is"

"No way..." Youta mumbled. "Is there anything you can do? Like ask some friends of you dimension to help us?"

"Do you know WHY I got here alone? Because everybody else has a counterpart"

"Counterpart? You mean like a mirror version of everyone I know but with different personality?"

"more or less… to tell the truth. I fail to see the difference between your Terra and mine"

"But what why is that so important?" Youta asks

"Because of this a rule kicks in: If you're Terra wants to visit my dimension, he had to switch with mine" explains Serena "But I don't have a direct counterpart because my parents never married in this dimension! We are still figuring out how Dr. Ver managed to pull this WITHOUT applying to the rule"

"Then what can we do? This is too big for us, if only we had extra help to find . And with Maluz." Youta asks "Maybe Serena-chan's friend can help us." Hibiki Said

"My friends?" asks Serena "From all my friends here is none who could help. Well… except one but he is living in a complete different dimension"

"Actually you friend Gureo-kun just visited and said that he's at the usual place." Hibiki explain

"Gureo? Here?" asks Serena "When did he came?"

"A half a**n** hour ago."

"Sorry but I must go now" told Serena and disappeared through a dark corridor.

Youta looks surprised and wondered "is… this Gureo really that important to Serena?"

"You could say they have a history together." Youta turn around and saw Lusina with a cup of thee in hand. "Lusina-san! Where did you came from?"

"That not the real one." Hibiki said "It's her guardian in disguise as her."

"No I'm the real one. The other me is right behind Youta." She said as the other Lusina grab Youta's boobs. "Kya!" She scream as the guardian disappeared. "Why are you keep doing that?" Youta said as her face is red and cover her chest

"Because you make the cutest scream I ever heard." Lusina said.

"You really should stop that" told Hibiki "One day somebody might get revenge for that"

"Maybe so." Lusina giggles.

At Ylisse Gureo watch at a pair of family from a cliff. The first is a man with blonde spiky hair and with two Taguels one female and a baby Taguel in her arms.

The other a male Taguel that look almost exactly the same as the son of the first family his wife is human who has red hair with long two ponytails.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Gureo turn around and saw Serena coming out from a dark corridor.

"Not really" told Gureo and Serena looks down at the family "Vaike? Didn't thought he would manage to get a girl in any reality… and for sure not Panne. And Severa? Odd choice for Yarne."

"Tell me about it. Still they look happy together."

"True" she replied and looks closer "Say… I thought on the forehead is always a tuft of fur that has the father**'**s hair color… and I don't recall that any of the guys had red hair… or does the Robin of this world have red hair and married Cordelia?"

"No he married to Nowi. This Severa father is Libra." Explain Gureo

"Libra? Than why red hair and not blonde?"

"Who knows." He shrugged "By the way what do you think of dad's wife of this dimension?"

"While I know she was the one to steal dads first kiss… I still have difficult times to… understand that choice" told Serena

"Well... I think this dad make a good choice. She knows right away that I'm her half-son and treat me like I'm her real son." Gureo told as he remembers his half mother hugging him. "And what about our half sister here? What she like?"

"Difficult for me" she admits "And now due a deal I have to train her darkness… and about Hibiki knowing: She saw my medallion"

"I see." Gureo said "I kinda looking forward to meet her."

"Better not now… not with the trouble of Dr. ver and the appearance of Zombie-Maluz"

"Wait? What! Maluz! How is that possible?"

"Don't ask me! Zombie, Lighbringers and how they can interact to each other, wasn't something I learned"

"Things get alright out of hand before we know it. Damn!"

"Yeah… and he is in the only place I thought to be save"

"But how did he get there? And how did he become a zombie?"

"Like I said: Not. A. Clue" said Serena but then she thought out loud "No...Maybe it has something the do with the Verstooter that attack Youta's house not long ago. He did look a bit like it"

"Verstooter...?"

"Beings from a different dimensions where kingdom hearts does not exist." Serena explain

"A dimension that wasn't created by Kingdom hearts? That's kinda hard to believe."

"But here are some" she countered "Dad told me about a few of them he visited himself"

Then Serena thought for a moment "Gureo… remember on this one world with the Templars and Assassins?"

"Yes why?"

"Because… there are places and technology from a civilization called the ones before us. Can you check out if there is one that could serve for Dr. Ver as hideout for his bomb?"

"I can to that. But what about Maluz? We can't leave him as he is."

"First: We have no clue where he is right now. Second: A bomb that turns everything into heartless is far more dangerous than somebody who mistakes a single person for somebody else" reasoned Serena "And I can evacuate Youta anytime as long I keep close. That's why I ask for your help. I cannot be at several places at once"

"Alright leave it to me."

"If you don't find anything, try to make contact with the Assassins and give their grandmaster this" told Serena and hands something over "They will know that you are trustworthy and will help you. If they fail to find anything, try to find a different world which holds either the ruins or technology to make the bomb. I bet Ver promised something in terms of making everybody to willings slaves without mentioning that everybody becomes a heartless"

"Right." He took the item and use a star shard to teleporting away.

"Better I head back…" she mumbled and went through the dark corridor.

Back at the orphanage Youta was in her room sitting on her bed with her pajama on. She think of the event that happens today. About the zombie Maluz who hunts her dad for a long time, and of Serena's who has a bomb that everyone turn into heartless.

She then heard someone knocking at her door. "Youta it's me can i come in?" The voice of Saph asks through the door.

"Its open." She said as Saph open the door and close it from behind. "How are you?"

"Thinking of what happened today."

"I heard about it… a lot to take I assume" Saph asks as he sit next to her.

"Yea it is. I mean Maluz came back, Dr Ver making a weapon that turn everyone into a heartless. It's almost out of control."

"It's only missing that Xehanort isn't quite death as well"

"Yea..." They where a second silence before Youta said. "Saph-chan what will you do in this situation? Won't this bring also problems in your world?"

"To tell the truth? No a single clue. But I think I have to return and tell dad and grandpa about this."

"Better then be save huh?"

"Yeah… I think I stay for the night and go tomorrow after breakfast"

"And I was thinking to find Dr Ver." She said and this shocked the dragon "Are you mad? You know what nearly happened! And we were only lucky because my presence surprised him"

"I know... But I can't leave someone as dangerous like him alone and tries to turn everyone into heartless! But my biggest concern is Maluz, if he's back that means he will just make things worse for me and my family" she grip at her bed sheets. "I know I'm not strong as mom and dad. But I don't want the innocent people get involved in to this mess."

"But this is still madness" told Saph "Even you find him he will just turn you into heartless without a second thought."

"But I don't want them suffer the same pain like our parents!" Youta said

"What do you mean?"

"Because of Mazul dad had to travel alone without anyone support or help before he meet Sora-san, or how mom was a survivor of a noise assault and everyone blame her because of it, Or how Fugeo-san suffer because of the things he has to go through."

"I get that but… what do you think would everybody feel if something happens to you?"

"I know the risk about my choice. But I want stop him if I don't he will surely attacking my friends and family with a army of heartless."

"Then how about this first: How do you know where to look for him?"

"That's... Ahem... I don't know." She admit

"So it doesn't make sense to head out for him without a lead."

"That's true..." She sighs. "I really hate that we can't do nothing about this."

"I understand… but how about you relax for now and sleep"?

"Yea that might be a good idea..."

"Need company?"

"Company?" She thought about what he mean and started to blush. "Y-you mean... Sleeping with me t-t-together in m-m-my bed?!" A image of her sleeping with Saph in her bed come in to her mind.

"I... " was blushing "Was more thinking getting a sleeping bag and sleep on the ground…"

"Oh... That can work too." Youta laugh sheepishly

He went to get the sleeping bag. And was soon back. He put the sleeping bag to the ground and went inside it. While Youta put the lights out and when to bed.

"You know this kinda reminds me all those sleep overs we had long ago." Youta turn her head toward Saph.

"Yeah… and you that you always complained about how we could sleep on hay stacks"

"Well it bit different than a bed."

"Well I have to admit it a lot better than a haystack." They were quiet for a minute before Youta asks. "Saph-chan do you think that dragon and human can live together?"

"Only if humans lose their fear towards dragons and behave" told Simon "From the history of dragons… humans misunderstood them and forced them to their terrible behavior. The dragon in the story of St. George? The problem was that the people took all of his hunting grounds and he couldn't leave because he had to protect the youth. But what did the hero do? Slay the dragon without asking his side of the story"

"But not all humans are like that. I'm sure there others living beings that afraid of the unknown."

"That may be true… but doesn't help if the first thing they do when looking at a dragon is to call for anything that might kill us" told Saph "Heck! Pictures were taken from my stunt earlier and posted in the internet. And in the news I saw that I have a price tag on my head"

"Really! When did that happen?"

"Look at the news. I bet right now is a special running"

"But I'm sure there are some people against the idea, if they saw you flying they must also saw you fighting the heartless." Youta point out

"They only saw me attacking people" told Saph "Here are two files. One showing the truth and one so manipulated that it shows me attacking innocent people"

"But who would to... Don't tell me !"

"Not a clue" told Saph "I hope people doesn't take that too serious or your friends do something against it"

"I'm sure they won't take it seriously. And I'm sure everyone wouldn't to something that danger is like storm the government office like crazy madman."

"True" he told her "Time to sleep"

"Good night."

**On the next day…**

Saph was early up and went to get a cold shower into the bath. He thought what Youta said last night of dragon and human living together. It may take time, but he believes that it is possible he only needs to talk with his dad about it.

Thought he heard something outside and he moves to the window… seeing a lot of people, and more with guns. Which surprised him… this land was supposed to be Japan right? So… why is something happening outside he only expects in America.

"What the hell?"

"Hey ryuman-boy? You might get you clothes on. Fast!" Lusina said through the door."You don't have to tell me twice!" He quickly get dry and put his clothes on.

"Why are they here? Looking for my dragon form?" asks Saph as he came down. "Unless they want you autograph. But with those gun in hands I doubt it."

"But the footage only showed my dragon form. Not the transformation" Saph said as they bump into Hibiki. "Hibiki! What's going on? Who are those people?" Saph ask "I don't know. They just appear all of the sudden. Demanding about a dragon."

"And where should he be?"

"I think that they think that we hid the dragon, meaning you, and want to... Well put it down." Lusina explain. "But for now I think it a good idea that you hide somewhere while I have a little chat with you fans."

"I was thinking the same" told Serena who appears from behind them "I am gone for some time to chat with Gureo and what did you do? Getting yourself into trouble"

"I don't know. I talk to the Commander just now and he will sent some people to handle this situation." Hibiki said "But how did this many American people get here?"

"How should we know?" asks Saph "You know this might be a crazy idea: But don't you think that those people came from a different world?" Lusina asks

"How should they have managed that? Other worlds are relative unknown for the minority of the population" told Serena "At least it should be… or did a rule change happen while I wasn't looking?"

"Mom!" They turn around and saw Youta still in her pajamas. "Someone from the group wants to talk about Saph-chan! What do we do?"

"Well how about Serena here use one of those dark portal thingy to bring the kids and Saph to safety while us girls have a chat with their boss." Lusina explain her plan.

"And where is this safe place you have in mind?" asks Serena while crossing her arms "AND how do you explain that this orphanage got empty overnight?"

"First: something tells me they don't care if what happens to the orphanage and second: Why you're asking me about a save place? I'm new in this dimension so I don't know many places." Lusina said when a rock broke through the window.

"Serena-chan open a portal to Disney Castle hurry!" Hibiki asks

She nods and opens the portal "I don't know how long I can hold it open due the Cornerstone of Light!"

"Got it!" Hibiki quickly gathered all of the kids all went through the portal. "Youta why don't you get your clothes on? I keep them busy for a time." Lusina when to the front door and open it. "You guys aren't looking for a cup of sugar aren't you?"

"Hand over the dragon!" he told

"Dragon? What ever do you mean? Dragon don't exist you sillies."

"And this creatures that started appeared some days ago?"

"Mmhh. Probably big bird. But I'm not talking to you, you boss want to talk so be a dear and stand asides." Lusina asks as she wave her hand

"You insolent woman!" he shouts and raises his gun at her face "We know that was a dragon! And we heard that this dragon is hiding among you! So do yourself a favor and hand this beast over! Dragons and others of familiar kind are dangers for humankind and needs to be exterminated!"

"And you really think a gun would kill them?"

"Aim for the stomach and they will fall" chuckles the man "And you are only a woman"

"True but i'm more experience of fighting." She then shoot a dark energy ball from her hand at the man and sent him flying. "And I have kick ass power." She then summoned her guardian and slammed her fists to the ground creating a shockwave knocking them of the ground.

"MUTANT!"

"That rude I'm also a human but not from earth if you want to know." She then sit on a person's back while he's trying to get up. "And you all should be ashamed at yourself. Attacking a orphanage at a lovely weather like this. Shame on you!"

"Shut up!" One of them shoot his gun but Lusina's guardian catch the bullet with her hand. "Ever since that earthquake we landed in this weird place without any idea of what the hell is going on around here!"

"I see. It's look like you guys are stranded in to this world." She said as she stood up. "But hunting a dragon wouldn't change the fact that you guys can't go back home to your world you know."

"He said we won't be safe anywhere until all dragons, werewolves, vampires and anything else is wiped out" told a woman "He even said here is a rabbit man, out to cut anybody who gets into his way with a body length katana."

"And where is he then?" Lusina asks. "I would like a little chat with him."

"He's not here... But who cares you're going to die freak!" As a man about to shoot but a blue blur went past by them as the blur stop and appeared to be Kanade In her symphogear. "I don't think so jackass!" She draw a sword from her hip guard and cut the gun in two.

"The hell!?" He cursed as he was knocked out by Flare with his keyblade that look like Bonds of flame but has a phoenix wing like katana blade. "I suggest you all surrender peacefully or you will get a forty-degree burn right on your assess."

"Who are you that you can command that to us? Another of the damn**ed** mutants?"

"I have to disappoint you… but mutants doesn't exist in this world" told Flare "But magic is a very real thing and I got fire very well done!"

"So we should just accept that here are beasts that wants to wipe out humanity?" asks a woman and flare just told "How about you go against the beasts which really wants to, instead of those which just wants to live peacefully"

"And don't you think we let you guys of the hook!" Kanade draw another sword and slash the weapons in pieces. "We have cell for jerks like you!"

"But… but… he said… if we don't get him… he will wipe the town out" told a woman, shuddering in fear

"Wiped out? With what? A robot? Yea right!" Kannada joked

"Does a dragon even need a robot? This would make his work only easier!" shout the man

"For now you people are going with us so you can give us the full story got it?" Flare ask

"Fine…" told the man "But don't blame us if you get killed by these monsters"

Police cars came at the scene and took them to their headquarters.

"I must say that was quite a show," Lusina said as she walk to the twins.

"Yeah… but if more of them are showing up… might be troublesome for the near future. Especially if the Kaiju trope is playing"

"Lusina-san!" the tree turned to see Serena and Youta running towards them. "Are you alright?"

"A bit hungry but anything als is all right." She answered. "And the wonder twins here helpt a hand to calm them down." She point at the Kazanari twins.

"We just lucky we got here just in time before the situation got worse." Flare said

"I was surprised nothing is burning" told Serena "As far I can tell you got temper"

"He sure got that from dad for sure." Kanande grins as she deactivate her symphogear. "But where is Hibiki-san and the kids now?"

"There right now at Disney castle with Saph-chan." Youta said. Serena nods but told "Can anybody watch Youta for a while? I have to find a friend and tell him that our meeting location is changing. I cannot risk him coming here"

"I'll do it." Lusina put her arm around Youta's neck. "But i think she need to go to a place where crazy people won't find her. So can you make a one of those fancy dark portal to sent us to Radiant garden?"

"Only if somebody else comes with you" told Serena "To be honest: I would rather trust her into Heritos hands than yours"

"Then me and Flare will go." Kanade volunteer. "She would be useless without our help. Right Flare?" And all he did is nob.

"Alright then." Serena snaps her fingers and dark corridor opened behind the gang. "I'll tell the rest of your friends where you are. Just don't run in to trouble while I'm gone."

"No promises!" Kanade said as the gang walk in to the corridor and arrived at the Radiant garden's shopping district.

"It's been awhile since we got here." Youta said and Lusina asks "So... Where should we go to?"

"To the HBRS first." Flare answer. "We can use the computer there to contact Hibiki-san."


	11. Chapter 11

In an office sat a white clothed man. His hair also white, while the eyes are golden, a red triangle was on his forehead and on his right eye he had a complicated tattoo. His gaze was currently fixated on a burning candle on his desk, seemly thinking about something.

"Something bothering you Bern?" The man named Bern turn around and saw a floating black rock.

"Just being in thought… and admire the flame… fire… a chaotic reaction of chemicals and destruction of so much… but it can also be the case of rebirth. Used for creation… aren#t we something familiar? A Chaotic mix of beings which wants to destroy to create anew?"

"At least we not like those black creatures." The rock said. "But I'm more interested in those people we saw at that beach. Especially those two girls."

"I know what you mean." Bern wave his hand and holographic display appeared with Serena and Youta on it. "Those two hold power that unknown to us and giving almost the exact readings. We might use them for our goals."

"Then perhaps we should test their strength?" The rock suggest.

"Later…" told Bern "After what happened to the people we send dragon hunting, I prefer to keep a bit in the dark and prepare the next move carefully. I already had one plan failed because I called too much attention. I want to avoid that. Instead keep watching them and… make subtle moves"

"And what about 'them'? Don't forget that we're not the only ones that was dragged in to this dimension."

"That is decided individually. Potential allies: Invite them. Potential enemies: Terminate them as long it doesn't call too much attention."

"Personal I hate that idea and I'm sure my other half would agree."

"Your opinion is noted" told Bern "But we have to look at the higher goals and sometimes this means personal conflicts are not important, unless they prove to be a hinderance to be dealt with"

He looks to the stone "Too many great plans began to feel because somebody began to play personal vendettas into the plans. I am sure some people I would like to kill myself are out there as well. BUT I cannot risk to get my feelings in my way"

Meanwhile at Radiant Garden

The gang where walking the streets of Radiant Garden toward the HBRS HQ.

"Strange last time I was here it wasn't this busy." Lusina comments as she look at the busy crowd.

"And when was last time?" asks a voice behind them. they turned and saw Aerith standing behind them

"Aerith-san!" Youta said as she hug Aerith. "It so good to see you again."

"Same here Youta… what gives us the honor of this sudden visit?"

"Thats kinda a long story. We explain along the way." Flare explain as he also told what happens at their home world.

That's horrible... And where's Hibiki and the rest now?" Aerith asks

"A friend of ours used a dark portal to send them to Disney castle." Kanade explain but then asks "Did something happen here Aerith-san?"

"WEll… somebody thought it was funny to blow the east gate up"

"What! Was anybody hurt?" Youta asks

"Aside from a robot we picked up a few weeks ago nothing… but I must say WALL-E is pretty sturdy for his build. Aside from a big dent on his body he was fine"

"WALL-E? Is that the name of the robot?" Kanade ask

"Yes. Yes it is"

"Is he at Merlin-san's house right now?" Youta asks

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm kinda curious what for robot he is." Youta picture a mental image of a black humanoid robot. With a prominent features are its wide, flared shoulders, long, back-curving antenna on either side of its head, and the three "stakes" mounted on the left arm of the machine.

"Youta somethings tells me that this WALL-E isn't the robot your imagined." Lusina said as they arrived at Merlin's house.

"Just this way please" Aerith said as they entered the house and saw Cid working on the computer. Who… doesn't seem to notice anybody around him right now, just curing why the crap isn't working.

"Soooo. Should we leave him alone?" Kanade asks with a sweatdrop on her head.

"That might be a good idea. But it also a bit tempting to scared him like this." Lusina grin very mischiefly.

Youta then has a strange feeling that someone is glare at her. She look around and notice a yellow metal box on the table. She walk to it and tries to pick up the box. And then read the letters on the box. "W.A.L.L.E?"

Suddenly robot eyes pop out of the box and look at the surprisingly Youta.

"Don't tell me that's WALL-E?" Kanade ask disappointingly as the rest minus Aerith look at the robot box.

"It's...It's…" Youta stuttered for a sec and suddenly hug it and squealed. "The most cutest thing i ever seen!"

"JESUS, MARY'N JOSEPH!" Cid yell before he fall on the ground hard. "Would you pipe down? I'm trying to work!"

"You… are telling me that this dirty small thing is cute for you?" asks Kanade in surprise

"Of course!" Youta answered as the twins sighs at their childhood friend.

"That great and all. But I think you kinda spooked the box." Lusina said. As the three saw WALL-E's eyes when back inside.

"And… do you have any idea how to deal with this thing?" asks Flare

"Thats easy." Youta said and put WALL-E back on the table. "It's okay. There's no reason to be scared WALL-E. No one is going to hurt you." As said, petting the robot on the head. "My name is Youta and I just want to be friends with you."

"Friend?" WALL-E slowly when to his robot form. "Yes that's right! I want to be friends with you." Youta repeated.

"Friend…" he said. Then his body opening and he pulling a small box out, holding it to Youta.

"Is he… seriously making a present?" asks Kanade in disbelieve

Youta took the present and open it inside is… nothing?

"Something tells me that the box is the present…" deadpans Kanade.

"Well i like it, thanks WALL-E." Youta pet on the robot's head again. And the robot made a pleasing side.

Kanade sighs loudly "Seriously?"

"It's better than an ancient robot trying to kill you." Lusina said and wonder. "Still (is) WALL-E is a robot from this world or a different one?"

"Different one as far we can tell"

"Did you look at his memory banks?" Flare asks

"Tried to" told Sid "But it refused! Its more the fact that it impacted in the near with something that seems to be a rescue pod"

"Rescue pod? Where is it now?" Flare asks

"Backyard" The gang went to the backyard and found a white capsule that can fit a human. "We try everything but it won't open! We think rust box here has the key to open it. But each we asks he just shakes his head." Cid point at WALL-E whose hide behind Youta's leg.

"Maybe because the pod isn't not from WALL-E's world?" Youta wondered And the robot nods his head.

"Then from where else it should be?" asks Cid, spreading his arms while waiting for an answer. "Did you ask Tron to look inside the pod?" Kanade asks

"For that we need to have access to the computer inside. But Escape Pods aren't really built(d) for having computer access from the outside"

"Then we doing it the old fashion way." Lusina walk to the pod and summoned her guardian and punch the pod as it flow towards the wall, surprising the rest as their eyes turn in to white dots. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Cid screamed

The pod suddenly let out a hiss as it slowly opens. "See? A little kick makes wonders."

"And if you had destroyed it by accident?" asks Kanade "Then i would say oops."

"Oops? OOPS? OOOOOPS?!" asks Cid "ARE YOU COMPLETELY NUTS?"

Youta and WALL-E look inside the pod and saw a human wearing a red armor and a black red horned helmet with a sharp green crystal in the middle.

"Wow he sure looks cool. Don't you think WALL-E?" WALL-E nods his head again

"And… who is this guy?"

"Alright let me take a quick look." As Cid was about examined, the person woke up and draw a green las(z)er sword from behind his back and point it at Cid's nose.

He just gulps and steps back "Are you the one's that woke me up?" The man in red asks

"If you mean opening this capsule then yes" told Kanade nervously "And where is this place?" He asks again as he step out of the pod but stumbles on to the ground. Youta quickly rush toward the swordsman and saw a wound on his leg.

"Aerith-san! Can you heal his wounds?"

"Only if he suddenly became a living being" told a voice and a known Moogle came into view

"Herito-san? What are you doing here?" Youta asks

"Even a Moogle needs something to eat" he grumpily replied "And this guy is Zero. A Reploid from a world where robot technology got wonders. Just the wars that came with these wonders were anything but healthy for their world"

Then he holds the hand out "For more information I want munny"

"My! You still hunger for money if with all the pearls i give you? You need to go on a diet." Lusina jokes

"You got what you wanted for this and I have to make save deposits for the time when I am too old for business"

"We can talk about this later! Flare-kun help bring Zero-san inside." Youta put Zero's arm around her neck as Flare does the same, bringing him inside and put him on a chair. "Cid-san can you fix his leg?" Youta asks.

"As long as he won't point his weapon on me." Cid said as he look for his tools. "You do realize that you're helping a stranger with a weapon. How do you know i won't strike you down?" Zero glare at Youta waiting for an answer from her.

"I don't. But i can't just do nothing while someone is hurt or is need of help." Youta answered the red Reploid

"Strange girl..." He mumbled, Cid finally found his toolbox and start repairing Zero's foot. "Zero-san how did you end up here in radiant garden?" Youta asked.

"I… I don't remember right now" told Zero "The last clear memory that was that I fought somebody"

"And what about the person you fought? What those he or she look like?" Flare asks

"I think it was a male and... He has a tattoo on his right eye. That's all I can remember." told Zero.

"So you have amnesia huh? That suck." Kanade sigh

"It's more like parts of my memory is corrupted" told Zero "Reploid after all."

"So you lost some files?" asks Youta in wonder and Zero looks at her "Computers aren't your strength right?"

"Yea kinda." Youta laugh nervously. "But i know someone that can help you with your memory."

"And who?"

"She mean Tron. He's a AI that keep the security of Radiant Garden running." Kanade explain

"I don'T want another mind in my body! I had that before"

"But you don't have to worry about that, Tron is a nice person and would never invade your mind. And personally i think it would be better if he look in to it instead of Even-san." Youta said.

"Yea i suggest you should. He's kinda of a researcher-freak and would do anything and i mean anything." Kanade said

He narrows his eyes "I still don't trust this!"

"But how are you going to restore your memories then?" Flare asked

"Time will tell!"

"And you feet is good as new!" Cid put his tool box away. " Can you stand?"

He tried it and nods "So what are you going to do now Zero-san?" Youta asked

"I think until I know my next step. offering my sword in protecting this place"

"Why not came with us? It better to have place you can rest." Youta offers

"I only need recharges from time to time. But I will take your offer."

Alright i show you the way come on!" Youta took Zero's hand and when outside before she said. "WALL-E! You can came to if you want!"

And the robot came soon. Zero raised and eyebrow and asks "What is thing thing?"

"He's robot from another world." She answered.

"Hey wait for us!" Kanade said as she and Flare run after her.

"Ah. how i miss my teen years. Well see you guys later." Lusina said goodbye and went after them.

"That girl is a really handful sometimes." Herito sighed leaning against the door "Well Youta is the daughter of you best customer after all" Cid comment.

"I think I put that on his bill"


	12. Chapter 12

Serena was walking through the streets of Rome, looking for anybody who could be a contact… her brother may have found his way into the brotherhood. However this means she was having trouble to do the same. While she knew the headquarters she doesn't want to dash in and risk that she may get attacked before she could reason her presence.

"I should have a extra with me." She mumbled to herself Then she saw a group of assassins fighting against guards. Grinning to herself she runs over, ready to enter combat to help them.

But suddenly the battle was already end because both the assassin and the guards were trap a magic chest that Serena never seen before.

"No matter where I go people always fight without ever think of the innocent bystanders." She saw a middle-age male wearing a strange white formal clothing with a gun scabbard on his right side on his pant, he has red ponytail hair that almost reach the ground, blue eyes and the most noticeable is that he ears are pointy.

"What is an elf doing here?" wondered Serena

"Who are you? And why are interfering our fight?" asked one of the guards.

"If you want to know my name is Karma Chrono and I'm here to stop you idiots for causing more chaos." He walked toward a cart, pull the cover away and revealed that were gunpowder in it. "As you can see this cart content gunpowder if any of you use a gun or use a fire arrow. You will not just blow yourself, but also blow this town to kingdom comes."

"Typical Templars! Using something dishonorable tactics like that." One of the assassin. "Are you sure this is one of those 'Templars' dishonorable tactics?" Karma asked. "What do you mean?" A female assassin asked

"Let's ask that question with another question." Karma look at the captain of the guard. "I suppose you the captain correct? Tell me why are you here?"

"We got report that one of those assassin attack and kidnap one of our commander around here The captain said. "One of our brothers saw a couple of Templars taking one of us to this building." Said one of the assassin.

"And when did you get the news?" He asked.

"A minute ago/Just a minute ago." Both the Templar and the assassin said at the same time as the look at each other confused.

"Not a clue who put up this trap" told Serena as she stepped in "Personally I would have through this is a set up by certain people and the assassins were trying to stop that. So! Can somebody please tell me how to contact Ezio Auditore de Firenze?"

"Well are you a feisty one. But I suggest to keep your cool if you don't..." Karma grab his gun from his scabbard and shot that at Serena and do her surprise the bullet just change direction and flow passed her head hitting a heartless behind her. "You will become a easy target for your enemy."

She waves her hand and a ice spear implores another one behind Karma "Counts for you as well" Before turning around and shoots more ice spears to kill fire using Heartless.

Karma shoot at a couple heartless on the roof and summoned a stream of water from the sky toward the gunpowder making it completely wet. "And with that we don't have to worry about being blow away." He said as a magic circle appear in front of his gun he point it toward the sky and pull the trigger as pillars of fire rise from the circle, striking down the airborne heartless.

After they were deal with, Serena turns around and began "So… back to my question… where is Enzio? I need to find him, or rather the man that should be with him!"

"What is your interest for anybody who might be with him?" asks one of the assassins and she just said "Have to warn my brother."

"Then i presume your Gureo's sister Serena?" One of the assassins asked

"He spoke of me?" Serena wondered. "Sorry that I interrupt, but i think it would be best if we continued this conversation elsewhere." Karma snap his finger and Templar's magic circle started to glow and they disappeared as the magic circle from the assassins vanishing, making them mobile again.

"And you send them where?" She asked. "A couple of meters outside of town. That will give them the time to think about their action." Karma smiled

"Aha!" Said Serena and turn back to the assassins and asked "So where can I find Gureo?"

"He's with Master Ezio looking for Leonardo da vinci." Answered a female Assassin.

"I have his address" told Serena "thanks" and began to leave "You sure to go alone without someone to watch your back?" Karma asked. "Don't get me wrong, you a skill mage that for sure, but it would good idea to have someone accompany you if one of those creatures attacking you."

"I prefer to have people watch my back I know" she replied. "A reasonable decision." Karma nobs. "But please be cautious, i have a feeling that we're not out of the woods just yet."

Serena glare to Karma and went towards Leonardo's house. Once she was there, without large incidents (Minus a few thieves trying to rob her) she knocked on the door.

Nobody came but she knocked again. "This is strange... Are they away somewhere?"

Then she decides to just walk in, to see if any clue is left… only to find that somebody was already here, seemly looking for something. "This doesn't look good."

"And who are you?" Serena turn her head towards where the voice come from and saw man dress in white robe hood pointing a dagger to her

"Just a girl looking for her half-brother" she answered "And you want to remove this from my delicate skin. Don't want to scare my friends with this story about being attacked by an assassin… Myst on the other hand would love to hear it"

"Half-brother…. Then you're Gureo's sister, Serena?" The man asked as he put the dagger away.

"In this topic he cannot keep it as secret" she shrugs "But yes! that's me! And I have to tell him something that might panic him"

"That might take while, I just sent him away to find any clues of a friend of mine who's missing." The man explain.

"Michelangelo I assume is the one missing?" asks Serena "Then you must be Ezio Auditore de Firenze?"

"That correct." Ezio nobs. Serena nods "Then I have to ask: Why is your friend taken? Or does we have to look for clues?"

"Some people in robe is looking for something that Leonardo found and he put it some clues in his paintings."

"Are the paintings here or does we have to find them first?" asks Serena "Because I have to find Gureo as fast as possible"

Before the master assassin could answer, a assassin came through the door. "Ezio! I found were the paintings are!" He then saw Serena and took off the hood revealing that the assassin is Gureo.

"Gureo? You? Playing the assassin?" asks Serena "I thought you more of a warrior and not somebody who hides in the shadows for the kill… that's more Myst thing"

"Myst isn't here, isn't she? Thought she will murder me for having the spot she is dreaming off. Plus I "chuckles Gureo" need something that draw less attention than my normal clothes." Gureo said

"Got a point here" told Serena "So where are these pictures? Or better… are you ready for panic?"

"I found that the last two were sold to a cardinal and he displaying them for high ranking member of the church." Report Gereo.

"And the others?" Ezio asked "Here." He put his backpack on the ground take a painting of Leonardo out from it and turn to Serena "And why are you here?"

"Little change of plans! We had to evacuate a few of the others to Radiant garden." told Serena "Somebody is making sure that people got displaced and they call for dragon hunt"

"You don't mean at Youta's world? But there's no dragon there."

"Saph was there. He has a human form, but someone saw his real form and tries to hunt him down, and he using people from another world." Serena explain.

"What!" He shout. "You have got to be kidding me! Our hands are already full with Ver, but this really takes the cake."

"Speaking of Ver… any clues found about him?" asks Serena "or does we have to look somewhere else?"

"Not a single clue whatsoever." He answered

"Damm!" Serena slam her fist on a table "We have to find him! And I have no time and mood to search the other worlds"

"Calm down Serena. I am sure we find him" told Gureo

"Sure about it?". She asked "Because we still have a lot to do".

"I agreed with Gureo." Ezio said. "Losing your patience won't help you with your mission, trust me i'm speaking in experience."

"Sorry but I have to handle three fires on three different locations at once! And this is a fire I have to find first"

"Then perhaps may i offer my service to help you in your quest?" They look at the door and saw Karma. "Karma! When did you came back?" Gureo asked. "Just now Gureo, had to handle some things along the way." Karma said entering the conversation.

"You know each other?"

"Yes, i met Karma while i was searching for Ezio and he also help us dealing with Cesare." Gureo explain.

"I ask for details later." She said and ask the elf. "But why are you willing the help us? What's in it for you?"

"All I ask is that you would help me finding a man in a black armor wielding a key-like blade, He stole a orb that was protected by my family on Santura eons ago ." Karma answers.

"A black armed… Keyblade wielder?" Serena wonders. "And you said your homeworld is Santura…. I know someone that came from that world." Serena said. "Does the name: Lusina ring a bell?"

"Lusina? As in the Silver Hagedis Lusina?" Karma asked

"Yes…" Serena said as spark appeared on her clenched fist. "She is getting on my nerves and wants to kill her for grabbing me"

"I see..." Karma sweat dropped as Ezio clear his throat.

"Do you have anything against it?" asks Serena while pulling her scythe out and slams the tip into the ground

"I… don't have any objections to this statement, " told Gureo, stepping back, knowing well that Serena rarely loses her cool… but when she does it is better not to fuel it further.

"Anyway back the matter at hand." Ezio said. "For now i'll go look for Michelangelo alone, Karma and Gureo can go with you to help you with your mission."

"It would be much easier if we had a hunch were to search" admits Gureo

"If you want my opinion: i suspect this black armed man is the key of all our trouble." Karma said. "He said something about destroy a kingdom hearts before i chase after him into that black mist he created."

"Why should he and Ver run into each other?" Gureo wonders. "We can think about this after we bring Hibiki and the orphans to Radiant garden." Serena then opens a Dark corridor.

"Fascinating." Karma inspect the corridor. "So you have the same power as the black knight. I suppose this isn't some type of magic i taking?"

"Officially it isn't" told Serena "But a friend of my father suggests that it is a magic of its own… one hard to master and even harder not to loose into"

"Thats a shame. It would be very use useful for me. But beggars can't be givers as the saying said." Karma walks into the corridor.

"I would wait for moment" warns Serena "First timers get sometimes sick or evil"

" Although this is my second time." Karma said. "But to be save is there a way that i won't be affected by aftereffects?"

"A one time spell" she told "Like it names suggest, it works only once to each person. But more isn't necessary"

"Very well." Karma turn to Ezio. "Thank you for your help for the past days Ezio, i hope we will meet again someday."

"It would be a honor"

And they moved through the Dark Corridor, towards Radiant Garden.


	13. Chapter 13

"I must say, this picture of you and your mom look really good Youta." Lusina look at a picture of a 8 year old Youta wearing a light-green kimono with white flower, behind her is Hibiki also wearing a kimono, but it has a orange color with yellow butterfly on it.

"And what that cloth you're wearing anyway?" She asked to Youta

"A kimono. A traditional dress from her home, worn at special ceremonies… thought I don't know any details" told Serena as she got in "And could you stop messing with us for at least a month or so?"

"Well that would be difficult, messing around is kinda my specialty." She answered as Youta asked. "Did you found your friend Serena-chan?"

"Yes, also a new ally but no Ver" told Serena "And tomorrow we take another trainings round"

"Well that a coincidence, we also have met new friends." Lusina said. "Friends?" Serena wonder, as she notices WALL-E hiding behind the door. "Wait... Is that WALL-E?" She asked.

"Yep!" Youta said, walk to the robot and pick him up.

"How did he get here? Shouldn'T he be busy to clean up a planet that a single big trash can?"

"We don't know, we just met WALL-E and Zero-san back at Cid's house." Youta answered. "Zero?" Serena mumble as Lusina point to the window, where she saw Zero fighting with Flare and Kanade, both of them are not using their weapon but wooden swords instead.

"And from where is he? What's more… WHO is he?"

"From what we know is that Zero-san is a robot that can think and feel just like humans. He said that he's from a world with full of technology, but he catch separated from his by an accident, the only thing he remember is that he was fighting a man with strange red tattoo on his eye." Youta explain.

"Hmm… I see… nope! I don't know any of them" told Serena. "By the way where's are you friends?" Youta look around. "Aren't they with you?"

"In the pup" told Serena. "The ally that I was talking about is new, so Gureo is showing him around the town."

"I see... I really want to him them." As suddenly Karma and Gureo, who now dress in his old armor, appeared behind Serena as startle Youta a bit. "It looks like you get what you want." Serena state.

"H-how did they found you?" Youta asked, taking deep breaths.

"Because Karma put a mark on me." She shows a red mark on her left hand. "With this he can teleport himself to where I am." Serena explains. "Thought I wish I could block it when I am in certain areas"

"At least the mark will be gone for a half a day." Gureo said, he then turn to Youta and said. "Anyway my name is Gureo, and it's nice to meet you Youta."

"And I'm Karma Crono it's nice to make your acquaintance." He said with a smile.

"Same here." Youta bow her head slightly and asked. "Sorry to ask this, but what are you Gureo-san?"

"A Taguel" was his simple reply. "A race of shape shifters. If I want I could stand in front of you as giant killer rabbit"

Taguel…. You mean like the ones in Ylisse?" Youta asks "Then do you know a Taguel named Panne?"

"My mother. At least in a different universe"

"No way! Really?" She asks as Youta slowly notice the resemblance. "Now that i think about it, you do look a little bit like Panne."

"Just… how do you know her?" He asked. "I met her while my family went to Ylisse for a vacation 2 years ago." Youta explain.

"Hey Youta isn't almost dinner time?" Lusina asked, Youta look at the clock. "Oh you're right!"

"Who is making the meal?" asks Gureo "And before anybody asks: I cannot cock."

"You don't have to worry about that. I may be not so good as mom, but i can make good food just in a half an hour." Youta explain. "Just wait right here i'll be back before you know it!" She then walks to the kitchen with WALL-E still in her arms.

"So what do you think of our little sunshine bunny-boy?" Lusina ask the Taguel.

"Well… she seems nice to hang out." he replies "Though I have the feeling she won't take some secrets well if they come up."

"Who knows." Serana then looked at Lusina and asked. "You didn't do anything funny while i was gone?"

"Nope, just relaxing and enjoy the live." She answered. "And looks like you can use a vacation two yourself."

"As I could" she countered "And I would run or I cut you down"

Lusina smirk and took the book she got from Herito out of her bag and give it to Serena. "What this?" She asked. "The history of this dimension, I already read it so you can have it. It might help you find the difference between the two." Lusina response as she walk out of the living room.

"I don't get smart from her" mumbled the girl and put the book away to read it later.

"Serena there is something that i need to ask." Serena looks at Karma as he ask. "Don't think it weird that a man like… Ver was it? Could escape on his own?"

"That's what it is still investigated" told Serena "But given who had watch duty… I have a believe who to blame"

"Then what about the gun in his possession? And the plan to make a bomb to turn everyone into a Heartless? For a man like him it impossible to attempting it, let alone the idea of the Heartless bomb. I think someone is using him as a distraction."

"Don't suggest Xehanort" she warned "This guy has to stay death! The gun was rather easy since the creator just left it lying around but for the rest I have to agree"

"And don't forget that your Dr Ver meet Youta's Ver and help him escape out of his cell."Gureo add. "Indeed! If i would guess someone is trying to destroy that one rule you two told me about not to long ago." Karma said

"That rule has holes all over it" stated Serena "Aros, the traveling between the dimensions by two specific Keybearers, that a few other peoples were able to go to other dimensions without real explanation why they are not switched with their counterparts. So why not using the holes instead of trying to remove this rule as a whole… except… whoever is behind it wants a crossing at larger number than these holes allow"

"And ifs that true, then this whole situation will be too big for the two of us the handheld." Gereo said.

"By whoever makes the universe" groans Serena "Can't these Riots come one at a time so we can try to handle them somewhat?"

"Well… we cannot have too many running at the same time or we run into the problem of holding them at a satisfying levels" Gereo put his hand on his half sister's shoulder. "If we find the one who's threatens those riot then one of our problems will be at least solved."

"Nice for you to say, but you know we cannot control it WHEN these riots show up"

"For now all we can do is wait if one of the riots has information about their leader." Karma said.

"I hope so. I just want my mission to be over soon, I don't even care if someone fall out of the sky and tell where that bastard of a Ver is." Serena sigh hard, when suddenly their heard a explosion from the backyard, and quickly turn their attention to the window.

"What the hell?"

"I heard an explosion just now! Is everyone alright?!" Youta ask, storming out the kitchen with WALL-E beside her.

"I think you should ask your friends in your backyard." Gereo said

And they rush to see what happened over there.

"Damn…. What just hit us?" Kanade asks, As Youta help her getting up.

"Is everyone alright?" Youta asks

"We're fine." Zero said, getting off the ground. "But we should turn our attention on whatever crash here." As he ready his sword.

As the cloud slowly disappeared see…. A pair of legs sticking out of the ground?

"Youta, Flare i'm not the only one who has a strange feeling of deja vu just now, right?" Kanade asks.

"Yea. I think i have see those legs before." Flare admits

"From where?" asks Serena while poking them with a stick to see if the person was still alive.

When suddenly the legs started to move and tries to pull itself out, and with one final push a bruin hair man wearing a black and white coated with a rose on his lapel, as well as a monocle came out of the ground.

"Heavens! That was a close one." The man said

"Inspector Hildibrand?!/The goofball Inspector?!" Youta, Flare and Kanade said at the same time.

"From your reaction I take it is a bad idea to know him" deadpans Serena

"I wouldn't say that." Kanade answered

"Great…"

The inspector notice the gang and said. "Oh! my deepest apology for ruining your garden." He then notices Youta and ask. "I beg your pardon milady, but have we met before?"

"Wait you don't recognize me?" Youta asks. "It me Youta Yuma! The daughter of Hibiki and Kuran Yuma."

"Yuma…?" The Inspector strike a strange thinking pose before he make a really goofy smile. "Ah! Now i remember. The young Youta! You have really become a beautiful flower those past years." He then look at the twin and said. "Kanade, Flare. You two have also grown in to fine young adults as well!"

"How long was it since you two saw each other?" asks Serena while leaning at a wall with crossed arms.

"Last we saw him it was five year ago during our reunion." Flare explain.

"Sorry i ask but who are you?" Karma asks.

"Oh! How very rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself." When suddenly his theme music play as he strike a pose. "My name is Hildibrand, agent of inquiry! Inspector Extraordinaire!" He smiled as his teeth sparkle for a sec.

"You sound like a circus act I have seen before… was so bad that the usual tomatoes didn't came… they have thrown fire spells to burn it down" told Serena "My finger is already itching"

"But why are you here Inspector? And where Nashu-san?" Youta asks.

"Thats right! She is still in the hands of that dangerous John Wayne Vercingetorix fellow!" The agent of inquiry said. "I need to save her in immediately!" But before he could run, Serena quickly frost his legs.

"Not before you tell me where he is!" She demand.

"What the meaning of Serena?!" Karma ask. "Why are you freezing this man's leg?"

"John Wayne Vercingetorix, is Dr Ver real name!" She states

"What's this? Are you an acquaintance of that fiend?" Hildibrand asks

"The day I call this guy an ally or friend, I burn my eyes out, freeze and shatter my arms and legs into frozen pieces and put my head on a spear and position it on the highest point of the world I am currently on" she told

"Inspector, Dr Ver is an old enemy from my mom long ago!" Youta explain.

"Is this true?! Then we have the same goal in mind!" The so called agent of inquiry point to the west and said. "Let us be off to that fiend's lair!"

"And that is?" Kanade asks

"The place of origin, the place where the vile Maleficent wants rule the beautiful Radiant Garden with an iron fist!" He answered

"He is here?" shouts Serena "Of all places he is here?"

"Talking about looking with your nose." Flare sweet drop.

"But wait if he's here… those that mean that his bomb is complete?!" Youta said

"Better hope not!" told Serena "Here is no way to get all of them out of here in time"

She turns then to Hildibrand. "Lead the way! Fast! Or we might end up as heartless!"

"I will but could you be so kind to unfreeze me?" He asks

She sighs, snaps her fingers and dark daggers hit the ice, breaking it.

"Then let us be off!" Hildibrand then run as fast as he can leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"Let's move" told Serena, moving after him.

"Wait before we go." Youta turn to WALL-E and asks. "WALL-E can you find Lusina-san and tell her we are at Maleficent old hideout. And while your atid go to Isa-san lab and bring a crystal like this but purple." As she show her symphogear.

Wall-E made a close look before nodding and went towards the lab to find this mentioned crystal.

"Are you going to use the Aegis symphogear?" Kanade asks. "But we never test it before! Who know what will happen!" She said

"We don't have much of a choice here." Youta said. "And beside I know it will work somehow!" And she ren after Hildibrand.

"Let go before Dr Ver activated his bomb!" Gureo ordered as the rest run as fast as they can. Unaware that a black armed person watching them from the shadows. "Found them…The other halves" The knight mumbles to himself


	14. Chapter 14

As the group rushed to the castle, they were confronted by a large numbers of heartless. Serena stopped and swung her scythe once to get breathing space and starts to unleash her spells. Gureo jumped in front of her and used his blade to keep the breathing space of her.

"This thing are quite annoying!" Zero slash a Defender in two. "And you guys have to fight those thing every day?"

"More you can ever know." Flare said. throwing his inflaming Keyblade at a couple Rabid dogs.

"And you cannot exterminate them for good" adds Gureo "Only lessen their numbers to a degree… and keep this number down by terminating their leader, be it a bigger heartless or somebody fallen to the darkness."

"Thought here is no question WHO controls these bastards" came Serena and unleashed a thunderstorm which eradicates quite a number of heartless as Gureo cuts down a Neo-Shadow.

Youta just finish a Chili Ripper, as she notice Hildibrand is nowhere to be seen. "Guys where's the inspector go?"

"Please make way friends!" Everyone look up and saw Hildibrand push a big rock as it rolled at the horde of Heartless, eliminate a half of them.

"Well. That's one way to it." Kanade said, slashing two Air Battler.

"But not one that holds for long" told Serena and casts a hurricane "We should use the hole while some stay back to keep these guys busy"

"I stay back! Need for my blade more room anyway" told Gureo

"Then i'll accompany you, Gureo." Karma summon a barrier of fire. Stop the heartless process any further. "Everyone please make haste!" As Karma shoot a couple of airborne heartless.

And they rushes over fast, and they got into the castle and Serena looks around "Where is he staying exactly? The castle isn't small after all"

"Well if i was a crazy nut job and had a bomb that can turn everyone in heartless like Ver. i would go to a very large room to keep the bomb in check." Kanade said.

"That makes two places: Where Sora kicked Maleficients ass or where the heartless facility was" summerices Serena "And higher places makes an easier boom. So up with us"

"But lets not forget my trusty sidekick is also somewhere in this hollow castle." Hildibrand stated.

"Speaking of which where did you last saw her?" Youta asks.

"Let's see. last i saw her in the basement where we found some containers with strange red liquid in it."

"Red liquid…. Could it be Anti-Linker?" Flare wonder out loud.

"Anti-Linker? That stuff that desynchronizes with Symphogears?" wondered Serena "He is aware that it isn't effective against those who AREN'T using them?"

Serena thought for a while "Unless… he also got a blocker for magic. Which renders us a lot if this is the case"

"But why were you in the first place, Inspector?" Youta asks.

"A couple of days ago we heard a rumor of a couple of people are missing around this evil place. So i follow my instinct and found that the professor turn them into heartless, i was about engaging that evil man where we found the red liquid, when suddenly an explosion came out of nowhere and launching me into the sky." The inspector explain.

"How did you even survive that anyway? Are really a human?" Zero asks as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Maybe that's why my gear doesn't feel heavy." Kanade checking her Symphogear. "Knowing that bastard he should using that stupid Anti-Linker by now."

"Now did you mention it. I feel perfectly fine." Youta jump a couple of time. "My gear also doesn't feel heavy either."

"if he is smart, he waits with it until we are WHERE he wants us to be" told Serena "So lets hurry. we have to find this thing"

"Then how about we split up in two group? One group examination the castle for anything that Dr Ver might use against us, while the other confront the doctor." Flare suggest.

"I need to see the bomb" told Serena "If he is using that I am thinking to use to channel or concentrate the necessary energy, then I might have the right antidote of this thing"

"And what are you thinking of?" asks Kanade and Serena just said "Trust me on this one"

"We don't have much to trust about you, when we look at your actions and behavior!" was her counter

"This isn't time to pickering. We need to take care of this doctor as soon as possible. You can continue your catfight after we're done here." Zero said, Walking to the stairs.

The two girls just rolled their eyes and walked up.

"Don't worry Kanade i'll watch over Serena-chan. if anything happens." Youta reassured her childhood friend.

"Then it's settled!" Hildibrand pint points up. "Fear not Nashu! We will save you or my name isn't Hildibrand Helidor Maximilian Manderville!" And with that he run to the other stairs leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Come on, Kanade. We better follow him before he get himself into more trouble." Flare said and run after the inspector. Kande sigh in defeat as she follow her brother.

Serena got her scythe out and told "Let's go… we really need to move up"

"Affirmative" told Zero and they moved up the stairs. For a while nothing happened, aside from a few stray heartless but just before they reached their destination, Serena stopped and Zero asks "Something wrong?"

"I can feel how my magic is blocked… so Ver got somehow his hands on the necessary artifacts."

"He's prepared that's for sure. Where did you get those artifacts?" Zero asks.

"Mostly in worlds that tries to counter Magic" told Serena "But even then, they are very complex to transport to other worlds. And also they vary on how efficient they are. Most are only for the magic of the world of origin. Other types are only partially or completely resistant towards the blocking. The very few artifacts that works for any magic type are often lost artifacts"

"But to get something that important. He must have an accomplice doing his dirty work." Zero said.

"For sure not his other self" told Serena "In magic he is a null."

"Can you still fight even with your power being blocked?" Zero asks

"Don't worry. I still have a couple of trick in my sleeves." Serena said and points to her darkness made scythe. "We better get moving. The bomb has to be close by."

Then she goes to the door and wondered "Normal opening or kicking for dramatic purpose? We are in a fanfiction after all."

"We're what?" Zero tilt his head.

"I think it would be better to open it slowly. Just in case if he boobytrap the door." Youta said.

"Robots first" told Serena "You can be repaired later on"

Zero stuttered as he slowly opens the door. As Youta whispered to Serena's ears. "I didn't know you can break the four wall, Serena-chan. My dad is the only one who know about it."

"There are others…" told Serena "They are just rare and spread out. Like Deathpool" before turning to Zero "Any Traps?"

"No. But I found our bomb." The group enters the Grand Hall as the girls as the bomb close to a machine with a heartless shape symbol on it.

"I don't like this machine" told Serena "And that apparently nobody is here… so where are you Ver?"

"I am right here!" told his voice and they looked up where he is on a platform with a sort of energy field surrounding it "I am here and ready to watch your downfall once this bomb explodes and turns everybody but me into heartless"

"So you use the shield…" concludes Serena "You know it is untested and only useable once?"

"Oh I did the tests… plenty of them. While the one use stays true, it will protect me for sure! And no matter how much you will struggle, you will either vanish today OR become heartless and listen to my orders!"

"No!" Youta jump toward Ver and punch the barrier, but to her surprise it didn't even make a dent.

And also she felt very heavy out of the sudden while Serena got above with the help of a dark corridor and swung her weapon down, only to break upon impact with a second shield…

"A light shield?" she exclaims in shock while suddenly the ceiling began to shine with a white glowing glyph and she screams in sudden pain as she falls down uncontrolled. Also Youta is feeling the pain as the power of the glyph was reacting with her inner darkness. "It hurts!" Youta scream in pain as her Symphogear disappeared.

"Do you think I haven't prepared for you? I have seen what you are able to do, so I prepared everything! Even something for your odd friend here!"

"Bastard! What did you to do the girls?!" Zero shout, drawing his sword, leaping toward him and performing a couple of slashes to Dr Ver's barrier hoping that it will break. But the barrier didn't even flinch and Ver simply told "I only prepared something called "Darkness breaker." This little glyph terminates any darkness within a certain area, and the two girls have a very strong connection towards the darkness. Thus it harms them this way."

"Undo the glyph! Or else!" Zero yelled.

"And what's a mere human being going to do about it?" Dr Ver asks.

As Zero jump on the barrier and shout. "Tenshouha!" As he punches the barrier and summons a pillar of light from above. that destroying the glyph and the ceiling letting the sunlight in the building and also making a breaking on the barrier. "And for your information, I'm not human. I'm a reploid!" Zero jump off and asks to the girls. "Your you two alright?"

"No!" groans Serena "For undoing the glyph… punching it isn't enough… you need to defeat the caster!" and she forces herself on her feet

"It can't be him, so it has to be someone else." Zero said as he look at the mad doctor.

"As long he gets aid, he can be the one" countered Serena "And I need to reach the bomb…"

"What?" asks Zero and Serena explains "I know what he is using for the part that turns everybody into heartless! And I can disable it if I get close enough!"

"And how will you do that if you cannot perform magic?" taunts Dr. Ver, when they heard a sound getting closer by the second.

"What is that sound? It almost sound like a…" But before Youta could finish her sentence. Lusina bust in the room riding a "Motorcycle?!" Youta shout, surprise

"Leroooooy!" Lusina shout as she revved her motorcycle that looks like Cloud's bike but white and jumped as the back wheel hit Ver's head knocking him off the platform. "Jenkins!" Lusina jump off the bike as she rolled on the ground and get on her feet. As the bike crash on to the ground. "And that class is how you make an entrance."

"Lusina-san?! How?" Youta asks

"Talky later Crazy guy now!" Lusina try to shoot a dark ball at Ver. But to her surprise the dark energie won't come to her, and asks "Why can't i use the dark energie?" As she shaking her arm.

"A darkness destroying glyph." told Serena "Need to get close to the bomb first."

"As I would let you" told Dr. Ver slowly get up and snaps his fingers to call upon his defenses for the bomb. The ground shakes and the walls grumbles away, And a giant robot body was revealing and four different colored containers appear around them while the bomb moves to the robot body.

"Found this beauty in some ruins as I looked for parts for the bomb"

"That quit the big toy you have. But you know what they say the bigger they are the harder the fall." Lusina said, turning to Zero and asks"If you don't mind i'll take the girls to a safer place, think you can handle with this buck of fun?"

"I can" told the Reploid while Serena shouts "Get me to the bomb first! It explodes soon!"

"In three minutes to be exact" smirks

"And how are you going to get there? Our powers over the dark are pretty much seal up. Unless you have a backup plan." Lusina ask.

"Remember what you said before you knock me down a few ago?" Serena ask. "Well I'll show you how creative I really am."

"Is that so? In that chase." Lusina then grab Serena and throw her on to the platform. "Show me what you got, Little Serena."

Deciding to talk about this later, she rushes to the bombs and began to fiddle around but suddenly the large robots hand grabbed her and raises her up, trying to crush her.

"Two more minutes" told Dr. Ver and Zero shoots at the massive body and even adepts to slash but the attacks are only leaving scratches. Until he would reach it deeper, too much time would pass.

"Hey I just thought of something." Lusina turn to Dr. Ver and asks. "Should you run away like scary cat by now?"

"Why should I?" he asks in wonder

"Because if the bomb blows up everyone will turn into a heartless, even you, so why stay and enjoy the show?" Lusina asks.

"He has a shield that protects him!" informed Zero then jumping as thunderbolts are raining down as the yellow container began to glow brightly.

"Thats right!" Dr. Ver said. "As long if i have this. I'll be still human, then I'll get my revenge on that bitch once and for all!"

"We have to hurry or the bomb explodes before we could disable it!" said Zero and Ver laughs "One Minute! Good luck!"

"Don't you dare…. call my mom that! Ver!" Youta growled at him.

"But she is one! And In 30 seconds you are all turn into heartless" told Ver as he activate the barrier with a grin and a countdown was running down visible now for the entire world.

"Damm!" told Zero and tried to go for the Bomb but hand swipe sends Zero back as the bomb is slowly reaching zero.

Youta closes her eyes and waited for the blast…. and it explodes and the initial shockwave sends them back while Dr. Ver laughs madly "now my revenge is complete! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" but his laugh died out in a cough as he saw that here aren't new heartless… in fact nobody seems to have been affects

"But… how?" shouts Ver while staring.

"Ouw, that hurt." Youta getting up and rub her head when she relished that she still human. "I'm still me? Did Serena-chan make it?" She wonder, looking at her hands.

"Looks like it." Lusina said. dusting the dust off her clothes "And now let's have a little chat with the mad man shall we?" Lusina look at the doctor.

"Destroy them!" shouts Ver and the robot unleashes rockets towards them and Zero asks "Any idea how to destroy this guy?"

"Run first plan later!" Lusina said as the three exit the Grand Hall.

"But what about Serena-chan? We can't just leave her!" Youta shout.

"Sorry dear, but as the situation stand we can do a thing." Told Lusina. "But lucky we still have some help."

Serena grunts from the fist that was still holding her "The containers… they are generators… I can feel… their core"

"Serena!" She heard someone shout and saw Kanade fly toward the robot trying to cut his arm off with her large sword, but didn't leave a dent. "What the hell is that robot made of?! Plot device?" Kanade said

"This was once the leader of a civilization of robots" told Ver "Undefeated until something unknown happened"

"The cores!" groans Serena, looking at the four different colored boxes.

"Got it!" Parts of Kanade's armor open up as it projects a vast stream of red flames covering her entire body and she flew straight to the core. The machine summons showers of ice trying to stop the red haired girl from it's tracks, but the instant heat of Kanade's fire and melted before the icicles could hit her. The Robot was about punched the flame user, but he was to slow as the Symphogear user destroyed all colored boxes. Kanande land on the ground as the flames around her's body extinguish as she turn around to see that another container, a much larger one appeared. It seems this is it's central core and several white colored robots appeared to defend this core.

"Kanade!" Zero called out, cutting on of the robots in half. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Kanade throw her sword, dashing with Zero towards the core. swinging their sword at the same time cutting the machine in two.

Nasod started to twitch as the huge robot is deactivated. The large hands falls down and release Serena while she was clenching on something which was hold at the chest. But luckily Kanade swoop in, catch her just in time before she hit the ground. "You're just as reckless as Youta, you know that?" She said putting Serena on the ground.

"Under Time limit or familiar things? Guilty as charged." told Serena and Ver shouts "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I removed the crystals energy" told Serena "Your mistake was to use one for your bomb to concentrate the waves for making everybody heartless" and she showed a dark glowing crystal in her hands

Ver stared at this sudden change of facts.

"So wait you put those energy things inside that crystal?!" Kanade asks surprised. "Is that even possible?"

"if you can manipulate crystals yes" told Serena weakly "It was in a crystal in the first place so I was able to move it to a different one"

"Damn it! Not again!" Dr. Ver was about to get away as suddenly he saw someone running towards him, and it was none other then the gentleman of light Hildibrand!

"John Wayne Vercingetorix!" The doctor tries to get away put Hildibrand grab him around his stomach and bend his back backwards slamming John's head to the ground. knocking him out cold. "In the name of Radiant garden your onder arrested by Hildibrand agent of inquiry! Inspector Extraordinaire!" He said, strike one of his famous poses

"That was an impressive one liner there, sir." Said a female Miqo'te with black hair, gray eyes, with a bandage on her left cheek. She wears a pink half-robe with gray stockings and shoes, clapping her hands.

"Seriously?" asks Serena and Gureo who just came with Karma and Flare as the he wondered "Who is this?"

"Allow me to introduce to you my faithful companion, Her name is Nashu Mhakaracca one of the Keepers of the Moon Mi'qote."

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Nashu wave her hand.

"Greetings" deadpans serena "Can we go now? I want to get rid this crystal in the nearest black hole"

"That's the best idea i ever heard so far." Kanade sigh deactivate her Symphogear. "I really need a nap after this."

"Then we better catch up with Youta, she should be resting at the high tower by now." Flare said

"Guess we have to accompany this inspector for a while" mumbled Serena and Gureo while they moved for the high tower and saw Youta, Lusina and Zero resting.

"Hey guys!" told Gureo "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but fine." Zero said. "But Serena looks more worn down then us from the looks of it."

"Pulling dangerous energy from one crystal to another doesn't sound easy" admits Gureo, knowing about Serena's ability. "Especially if you work against a time bomb"

"I'm just happy everyone is okay." Youta said.

"If you asks me i'm kinda disappointed." Lusina pull a purple crystal out of her pocket. "I was just dying to see what this baby can to. Oh well maybe next time."

"Uhm… what is that?" asks Gureo in wonder but suddenly they heard Dr. Ver laughing madly "How could I have been so blind? Magic, Darkness, Crystal! This combination… this unique combination… only one could it be from this dimension!"

"Shut this guy up" growls Serena weakly

"Allow me." Lusina summon her guarding as it slam his fist,,,,,, in to John's jewels, hard. He howls in pain and somehow keeps laughing "The Magic Princess of Darkness and Crystal… the daughter of the dark Keybearer… Serena… Yuma…" and he passed out from the hit.

Serena stared at Ver as he was able to spit the one thing out she didn't want to be spoken out by anybody… especially at the minority of the present people.

"Did. Did he just say your name?" Youta asks to Serena. "Why did he also say my family's name too?"

"He could be talking about another person. There are people who have the same name you know." Lusina said, as she winks at Serena.

Catching on she nods "Yeah. After all Yuma is used on many worlds and Serena is a very common name. Who knows about who he talked about?"

"Then what was this part with Magic Princess of Darkness and Crystal?" asks Zero "Or Daughter of the Dark Keybearer? Who IS the dark keybearer?"

"Her dad bears the title" told Kanade, pointing towards Youta "Thought the only person we know that is able to do any crystal tricks is Faith-san"

"Let's not forget that this man is insane. He could be telling lies just to confuse us." Gureo state

"But this time he stated the truth." told a new voice "Serena Schwarzmagier is in truth Serena Yuma. Daughter of Faith and Kuran Yuma"

They turned in surprise and saw somebody in mage robes

"Who the hell are you?!" Flare asks, summon his keyblade.

"Where were my manners? I am Echido Crane. Dark Mage, Glyph master and former partner of Dr. Ver here… in fact I was the one busting him out and helped him with his plans for revenge."

"For what end?" asks Serena and Crane told "Simple… for a sample of your powers. Darkness, Magic and Crystal. These three I need together with many other ingredients of this dimension."

"Let me guess you're also after Youta and her Aegis?" Lusina asks

"I already have the necessary ingredient as she used Gungir… which was lucky as this odd bird attacked. No. What i still need are a few harder things. But I won't tell you what." explains Crane "And why did I team up with Ver? Simple! While Youta had the darkness, the magic talent resting in Miss Faiths Blood Line would only bloom with the blood of the Yumas. But what was easier? To lure the magic talented child from a different dimension or set up a situation where an affair would happen? I thought going to a different dimension was much easier"

"So you saying Serena is Youta's half sister or something? Cause I won't buy it from a guy dress like a loonatic!" Kanade activate her gear and leap toward the mage with her sword in hand.

"Serena, Youta and Gureo are related by their father on dimensional level" spoke Crane while blocking her with ease by a shield "My word could lie… the blood cannot. If you don't believe me, test the blood of the three. And the truth will be revealed"

And with a white flash he was gone and Kanade flew back in a spiraling spin, cutting without intention the arms of Youta, Serena and Gureo to their surprise.

"That stupid jerk! If i see him one more time. I'll kick his ass sky high!" Kanade growld and ask Youta. "You're not going to believe what that loon just said, right Youta?" Kanade asks, as Kanade looked at them, she noticed how close the green eyes of Gureo and Serena looks like the green one of Youta's odd eyes.

"Let's move" told Serena "We wasted too much time already." As both Gureo and Serena walk towards the exit.

"Well, this quite a plot twist if you asks me." Lusina said, and asks. "So Youta you think that wachko tells the truth?" after a couple of second of silence until Youta answered her question. "I-i don't..."

"I think it would be best discuss this later at Youta's home." Karma said. "It would be unwise to continue this discussion while everyone is exhausted."

Unknown to them Echido Crane. was watching them from above "Yes… discover the truth… and form with her the final ingredient I need for my plans"


	15. Chapter 15

Kanade, Harmonia, who came with her dad to check her childhood friends, Youta and Flare were sitting together in a room and Kanade wondered "So why are you thinking this Crane was telling the truth about Serena and Gureo? I mean, you and her half sisters/brother? That is complete nonsense! True Faith-san and your dad are having a close friendship but I doubt he would cheat on your mom like that. You two are even at the same age after all! And I don't even know how old Gureo is!" Kanade ruffled her hair trying to understand the situation at hand.

"I don't know." Youta place her hand on her chest. "The moment when Crane tell us that Serena-chan and Gureo are my half-siblings, i felt a strange pulse inside of me, as if my heart tells me that he's speaking the truth ."

"You know that she would deny this, if you confront her… so how do you want to know if your feelings are right?" wondered Harmonia

"Maybe i can find the answer if i dive inside my own heart." Youta said

"A dive in the heart? Are you sure?" asks Harmonia "I heard that it was a troublesome thing for your father as he went to his own… sure you want to do that?"

"If I need to know the truth, then yes." Youta said.

"I don't think it a good idea." Said Flare. "Think why would he came all this way just to telling us that Serena and Gureo are you half-siblings? If you asks me he did that on purpose to get something."

"But like what?" asks Harmonia and Kanade told "While he said he looked for ingredients, that's why he got Ver involved, I fail to see how he got them. I mean… Youta… did you notice anything odd as you were running with Gungnir?"

Youta thought for a sec until she said. "No, i didn't feel weird while using mom's gear."

"So however he got it… it isn't hurting anybody. But still… I don't know if you should move right now." said Harmonia

"But if we stand here doing nothing we won't find the truth." Youta put her hand into her trouser pocket and pull out the Aegis relic. "And instead of using Gungnir i'm using the Aegis from now on."

"Your sure about that?" Kanade asks. "We never tested that symphogear before, how do we know it won't some side effect?"

"Don't worry! I'm sure it will work out. It did protect me, Miku-san and Pete from that avalanche when I was just a baby." Youta said putting the gear around her neck.

"But how are you going to dive in your own heart without a Keyblade?" adds Harmonia.

"I can use my Keyblade to dive Youta in to her own heart." Told Flare "I can even accompany her if necessary."

"Sorry, Flare but i want to do this alone. I don't want any of you get in trouble because of me." Youta said

"Just be careful then." told Kanade "And don't worry about the rest. If they ask, we just tell them you're taking a nap."

XXXXX

Later she descended to the Dive of the Heart, and once she was there, she found a mirror."There it is again. It's just like in my dreams." She walk towards and stare at her reflection. "Wonder what it showing to me this time?" She wondered. As she about to touch the mirror until her crystal start to shine. "Wha! What going on?"

She wondered as she fell like someone was behind her, so she turn around and saw a Invisibles trying to attack her, but she just roll out of the way as the tip of the Invisibles's sword hit the ground.

"A heartless? What it doing inside my heart?" Youta wondered. As she saw the heartless leaping toward her and start to sing. "Croitzall Ronzell Aegis zillz!" She rise her right arm and to the Invisibles surprise, her arm don't cut off by his sword because of a back barrier surrounded around it.

As the black barrier covered her entire body and was instantly changed into her new Symphogear, her bodysuit and armor still have the colors of her old one with the cat ear headphone and tail and all, She has 4 small yellow holsters with white feather-like gadgets inside of it on her white greaves, and two on her back. Her newer lesser bulky gauntlets are completely enveloping her arms and feature prominent feather-shaped decorations pointing backwards.

Youta quickly flicked the sword away and punch into the heartless's face, making it stumbled backwards. "I don't know how you get here. But i will l kick you out of my heart!"

It just stared at her releases energy balls at her, three of the feathers detached themselves from the left holster and flow in front of Youta in a triangle formation as the attack of the invisible got deflected by a barrier created by the feathers. Youta then send the other three to the heartless as it generating a small sword made from darkness, cutting the heartless in pieces.

"That was close." Youta let out a big sight as the feather return to their original place. "I never thought my new Symphogear would be this strong." She look at the mirror admiring her new look. "I wonder what for other things it can do?"

But before she could think more, her reflection suddenly changed in the one of Serena. Then a shine came and she found herself in front of Merlins house in Radiant Garden.

"Isn't this one of Merlin-ojichan's houses?" She wondered. "Why would Serena-chan be here?"

And then she saw a little girl, who looks like a younger version of Serena wearing a light blue dress and her hair done in a high ponytail style, looking through a window, watching Merlin doing magical stuff.

"Is that Serena-chan?" She wondered. "Aah~ She look so cute as a kid."

Serena keeps watching Merlin as he was doing his magic and then he left the building, not noticing the little girl and also forgetting to close the door. The curious little girl moves into the building and looks in wonder and notices an open book. she looks at it and reads "m-M-Meg-Mega F-Flare…."

She stares at the page, mostly at the picture and wondered "Would Mommy and Daddy be proud if I could do magic?" and she tilts her head before looking at her hands and look at the pictures while trying to read how the spell is done, though she didn't understand a lot.

"So the reason that she learned magic just to make her parents proud?" Youta mumbled, "I guess we have a lot in common than I thought."

"Well looky here!" Both girls quickly turn around and saw Pete entering Merlin's house. "What's a pipsqueak like you doing in a place like this, eh?"

"Pete?! Why is he here?!" Youta asks herself, surprised as her tail is arched and bristled.

She looks at Pete "Who are you?"

"Who me? The names Pete, and I'm an old pal of that old man. I came here to get something really important from him." Pete answered.

"Don't listen to him, Serena-chan! Pete is a bad guy!" Youta warned to the younger Serena. "And what do you need?" she asks in wonder while tilting her head.

"I heard that old coat has a really special book that let to go inside it, do you know where I can find it?" Pete asks

"He's going after Pooh-kun's world?!" She turns to Serena and shout. "Serena-chan! Don't show him where's Pooh-kun's book is!"

She shook her head "Sorry… I don't know where it is… don't even know what you are talking about."

"I see, well it looks like I'll have to find for myself, thanks anyway squirt!" Pete then look at the bookshelf.

"Serena-chan, quick! Get out of the house and find Merlin-ojichan!" Youta shout, waving her arms trying to get the young Serena's attention.

"No! Uncle Merlin said nobody is allowed to touch his books when he isn't home!"

"Said the shrimp that's touches a book first." Pete countered. "And I don't got time to deal with you!"

She tried to shove him "Go out! Wait for Uncle Merlin to come back!"

"Buzz off, pipsqueak!" Pete kick Serena out of the way as she hit the bookshelf as the books rain down on her head.

"Serena-chan!" Youta quickly when to her side, hoping that she isn't badly cried in pain and points her finger at him with tears "You big Meanie!" and a fireball shot into Petes face.

"Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He yelps, trying to quench the fire.

"No way! Did Serena-chan use magic just now?" Youta gawked. "She can use magic when she was a toddler?!"

The little magic user looked in surprise and starts laughing at the antics of Pete, as he runs around in circles.

"Why you little..!" As the flame was gone from his face, Pete grab her by the collar' and pull her up. "Let's see who you like it if someone is laughing at your pain!"

"Let her go, Pete!" Youta tries to punch him to the face but it went past him as she stumbled to the ground.

She shrieks in fear and tried to hit him in panic "let me go! Let me go!" and suddenly very clumb looking crystals appear around her and poke into Pete's arm. he yikes as the crystals cut him, letting Serena fall and growls "Now you pay for that!" and tried to punch her, only to howl in pain as he hits a dome of darkness.

Holding his painting arm with the other hand, the dome dissolves and reveals a frightening Serena.

"That's it! No more mister nice Pete! Heartless squad! Round up!" At his order a couple of Shadows appear in front of Serena

her eyes widened and she shrieks "Go away!" and holds her hands in front of her defensively.

At this a construct of crystals and darkness appears and the crystals shines as magical streams shoot to her little hands and form a large magic orb.

"Uh oh! Time to make a run from it!" Pete quickly runs away as the orb bust frying the Heartless in an instant. Thought enough of the force remains to hit Pete and shoot him out of the house, directly into the wall in the opposite site of Merlin's house

"She defeated Pete and the heartless in one blow..." Youta look at the young Serena surprised.

Thought she noticed something was wrong… her eyes looked empty as she stood there. And after a few minutes, two people rushed in. "Serena!" were the exclamation and Youta's eyes widen as she could see the people were Faith and Kuran.

"T-that's my dad! And Faith-San is here too!" She stood up as the two run through her.

They kneeled to the young Serena and she looked at the two "Mommy? Daddy?" then she began to fall backwards on the ground while the entire scene fades until only darkness surrounded Youta.

"So it is true, Serena-chan is my half-sister." She mumbled as she suddenly found herself in the Dive of the Heart… but it wasn't hers. The picture of the glass pillar was Serena. But instead of lying in a sleep, the picture shows her hanging in sleep, her arms and legs in chains as she were hanging on a wall. Surrounding her were the normal pictures of people she cares for… her parents and two boys she never had seen before. And above Youta's head were three orbs… one of darkness, one crystal one and one of a great glow… properly magic. And all three were hold in place by chains, however the angle of the chains suggested that the three orbs are trying to meet at their center, thus the chains of course preventing this.

"W-what is this? Why are there chains everywhere?" Youta then heard a little girl's cry behind her. She turn around and saw the young Serena sitting and curl herself on the ground. "Serena-chan!" Youta shout, The younger Serena get up and saw Youta.

"Stay away! P-please don't hurt me!" She pleaded crawling backwards.

"She can see me?" Youta wondered in her thoughts.

"Leave me alone! Please!" Serena pleaded again,

"You should listen to her" told a new voice… the voice of the Serena she knew.

"Huh?! There are two Serena-chan?" She looked at the younger version and then at the older version. "What's going on?"

"I explain later" she told and moves to her younger version, picking her up. She clinged on her older version and cried for a while before falling asleep. Then the body glows and forms into a blue orb which floats into the center of the three larger orbs.

Serena looked at the orbs for a while until she asks "How did you got here?"

"F-from a mirror in my heart." She answered. "But who cares about that! Who was that girl! Why does she look like you? And what with those chains?! And what about those orb, floating above us?!"

"I am not willing to tell you! Only that much: That all represents something that I have since I was a little girl! And now out!"

"No! I can't just leaves just you like this!" Youta protested

"So? Then perhaps I should just kick you out! But this would hurt a lot! You are not my first guest I would remove!"

Youta quickly brace herself. And the magic user blasts magic directly into Youta but all it did was sending Youta on the back. Puzzled Serena looks at her hand and growls "Great…"

"Serena-chan... Please tell me why is this place filled with chains." She asks, worried at her half-sister.

"Because of a seal" sighs Serena, giving up for now to hold anything back.

"A seal?" Youta wondered as she looks at the orbs. "Is this have something to do when Pete attack you, years ago?"

"How do you know about this?" asks Serena grabbing her to get close to her face.

"The mirror showed it to me." She told Serena. "And before I know I was here."

"You saw everything that happened?"

Youta nods. "I even saw... Our dad with your mom rushing to your side before you past out."

"I don't remember it" explains Serena "I only know what I was told. But I think you can guess what it means that an untrained toddler beats Pete?"

"Well it was incredible how you able to beat Pete." She said. "But when I saw your eyes turn lifeless, something must happen inside of you, right?"

"Yes… you see… it isn't just raw power. The three powers began to react with each other." told Serena, "in fact if I use one of the powers; the other two add their own powers AND amplify the total power. So far not bad. BUT! So much power puts a lot of stress on somebody. Young me couldn't handle the pure stress I was experience and I shut down. Coma for 3 months. While recovering, Yen Sid, my parents and Will deceived a plan: I would be trained to control the stress and power so I could safely use my talent. However they also realize as long this reaction between the powers goes unchecked, the risk of burn out or outright kill myself was high… So they went in me and split my three powers, separate them to three parts, allowing me only to use one at the time. And Namine also came in and isolated the memory of the experience. They are still in the chains of my memories but inaccessible for me. And they are a conductor for the three powers, allowing the reaction to each other on controllable levels."

"That's horrible..." Youta stutter. "Then that means you don't have normal childhood because of you talent?"

"Ehh… I had somewhat normal childhood… I had just a lot of exercises for the three talents. Yen Sid understood to make them look like games until I could understand better. Once I reached 14, I was told the truth"

"Is there a way to get rid of one of your talent?" Youta asks

"It would like removing an arm" told Serena

"But it has to be better way than this!"

"So? Then tell me! How to deal with a talent that could kill you if you don't watch out, be a child and has no idea what is going on! Especially if the complete theory about this, regards deep knowledge of advanced magic!"

"I..." Youta try to think of something and said. "I don't know." She admitted. "But I do know the feeling of something like that."

"Then know this: The seal is build to be released one day. The better I can control the reactions, the more of the original powers return."

"It must've been painful for you, for all these year of pain?" Youta lower her head.

"Why do you think I am in pain?"

"Because you kept fighting all this time to keep your power in check, you must have suffered so much because of it!"

"You don't get it, right? i only have so much power as I can control! Not a bit more"

"Then why is your younger self crying?!" She said, looking at her with watery eyes.

"Because this is the sealed part of mine. They are the memories of the event" explains Serena "It is like a projection. When the seal is gone, I have to deal with the pain since my memory will unseal as well."

The was a half a minute of silence, until to Serena surprise that Youta hug her all of the sudden.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She asks as she heard Youta slobbering.

"It's just too painful, it so painful that I can't even help my sister with this. It's so frustrating." She slobber.

"The only reason we are related is that our father married different people in our representative dimensions."

"So what! That doesn't change anything! I don't care if your mom is another version of Faith-san, you're still my sister! A part of my family, a part dad's family! And if something bad happen to you, dad, me and everyone in our family will be sad!" Youta said as she start crying, hugging her half-sister closer. "I can't stand it, doing nothing to help my family!"

And she sighs loudly "Great… and I thought I could keep that for me." But all of a sudden the station the shake as the girls try to keep their balance.

"W-what's going on? Why is everything shaking?" Youta asks, as she fell on her butt.

"Someone must be trying to wake me up." Serena said, as they heard Gureo's voice echo through.

"_Serena! Wake up! We have trouble!"_

"Damm! Get awake now! I have to stop my meditation!"

"But how am i going to do that? This is my second time diving to my heart!" Youta said, when her cheek suddenly stretched and yelps in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I vond't knowl! Ny cheelks starlting to hurlt allf ofs thr suwddenl!" Youta yelp in pain.

"_Wake up, Youta! How long are you going to stay there!" _Kanade shout. As Youta's cheek stretches a bit further.

Serena decides that asking wouldn't be faster than looking out of a window and she closes her eyes, makes a hand gesture and was gone.

Opening her eyes again, she was sitting on a carpet in a meditative position. Looking at her half brother she asks "What is happening?"

"A strange wolf like is attacking the town! It appears in some kind of hole in the sky, and start shooting fire ball randomly!" He told Serena.

"Verstoter… hard to deal with." told Serena "We have to get out and fight back!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on! Wake up!" Kanade pinch her childhood friend cheek harder.

"Ouw! Ouw! Ouw! I'mn awakew!" Youta mumbeld, Kanade let go as Youta rubbing her cheeks

"Don't you think this was too harsh?" asks Harmonia worried "After all she cannot fight if she is too hurt"

"What do you mean Harm?" Youta asks

"Well… she slapped you, pitched your check and shook you violently" explained her friend.

"What?!" Youta look at Kanade and asks. "Why? did you do that, Kanade? I mean i know i'm a heavy sleeper. But was that really necessary?"

And the pointed out of the window "Because of this!" and were referencing to the Wolf Verstoter outside.

"Is that a Verstoter?! " Youta asks, shocked as she see the wolf shoot a fireball, but got hit by a stream of water.

"Lusina and the rest is fighting the Verstoter right now." Kanade said throwing a headpiece to Youta. "We better go help them before thing get messy." She activated her Symphogear, open the window and fly toward the fight.

And she spots Serena appearing from a dark corridor and shoots a few spells at the enemy. High level spells and Youta had to wonder how much more she could do without this seal...

"I better go get going." Youta get out off the couch and exit the house.

XXXXX

Youta run as fast as she can through the burning streets of radiation garden. "This is horrible." She mumbled, looking at the destruction that the Verstoter created. When she suddenly saw wolfs made of fire leap out of the flame and surrounded her. "There are more of them?!"

One of the mini Verstoter then leap toward. But at that moment she song and achieved her Relic as the Verstoters got blast away by the energy that was released from Youta's Aegis.

"Youta!" shouts Serena as she slashes one of them "This beast is creating them by hitting anything that moves. Heartless, nobody or people. And before you ask how I know: I saw it!"

Youta saw one of the wolf leap toward her. As she try punch it with her darkness. But she felled that her gear force her to use the darkness in her surroundings. Her fist make contact as the wolf suddenly combusted in tiny balls of light and fly into the sky.

Serena noticed from where the force was pulled, and decides to think about it later as she blasts a few more with magic. She also has to note that this lower forms were much more fragile. Turning to her half sister she spoke "Let this handle to the local defense system and others who can fight. I prefer to take the snake's head before the body"

"This darkness…" Youta mumbled as she look at her hands. "Why does it feel so familiar?"

Youta!" Youta snap back into reality by Serena. "We have to go! Now!"

"Sorry! I'm coming!"

Serena lead them to the closets street with a dark corridor and just saw how this wolf was howling so loud that the buildings around it are starting to crumble.

"Just with one howl…. How strong are those things?" Youta wondered, The wolf saw the girls and stared directly at Youta, growling. "Why is it growling at me?"

The wolf was about to attack, only to got stabbed in the chest by Lusnia's spear as she was hiding in his shadow. "Bad doggy!" She then make an overhead slash the wolf's chest with dark natural energy that give the Verstoter a lot of damage as it howled in pain.

"Lusina-san! You're okay!" Youta said with relieved.

"Of course." Lusnia leap to the half sisters side. "I may be good looking, but i know how to sting like a bee." She look at Youta, gasping as she feel the same energy that she just use coming from the Symphogear user's body. "Youta…. Did you use the natural energy of darkness?" she place her hand on her chin and mumbled. "If that's so….. then maybe we…."

"Watch out!" Youta shout as the fire wolf shoot a flame toward them. All of Youta's feathers flow out of its holders and created a forcefield made of darkness.

"She is using the natural energy!" Lusina smirk.

"What are you talking about? What this natural energy?" Serena asks.

"Well if you want the short version it the only thing that can put this doggy down for good." Lusina point at the Verstoter. "Serena you just need to hold it still while me and Youta can finish him."

"For that I need you to get him on a seal" told Serena "The bird was easier due the space in air. here we have to get him on the outskirts. I move over and prepare everything. Once done I shoot a mega flare into the air and that is the signal.

"Then allow me to assist." Karma appeared and summon a large crest and teleport them to The Great Maw. "Will this do, Serena?" Karma asks

"A lot" she replied and got to the center of it, starting to meditate as the place got filled by lines.

"Then we will start gather the energy then." Lusina said.

"Hold on!" Youta shout and asks. "How am i going to gather that energy? And how am i going to use it? My gear did all the work just now."

"Don't worry, i know you can handle it. All you need to do is to let the energy flow out of you." Lusina stand next to Youta and extends her left arm. "Stretch your right arm." Youta nob nervously and does what she said. "Now try to find the energy and let it came to you. If you find it let it steam in your body and then through your hand." Youta close her eyes as she follow Lusina's instructions as she found the natural energy and let it come inside of her body. She then flow the energy into her hand as a small ball of darkness appeared. "That it. just take large deep breaths and try focus balancing that energy with yours." Lusina said, as a ball of darkness also appeared in her hand. "Now slowly bring them together, and imaging a huge arrow in your mind."

The two slowly move the balls together as it coalesces into a large arrow. "This…. is natural energy?" Youta look at the arrow at awe feeling a tremendous power coming from it.

"That right. The same energy that only we Ascenders can use." Told Lusina

"I'm a Ascender like you?" Youta asks, Lusina nob to her answered.

It took a bit but Serena called "So the trap is set!"

"We are done too." Lusina shout. "Now we need to lure him here, thoughts?"

"Your duty" she told "I have to uphold the trap and get ready to hold him more if he proves stronger than ready"

"I'll get his attention." Karma run and shoot at the Verstortder as it getting irritated and attack the elf, Karma smirk when he suddenly disappeared and the wolf skidded toward the girls.

Serena then summon chain and hold the wolf down as it trying to break free. Strengthening the chain she pulls it on the ground and told "Better hurry! This guy is struggling a lot"

"Ready Youta?" She asks as Youta nods her head. "Then One, Two, Three, throw!" Both of them throw the arrow as hard as they can and impale the Verstortder's head, the wolf howl in pain as it explode and large of red balls rise into the sky.

"It over." Youta sigh, falling on her butt canceling her gear.

"Still i must say i'm quite impress. You handled you the energy like a pro for someone at your age. Most of them had a really hard time controlling and balancing it." Told Lusina

"And she still struggles with her own darkness" Serena said. "But she getting there."

Youta laugh sheepishly by her comment and said. "I got a good trainer, that all."

"Thanks… but now we should clean up" She look at the half broken city.

XXXXXX

Later that night after the gang help cleaning up the mess that the Verstortder made. they immediately when back to Youta's house. Where she at the balcony wearing a yellow bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings as her pajamas staring at her hand.

"That darkness i felt. I'm sure i know it from somewhere." Youta mumble as she trying to figure out something.

"Thinking about your darkness?" asks Serena as she appeared behind her wearing a blue tank top and a white long pants with blue flower petals as decoration.

"No it the other darkness i use today." Youta answered. "I can't explain why but i think i use it a long time ago, but i can't remember when."

"You mean the natural energy that Lusina is talking about?" She asks, and Youta nobs to her answer. "I don't much about. But i can tell it nothing like i felt before."

"Not really my expertise either" she admits "But while I draw darkness from my surroundings, i notice that i have a much better control over it then the darkness inside me."

"Which wonders me a little" told Serena "As far I have seen everybody who descends from our father, has high connection with the own darkness. It is like a natural part of them. How it manifests thought, differs. A certain rabbit for example doesn't turn to a normal tagual rabbit. It is a more monster form with spikes."

"That remind me. i have to tell you something." Youta look at her half sister and bow her head. "I'm sorry that i accidentally enter your heart! If i know that would happen i would never use that mirror! "

"Don't worry. Have been in yours as well… saw how you make that tail promise with Saph."

"W-wait You s-saw that?!" Youta look up as her head turn red. "W-when?"

"Some time ago" she replied "Shortly after he showed up"

"Oh." She said, tumbling with her thumbs

"Anyway… you take it very well the message that we are related" she told "I remember how Gureo and I had freaked out as we learned this"

"How did you deal with it?" She asks her sister.

"Gureo was cutting a forest down and I went to the nearest heartless infested world and got some steam off, reducing the heartless population that way before we talked things out." she answered "I knew about the adventures in other dimension of dad but he left out this particular detail… given that I was involved to a degree he couldn't tell me that due some time travel rules"

"Time travel?" Youta wondered. "Like how Xehanort traveled through time?"

"No… I was part of his dimensional adventures with his friend Will. I met Gureo the first time in a dimension that works like the games Super Smash Bros… hunting down a pervert Heartless"

"There existed a perverted heartless?" Youta imagined a heartless shadow wearing a pant over his head

"A Stealth Sneak and he stole my underwear…" she deadpanned. "And even asked that I take a see through swimsuit. while males were supposed to commit suicide"

"Must been embarrassing for you." Youta blushed.

"Believe me: I pinned his head on a spear and placed it on the front door of Lea since he made certain looks at me as well." she grinned evilly.

Youta only laughs nervously when she thought of something. "That reminds me, is your Lea married to Tsubasa-san and got Kanade and Flare?"

"Lea and Tsubasa? I must admit I was surprised they are married here… in my dimension, Tsubasa sweared on the honor of her family name, she would cut Lea in pieces if he show up again"

"And what about Terra-san and Miku-san?"

"They never met each other" was the simple reply "And your mother… to be honest no clue what happened to her… I heard something about a world career but didn't pay much attention"

"Oh." Youta lower her head for a sec and look at Serena and asks. "Is your dad a horrible cook like mine was?"

"Was?" she asks "Dad is still a terrible cook. Heck we even used this to infiltrate him into the kitchen of a guy who wanted to blow up his planet and made a meal for him. Thought… my parents are still dealing with the aftermath… two years after the initinal cockiing… Resident Evil with food"

"That's horrified." Youta quivered. "My dad got help from Krom, Ratatouille and some other cooks they could find and now he at least make normal food."

"Dad tried their help as well and after two days, each of them told him he should let others cook for him"

"Didn't your mom help him?" Youta asks.

"Nothing we tried helped." she admits. "You're really lucky your dad can cook, you know. Last time he cook the food almost rape both me and my mom."

"That even more terrified!" Youta quivered more in fear.

"You have no idea…." She also quivered. "Did the same thing happen to you?"

"Not until i was born, no." She answers.

"Lucky." she mumbled

"But there was this one time when I was 6 dad accidentally burn the food, he look sad so I eat it just to cheer him up, was sick for a whole week." She laughs sheepishly.

"How a month after trying a pizza of Roxas?"

"Don't want to talk about. It still gives me nightmares." Youta admit. "But what about Gureo-kun's dad? Can he cook?"

"We don't know… he died while Gureo was very young. And his version of Panne didn't tell much as far I can tell."

"H-he died?!" Youta gasped and asks. "How?!"

"Because of the fell dragon, Grima." Gureo came through the door wearing a long pajama pant with a shirt.

"Grima?" Youta tilt her head.

"Giant dragon, wants to destroy humanity, and was in need of a human vessel especially breed for the job" explains Serena "A friend of dad was this chosen vessel and after some weird stuff the dragon got killed."

"Who was this vessel?" Youta asks.

"His name was Robin." Gureo answered. "He was a son of Validar, the leader of Grimleal."

"You mean the same Robin-san that my mom and dad befriended with?!" Youta asks, surprised.

"Indeed" told Gureo "And in my timeline… well… Grima succeeded. Even worse than most Grimas"

"Timeline?" Youta wondered. "You mean, you came from a different future of Ylisse?"

"One possible yes… and mine dimension… it got destroyed. Yarne and I have been the sole survivors and I even believed he was dead as well, until I learned otherwise from Will."

"Then that means you and your brother don't have a home to go back to."

"Yea. We still search for a place to call home." Gureo said

"Then why don't you and your brother live with me? Together with my family?" Youta asks his half brother.

"Looking at people's reaction at me when they are used to strange things" told Gureo "And then consider what your home world would do."

"Well… we could ask Merlin-ojichan make a disguise for you and your brother so that you two look human." Youta said

"Should we tell it?" asks Serena and Gureo sighs "Doesn't work… disguising magic interrupts with our transformation. Also Yarne has already chosen his place." He then place his hand on Youta's head. "But I appreciated your help, even we just met."

"It nothing. I just want to help my family." Youta answers

Shrugging Serena wondered "Say Gureo… where did you get THAT combo of clothes? You told me you prefer tight clothes a spot to put your blade on if something happens."

"This?" Gureo look at his pajama. "A guy called Flare give this to me. When i told him i that sleep with my armor on, he said that it would be better to wear this in bed."

"Wait you're sleeping in bed with your armor on? Won't that give you pain in the back?" Youta asks.

"You get used to it" he shrugs "Better than having to deal with rocks or something."

"I see." Youta sweatdropped. But suddenly realizes something. "Wait of you came from a different Ylisse from where Robin-san became Grima vessel. Won't the Robin-san I know also became Grima?"

"The war is already over so no" told Serena "Depending on choice, Grima is either sealed for thousand years or dead."

"That's a relief." Youta sight. "But i think i should go there, just to see if everyone is alright."

"You can do that tomorrow. We're pretty much beat up." Serena walks to the door. "You two should also go to bed." and enter the house, the two look at each other and follow her half sister.


	17. Chapter 17

Gureo was sitting on the bed he will sleep in the next time and reads inside a book. "Yo! Youta's half bunny bro, are you awake?" Kanade's voice asks through the door.

"I am awake and I have a name" he replied, not lifting his gaze from the book.

"Well you never told your name to us yet." He look at the open door and saw Kanade wearing a red yukata, with blue and black as a secondary color setup."What you reading there?" She asks, sitting next to him.

"Nothing really… just a novel from Inigo" told Gureo "Nobody which dimension… he writes the same novels. But I wonder who he married to make this one"

"Why not ask him yourself?" Kanade asks

"Cannot find him" He answered and ask. "And we do you want to see me?"

"Well…. I'm curious." She answered. "I never see a male Tague so i want to asks a couple of questions."

"What about Yarne?" he wondered, knowing he is alive in this universe.

"And that is?" she tilt her head.

"Yarne? my brother and the one that is born by mom in every universe where she is married."

"Wait seriously?! I didn't know Panne-san has another son." Kanade said, surprised.

"To inform you: I only exist because my dad and my mother were married." told the taguel "Yarne is the one who exist in multiple universes. Me for my part only exist in the few where dad and mom at least had sexual activity."

"So does that mean you have dark powers, like Youta and Serena?" She asks

"It effect me but doesn't manifest in me like by them" was his reply "It effects my Taguel abilities."

"Like you change into something else?"

"More a monster like version of a taguel"

"Monster-like…" She images a large monster-like bunny with spikes and shoot fire out of it mouth. "Sounds cool!" She smirked

"And frightening." he laughs loudly.

"Really? I like to see that!" Her eyes glittered with excitement

"Not here… not enough space." was his reply "And I rather want to rest after this day."

"Yea today was really a crazy day. That asshole almost turn us into heartless AND we had to deal with a Verstoter." She scratch behind her head. "I guess that's how dad felt when he fought Xehanort all the time."

"And all the other crazy stuff." He sight. "Sometimes i really wish to go to a beach and relaxes."

"Well you can always go to Destiny Island." Kanade said.

"Not really… bad experience with the people there due my ears"

"Really?" She touches Gureo's ears and pet it. "I think it looks cute."

he blushes "Thanks."

"What? Are you blushing?" She smirk. "You just as shy as Youta with Saph is around."

"Not used that girls go to advance on me… was always the other side around." he admits. "And why would Youta be shy of Saph?"

"Because she love him of course. Just like your dad like your Panne-san."

"Given mum's attitude towards humans before finding love, I think they have grown in respect during the war."

"Ah, that old classic." She said. "Love bloom on the battlefield, never gets old."

"Yeah… "

"Well i think i'll go to bed." She said walking at the door before she turn her head. "And by the way, if you want to flirt with me. try to impressed me with your skills then with words."

"So one of these type of girls? I know somebody who would love you if she weren't female"

"Sorry, i'm only into guys. Especially the ones that looks sexy with tight clothes and have a sweet ass, like yours." She grin and closes the door

"That will be a big challenge" he told and wanted to continue to read… only to see the book is missing "If she took it, then she will find out soon that she has the only version of Inigo I found that wrote an Erotica."

XXXXX

Harmonia came back from the shower with a towel around her body and found Kanade in the room they shared for the night. Her head red while staring at a book. Tilting her head "Kanade? What are you reading that you have such a red head?"

"A book from Youta half-brother." She answered and mumbled. "Who know he like those thing."

"What is this for a book?" she wondered.

"Something that only men and women like to read." She flip a page. "They can bend that way like that?!" She smirk. "Saph and Youta would got a wet dream if they read this."

"Ehh… are you thinking of giving this to them?" Harmonia ask, replace her towel with a brown shirt and pajama pants.

"Na…. Only if they want their relationship go to the next level." She said, flipping another page

"Then why did you get it from him?"

"I took it,while we were talking."

"Will you try it with him?" she wondered with a blush "Because… I have heard some girls talking about having a night with him… and something about rabbit or so…"

"Well we just met, so i think i'll wait until i know him better." Kanade closed the book. "Beside he's much do shy to go that far, i think he just want to talk of how pretty they are, just like a how a casanova would do."

"…it was about going to him for that" she corrected her friend.

"What?" Kanade started at Harmonia. "Oh you mean they got scared of him, right?"

She shook her head "N-No… they found him very handsome."

"I give him that, he looks hot." She then had a idea and start to grin. "But let's see how far he will go."

"Huh?" asks Harmonia in wonder

XXXXX

The next morning everyone was at the living room, as Serena hold a crystal with Dr Ver in it.

"Did you really put him in this tiny stone?" Zero asks, picking the stone up and as Ver hitting the crystal.

"Indeed" smirks Serena "A nice little Pocket Dimension where he only escapes by breaking the crystal… and I keep my crystals in a Pocket Dimension as well, only accessible by me."

"At least he won't get away like always." Kanade took the gem from Zero's hand and said to the mad doktor. "Hey asshole, this is my impression of an earthquake." She then shake the crystal hard as she can. "How this for a california vacation?" She ask, as she saw Ver pucking.

"Kanade…" began Serena "I need to bring him back alive."

"I know, but since he did a lot of thing to in the past, keep escaping out of your finger and almost turn everyone into heartless. So a little punishment won't hurt, right?" Stated Kanade

"Only if you overdo it."

"Don't worry, i won't." She give the crystal back to Serena and asks. "So what's the plan now? Go looking for that douche of a mage?"

"IF you can tell where he is" was her reply "But given that we lack the knowledge of it, I will go back to my dimension, deliver Ver and then come back to find this guy… and perhaps bring backup if possible. Dad got a few things I perhaps could bring over."

"And what for backup are you talking about?" Karma asks

"A pet dragon and a dark creature we discovered. They consume Darkness and are very loyal to anybody with Dads darkness."

"Then i guess that pet can listen to Youta too?" Flare asks

"The Dark Creatures yes, the pet dragon no, since she won't be recognized as family member at first… Merida is difficult on that"

"Then we should also call for back up aswell." Harmonia said. "We could asks Chrom-san to help us or some our other friends if necessary."

"I think along the Verstoter are at Chrom's limits" countered Serena "I would say you guys should call on back up at the high end category."

"Then we asks Fugeo's help!" Kanade said. "I think a couple of dragons can help us."

"After the little trouble we had this these guys in your home world?" asks Serena "If you didn't notice: They belong to a different world… one that inhabits different kinds of superheroes, mutants and other crazy stuff. And the anti mutant movement is very strong. Anybody who is a mutant and no superhero or any non-allied creature are hunted like animals with dangerous diseases."

"So you know where they live?" Youta asks

"Did a bit research, yes… and once I try to bring them home, they would call me mutant and try to kill me if they are the extreme ones"

"What If we go to their home world i'm sure we can bring someone they know with us to calm them down." Harmonia told her plan.

"That might work…." Serena said "But for that we need to find one first"

"Nice nice" interrupted Gureo "But before we continue… Kanade would you be so nice and give back my book? I would like to finish reading it and I bet you are surprised by now that you guys happened to have the only INigo I found so far writing an Erotica… all others went for a romance or adventure novels"

"W-What?!" Almost everyone shout in surprise to hear what Gureo said.

"Well well. Look like you brother is a preventer little bunny, Youta." Lucina said, giggling as Youta look at Serena with a face that's tell. 'Is that truth?'

"I didn't know he reads such thing" told Serena "Normally he goes for Adventures"

"I admit it is the first time" told the Taguel "Always go and look what type of a story Inigo wrote in the different universes and this is the first one I encounter with Erotica"

"I was surprised at first, yes." Kanade hold the book and smirked. "But i also hear from Harm you like to flirt with other girls."

Youta again look at Serena with the same look on her face as she nobs.

"That's true" he replied "But only if I am the advancing once… I am rather shy if somebody moves me. And I am really picky how far I go with each girl… still virgin if this is the next question"

"Is that so?" Kanade asks

"Why am i getting a bad feeling about this?" Flare asks himself.

"I just said so. Why asking?" wondered Gureo and Serena was wondering it herself… so far she could tell any of her family relatives, save for her parents and grandfather and any who had children, are still virgins.

"How about we bet? If you unable to impress me in a year, you'll stop flirting with other girls." Kanade said

"And what if I manage to impress you?" he wondered, really confused since his flirts are more to find a girlfriend and not being a casanova or pervert.

"Well if you win, I'll give you my virginity." She said smirking. This turn everyone on the room completely white and shock at her bet.

"Kanade….. Did you just say your give your…?" Flare stuttered

"Yep you heard that right! If he win I'll have sex with him."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shout at the same time.

Serena shook her head "I know some variations of Lea can be very perverted and big idiots… but you just took the cake by proving that this traits can be inherited by his kids!"

"I may be a lot in your eyes due this book and my flirts but I am not the kind of guy who accept sex as a part of a bet! And if you think you need to call me coward for that, than I accept it! I have standards you know!"

"That what i wanted to hear!" Kanade said.

"I think i like her style." Lusina said and look at Youta. "You should act more like her if you want Saph to sleep with you." Youta's head start to turn red and start to steam.

"You are a bit too much forward" deadpanned Serena and Gureo had a dumb look at his face "May I know why you did that? I get now this was a test but I doubt we know each other that well that something like that is necessary"

"I want to see what for kinda man your are, and since your Youta's half brother i suspect something really interesting from you."

"Did a rock hid you head, Kanade?!" His twin brother asks. "What would mom and dad say when they learn about your bet?! You'll get in so much trouble!"

"Trouble for proposing yes" agreed Gureo "But since I refuse it, she won't have to deal with trouble about going through it. But my lips are sealed…"

"Well you have at least manners." Kanade said. "Still don't think you'll get me that easily Casanova, I'm quite the challenge."

"i would have been surprised otherwise" he counters "And about your bet… if you had been serious, I would have informed your parents. Also I prefer to have a certain level of relationship before I go with a girl into bed… just never reached it before."

"Fine by me!" She hold his hand forward as Gureo accepted her handshake.

"That… was an unexpected event. Won't you agreed." Karma ask

"Tell me about it." Zero look at Youta who lay on the ground still steam out of her head. "I think her head is overheating." 

"I would rather say her mind broke" was Serena's guess "I am glad she wasn't in this one dimension, Gureo and I were… because it would have been overkill for her if she reacts like that by just what happened."

"Now that settled." Lusina look at Serena and asks. "I think you were about to tell where those riots are coming from, yes?"

"The world is called Marveled. Home of more Superheroes than in a complete sector… with an equivalent amount of bad guys. If here were a shop for heroes or villains, then this would be the right place"

"If that's the case i suggest to go there with a small group of people." Karma said. "That why we don't draw much attention."

"Sure… just be careful. One wrong move and you are villains and be attacked by the heroes and a group called S.H.I.E.L.D is after you to get your secrets AND control you for their goals"

"Then Kanade, Youta, Flare and Harm will go there." Lusina said. "I think i'll stay here just in case if a Verstoter pop up again."

"Me too." Zero said. "it much i can do, for now."

"Same here." Karma adds.

"But i think we at least warned someone about this." Harmonia said, trying to wake Youta up.

"Sure…" told Serena "Is in this universe no law against… don't know… telling about other worlds unless it is completely necessary?"

"Do you really think that the bad guy would play by the rules?" Lusina asks

"Let me say this: Are we much better if we don't?" countered Serena "Not to mention who knows if here is some sort of guard who goes active if we do that too much. And the next thing to talk: How many people on how many worlds know about other worlds? We can warn these people but no others."

"We could warn Mickey and Fugeo." Flare said. "Both of them might help us with this trouble we having."

"We could also asks Master Yen-sid." Harmonia add, as Youta finally wake up. "I'm sure he has some sort of an idea to help us."

"And sometimes I wonder where he has all these answers" told Serena "No disrespect, since I learned everything I know about magic from him but it still troubles me"

"But it's worth a shot isn't it? " Guroe asks.

"True…. Guroe you go warn Mickey, Fugeo and Master Yen-sid, and if you can ask to bring some extra help."

"Fugeo? Rather not" told Gureo "Still have nightmares as I saw him hunting down rabbits"

"Oh right... Forgot about your little adventure with him." Serena sigh. "I guess I'll go warn Fugeo after I bring Dr Ver back to my dimension."


	18. Chapter 18

A few hours after Serena left, Youta and her friends were preparing to take off to their own destination as Harmonia wondered "Youta... what did you learn from Serena exactly? I don't think she simply told you who she was just because you was in her Dive into the Heart"

"She is right" told Kanade "Come on, spill what you learned about her?"

"Well…." She hesitated a little, but explain about how Serena discovered her powers and how keep it out of control.

"So basically if she use to much of her powers she will die." Flare asks.

"Or at least in coma" countered Kanade "But such a potent seal on her powers? Isn't this dangerous?"

"I don't know..." Youta said. "But Serena-chan said the seal was created by her Will-san and Namine-san. So i think it safe until she can control her powers."

"Still… but where does this strong connection to magic come from?" Wondered Kanade "The darkness and the Crystal powers can be explained but the magic?"

"Maybe it has something to do with what that Echido guy said. He said that her talent lay in her mother's bloodline and that the Yuma's bloodline bring it more out." Flare said.

"And that how she can also use magic?" Harmonia wondered.

"Who knows." Flare said

"Perhaps her cold behavior just is a result of her past?" asks Harmonia "She is… very disciplined unless loosing her cool… and only one managed to do so far in the short time we know her"

"Maybe she had a hard childhood?" Kanade said.

"Serena-chan said that she had a normal life even when they told her about the insistent with Pete." Youta explain, as suddenly the gummi ship stop moving arriving at their destination.

"So this is the world?" Kanade ask.

"Hold on a moment." Harmonia check on the ship computer. "Yes this is Marveled." She typed on the computer and a couple of big holographic screens in front of them, showing the world's activities.

"Are those the super heroes and villains that Serena-chan was talking about?" Youta asks

"Looks like… but some look very odd" Kanade sweatdrop. "There's even a girl with a squirrel tail."

"We know a taguels and a dragons in human form, and you question a girl with squirrel tail? I am more confused about this green guy" Flare point at a screen showing a big green man slamming the ground creating a large crater.

"He's strong for sure" sweatdrop Harmonia.

"That for sure." Youta said. "But how are we going to find someone to help us with our problem?"

"Outside the town and then get in?" Kanade asks "I mean we have to find out if they know about people disappeared in their world?"

"let's not forget we need to be extra careful there." Flare said "Serena said if we made one wrong move. We will lapeled as the bad guys by them."

"Well it's a good thing we got something for this situation." Youta pull out a small gold crest like accessories with a hole that fit a crystal in it out of her pocket.

"Uhm… what is your suggestions?" Flare asks

"Well this is a world with superheroes, right? So i thought we can use the new armor that Terra-san and Elfin-san made for non Keybald users to hide who our identity." She answered.

"Isn't this DRAWING attention to us in one way or another?" Kanade asks

"But we will draw more attention if someone saw us using our gear and keyblade." Youta state. "Until we know who the good guys and bad guys are. We'll use this armor to fight Heartless or any villains."

"And I think i found a group that might help us." Harmonia said.

"Who?" asks Kanade.

"There's a group called themselves the Avengers. From what i can gather so far, they are the strongest and popular heroes there ever lived." She explain to her friends.

"At least on this world… we just have to get them listening to a bunch of children" Flare sigh

"Actually there is someone that will listen to us." The screen chance and shows a short black haired man wearing a blue jumpsuit, a red cap with a golden eye crest. "This is Stephen Strange also know as Doctor Strange. He's known as the Sorcerer Supreme the strongest mage of this world. If i'm right he might know about the keyblade and will help us with our problem." Harmonia explain

"Then it's settled!" Kanade snap her fingers. "What are we waiting for? Let get us some heroes!" And run to the teleporter.

Then they found themselves in the middle of a town and they looked around "Where do you think he lives?" Youta asks.

"Dr Strange has a mansion in a place called Greenwich Village not far from here." She took out her Iphone and start to type on it. "I already got the address so finding it wouldn't be hard."

"And you suggest we can just see his door? Who tells us that he isn't hiding it?" Flare asks.

"I don't know." She answered. "But it's the only lead we got."

"It better than having no lead." Youta said and asks. "Where is the mansion, Harm?"

XXXXX

The group follow Harmonia for a half an hour and arrived at a worn out mansion.

"Normally I said about this place is a dump. But since we're looking someone who can use magic, i'm willing to bet he disease his house with some illusion." Kanade said, placing her hands on her waist.

"Any suggestion how to break this illusion?" asks Harmonia "I don't know about you but I have no clue about this"

"My knowledge of magic is limited to how to make flames" sweatdrops Flare "Because it was kinda obvious… perhaps we should have taken one of the magic users with us?"

Then Youta remembered that Serena gave her something with the words "If you ever need to see the truth… and a copy of the eye of truth might be useful."

So she pulled the odd magnificent glass out she got from her half sister and looked through it, gasping at what really stood in the place.

"I see it! This is the right place!" Youta said, and run to the door. Ones she place her hand to the doorknob, the worn down mansion instantly disappeared and a brand new mansion was in it's place

"Wow…" muttered Flare

"Took the words right out my mouth." Kanade said

Harmonia chuckles weakly "Where did you get that, Youta?" She ask her friend.

"Serena-chan gives it to me before we left." Youta answered. "She said that if i ever want to see the truth, I'll have to use this magnificent glass to see through the lies."

"Great… now she does the same like your father does" groans Flare "Why didn't you show the trait before?"

But then to everyone's surprise the door of the mansion suddenly open itself slowly.

"I take we are invited to go in?" wondered Harmonia, as everyone enters the house of the Sorcerer Supreme.

They looked around and Harmonia asks "Why does I have the feeling that most visitors are better off to not even look at anything?"

"This is a mage's house, Harm. Every items in here can be dangerous." Flare said

"_How right you are, young man."_ A voice echo through the house.

"That… is… eerie..." told Kanade "Reminds me on a haunted house on last year Halloween "

"Excuse me, but is Dr Strange home?" Youta asks to the voice. "We want to ask for his help."

"_And what for business to you want with the Sorcerer Supreme?"_

"Asking for some help" told Harmonia "From where we come, some citizens of this world up there and cause trouble because they saw a few things unique in our world and a visiting friend"

"_Are you all outsiders from another world?"_

"Yes!" Youta said "And we have a keyblade bearer here as proof that we're not lying."

Flare nods and summon his keyblade. And in an instant they suddenly arrived at the living room.

And Harmonia felt suddenly slightly ill and looks around for something to throw in… she doesn't take magical teleportation very well.

"You're okay, Harm?" Youta asks, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. As answer she holds her mouth and stomach, looking more frankly for a spot to throw up.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that your friend has a weak stomach." They saw the one and only Dr Stranger wearing her daily clothes, sitting on a fancy red chair he snap his finger and a bucket appear in front of Harmonia. "Please use this."

And she emptied her stomach into it while Kanade told "Harmonia had always trouble with magical teleportation."

"It's alright." He said, summon a table with tea. "Now please tell me the whole story."

XXXXX

It took a half an hour to the Youta and her friends to explain the situation do the magician.

"I see, that would explain where the missing people are." Strange stroke his goaty.

"And that's why we came to you. We would hope you could make contact with Avengers to asks for they help." Youta said.

Dr Strange thought this about a minute before he said. "Very well. I'll try to see if they around. A moment please." And vanish into thin air.

"Finally! Something goes smoothly for a chance!" Kanade cheered. "I was getting fucking tired for a the crap we been through."

"Don't get cocky, Kanade. Things might get south if we relax too much." Her twin brother scolded

"Yeah…" told Harmonia

"What's wrong?" Youta asks

"Because something happening after saying something like that"

"Yea right! Like that ever happ-" But before Kanade is about to finish her sentence, the ground started to shake as the heard a huge explosion.

"You just had to open your big mouth!" Flare yelled, as they exit the house and saw that the city is been under attack by Heartless and Risen.

"Okay why the hell are there Risen throw into the Heartless mix?" Kanade asks, when something that looks like a black Pegasus fly past them. Youta saw a woman with tanned skin with white short hair, wearing a black crown and a black dress that revealed the middle part of her clothing which leaves it a view of her assets with marking on it.

"Was that a Pegasus just now?" Flare said. "Does those exist here?"

"Only at Asgard." Dr Strange appeared in front of them. "But I'm more concerns about its rider, I can feel a hazardous magic power coming from her."

"Given that this is somebody who should be dead on a different world, I cannot blame ya!" told a boy who stand next to them out of nowhere. he had blond hair and purple eyes wearing black boots, black shorts a black shirt with a grey vest above it and something pokes out from the shirt on his chest.

"And who the hell are you?" Flare asks.

"Ancelot" he just grins before rushing towards a rise and punches his chest, making it fly through a building "And I am here to have some fun and have an eye on a Youta… Youta Yuma. You happen to know her? Serena forgot to give me a picture as she asked me to look."

"Wait how do you know Serena-chan?" Youta asks. "And what for picture are you talking about?"

"Serena and I know each other since my birth… and with picture I mean I have not a single clue how Youta looks like. She kind of tend to forget telling me such things"

"By birth…?" Harmonia mumble as she realized something. "Are you tell us…. You Serena-chans's brother?!"

"Yes, why do you ask?" asks Ancelot while punching the next few Risen coming too close to him.

"Are you kidding me!" Kanade yelled in surprised as everyone else. "Not only has Youta a half sister she but also have another brother?! What next she got a demi-god sibling or something?!"

"Well… if you ever get into this one universe where dad and Will became rulers of their own kingdoms… yes. A few hundred, not counting all the monster girls the two got" he told with a shrug as he captures a throw axe and sends it back, cutting through several Risen before it stuck in a wall, telling he threw it with quite a force.

"There's a dad that has a harem of his own?!" Youta fell to her knees with a black cloud hovering over her head.

Ancelot looks at her confused "Something wrong?"

"You'll have to forgive you half-sister, she kinda new in this other dimensions crap." Kanade said to Youta's half-brother.

"So you are Youta? Nice to meet ya! I am Ancelot. Dark Crystal Manake" he grins "Nobody knows thought how I got Manake blood"

"I think she's still in a shock." Harmonia said poking on Youta's shoulder, waiting for a response

"We can talk about this later!" Dr Strange's summon a bolt of lighting at an upcoming heartless. "We need to eradicate those monster before something bad is going to happen!"

"What do you think I am doing?" asks Ancelot and keeps punching the enemies.

"Let just get this over with." Kanade sigh as she activate her gear and start hack and slash through the army of monsters.

Harmonia stepped back to be not involved but looks in Awe with what an ease Ancelot was punching through the enemy rows.

"Hey Youta! Wake up! We need you here!" Flare shake her a couple of time before Youta snapped back to reality.

"Oh right!" Youta activate the Aegis and sent the feathers bits away as it start shooting yellow laser beam destroying the half of the heartless.

"Harm! Go back to the Gummi ship and give us technical support from there!" Flare ordered, summon his keyblade, shooting a fireball to a group of Risens.

"R-right!" She stuttered, and uses her phone to teleport to the gummi ship.

"Ancelot-kun, you said that you're a Manake, right?" Youta punched an axe fighter into his stomach hard, sending it crashing into a group of Heartless Commanders. "Are you just like Nowi-san?" One of her feather slash a heartless in two.

"Bing" he told "Just have not often a good reason to transform… I enjoy punching just more" and slams a archer into the ground with such a mighty blow that the was literally punched INTO the ground.

"But how? Both Dad and Faith-san are human. How is that work? Duck!" Ancelot quickly duck as Youta jump over him and drop kick a Neo shadow on his head.

He grabbed one of the larger Risen, using it as makeshift club "Well it is theorized that it comes from an ancestors of Dads side." told Ancelot "But no real proof as Manake genes are usually dominant"

Flare chance his keyblade into a large sword and cut the half of the army in pieces. "So in other words you're a new type of dragon? Can Youta also turn into one?" Flare asks, throwing his keyblade, destroying the incoming arrows.

"Who knows… Serena cannot" he simply told with a shrug and then ripped one the arm off and use the shield he hold to slam the body through it.

"_Guys we have a major problem in our hands!"_ Both the girls and Flare heard Harmonia voice from their headset. _"I found that the leader is in Manhattan together with Pete and some of his grunts!" _

"That stupid fat cat is here too?!" Kanade ask, after she shooting small blades of fire from her wings, destroying the remaining Risen and Heartless.

"Pete?" asks Ancelot "Too bad your versions doesn't know me… or he would be running at the sight of me"

"And why should he?" asks Flaze and Ancelot smirks "Normally when he sees me, he knows that Serena is close… and you can guess what this means"

"_What the?! How is this possible?"_ They heard Harmonia gasped.

"What's wrong?" Youta asks.

"_You're not going to believe this, but another Pete just came out of a corridor!"_

"I got it" told Ancelot and jogged off.

"Wait!" Youta tries to stop him but his already out of sight.

"Great just what we needed more trouble." Kanade snarl. "If one isn't enough another one just had to pop up!"

"We better get going." Flare said, and took out a red-black flame like charm with a blue gem. He press the gem and change into his keyblade armor.

Flare's armor shares a small, black ornate crest and the long segmented section each between dark grey and dark red He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a red gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has one l piece of dark black armor on it. Finally, his armored boots are dark grey and red, and black-visored helmet with a one prong on the top back of the helmet covering his face.

"Right!" Youta nods, take out her prototype DM armor charm as Kanade does the same.

"Let's see what this extra armor look like." Kanade said, both placing the relic into the hole of the charm and put it on their neck and it started to glow. Ones the light fades both of the girls look at their armor.

Kanade got a dark blue helmet with a black visor, it had a detailed design of a bird's head with the yellow beak being a gemstone and has big wing attachments on both side of the helmet. Some for her Symphogear had a more detailed design and got extra armor on the exposed places and on her chest.

The same is with Youta's armor but her helmet has a lioness design and got two red gemstone eyes.

"We better catch up to Ancelot-kun before he got himself in trouble." Youta said, the feathers combined together to form an big shield like air board. She step on it

Flare then turn his keyblade into a motorcycle like glider it has a sharply angled at its front tip and the driver seat is nearly horizontal.

"You three go ahead. I'll stay here." Dr Strange summon a ray of swords to the undead army.

"Thank you for your help, doctor." Youta thanked him, and they went after the dragon boy, thought with many obstacles on their way.

"This is terrible…." Youta look at the chaos, that is made from the Heartless and the Risen.

"I know it frustrating. But we have to deal with the two Pete's." Flare said

"At least one is having his fun…" told Kanade as she points to Ancelot who keeps on punching enemies and doesn't seemt to be bothered at all… just smiling while punching his way through the masses.

"Is he really Serena's brother?" Flare wondered. "He sure aren't acting like her."

Youta clutching her fist as she dismantled the shield back into the feathers bits as she fell and land behind Ancelot.

"Hey Youta! recovered?" he asks while he put a head butt on a Risen and throw one in heavy armor at archers

She didn't said anything until she look at Ancelot, putting her hand on to her waist and then…. "Ancelot Yuma! What on earth were you thinking?! Storming away like that? You can't just run away like that creating havoc along the way."

"Clearing a path for you to make it easier to get going" he shrugs "And if you didn't notice: I cannot wreak havoc where Havoc is already wreaking"

"That doesn't justified your reckless behavior." Youta scold her half younger brother. "You were attacking those heartless like it your plaything. The people of this world might think you're a crazy lunatic! Didn't Serena-chan ever tell you to think before act?"

"Serena? No… she just tells me what to punch and what not when we go around… dad is telling the thinking part. And I thought about how to act."

And then he grins "And I just enjoy hitting enemies" however then she saw a serious face on him "But I never consider them as plaything! I make sure to take them out as fast as possible. Don't think that I am taking this as a game!"

"Then stop acting like you're having fun! Have you ever thought what would happen if you punch a heartless at a innocent bystander without noticing?" She asks

"For that I already got my lectures from mom." counters Ancelot

"And what about your Pete? Not only he's teaming up with his other self. He also have someone army of Risen under his command and might work together with this world villains! You really think you can beat them all without a plan?" Youta asks. "You may be a dragon but you have limits just like everyone."

"I just assumed that when Pete sees me, he assumes, like usual for some reasons, that Serena might be here as well, and Pete always get panicked in some way and does something so stupid that only hurts him at the end of the day… and perhaps one or two walls" he shrugs "And I had my share with Risen before so I know their modus operand… only their leader is a different story but for that I expected you to follow."

"How is running away without telling us what you're doing helping? That's someone with a dead wish would do! " She scold "If you want us to follow you, you need to first explain to us before you run off into a war zone."

"Wow… forgot that you don't know me well…" he sweatdrops "That's… kind of my modus operand"

"Operand or not, your behavior is unacceptable!" Youta keep scolding Ancelot, as both Hartless and Risen simply look at them dumbfounded.

"Man. It's been awhile since we saw Youta scolding someone." Kanade said

"Yea." Flare nods. "The last time she scolded someone, is one of the kids was about to drink a cleaning product."

"_But that show how she cared for someone safety. Even it is a complete stranger."_ Harmonia giggled.

"Come on! It isn't that bad." he told "The worst that ever happened were a rock dropped on my head because Nowi threw me at a wall in a game."

"Even so! If you keep acting like this someone dear might get hurt because of you behavior. Do you really want that?"

"Nope! That's why I always make sure things flies at other enemies or no one" he simply replied, not getting what she is trying to tell.

The heartless and the risen waited long enough and leap toward the Yuma. But they got destroyed by a rain of swords and a huge fire ball.

"Not to interrupt. But we kinda in a tight schedule remember." Kanade reminded the two, and grab Ancelot. "And you coming with me, nuthead!" and flow towards Manhattan at high speed.

"If you give me a second I can fly myself, thanks" told Ancelot and a pair of wings appears on his back.

"The hell! You can do that without using a dragonstone?" Kanade asks, surprised.

He taps on his chest "There."

"That's a dragonstone? Why is it looking like it's stuck on your chest?"

"Born that way" he shrugs.

"Damn…." She mumble. "Even so I'm not letting you go."

"What?! Why?!" He asks.

"Cause your a type of person who likes to jump into danger head on." Kanade stated. "It's not a bad thing. But if you go all nuts, you might get into trouble."

"That's why you are here?" he jokes "To keep the trouble at bay until I can handle it"

"You got it!" She smirk. When a human made of fire flow past them. "Was that man on fire?"

As Youta saw Kanade flow away with her younger half brother, she suddenly heard the sound of fighting behind her. She turn her head and saw the heroes of this world attacking the heartless and risen with all with their might.

"Looks like this world can take care of itself." Flare came to his childhood friend side.

"That's good." Youta sigh, relieved.

"Come on. We better get going." Youta nods, and step on her board and the both of them fly after Kanade and Ancelot. But they path got block by a large cobweb.

"Armored people who leave the fighting ground? Isn't that suspicious?" asks a voice and as they turned they saw a guy in red and blue costume with a black spider on the chest, standing on the wall. Literally standing on the wall.

"What the..? Who are you?" Flare asks

"What? Never heard about the ultimate friendly neighborhood Spider-man?" The man known as Spider-man asks.

"Not that we know of, no." Flare said

"Look i know this looks suspicious, but we have to go to Manhattan!" Youta plead. "We need to stop the ones who control the Heartless and the Risen."

"You mean those old fashioned creepy zombie and those colorful goofy looking monsters?" He asks

"Yes." told Flare and Spider Man told "Not until you answered a few questions!"

Spider man thought about it, when he suddenly shout. "Move!" The two were surprised, but was able to dodge a thunder spell from a Barrier Master Heartless. "How about we skip the Q&amp;A games for later." They land on the ground back to back after they are surrounded by Heartless and Risen. "After we kick their buts?"

"Sounds like a plan" told Flare, and pulls his Keyblade out before the ground shakes and everybody turned to see something big… so they looked up… and up… and up…. and up… and up until they could see it reaches to the clouds.

"This… doesn't look like the friendly giant from the neighborhood…" muttered Flare as they stared at a giant version of a Guard Armor…

"Nope…." Spider-man gulped "it isn't…."


	19. Chapter 19

Pointing at this large Heartless, Spiderman wondered "How the hell could this thing just appear out of now? Is this another of Doc Ock's tricks? Taskmaster? Doctor Doom?"

The giant Guard Armor look down, glaring at our heros and throw a punch at them. But Youta quickly brought the Feather Bits in front of the Heartless incoming fist and block its attack. Flare then jump on the arm of the heartless and leaps to the head giving it a couple of strikes with his keyblade before he jump away for Youta who gathered half of her feather onto the gauntlet as it changed into a rocket fist as it shoot out fire from behind and send Youta straight toward the giant unleashed a powerful punch which the head flow high into the sky.

And Spider Man went into higher ground and swings around to see where he could hit it while speaking to his hand wrist… it looks like it is a communicator and is calling for backup. "Fury! Is there anyone available? Iron Fist? Power Man? Rhino?"

"_What is wrong Spider Man? Everybody is right now busy to deal with the monsters rampaging through the city!_"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice this giant set of armor that just appeared yet!" called Spider Man and Fury told "What?" and cut the communication for a moment, causing the statement "Nope! He didn't notice this yet."

Then Fury called back "_I have no clue from where this thing came but the Tri Carrier will be at your position soon and then we start fire missiles at this thing! Here is no metal on earth that could make such a big construct and able to withstand our weaponry._"

"Uhm… Fury… and what about the stuff that made Captain America's shield? Or the metal on Wolverine's bones?" asks Spider Man

"_What is hard to understand ENOUGH to make this thing? Adamantium and Vibranium are both rare materials which is impossible to get enough to even cover something that large_." told Fury "_And now get your butt out because everything on the streets in a distance of half a mile will be feeling the aftermath of our weapons impacting with this giant mech!_"

"Fury… I heavily doubt this thing is a mech." told Spiderman but Fury calls "_Doesn't matter! Leave! Within three minutes_!"

"Great…" Muttered Spiderman and his Spider-sense when off. "Uh-oh! Spidy-sense!" He turn around and saw a flaming arrows heading his way. "Oh no! I'm allergies to flaming pointy thingy!" He quickly backflip off the building and shoot a couple of webs from his wrist, shooting down the arrows save for one that went straight to him. But a black laser beam destroyed arrow before it can reach its target.

"Are you okay?" Youta jump to the ground next to the Marvel hero.

"Aside from nearly being hit by this? Yes I am! And we have to get lost! Fury is shooting soon with a lot of weapons against this large tin can."

"But what about the citizens?" She asked with worry.

"That is what worries me as well!" told Spiderman and then heard a high pitched scream that shattered every window in sight "What was that?"

"Was that… Pete's girl scream?" asks Youta.

"And i thought Blackagar was loud." Spider-man rub his ears "And who is this Pete?"

"He's the one who is responsible of the Heartless." Youta explain. "If we catch both of them and the one who controls the Risens attack will stop."

"Here is somebody else?" asks Spiderman "And which are what? Sorry but just throwing around words doesn't help to identify what is heartless and what risen… and Fury is firing soon!"

"Then the more reason we need to go Manhattan as vast we can! Please tell your friend to hold off his attack and keep that Heartless busy!" She begged, pointing at the Guard Armor, as it trying to grab Flare but couldn't since he use his Glider to maneuver around the Heartless.

As Spider-man look at the giant for a sec and to Youta back and forth a couple of times, before he use the communication to contact his boss. "Fury! Call off the attack! I found a way to get rid of this monster mania problem!"

"_What? And what do you suspect should be this solution? Letting a couple of random kids handling the fighting that belongs to professionals? If they were at least grown ups than I would consider letting a keybearer and a couple of Symphogear user let do that job_."

"Sorry a who and a what now?" Spider-man question, when Youta suddenly grab his wrist and turn it toward her.

"Please you have to stall the heartless enough so we can stop the one responsible for this!"

"_Give me a good reason why I should listen to you girl_!" told Fury "_And I might think about it._"

"If you use with your ship at the heartless the people of this city won't survived!" She stated. "Isn't it the job of shield to protect the innocent from attack like this? How would your idea save them? You'll just sacrifice them!"

"_If I don't shoot, this thing might wreck havoc that cost even more people's live! Sometimes you have to make a though choice! Two minutes left!_"

Youta grin her teeths as she decide a risky plan. "Then i'll have to defeat it in one minute!" She then let go of Spider-man and squeezing her Relic and throw it into the air turning into an X shape with a needle pointing at her chest.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asks Spider man as to his horror the Relic impaled her user as Youta scream in pain and a dark-red aura surrounded her.

"This… doesn't look healthy" told Spider Man, stepping back. As he saw her eye glowing red.

"_It hurts! Is this what mom and the other feel like when they use the Ignite? It unbearable!"_ She thought, placing her hand on her heart._ "But it's not compared to the pain Mom and Dad felt in the past! I won't let this power consume me! I will...! I will!"_

"Save those people!" She shout, as the dark aura completely, Spider-man almost got blown away by the shock wave.

He managed to get a hold but seriously asks himself what on earth is this girl doing. Even Fury called into ask the very question.

The black aura cover Youta completely as it almost look like she start to transform into something. The darkness around vanished revealing her new form. The white part of her armor turned into black, four yellow gem like eyes are on her chest, it got less bulky and has a more sharper dearly design, her helmet, gauntlets, boots and tail resemble body parts of a dragon.

"That… looks slightly disturbing for some reasons." told Spiderman.

Gekisou Gungnir Ignite Version

Youta start singing an old song from her mother with a different tone as she ignite the thrusters on her back and with an blink of an eye she dashed at the leg of the heartless,destroy it with a single turn around summon her bit and shoot a high concentration dark beam destroying other leg. The bits transform into the Shield Board and flow toward Youta as she jump on it and slash the left arm into with her shield and fly above the heartless.

Flare just slashed the arm in two when he saw Youta flying toward the sky. "Was that Youta? In Ignite mode!?"

The young dark user turn her board to the Armor Guard and dive straight toward as she use her power of the dark to cover her shield in darkness almost turned into a dragon and slashed the heartless in two and explode as Youta land on the ground skidding.

Song End

"Is… that normal?" asks Spiderman, pointing at her "because this goes a little over my head!" He then notices that all the heartless and risen started to disappear into a dark corridor. "Hey, where are they going?" Flare the land next to him and explained.

"That probably my sister and Ancelot's doing. They must have beat the Petes into a pulp but must have got away."

"So short translation the city is safe for now." He sigh, relieved. "I don't know who or why you guy are here. But just to let you know that you're a-okay in my book."

"_Spiderman_!" called Fury "_Move your lazy butt! The Hulk is having a brawl with a dragon boy. Luckily the building they are in is set to be demolitio anyway but I want you to stop that while the other Avengers are still busy to deal with the aftermath of this monster attack._"

"Dragon boy?" asks Spiderman "What does he mean Dragon boy?"

"That probably Ancelot." Flare answered. "He a brother of someone we know. Ordinary he should keep an eye on us, but know I think we're the one that should babysit him."

"I get that a lot." Spider-man said, remember how he must play babysitter at other battle maniac. "Anyway let's get going before the demonstration duo turn the city upside down."

"Agreed." Flare then turn to Youta as she suddenly fell to the ground. "Crap! Youta!"me quickly when to her side. "Harm! Cancelled her Symphogear! Now!"

"_I'm already on it!"_ Told Harmonia. Youta armor suddenly glow as she reverse back to her normal clothes.

"How did she do that?" asks Spiderman

"Remote controlled, in case she goes berserk." Flare explain, carrying Youta in bride style.

"Take care of her! I look after Hulk and… Lancelot?"

"Ancelot." He corrected him. "Also there is someone with him. Her name is Kanade. She wears a red-blue armor with metal wings."

"Got it!" He said, when the Tri-carrier came. "Take a breather in the Tri-carrier. The doctors there will patch you friend back up in no time." Spiderman wipe swing away, as Shields helicopters landed.

"And tell your friend in the sky that she also gets on the Carrier. There is some question that you need to answer." Flare suddenly hear Fury voice for his headset.

"What the?! Who is this?! How did you get this frequency? And how did know about Harm?"

"I'm director Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D. We know that you're not from this world and an key bearer from the moment you and your friend come to this world."

"So much to low profile" told Flare.

_Few minutes before Youta's group were attack by the giant Guard Armor._

Ancelot managed to get himself free from Kanade and flew on his own, striking every Heartless and Risen down which came too close to him with his fists while sniffing the air, trying to find a scent. "Where are they?" He was able to find the scent of the Petes, fly as fast as he can until they arrived at Time Square and saw two Pete standing on a building, looking at the chaos they made.

"That keep those pesky heroes busy for awhile." Said Pete 1.

"Yeah!" told the second Pete with a chuckle "It feels good to cause chaos for a while without certain brats showing up and ruining my plans."

"Still how long is that Aversa lady keep us waiting?" The first Pete tap his feet. "We have a tight schedule in our hands and she just fly off for at least half an hour."

"If she doesn't show up soon, we just continue without her!" told the other Pete "After all she is doing her job."

"I don't think that a good idea to leave behind." The first Pete said. "We kinda need her magic for our plan after all. Neither of our Maleficent won't like it if we ditch her here." Unknowingly by them Ancelot slowly sneak up behind them.

"May I ask which of the two Maleficent are you talking about?" asks Ancelot. The second Pete froze as he heard the voice "No… that… cannot be…"

The first Pete turn around and saw Ancelot. "What's a tiny brat like doing here anyway? Go on scram! If you what's good for you."

"You… shouldn't challenge him like that" told the other Pete "If he isn't kicking butt, his witch of a sister is around and froze and shook me all over."

Ancelot's face froze and asks "Did you just call my sister a witch?"

And the second Pete gulps "no?"

"So what we did? What you going to do? Cry and run to your mommy?"

"I get upset… very upset" told Ancelot before the crystal on his chest began to shine and his body turned into crystal… and began to grow and grow and Pete had to look up and up and up and up and up and up and to bore the reader more a few more ups. Then the crystal broke apart, revealing a grey dragon with crystals on his body parts and slit eye with Ancelot's eye color.

The dragon looked down at Pete with a nasty grin. A very nasty grin coupled with a deep growl.

"You gotta kidding me…" muttered Pete before the dragon roars loud at the two Petes. And after the roar he looks at the two cats like beings to eye their reaction. As the color of their body melted onto the ground leaving them completely white, and started to scream so hard it break that every window and screen in Manhattan.

Shaking his head by the sound he swung his tail and send the two Pete's flying while recovering his hearing as his ears kept ringing. Once he could hear clear again, he roared again, jumped off the building and flew after the falling Pete's.

"So how about you tell what you pla…" But a huge green muscular man tackle Ancelot to a demolition site.

Due the sudden impact and the way he crashed into the building, Ancelot lost his focus and his dragon body shattered into thousands of crystals, only leaving his human body behind. Shaking his head he called "Dude! What the heck?!"

"Lizard boy shoot at Hulk's back! I don't like cowards who shoot behind mine back!" The Hulk leap toward Ancelot with rage.

Turning one of his fists into a dragon fist, he punches the Hulk to send him away "When did I shoot you?" He wondered, as he saw the green man grabbed a bus and throws at him.

Ancelot jumped forward to avoid the bus and grins "On the second thought… never mind!" and rushes towards the green guy to smash with him all over the place.

The Pete's look confusion at the battle between monster as finally the first one asks.

"Did you see that pipsqueak shooting at that thing?"

"Nope." told the other Pete "But we should get lost… this guy has a love for punching around. Bet he won't stop until he is tired, which is after half of this town is demolished! And we're lying under the rubble with all bones broken! Or his sister showing up but then we are frozen and shocked all over the place because she sees me as torture doll"

"Cool your jets! Stinky Pete's. Serena isn't even here right now." A familiar voice said. As a rain of swords surrounded the Pete's. The both of them look up and saw Kanade floating above them. "Yo! Long time no see!" She greeted to them.

"You!" the first Pete recognized the Relic user immediately "How on did you even found us?"

"And who is this pipsqueak?" asks the other Pete while in the background are Ancelot and Hulk duking it out… and start to laugh together.

"Sheesh these guys sure are having fun." Kanade sweetdrop. "Anyway before I introduce myself." She pulls out a dagger from her wings and throw it close to a street lamp as suddenly blood appear in mid air. "Why don't you show your ugly face, Aversa? It's rude to hide from other people."

A sound of hissing pain was heard and the dark skinned woman with white hair appears "How did you know I am here?" while holding her wound.

"You give yourself away when you shoot that fireball at big green over there." She point at the Hulk who grip Ancelot and throw him to the pill board with James Jarnot Jefferson. "You may foul the kid, but not me." Kanade smirk

"And what will you do now?" asks the woman "Tell him it was me? Believe me… they are too busy with each other that they only stop when one is out… and the boy won't survive this fight"

Laughing, Ancelot jumps off the board and dive bombed at the Hulk, landing with head first into the Hulk… and Hulk roars in pain as the boy's head was thick as a dragon head.

"I think he can handle him. After Yuma ain't quitter just like his brother and sisters. You of all people in Yllise should know that."

"Did you just say Yuma?" Aversa asks feeling her blood boiling.

"Yep!" Kanade smiled. "Hard head here is Youta half brother and Hibiki's half son from another dimension."

"Half son?" asks the second Pete "Never heard of that term"

"Then what should I call him then?" Kanade asks to the second Pete. "I'm open for suggestions here."

And they are at a lost here.

Aversa with rage on her face shoots a dark fire ball at the dragon boy, but Kanade quickly slash it in two with her sword. And Ancelot didn't notice a thing while clashing with Hulk.

"Look i know you want revenge for what the Yuma has done in the past. But you should be more worry about my new friends instead." Told Kanade.

"She's right." The baddies then saw a man wearing an high-tech red-golden iron suit come by Kanade side. "Get off your high horse with your hand in the air. Unless you want to beat up from an Avengers."

"We better get lost!" told one of the Pete's and summoned 2 dark corridor one underneath them as they fall into it and the other swallowed the dark flier as they made their escape.

"Aaand they got away. That's so typical for them." Kanade sighed.

Then a man with a bow came down and asks "Is it me or… is Hulk having fun fighting a kid?"

"It would seem so." Iron man said. "I'm guessing that kid is your troublemaker you're looking for?"

"Yep." She nod. "Sooo any idea how we going to stop them?"

"That is a good question as I have never seen Hulk having fun with a kid. But how is the kid strong enough to keep up with Hulk?" asks Iron Man

"Keeping up?" asks the other man "For me it does look like he is on equal terms with him. As crazy as it sounds"

At that moment Spiderman came upside down hanging on his web, surprising Kanade "Hey, Tony, Hawk Eye, how's hanging? Having a Hulk trouble at the moment?"

"More having fun" told Tony, pointing over to Hulk and Ancelot as they kept on clashing with each other.

"There's someone that can keep up with him? And it's a 13 year old kid?" Spiderman land on the ground, and notice Kanade. "And you're probably Kanade, right?"

"Y-yea that my name. How did you know?"

"Your friends asked me to look for you and somebody named Ancelot while Fury told me to handle Hulks trashing with somebody."

Then Hulk and Ancelot punches each other faces so hard that a shock wave was released that cracked every building in a mile. They stood there for a while with their punches faces before falling on the backs, panting.

Ancelot grins "Best… workout… EVER!"

"Ready for round two?" Hulk slam his open fist.

"After a coke with ice cubes" told Ancelot with a laugh "Need to cool down a bit!" And got whacked at his head hard by Kanade, using a paper sword leaving a big bump behind his head.

"How can you laugh while you and Green guy over here almost destroyed the city!?"

"Blame him!" laughs Ancelot "He started the fight!"

"No, that Aversa bitch started it!" She told the dragon. "For a dragon, you suck at finding people who was in front of your nose the whole time!"

"For finding somebody I have to know what to look for" told Ancelot "And look at my age and the fact I only partly manake!"

"If this is the result of only being partly a dragon" told Hawk-eye "I don't want to know how it would end if a full blood version shows up"

"Ditto." Spiderman agreed.

"So where is Youta and Flare now?" Kanade asks

"Fury has them." told Spider-Man and a voice asked "I am gone for just a few days and Youta gets herself arrested and Ancelot wrecks a town again?"

"Come on!" told Ancelot "This time most of the town is still standing… and the windows were broken by Pete"

A dark corridor opens and Serena steps out with a black Wyvern on her shoulder "I see still quite a damage that has your handwriting!"

"Hey! This green guy tackled me before… how was her name again?"

Serena sighs "I still wonder what mom and dad have been thinking to ask Ven to baby sit you…"

"Hey! It was cool! Without Ven I never would have met Natsu!" countered Ancelot.

"Care to explain who that is?" Tony asks, pointing at the arguing siblings.

"That his sister, Serena. She a magic user who likes to make overkill spells for no reason." Kanade explain only to be zapped by Serena by the overkill statement. "See what I mean?" She shakes off the dust from her armor.

"Is she also part dragon?" asks Spiderman.

"From what I hear. No, she isn't."

"I brought the family pet wyvern and a few pet dragons if this counts" called Serena over before going back to argue with her little brother. And said Wyvern flew over and sat on Hawkeyes head and looks down at him in curiosity.

"No way! You also got a Merida?" Kanade gawked in surprised

That caught Serena and Ancelot off guard "Wait… she isn't only existing in our dimension?" asks Ancelot

Serena wondered "Care to explain why I didn't saw her at Youta's home?"

"Because she would be experimentation by our world's researchers. So Hibiki-san and… Our Kuran-san decided that she would go to Disney Castle for safety." Kanade explained. "And if they went to Radiant Garden they take Merida with them."

"Ah!" told Serena and Hawkeye ask "If this is your "Pet Wyvern"... what are your pet dragons?"

Serena snaps her fingers and two dragon like heartless step out of dark corridors.

"Heartless?! Don't tell me those are your other pets?!" Kanade's eyes widened under her helmet.

"Actually they belong to dad" told Serena "They are Dark Predators. Tame able Heartless which goes hunting other heartless. Or anything else with high darkness"

Then she produces a large ball of darkness and holds it at one of the heartless, and it took it, consuming the darkness.

"If you can feed them. you can tame them, and they listen to every word you say" told Ancelot "Their main domain are the dark plains and since they exist the heartless attacks of this place is down to a minimum and of these attacks only one percent actually results into the loss of a living being… in all other cases the Dark Predators showed up in time and save whoever got attacked"

"Never thought those kind of Heartless even exist." Kanade mumbled, As Spider-man try to pet one of them, a Predator try bite his finger off, but Spider-man scream with a high-pitched voice as he pulled his hand back just in time.

"I thought you said they tamed!" He asks. Holding his hand close to himself.

"A dog also bites if a stranger tries to pet him" told Ancelot with a shrug and scratched the Predator under the chin, which the heartless, bigger than the part manake, gave a sort of murring sound and stretched itself so Ancelot could reach the good spots better.

"_Spider-man! Are you done fooling around?"_ Spider-man communicator when on showing Fury's face on the screen.

"What's your problem! Hulk isn't fighting anymore so crisis averted"

"_It isn't! I have still two heartless on the scanners, somebody to arrest because of being able to fight with the Hulk AND a high pick up on magical energy at your position. All of this together makes me eager to send the special forces_!"

"Should I feel honored that my brother and I are wanted by this cyclops?"

"Not while Fury is in a bad mood." Spider Man deadpanned

"It's okay, they are with us." Iron man use his suit to make contact with the director. "Dr Strange told us about their situation here. Some of the people that when missing a couple of days ago came to their world and came to us for help."

"_That is up to me to decide._" told Fury "_They may from a different world, but without asking for permission and start rampaging in the city. We would have been able to kill these creatures all by ourselves_."

"Hey! If wasn't for me and my friends, Manhattan would be filled with Heartless and Risen by now! Also Ancelot was the one who started an rampage! Not us!" Kanade point at Serena's little brother.

"What wrong?" asks Ancelot in curiosity while stretching his limbs "And once we got the current problems sorted out: Is here a good place for a brawl? I want another with the green guy here!"

"Ancelot… you are impossible" muttered Serena in defeat "I really want to know what Ven had in mind as he took you to Fiore"

"_Whatever the case you and those friends of your are coming to the Tri-Carrier, immediately!"_ Nick ordered, turning off the communication.

"A lovely guy" told Ancelot dryly and asks Hulk "Know any good place where we can have fun without wrecking a town?"

"Oh hell no! You're already made enough trouble as it is! You idiot!" Kanade scold him, whacking him with her paper sword as she look at Serena and asks. "Why did you even dump him to us? We had everything under control here."

"His job was to wait in Radiant Garden." told Serena "To keep an eye on this place"

"You said I have to also make sure that Youta isn't harmed as you don't want to deal with trouble that follows" told Ancelot "So I followed her here."

"If that happen you should make contact with me! Didn't i tell you that? Or were you too busy with punching everything that your thick skull kicked out my words like a football out of the stadium into space?" Serena put her hands on her hips.

"I tried to contact you… but unlike you I cannot communicate through dimensions" told Ancelot in his defense "Wasn't taught by Yen Sid, remember?"

"Let's just go to that Tri-Carrier or whatever it called." Kanade sigh. "I just hope Flare and Youta make it out of this mess unscratched."

"Something tells me they are already having scratches." Told Serena while massaging her temples. When a helicopter landed in front of them.

"Hawk-eye, Hulk you guys stay here and check every corner of the city. And if you happen to see those weird goofy monster and zombies again. You know what to do." Iron man told his team mates.

"Are you going to see Fury?" The bowman asks.

"I'm. Apparently he thought it was a good idea to blow up half the city just to kick those monsters's bucket." Iron man told. as he blasting off to the Tri-Carrier.

"Seriously?" asks Serena "Blowing up a city for a single heartless? If it were something like… don't know an actual monster that resist anything conventional I could have understood it. But a heartless can be handled as long you know what you have to do"

"Plus you could blow up cities much easier than this Fury" laughs Ancelot "Like with Meteor or Giga Flare"

"Giga Flare?" asks Spiderman

"An upgraded version of Mega Flare, which is the signature attack of Behemoth, also called the King of Dragons in some places" told Ancelot

"Can you please stop talking about overkill and just go already?" Kanade said, stepping on the aircraft.

"No kill like Overkill." states Ancelot with a laugh and jumps on the aircraft while Serena shrugs and went over.

"My bad feeling senses are telling me that this is going to be a very loudly day." Spider Man mumbled.

"Bad feeling senses?" asks Ancelot "Can you break the fourth wall as well?"

"Kinda. At least I don't misuse them like Deadpool does."

"Deadpool?"

"Someone you're going to hate. Very much."


	20. Chapter 20

On the bridge of the Tricarrier were Nick Fury, Youta and the others as Iron man walked in and told "Nick Fury! I can deal with a lot of crap you do in your paranoia but what you just did was really the cake! Electrocuting teenagers as they enter the Tricarrier with enough voltage to knock out a herd of elephants and putting them into high security cells with the order to put them down if they do anything. I mean the boy alone is now in a cell designed to hold back the Hulk!"

"They are a potential danger" countered Nick Fury "The girl is able to control these heartless while the boy was able to keep up with the hulk, despite only looking like 12,13 years old! The dangers these two present is too high as I would let them roam freely! And for extra measure I have ordered White Tiger and Nova to watch over the girl while Power Man and Iron Fist watch over the boy until I have decided to handle the threat they pose properly!"

"Is he always a stick in the mud?" Kanade whispered to Spiderman.

"Actually we are on a good day of his" told Spiderman in a whisper tone and ask Fury "Isn't this too much? They helped defending this place. Well… at least the boy did but throwing them into cells without doing any crime?"

"Don't tell me what I have to do! They are a threat and they remain until I say otherwise!" told Fury and Spiderman shook his head

Then he turns to Kanade "I have the feeling something will go wrong…"

"But they aren't a threat!" Youta said. "The real threat is one who responsible for the heartless attack, Pete and Aversa!"

"So? Perhaps I should treat you as dangers as well as you were able to take out one of the large ones with ease while we would have to blow up part of the city! And this girl, according to the boy's words could do the job herself!" countered Fury while stepping closer to Youta, glaring at her with his single eye.

"Hey! She saves the city and that how you treat her baldy!" Kanade asks. "She risk her live and serenity by using the ignite module while you try to blow up the city!"

"Then she should let things like that be handled by professionals!"

"What professionals?! The only people there was is Spiderman! While the rest of the heroes were busy with the Risens and Heartless!"

"And if you had failed? What would have been the consequence?" asks Fury.

"I would lose my mind and start attacking everything in sight." Youta said. "I know of the risk, but i still use the ignite module to save many people i can! I know that the S.H.I.E.L.D was trying to save the people of you don't know a dangerous the heartless really are! If we haven't come here, this world would turn into a Heartless nest! Have you thought of that consequence?"

"I am sure we could have handled, once we learned more about them!" told Fury

"Then let us help! We know more of the heartless then everyone else. We even have friends in different worlds fighting them every day!" Youta explained.

"Then give us a keyblade and all your info and we can handle ourselves."

"Okay." Flare said, throwing his keyblade to Fury as he caught with his hand, but suddenly the keyblade then transfer it self back to Flare. "A keyblade isn't just a weapon that everyone can use, It has a will of it own, choosing it wield bearer."

"If it is smart, then it will choose enough Shield agents to defend our world." told Fury. "And we are keeping you here until we have everything we need to know about Keyblades and Heartless"

"But in the meantime you need to sent someone to my home world." Youta said. "There are people from this world stranded there and they want to go home. That the reason why we came here. We can tell you where they are If you let Serena-chan and Ancelot-kun go."

Fury thought for a moment, looking at Youta and said. "Alright, I get a team ready." he told to them "Bring them towards the research facility!"

At the very moment Serena groaned loudly as she regains her senses after being zapped so hard, trying to get her thoughts in order and also noticed she is literally chained at a cross, rendering her movements. Once she was clear enough to think she muttered "Seriously? Are you planning on crucifying me?"

"No we don't." Said a woman wearing a tiger theme skintight suit. "It to make sure the crooks won't escape."

"Thought it is the first time I see such a nice girl being here in the crook gallery" told a boy in black suit and a golden helmet that covers half of his face. "If Fury hadn't thrown you in here and told use to guard you, I would have asked you for a milkshake"

"I don't like milkshakes" told Serena "And who says I am a crook! I am not aware of doing any crimes! In fact. Where. Is. My. Brother!"

"He is for some reason in the hulk cell" told the boy "An overkill in my mind, as nobody would be strong enough to even keep up with the Hulk."

"And we didn't say your crook. Fury ordered us to put you and your brother in cells and keep an eye on you, think you a threat." The tiger women explained.

"Only if I am provoked." she told "And I go now to talk with this Fury. Where can I find him?"

The boy chuckles "Once you get out, you could try the bridge. But how are you planning to get free?"

"Simple! I use something I have looked up." told Serena and four dark corridors opened and four arms of darkness reach out with chainsaws attached on them, cutting on her restraints.

"What the?!" The tiger gawked. "How did you break these?"

"You just have seen it" told Serena and moves forward "Which way is the bridge? And don't force me to do something that might hurt you"

the boy got on her side, wraps his arm around her hips and told "How about you get yourself restrained again, until Fury let you go and we get a hot chocolate?" before he touches her butt.

In reply Serena slaps him before freezing his body, except the head and told "I prefer a cup of coffee and hate when people touch my butt!"

"Sorry about him." The women said. "But I suggest you go back in the cell, you'll get in more trouble if you don't."

"First let me see my brother! Knowing him he will bust out of your pretty cell soon and starts rampaging in search for me! And I am about to do the same for him!" told Serena "And I don't bother if I do a crime here! Your boss wronged us in the first place!"

"_You don't have to."_ A holographic of Fury appears between the two. He saw Nova frozen in ice and asks to the tiger lady _"Let me guess, he flirt and touch her butt?" _White Tiger node, Fury sighs and said. _"White Tiger, bring her to the research facility_._"_

"And why should I go to a research facility?" asks Serena "I am not letting some scientist working on me."

"_Don't get the wrong idea. One of your friends asks to release you and your brother in return for they cooperate. I suggest you don't do anything funny in the meantime."_ Fury explains. Turning off the hologram.

"As long you don't do anything funny." she muttered and asks ""Where to go and… how do you two plan to ensure that Ancelot isn't doing anything in the meanwhile?"

"The hulk cell is equipment with different kind of sleeping gas for each species, even dragon. One sniff and you be knocked out for a couple of hours." White Tiger explain.

"I doubt you have Manake gas" she told with a deadpan "Let's get him before he punches you a hole."

White tiger thought for a moment until she said. "Alright." And lead Serena to where her brother is.

And just as they arrived the corridor, Power Man flew past them, crashing through the wall and holds his stomach in pain.

"Damn…" he muttered "I really shouldn't have challenged him to punch me to prove his strength…"

"Are you alright, Power Man?" White Tiger asks, rushing to his side.

"Yeah…" he groans and tried to get up

Serena mused "What happened?"

"We let the boy out at Fury's order" told Power Man in pain "And since I didn't believe his strength, despite his claims… I told him he could punch me as hard as he could. I wouldn't feel it, I said…"

"And now you are more than feeling Ancelots punch." laughs Serena "Why is everybody underestimating my little brother?"

"He's a 13 year old kid what did you expect? Any normal people would think he's just a pushover." White Tiger said.

"See? I told you I am strong!" called Ancelot with a chuckle while turning to Iron Fist "So your opinion?"

"You do possess great strength. But you let your emotion clouded your judgment." Iron Fist explained.

"You sound like this one stone old guy back home. Tries to teach me martial arts, despite me more interested for wrestling and boxing as fighting style."

"It won't hurt to listen." Ancelot turn around and saw his sister, tapping with her feet. "While I agree that this guy in Radiant Garden is the worst martial artist the universe has seen, some mental training and keeping yourself more focused would help"

"Natsu never keep his emotion in check and came always on top when it depended on." told Ancelot.

Serena sighs "Because his magic works with this attitude!" then she explains the others in the place "Natsu is a fire user who gets stronger the more emotional he gets. In other words a fire using version of your Hulk with dragon abilities."

"That explains everything." The three heroes said in the same time.

"By the way where's Nova?" Power Man asks.

"Got frozen by her while touching her butt." White Tiger explain.

"Seriously?" asks Power Man "When does he learn not to treat ladies like that. While they need a strong hand, you need also to be gentle"

"You are not my type." told Serena to prevent any actions.

"That's cool, at least I know to treat a lady." He retort.

"Where and who is bucket head?" asks Ancelot "Nobody touches my sister and gets away with it!"

"He's at the research facility." White Tiger lied. "He should be unfrozen by now."

With that Ancelot dashes off to find the facility and Serena sighs "You shouldn't have lied to him… he hates it."

"I don't think Nova would survive from him." She said. "And we have no time to fooling around."

"Ancelot is a lot, a big thick headed idiot first. But he would never kill anybody." she told "Completely out of his nature, especially since it would break with everything about Natsu's mentality. But is Nova really that frail?"

"As long he wears his helmet on." Power Man explained. "Let get to Fury before he's getting impatience, that something you don't want him to be."

"If he manages to scare Yen Sid, I would go consider your words." told Serena with a chuckle. "So… which way?"

Meanwhile at the research facility, Youta and her friends were waiting for Serena and Ancelot with Spider-man as the young teens look a around the facility.

"You guys got some neat stuff here." Kanade said. "What for gadgets are they making here, Spidy?"

"Mostly to keep anything that might be dangerous either in check or finding out how to utilize them for Shield. That's why I am not really content with you here… I wouldn't be surprised if Fury dissect you all just to find out how your stuff works." told Spider Man.

"If he want to know he would asks the people at Disney Castle. They are the once that made traveling in other worlds possible." Harmonia explained.

"And it might even be good for to enjoy there while he's at it." Kanade smirk.

"I am not sure if he would consider lying on a beach fun at all." told Spiderman "I am more about the things you use to fight the heartless. And of course this boy's dragon abilities… and how his sister could control heartless"

"From what Ancelot told us, that he got this power because his dad has a connection with dragon." Youta explained. "And for the Symphogears we're using, they were made from old relic from our world to fight against a group of monsters called Noise. But lucky they are wiped out by our parents."

"And how Serena controls those Heartless is also a mystery to us." Flare explain. "I'm even surprised that her heart wasn't taken by them."

"Dark Predators are not interested in hearts. They consume darkness" told Ancelot as he stormed in "So where is this perverted bucket head? He deserves punching for touching Serena on the butt!"

"Buckethead?" asks Spider Man "Are you talking about Nova?"

"Yes! Where is he?"

"I haven't see him." the red blue hero said, scratching behind his head.

"But this tiger woman told he is here." told Ancelot "Did she lie to me?"

"You mean White Tiger?" Spider-man asks.

"Yes her!" he growls dangerously before he was pounced and kept on the ground by a Dark Predator and Ancelot growls "Iliase! Get off of me!"

"He won't!" told Serena as she walked, "I told him to keep you down no matter what happens" and tossed the heartless a junk of darkness. Who catches it and began to chew on it to consume it.

"That's one way to keep him down." Flare sight.

"That's a Dark Predator?" Youta asks, looking at the heartless.

"Yes" told Serena "One of the only heartless types that doesn't consume hearts… instead they go after heartless for their darkness. I suggest you don't touch it, they can be very-" But to her surprise the Predator didn't try to bite her, as Youta pet on it head.

"Really? They don't act like that." Youta said.

"Properly due the fact, that our darkness are familiar thanks to dad." muttered Serena making sure no one heard that. "Should have thought of that in the first place."

"Why isn't that thing trying to bite of your finger? I almost lost mine!" Spiderman said.

"Youta is good with animals." Kanade said and ask "By the way where's your Merida? I thought she was with you."

"Wait! There's is another Merida?" Youta asks surprised. "I didn't know that you also have a Merida exist in your dimension."

"You never asks." told Serena as a squeal was heard and the black Wyvern flew in, landing on Serena's shoulder while looking curiously at Ancelot's situation.

"Its looks the same as mine." Youta said, moving a little close to Serena's Merida. And the wyvern looked in wonder at Youta and sniffed her, having now a look of confusion on the face.

"So where did you get this… mini dragon?" Spiderman asks, Also checking on the wyvern. "Is it friendlier than big lumb over there?" He point a the Heartless, while Ancelot try to break free from its grip.

"Dad got her egg from a friend… was on the day where mom also learned she is pregnant with me." told Serena. "And if she is friendly… depends if she likes you or not." Merida then flow over at Youta's shoulder and rob her head to Youta's cheek.

"That tickles." Youta giggle, and use her finger to tickle under Merida's chin.

"Looks like she the same as our Merida." Harmonia said

"Can somebody help me here?" asks Ancelot, struggling to get up to get White Tiger.

"It's your own fault to fall for a easily lie like that." Kanade said. "You should be thankful that neither me or Flare use the Shadow Weaving technique on you."

"Shadow what?" asks Ancelot in confusion.

"Serena could you tell your heartless to let go of your brother?" Flare asks, summon his keyblade. "It would be better to show him our technique."

"Sure." She snap her finger, and heartless released Ancelot. But at that moment Flare thrown his weapon as it step onto Ancelot's shadow as he suddenly can't move a muscle.

"The hell!" Ancelot yelled as he try to break free. Thought he couldn't. They let him struggle for a while before Serena wanted to say that they made their point… only for Ancelot to roar and somehow the keyblade sprung away from his shadow while the manake shouts in surprise of the sudden release and he flew forward, being stuck in a wall as result.

"At least I can guess now why Spyro always tells me never to try and bind a dragon" deadpans Serena and looks at Flare "I take you didn't use full power?"

"Yep." he answered. "If I or Kanade go all out, not even a dragon can't break free from the Shadow Weaving."

"And on what dragons did you test that?" asks Serena "Because some are stronger than others."

"With Saph and Mendeleine's family." Kanade said. "Sometimes they visited Radiant Garden or Disney castle. They even help us with training."

Serena nods "Well… good luck when you face a few of the dragons I heard of… luckily I haven't met them yet."

"Is now everybody here?" asks Fury as he came in with Iron man.

"Everyone is here minus Nova." Spider-man said.

"Good!" told Fury "Now tell us everything we want to know! And I won't accept a "no" as answer."

"Just calm you tits and we'll tell, gramps!" Kanade said, as Youta and the gang tell the heroes everything they know about the heartless, the symphogear, the keyblade, the keyblade war and what happen to the world.

"And these two?" asks Fury pointing to the siblings "How do they fit in?"

"Serena came from another reality to find a criminal that was working with his version of this dimension." Flare explained.

"Seriously?" he asks "And I thought the dimension matters were all cleaned up last week."

"What do you mean?" Youta asks.

"We had an invasion of Mirror Version of ourselves last week" told Spider man "Something about revenge for their fallen leader Aros or so"

Serena raises an eyebrow "Either here are more than one mirror dimension OR your guys got to the wrong address. Because the only Aros I am aware off, was Sora's counterpart and Namine busted his brain."

"Either way, back to the topic." Fury said. "We better get those people back here. Before things go more out of hands then it is."

"Finally some sense" told Serena and looks at some scientists, trying to get close to Liase with some tools, mostly of those kind to cut things off, and she told "Don't get too close or he might try to eat your darkness in self defense… and I have no mood to kill a couple of Light Bringers."

"Light bringers?" asks one of the scientists, stopping his process, thought Youta could see that Ancelot gave his sister a certain look that says "Are you really pulling this trick again?"

"I just want this to be over with." She simply told her brother by looking back and answered the scientists "in simple words: Do something wrong and you will be killed twice in a row"

With that the scientists backed off. And Ancelot asks "Can we go now? I want to have my brawl with Hulk and then I promised the guild to give them a visit during my holidays."

"Seriously?" asks Spider Man "We have our crises here and he is thinking about his fun times?"

"Don't look at us. We just met that nuthead." Told Kanade

"His brain is like Nintendium" told Serena "Have fun cracking his priorities"

"Nope! I won't try to break something that could rival adamantium" deadpans Spiderman.

"You'll have to cancel it." Fury told Ancelot. "Because you, your sister and Youta will stay here until we get our people back."

"What?!" asks The dragon boy "I have nothing to do with them!"

"And your personal opinion is not my problem. You reckless behavior will be your undoing unless you and the girls prove to me that you're responsible with your actions!" Fury explained. "We got footage of you talking to that girls group and fighting off those heartless. They at least hide their identity, but you just run off and fight the closes thing there is. Your luck that Taskmaster or any of our super villains found you, they will capture you for they own use!"

Ancelot looks at him and asks "Here are three things: First, I doubt they have experience with dragons? And Second, I am not easy to get or being turned. Maleficent and three other villains can testify it. And third… make one of my family angry and all of them are for your head. A saying at my home. Also a proven fact"

Serena sighs and asks "If you have a big place or room, and get some soldiers who would be willing to pass something unknown, then I could speed up the process of getting the people back. Oh and one more thing: I am mad for the shocking event!"

"Then how about the three of them come to my place? That is if you're okay with it." Iron man asks to Fury.

"Only if she stays in the security cell" told Fury while pointing at Serena who rolls her eyes "Pete is on the loose and he wants me in a cell. I really should have asked Myst to tag along"

"Who is Myst?" asks Kanade in wonder and Ancelot shrugs "An assassin friend of ours."

"If that might you feel better." Iron man answered, with his hand behind his back, crossing his fingers. As Fury leave the room, assembling a team to get this world's inhabitants back.

"He needs me for the job" smirks Serena "Because I am the only one who can open the necessary portal. Ancelot was never in the place we need and Youta… has little to no control over it yet."

"So i guess we split up from here." Flare sighed. "At least we got their cooperation."

"Yeah..:" told Serena with her arms crossing "Does he think opening a dark corridor between two worlds long enough to get a complete village worth of people to pass through?"

"We already told Fury-san about the dark corridor." Youta explained. "He agreed that he will give us some of Spider-man's team to help us."

"With me in a cell!" countered Serena "Tell me, which of you can hold a portal that long?"

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Spider man told to Serena. "He's actually a nice guy, once you get to know him. That might take a while though."

She raised an eyebrow with crossed arms "I am not going to ask"

"I think we should leave and let them figure out how to handle things themselves" suggested Iron Man "I still need getting my stuff prepared"

"Good idea." told Ancelot "I don't like this place."

"But how are we going to get there?" Youta asked.

"Flying?" asks Ancelot "i think each of us can do that in their own way."

"No need, I've already sent the Quinjet to the Tricarrier, you can take it to get to the Stark Tower." Iron man, told. "Unlike Fury, i treat our guest with respect."

"And this jet is where right now?" asks Ancelot.

"It should be arriving at the deck by now." He said.

With that they move towards the hangar, and Ancelot whistles by the sight of the jet.

"Not bad, isn't she?" Iron man asks, stepping inside the jet. "It has charm" told Ancelot while getting in "No punching dummy?"

"He's sure is a hand full." Kanade sweat drop, looking at Serena. "You must have a really tough time keeping him on check, huh?"

"Depends when and where I have to. But most of the time… karma provides with enough distractions." Serena stated, before she also entering the jet.

"I better get going too. See you guys soon." She said and entered the jet.

And later at Stark Tower.

"Whoa! This place looks glorious!" Youta admired the Avenger's HQ.

"Glad you like it. We have almost everything here, even a training hall that can withstand Hulk's power." Iron man explained.

"Can you guide me there?" asks Ancelot by hearing this.

"_It's on the west wing of the building."_ Said a mechanical voice that startled the Yuma's

"That's J.A.R.V.I.S. He's an AI i made. Think of him as a butler." Iron man explained.

"Reminds me of Tron. But… with less personality" told Ancelot and went to the door.

"And where are the rest of your friends?" Youta asks.

"Still in town as far I can tell." Iron Man told. "In the meantime, make yourself at home and if you need anything just ask J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Thanks!" told Ancelot and rushes down to the trainings room and once he was there, the two could tell that the dragon boy didn't waste any time to get into his "fitness training"

"He's…. sure is energetic." Youta laugh, sheepishly.

"If this is normal for a 13 year old dragon, then I fear to ask how it would be when he is grown up" told Iron man.


	21. Chapter 21

Ancelot groaned as he wakes up and blinks as he found himself in a forest with a clear sky and the smell in the air told him he was not in a place that have seen a lot of modern technology. And he raises up, shaking a bit while his head hurt "Damn! What happened?"

"Ouw… My head." He heard Youta's voice as he turn around and saw her waking up.

"Youta?" he asks "How did we get here? Last thing I remember is that Thor allowed me to try to lift his hammer."

"I don't know." She said, slowly getting back to her feet and suddenly remembered. "That's right! There was someone crashing at Stark Tower…. And use some kinda strange talking metal blocks to transform and suddenly attack us….. That all i can remember." Youta then notice the surroundings and asks. "Where are we?"

"In a forest of course." told Ancelot "And from the smells, technology isn't really close to us… the air is too clean. Not to mention that I doubt that in Marveled giant mushrooms exist."

"Then we're teleported to another world." Youta wondered and suddenly gasped. "Wait! Where Serena-chan?! And the rest of the Avengers?!"

"If they got here as well, they are a lot farther away. I don't smell them" told Ancelot, while trying to find a point of orientation "Funny… familiar smells but still different"

"Familiar? Could it be someone you know?" Youta asks. "Where is it coming from?"

"One: I was referring to this world. Each world has it's subtle but unique taste. As far I know, only dragons can smell it. Second… I am smelling something I know… this direction" he explains and points east.

"Then we better get going." Youta then activated her gear, summoning her shield and step on it. "Get on."

"Right!" Ancelot jumped on it and flow to the east.

And they reach after a while a rocky wasteland and Youta wondered just how far can Ancelot smell as he keeps telling her that they are getting closer, also mentioned he is now able to tell that the familiar smells are from 6 people. Two of them are awfully close with very subtle differences… perhaps twins or clones? But still too far for him to identify them if he happens to know them.

"What wrong, Ancelot-kun?" Youta asks.

"I don't know… tell me funny but it's like I know the smells. Most of them at least" told Ancelot "The two I don't recognize at all, have traits of a smell that belongs to two others through… species wise."

"Are those people close?" Youta asks

"At my flying speed I would say a few minutes" told Ancelot but then he sniffed again and he called "I know this one! It's Natsu! With Lucy and Happy!"

"Aren't those your friends you mention before?" Youta asks

"Yes they are!" smirks Ancelot but then frowns "But I smell Natsu two times… with slight differences."

"How different?" She asks.

"Very subtle. Like… a twin, doppelganger or clone" he explains "But even then… normally the differences were easier to pick up."

"What if we're in another version of Natsu's world and one Natsu got stranded here like us?" Youta suggested, remembering what her half sister told about alternate dimensions.

"If it were, than I am understanding it better." he admits and in the distance a city got into view and people sitting on a cliff. Together with a sort of vehicle, surrounding by heartless.

"Oh no! Heartless!" Youta then accelerate her board.

"Something is wrong! None of them is fighting! I fact I only see Lucy going to use one of her keys. Natsu should have already have used his dragon slayer magic to fry them."

And a bull person began to appear with a giant axe out of nowhere, wiggling his butt and talks to the blonde girl before the girl pointed at the heartless and he attacks the Heartless.

"Why Taurus?" asks Ancelot "Loke would be much smarter."

"We better help them. Get ready for a drop!" Youta warn, as her board then change back into bits as it start shooting at the heartless.

"Impact!" shouts Ancelot, changing his fists into dragon limbs and aims for one of the larger Heartless, which had turned upon his shot before hitting the heartless head on, destroying it.

While Youta kick dropped another heartless and quickly gathered all the bits to her arms as got claws as she use it to cut nearby heartless in pieces.

Ancelot punches at different Heatless to destroy them before his eyes laid on a blue haired girl and was distracted for a moment, allowing one of the heartless to hit his head before he growls and rips this one literally apart, as Youta then use the bits to finish off the last heartless by shooting at them.

"That's the last of them." Youta sight, relieved. turning her attention to the others, who were, except for one of the pink haired boys, the blue haired girl and a white cat are around Ancelot, having a small reunion celebration happy to see their friend and questions about how he got here. Then the blond haired girl asks "Say Ancelot… who is this girl over there?"

"That's Youta! She is a relative of mine and uses a Holder type magic" told Ancelot

"That explains why you two smell so familiar!" laughs the pink haired boy while hitting Ancelots back.

"And it's nice to meet you too. Ancelot-kun told me a lot about your guild." Youta said.

"I am Natsu!" told the pink haired boy "This is Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy!"

"Wendy and Carla are new?" asks Ancelot "because last time I didn't see her at all in the Guild."

"She joined us after we handled the Oracion Seis," explains Lucy and ask. "What are you doing here in Eidolon?"

"Not a clue!" told Ancelot "We kinda ended up here after some guy attacked us. And you didn't answer my question. Why did you as the only person use magic against the Heartless?"

"And is your friend okay?" Youta point to the other Natsu, who hide behind the car trembling in fear. "He's look kinda spooked."

"That is Natsu's Eidolon Counterpart." told Lucy "And oddly is afraid being outside the car…"

"How Ironic, given Natsu's fear towards transportation due his troubles with them" told Ancelot with a laugh.

"And for the magic… for some reason nobody but me can use magic here" told Lucy "I am surprised that you two were able to use your magic."

"Got a Lacrima in my chest, remember?" asks Ancelot "It is my fuel for my magic… as for Youta here… her type of magic runs a bit different."

"But at any rate. Can you tell us why you're in this world?" Youta asked. As the fairy tail member explains about what they learn and the reason why they are here.

"To summarize…" began Ancelot "You guys got transported here by some machine, which turned Magnolia and the rest of Fairy Tail into a Lacrima and now you are on the way to the capitol down there to save the others from being a giant battery for their magic consummation, just because in this world, Magic is a limited fuel?"

"That's right." told Lucy

"That's horrible." Youta gasped. "We have get to that Royal Palace as soon as possible!"

Let's hurry!" told Natsu "We already wasted enough time here!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asks the edolas counterpart of the dragon slayer.

"People's live are at stake. I can't just ignore this while someone is going to sacrifice their live for their own benefit!" Told Youta.

"But… here is no winning against the kingdom" told the edolas citizen "They will defeat you before you get even close to the palace…"

"We don't know till we try." Youta placing her hand on the other Natsu's shoulder. "Both me and Ancelot-kun are strong and we got also our other friends somewhere here so everything is going to be totally fine!" She said her mother's catchphrase while smiling.

"And as long I can stand, I will fight for what I believe" told the dragon slayer Natsu

The other Natsu looks in surprise at the group, not sure what he should think of the situation.

Some time later, the group was in the town, minus the Eidolon Natsu, who went back to his Guild, and Ancelot asks "This is supposed to be a dictatorship right? Then why are the people having a very good live here, excessive magic useage and act like they have nothing worry about here."

"Plus, we got into the city no prob." added Natsu.

"But that doesn't mean we can get careless." Youta remind. "We also need to find Serena-chan and the Avengers. We'll get a better chance to save the rest of the guild."

"No clue who these Avengers are" told Natsu "But I cannot smell Serena."

"This place is totally different than Louen and Sycca. It's like an amusement park." Lucy stated

"They steal magic power and collect it here in the Royal City. They created this pleasure-town to gain popularity with the citizens." Carla explained. When Wendy and Youta notice Natsu riding a small hovering rocking horse.

"This King's got a screw loose." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

Then Ancelot notices a crowd "Something going on there" As Natsu's motion sickness kick in.

"Are they having a parade or something?" Lucy wondered

"Let's check out!" told Natsu and runs over with Happy who called "Aye sir" and Ancelot "Worth to know!"

"Ah! Wait up you guys!" Youta quickly when after the boys.

"We didn't come here to play, you people!" Carla schooled them, with an angry mark appeared above her head.

But Natsu, Happy and the Yuma siblings didn't pay attention and moved through the crowd before the three stopped as they saw what the people are surrounding.

"Hey, why'd you suddenly sto-" Lucy asks ever she bumped onto Natsu but gawked as she and the other girls saw a huge blue stone guard by Eidolon knights.

"Is that what I think it is?" Youta gasped, holding her hands in front of her mouth.

"A giant Lacrima…" confirmed Ancelot "This… this…"

And Lucy had to grab Natsu who were about to storm forward, especially as an elder man was standing on a podest next to the Lacrima, starting a speech about how something named Anima blessed them with this large crystal and how long it would provide them with magic and use his staff to broke a piece of the Lacrima.

"How cruel…. He's just as power hungry like Maleficent." Youta said, she saw Ancelot trembling in rage as darkness start oozing out from him. She quickly hug him and said. "I know it's hard but we must bear it for now. I promise we will save your friends no matter what."

"You expect me to-!" Ancelot turn his head as he saw that Youta's eyes are watering and felt her trembling.

"Just hold on a little more, please." She told her half brother with sadness in her voice.

"I will crush them once we saved our friends" he muttered, glaring at the King of this place.

Later they were in a room thinking depressed what they could do. Ancelot had collected a big bunch of stones and crushes one after another to keep himself somewhat sane to prevent that he would just storm off and start a war by himself. Thought he wondered what Carla is drawing on the table. Is she planning something or keeping her mind just occupied.

Then Natsu called "Yeah, I can't take it any more. We'll charge into the castle!"

"Normally I would agree" told Ancelot "But without your magic I doubt we both might get anything without killing ourselves."

"He's right." Carla agreed. "We have to make a plan, or we'll never return everyone to normal." She said. Making Natsu frustrated by both his friends's points.

"Everyone's been turned into that crystal. How can we turn them back, i wonder?" Wendy asks.

"We have no choice but to asks the King directly." Carla resume drawing for her plan.

"There's no way he'd just tell us!" Wendy point out

"Natsu and I could punch him until he does" offered Ancelot with a deep growl. And Natsu agrees to this, hitting the wall with his fist.

"I see!" began Lucy "The King knows how to bring everyone back?"

"Perhaps." replied Wendy

"Do you have a plan, Lucy?" Youta asks

"If I can just get close enough to him…" began Lucy

"Then we can watch you fail to try to charm him with your looks" told Ancelot in a deadpan "We had a few adventures together and whenever you tried to charm our opponent it failed"

And Lucy hit him on the head "I was thinking about Gemini!"

"Gemini?" asks Ancelot while rubbing his head "Who is Gemini?"

"Gemini is a new friend of mine. They have the ability to transform into anyone they touch, and while they're transformed they can also know what that person knew." Lucy explained.

"So if Gemini can transform into the King, we might know a way to save your friends!" Youta finished Lucy sentence.

"Where is the catch?" asks Ancelot "Here is always a catch."

"There is. They can only transform for 5 minutes. Plus, the amount of transformations they can keep in stock is limited to two people. If they transform into someone else, then the oldest one can't be used anymore."

"Then tell me how you plan to get close to him." told Ancelot "Because as nice as your plan is, here is still the limit that they need the touch… and I doubt you happen to have a form for them available where they could freely get to him. And since they surely expect unwelcome visitors from the air, they have fitting defenses"

"And there are lot's of guards in there. It won't be easy even with Ancelot-kun and mine strength combined." Youta point out.

"There is a way to get close to the King." Told Carla, holding a drawing of the castle making everyone surprised by it. "It was originally a tunnel to allow the King to escape from the castle to outside the city. So there should be a way to get from outside the city to basement of the castle."

"And where did you get the info?" asks Ancelot, narrowing his eyes "Because I doubt that anybody just told you at the very moment where we need it"

"It's information…" began the white cat "Fragments keep popping into my head. Since coming to Edolas, I've gained little bits of information about the land."

"I haven't at all." complained Happy and Ancelot looked at him "And why should it bother you?"

"But that's amazing!" Youta cheered "All we need to do is find that entrance!"

"All right!" cheered Natsu "Let's turn everyone back to normal!"

"Right!/Aye sir!" Both Happy and Wendy replied.

"Where does we have to look?" smirks Ancelot "And when do we go? Tonight?"

"We'll leave tonight. Let's rest as much as we can for now." Carla said.

Ancelot nods and turns to Youta "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure." She said, walking after her half-brother to the other room.

And there Ancelot looks at her with a quite surprising serious face "Youta! You better find a good explanation for your Symphogear if they ask. They don't know about other worlds like we do. As much as I hate lying, they believe that my combat style results of using so called Take Over Magic, the magic to take the appearance of different creatures by fusing with their soul, to utilize a form of giant salamander like beast. In your case you need to sell this as a sort of Requip magic or Holder type magic"

"Your right! I completely forgot!" Youta panicked a bit, when she got a idea. "I could tell them that it was made from a magical shield and it's only works for me."

"Why not simply the prototype of a holder type version of Requip with only one set?" asks Ancelot "Then they could draw the conclusion that somebody is trying to copy Erza's speciality and shrug at it"

"Then we go with that." Youta agreed with his idea.

Later at the night, they were out in the nearby outskirts to get to the secret entrance.

"This is it?" Wendy asks

"Yes, definitely it." told Carla

"Let's go in" smirks Ancelot "Who has some light?"

"Just leave that… to me!" Natsu then thrust his fist, trying to use his magic but it nothing happened.

"Natsu. You do remember you can't use your magic here, right?" Youta asks, as Natsu kick a stone away.

"Youta, Ancelot and Lucy are the only ones who can use magic. Yeah, i'm not feeling so confident with Lucy." Happy said it out loud.

"Well excusessss me for not giving you enough confidence." Lucy said.

Happy turn around sweating and hold his paws on his mouth and ask, innocent. "Sorry, did you hear that?"

"Lucy-san, is that…" Wendy asks as she and Carla turn to Lucy who laugh and show two torches.

"Torches! I picked em up from over there!" She point to a shed. "I've already wrapped them in cloth and soaked them in oil, so all we need to do is light them and we're set!"

"But, what about fire?" Carla asks, putting her paws on her hip, Lucy sweatdropped as she haven't thought about it.

"If Youta don't have a lighter with her, we need to do it the old fashioned way" told Ancelot and pulled out some matches.

"What are these?" asks Happy.

"Aren't those matches? Where did you get these?" Youta asks

"I always have some with me" He told "Just for the sake of being prepared. Do you know in how many situations people complain they could have used matches? Also to fuel Natsu if he ever needs fire" Ancelot light the touches with his matches as Lucy give one to Natsu.

Who didn't waste time and shoved it into his mouth, eating much to Youta's surprise the flames. Ancelot looked at her and asks "Did I forget to tell that Dragon Slayer Wizards can eat their own element?"

"You did." Youta sweatdropped and ask to Natsu. "Why did you do that, Natsu?"

"Oh, i get it. If you eat fire, then just maybe…" Happy said.

"And how are you feeling?" Youta asks.

Natsu swallowed the fire and told. "This part of me got all warm." He point at his belly.

"Does that feel like magic?" Happy asks, with excitement.

"Feeling?" Natsu mumbled and said. "It might be!"

"Then try it!" told Ancelot "Show us what a Fire Dragon Slayer can do!"

Natsu grinned as he trust his arm again, but again nothing is happening to everyone's disappointment. as Natsu sighed and said. "No use…"

"You're just struggling pointlessly." Carla deadpanned, walking past the Fire dragon slayer as he sweatdropped by the catgirl's comment

"Don't worry Natsu. I'm sure you'll get you powers back." Youta said, trying to cheer him up.

"I wonder why some can use their magic, and some now" told Ancelot

Lucy shrugs "Not a clue. But we should go in now" She said, entering the cave with the rest.

While they walked down there, Ancelot mused "Looks like nobody has been here for quite a while."

Then Carla stopped and told "Light up ahead of here!" which Wendy does and reveals a dead end.

"You sure your map is correct?" asks Ancelot

"Be quiet . Because you don't know anything" told Carla "It was sealed off"

Lucy knocked on the wall and told "Quite thick. Plus, it's been coated with magic."

"What kind of magic?" asks Ancelot "Because if it isn't to repel certain things, I could just punch through it."

And he moves over, starting to punch with his scales and crystal powered fist until it broke down, revealing a path.

"Your information was right, Carla" told Happy "Here is a path.

"This should connect straight to the basement of the castle, i hope…" Carla said.

"The information was correct, so i'm sure it's right ahead." told Wendy

But as the two cats looked down, Natsu wondered "What's wrong, Happy?"

"So, why don't I have any information, do you think?" wondered Happy, as everyone look at the blue cat. "I'm a cat from Edolas, sent to Earthland with some kind of mission, just like you, right?"

"You promised not to talk about that, remember?" asks Carla and Youta asks "What mission?"

"Both me and the male cat was sent with other of our kind to Earthland to bring Dragon Slayers here." Carla explained to Youta.

"For what reason?" Youta asked

"I cannot remember right now" admits Carla "Sometimes infos pop up much later."

"Anyway let's go further in." Lucy said and they moved in. They kept on walking for a while until Natsu mused "Looks like the place is about to collapse"

"Please don't push our luck" told Ancelot.

"But this really is an ancient tunnel…" Wendy said

"I wonder if there are ghosts and stuff?" Happy wondered.

Suddenly Natsu stop, trembling as his face show terror.

"What is it, Natsu? Is there something here?" Lucy asks, doing an impression of the Screamer.

"Hold it" told Natsu and hands Lucy his torch.

"W-W-W-What?" asks Lucy worried.

"Don't move now." Natsu instructed Lucy….. and make a shadow figure of a monster. "This is my territory!" He roleplayed.

Everyone look at him with a pale and shocking expression as Lucy drive her torch into Natsu mouth. This is no time for playing around!" She said angrily to the fire mage.

Ancelot laughs at this and told "Typical Natsu!"

"Stop! Your killing him!" Youta try to stop Lucy to torture Natsu.

"If she could, she would have already succeeded in this" shrugs Ancelot.

After a while exploring with Carla's guidings the gang arrived a cavern with glowing mosse.

"Quite a pretty open place" told Lucy

"It looks like this is where it connects to the basement of the castle." told Carla

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you really saved the day, Carla!" replied Lucy

"I don't know either" admits the white cat "Information just keeps popping into my head."

"I bet now we have to be extra careful, or we will be caught" told Ancelot "Or we won't be having any chance of succeeding as we cannot deal with the army."

"That's right. If we're found by the army now, we won't have a prayer of winning." Clara agreed.

"If it comes down to it, at least we have my magic!" Lucy boasting.

"Don't forget Youta and me" told Ancelot and Natsu told "That reassures me a lot. Much better than only Lucy."

"What was that for? This whole plan hinges on my Gemini, remember?" Lucy said, with a anger mark on her head.

"Yeah, yeah" told Ancelot as they wanted to proceed, but something something white shoot out of the shadows and wrapped around everybody.

"What the hell?!" asks Ancelot, trying to free himself.

"Mmmnn!" Youta grunted as some of the white goo covered her mouth. Carla and Happy, the only ones not caught for some reasons, exclaimed "The army!"

"Why are here so many?" asks Lucy

"How did they know where to look for us?" asks Ancelot, still struggling but this stuff was too strong for his own strength.

Then soldiers appeared and surround them, their weapons trained at them.

"So, these are the wizards from Earthland?" A woman's voice asked

Ancelot turns his head at this voice "Erza?" as he saw a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair, and wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck.

"Are you really different people than Natsu Dragyon and Lucy Ashely?" asks the woman

"Dra, Dra, Dra! Here is even one that looks like me" told a voice as a lab coat wearing version of Ancelot moves in with a very visible humpback and frail appearance "What I see? A lacrima on his chest… and two wonderful looking girls, Dra, Dra, Dra! Can I have these tree?"

"Mmmn?!" Youta grunted in surprise.

"An Eidolon Ancelot?!" Lucy eyebugged.

Ancelot stared at him "You are my other me? If this is what I look like here, than what about Serena?"

"Who is Serena?" asks Ancelots counterpart in wonder "I don't know any Serena."

Ancelot self just stared at him, his face showing mixed feelings about hearing that his counterpart seemly don't have a sister.

Erza looks at Youta and Lucy and told "Since we have no use for them, do whatever you want."

The Eidolon counterpart licks his lips "I am eager to add them into my collection! I bet after a few modifications they have the perfect bodies and never complain about clothes ever again."

"Modifications?!" Lucy cry out.

"Touch them and you will regret it!" shouts Ancelot, struggling more while Erza ordered "Bring them away!"

And the soldiers began to transport off the group while Erza moves towards the cats

Edolas Ancelot moves close to Youta and Lucy and grins "Don't worry! I won't do anything yet… first I have to prepare the dragons, and look at my counterpart. Then we will have all the fun, a woman can wish for."

Happy and Carla try to save their friends, but Edolas Erza stood in their way staring at them.

"Exceeds…" She said, making the two cat gasped. Erza and the rest of the knight bow with their knee. "Welcome home, Exceeds."

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucy asks.

"Happy, Carla… What exactly did you…" Wendy said.

"I thank you for leading the intruders into our custody."Erza thanked the Exceeds as Carla didn't believe what is happening.


	22. Chapter 22

In a lab, Youta and Lucy were tied on the wall with the white goo that was used on them the day before while Ancelot was stripped on a table with several cables on his body, the largest one on his Dragonstone and he struggles strong to get free while his Edolas counterpart chuckles "Fascinating that you can still struggle. But again, I haven't turned it on full power yet…"

"What do you mean?" asks Lucy

Edolas Ancelot grins "This machine is build to remove magic from the bodies! While we cannot do it with humans yet… we are able to do that with those who are human, yet not human. Your two friends are at the west tower with on a special version of it. But as my counterpart is even more different, I plan to use him for an experiment."

"What are you going to do Ancelot-kun?" Youta demands.

Then the two girls heard metal hitting floor repeatedly and somebody came into view… and the girls look in horror as the girl resembled Serena. But with white skin, lifeless eyes and many parts of the body being replaced with metal, inclusive one eye and a part of the head. And she was wearing no clothes. "Master… the machine is ready for full transfer"

"Thanks Sarah!" chuckles Edolas Ancelot "You are a good sister"

"Thanks brother." she replied in a monotone tone, no sign of any feelings whatsoever.

"Is that's Serena-chan?!" Youta said, shocked and ask to the other Ancelot. "What did you to her?!"

"Healed her from the weak heart that plagues our family" Shrugs Edolas Ancelot "Thought by the process anything that was once my sister got lost… like all of these girls"

And on the cue, many of these women cyborgs walked into view.

"And to you question what I do with my counterpart… I am going to use his energy. Somebody like him doesn't know what to do useful with his gifts." he explains while telling "Activate it!"

A button was pressed and Ancelot began to cry in pain, struggling harder while something got sucked from his body.

Lucy looks in horror "Are you sucking off his magic?!"

"Yes of course. By his potent reserves, he should be able to fuel my prototype… and if this is true, we just need forty to fifty more of him to get enough for the army." explains the Edolas scientist while his counterpart was keep on crying in pain.

"Stop! You killing him!" Youta pegged, as darkness slowly came out of her body.

Lucy didn't notice it at first but then she noticed something else… some of these cyborgs are coming close… with scissors

"Once his energy is drained, you will be turned into cyborgs as well… perhaps I am lucky and manage to retain your personality enough that you are still my loyal servants." he grins to the two girl, slapping Youta on the butt while gazing at Lucy's chest.

"W-what are you doing?!" Youta asked, blushing.

"Isn't it obvious?" he grinned before telling "The rate is too low! Turn on maximum!"

And Ancelot shouts even more in pain, his eyes widened and spasm around before everything powered down and he laid on the table… not reacting at all. The cables got loose and Youta could see that Ancelot's Dragon Stone lost all color.

"Leave my little brother alone!" Youta shout, breaking free from her binding, thank to the darkness and punch the perv to the face, sending him flying to the wall.

"B-Brother?" asks Lucy in shock while the cyborgs process to protect their master, showing weapons. One of them being a gun, aimed at Lucy's heart.

"Lucy!" Youta shout, as the Serena cyborg point a sword to her. "Please stop! I don't want to fight you." She said, slowly backing away until she bumped onto the table where her half brother rest.

"Then I have less trouble terminating you" she replied, pulling back to impale her but was tackled by something fast and it took a while to recompose her balance before seeing it was Happy who tackled her. Kneeling down she told "How can I be at your service, Exceed."

The Cyborg that wanted to shoot Lucy reacted on the word Exceed, turns and kneels down as well, followed by all the other Cyborg.

"Happy! You're okay!" Youta said relieved to see the blue cat.

"But how did you and Carla escape?" asks Lucy, while spotting the white cat with him. "And why are they bowing to you?"

"I'll explain later." Told Carla and ordered the cyborg. "Release the prisoner, that's an order!"

They listened and release all shackles and Happy asks "What is with Ancelot?"

"Not now!" told Lucy while helping Youta to rise up Ancelot. He had breath and pulse… but very weak.

"Ancelot-kun, hang in there." Youta said, purring her darkness into Ancelot, but here was no reaction… it was tied with his dragon stone, not the darkness.

"We should go, before they change their opinion" told Happy. Indeed a guard was coming in, looking for Edolas Ancelot.

Youta quickly act, punch him to the stomach and perform a judo throw at the guard. "Run!" She said, as they quickly run, while Happy carry Ancelot.

"Happy, how are you using magic?" Lucy asks.

"Seems like it was a problem with our hearts." told Carla "But we should hurry now."

In the meanwhile at the plaza, two people in robes are standing at a distance and the first one told "Looks like the plan is soon taking in action."

"Indeed." The other one said. "I pray that the other you found a hole in the security fast."

"Heh! By so much we have in common, it would really surprise me if he doesn't find anything!"

"Don't get cocky just because he's your counterpart, Gajeel." The robe person said, and then he saw a person wearing a suit walking through the crowd. "There he is."

"Now we will see who is right, Whity." smirks Gajeel.

"I prefer you don't call me by that name." Whity signed.

"Whatever!" told Gajeel and waits for the answer of counterpart.

Back in the royal castle, Youta and the fairy tail member were about to hide in a weapons room as the Exceed give a quick explain of what happen to them.

"That is quite a story" told Lucy while rubbing her head "But explains a lot… but Youta… why did you call Ancelot brother? He never mentioned having a second sister. Especially one being at the same age as Serena." then she shuddered "Since that one day and one joke, I have the fear that Erza might be a long lost sister of hers"

Youta froze up, realizing that she slip that out. Trying to make up for something she sighs and said. "It's kinda complicated. Like alter dimension complicated."

Lucy looked funny at Youta "Please no jokes about it. It's complicated enough"

"I'm not." Youta said. "Ancelot is my brother, half brother from a different reality."

"So your dad couldn't keep his pants in check?" asks Happy, having only understood the brother half of this sentence.

"No that like that!" She said with a blush. "It's kinda like with Earthland and Eidolon counterparts. In my reality my dad married my mom, Hibiki while in Ancelot's his mother is named Faith."

Lucy nods as she recognizes the latter name. "Nice woman. She visited Fairy Tail once… and hired Gajeel to beat up some Ventus… wonder what he did that she called this iron head for a beat up."

"Apparently, she wasn't happy that Ventus let Ancelot meet with our Guild as was babysitting him" told Carla "That is what I heard from Marijane."

"But there one thing i don't understand, how did you break free?" Lucy asks.

"That because my power isn't magic based and so it Ancelot. We can control darkness from within us. It a family trait from our dad." Youta expians.

"You use a dark based magic?" asks Lucy, trying to understand, as she really couldn't make a sense of using darkness without magic.

"It's no magic, it pure darkness strait from our hearts. But using that power comes with a risk. Remember those black monsters you fought? Those are called Heartless, when someone lose his or her heart they will became one of them and the only to stop them is by using a weapon called the keyblade." Youta explained.

"But wait… if you said you two don't have magic… then how is Ancelot able to use Take Over Magic?" Happy asks

"It's not magic. Ancelot can transform into a dragon because he is partly dragon." Youta answered.

"Wait what?" shouts Lucy "Are you telling me that this guy is closer to dragons than Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel who were raised by dragons?"

"In a sense." She said. "I don't know how, but i think it has to do with something that happen to our dad in the past."

"But why did Ancelot keep it a secret from us?" Happy asked.

"That is a good question" told Carla "And this raises a lot of suspicion. We have to question him instantly to keep up our trust to him. He could work for them and we don't know it. Wake this lazy idiot up."

"Ancelot-kun would never do something like that!" Youta said. "He won't work for someone like his worse self; he would rather break his own arms then betraying his friends and family!" She then looks at the unconscious boy. "But i don't think we can wake him up. The other Ancelot-kun used some kind of machine to suck something up out of him."

"Still! Wake him. Awake he would be much more useful for us than in this sleeping state. And why is his shirt open and a stone in his chest?" asks Carla

Happy turns to her. "Ancelot told us that this Lacrina in his chest is the source of his magic and that it couldn't be removed from him without harming him greatly."

"What Happy said is true. It's called a Dragonstone, a dragon can store his dragon form into it and gain a human form. It a special kind of magic that came from a world called Ylisse." Youta explains. "He's born with from what he told me."

"Natsu will be quite happy to learn that our friend is a dragon" told Happy while Lucy sighs "And Gajeel has one more reason to butt his head with him… the two are like Natsu and Grey."

"Natsu and Grey?" asks Youta "What are they doing?"

"Don't ask…" told Lucy "I afraid you will know soon enough."

"Let's don't waste more time and wake this guy" told Carla with crossed arms.

But before they could wake Ancelot up, a knight open the door spotting the escapees. "There they are! I found the escapees and the fallen!"

"Busted!" Happy shout.

Youta quickly tackle the knight away as she and the rest runs.

And more knights appear, starting to chase them down the halls but stopped by the Edolas Erza who's blocked their way.

"Erza?!" called Happy in surprise.

"That far enough." She said, pointing her weapon to them "You have nowhere to go!"

"Then we'll just with have to go with plan J!" Youta took Lucy's hand and jumped over the railing with her.

"This is plan J?!" Lucy screams.

Youta quickly activated her Symphogear, summoned her Wave Board and land with Lucy on it.

"What about Ancelot?" asks Lucy as his body was still falling as they had forgotten to grab him.

Luckily, Happy had caught him but whines "He is heavy! Not as heavy as Lucy but still heavier"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" shouts Lucy.

"Please don't kill me." whines Happy "I didn't mean that."

"Come on! We need to get to the west tower before thing get worse." Youta said, as they fly away.

"Thanks, you two. You really saved us back there." Lucy thanked the Exceeds.

"You're not angry?" Carla asks.

"Why should we?" Youta wondered.

"It's our fault that you were caught." Carla answered,

"But then you went and saved us." Lucy retort and look at the blue cat. "Right, Happy?"

"Sorry, Lucy… Youta…" He apologies.

"You don't have to apologies to us. We not angry one bit!" Youta said with a smile. "After this is all over I'll make a delicious dinner for you two if that would cheer you up. I may not look at it, but I'm great behind a kitchen!"

"I hope much better than Ancelot… or his father." sweat drops Lucy "We had to rebuild a town after the two tried to take lessons from Merijane."

"The same was with my dad." Youta laughs nervously. "But at least he can cook normal food now."

"How bad was it by him?" Asks Lucy in a nervous tone.

"At first the same with Ancelot-kun's dad, but after I was born he got a lot better." Youta explained. But suddenly they heard a sound coming closer. "Did anyone hear that?" Youta asks.

Lucy turns her head around and saw a flock of Exceeds following them. "It's a flock of cats!" She said.

"It's dangerous in the air! Let's land on solid ground!" Carla suggests.

"Wait, Carla! There are enemies on the ground, too!" Happy spot a lot of Edolas Knights with Erza on the ground as more knight were on the roof.

"Lucy, what about your Celestial magic?" The white cat asks.

"This sticky stuff seems to block my magic!" Told Lucy distressed.

"Lucy hold your hands in front!" Youta said, Lucy did what Youta told as she channeled a small amount of her power to her right hand and place it on to the goo as it been destroyed, freeing the Celestial Mage from her bounding.

"Do you think it is smart to call the spirits?" Asks Happy worried.

Suddenly horns were heard and the Fairy Tail member saw that the knight were setting up strange machines.

"This look bad…" Youta said worried.

"We'll head inside a building!" Carla said, They quickly flow into a building just before the cannons fired towards the sky hit the Exceed troop.

"Why are they aiming at the Exceed?" Carla gawked as the rest by the sudden event.

"What does it mean? Exceeds are angels or gods to humans, right? Is this… a rebellion?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't really know, but it seems like our best course of action is to use the confusion. We'll go save Wendy and Natsu while we have the chance!" Carla said, before they enter a window and head to the west tower.

And they rushed through the corridors, looking for a sign of the two dragon slayers.

"I still can't believe that the humans and the Exceeds have started a war!" Lucy asks, While Youta carrying Ancelot on her back with her Feather bits flowing around the group for protection.

"It doesn't have anything to do with us. They're both the same! They can fight all they want, i don't care." Carla said.

"Carla-chan…" Youta mumbled

Happy also looked at Carla and they keep on moving, until they heard somebody shouting.

"That's Natsu's voice!" Youta recognizes the voice.

"This way!" Told Happy and they went down a corridor only to run into Erza and the knights once more.

"Again?" Asks Lucy in shock as the spear of Erza lands in front of them, shocking everybody.

"I figured you would try to come here" told Erza while in the background the pained shouts of Wendy and Natsu were heard

"What the hell are you doing to Natsu and Wendy?" Asks Lucy, as suddenly the spear suddenly glow and sent a shock wave, but Youta's Feather Bit generate a barrier to protect them from the spear's sudden attack.

"Didn't Professor Ancelot tell you? Like he did to his counterpart, we're stealing the magic power from them. But instead trying to power questionable prototype, we are using them for Code ETD, Exceed Total Destruction." explained the Edolas Erza.

"You're going to kill the Exceed?! For what reason?" Youta asks, shocked

"For unlimited amount of magic" told Erza "Here in Edolas, we have a frightening shortage of magic, so we are forced to reestablish the resources, ensuring that it will last, no matter how much we have to use."

"There has to be better ways, than torturing and murdering innocents!" Shouts Carla in tears "Give Wendy back!"

Erza smirked as pick up her weapon. "You're in no position, Exceed!" Then she moved forward and raised her weapon "In fact you are not even in the position to exist anymore!" Erza strike a couple of time, but the barrier won't budge.

"I'll keep them busy. You guys take Ancelot and get your friends out of here!" Youta said giving her half brother to Lucy, before she jump out of the barrier and punch the Fairy Hunter to her face, sending Erza crashing to the knight.

"Why you!" She snarls, getting off the soldiers and the spear head changed into a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead, with golden and red stripes adorned with a white circle encompassed by the thick golden armor layer "For that you will be the first to die!" Erza charges at Youta with extreme speed. Youta is surprised with her opponent's speed she quickly when to the defence, trying to block the hunters strikes. But due the speed to the strikes, she couldn't block or evade everything and she got hit all over her body with the time, wearing her down until she made a critical error and was wide open and Erza was ready to strike her down..

"_I won't make it!"_ Youta eyes widened, as the tip of the spear was about to impale her.

But suddenly something bursts from the walls as a lighting strike hit on the spear wielder's side sending her away.

Everybody was stunned by the sudden change of events that they looked at the wall to see the source, but could only see three silhouettes in the ice misty.

"Hey, you there. You did this knowing they're members of our guild?" Ask a male voice.

"We will never forgive those who lay hands on our fellow guild members and allies!" Said a woman's voice that sound exactly as the Fairy Hunter.

"But, how did you…" Carla asks, surprised as the Fairy Tail member couldn't believe what they see.

"All of you are now our enemies! Enemies of Fairy Tail!" The male voice declared as the mist slowly vanished and revealed a man in a cape, his face covered by a hood stood there, a sword being at his side and in his hand a yellow book. Next to him was a spiky black-colored hair man with dark blue eyes and wears only a dark green pants, on his left chest is a blue colored Fairy Tail mark, but to Youta's surprise she saw another Erza wearing an armor with a fairy tail mark on it, blue skirt.

"Grey! Erza!" Lucy cried out to them.

"W-what? There's another...Erza?" One of the knights said.

"Are they… Lucy's friends?" Youta said, as she eyed at the rood person. "And those cloths… Is that?"

"Is that Gray Soluge?" One of the knight asks.

"No… it's the Earthland one!" The other knight answered.

"But who is this third guy?" Asks one more knight, holding his weapon against the newly arrived trio.

"Where are our friends?" Grey asks, placing his fist onto his open palm as an ice mist appeared. "Where are the others you turned into lacrima, huh?!" He then slam with both hands onto the ground as stalagmite of ice strike all of the knights down.

The two Erzas in the moment were facing each other, saying at first nothing while Happy states "My worst Nightmare… two Erzas!"

"You bastard! You aren't going to get away with this! I'm gonna whup you good!" Natsu's voice echoed through the halls.

"Oh no! We've completely forgot about Natsu and Wendy-chan!" Youta remembered, as she turn her head around, not noticing a knight sneaking up on her. But the hooded man quickly cast a ball of lighting to the knight, as Youta turn her head back to see the attack got her attention.

"You mustn't never let you guard down in situation like this, Youta." The hooded man said to him, walking towards the girl.

"That voice… It's is you, Robin-san!" Youta said with clee and surprise in her voice

"Nice to see you again." he told and remove his hood "Now get your friends! Miss Erza and I handle things here."

"Right!" Youta nod, as run to Lucy and took Ancelot off her hands. "Hurry! Let's go!" She said and run off with Lucy and the exceed follow her.

Grey froze a couple of soldiers before rushing after them, calling "Wait up!"

And they rushed down the corridors, looking for the source of the dragon slayers shouts.


	23. Chapter 23

As they rushed towards the two Fairy Tail members, asks Lucy "How can it be that you're here and being Lacrima?"

"Gajeel showed up." told Grey "He freed us from that the Lacrima that was on the square."

"I see! Gajeel is also a Dragon Slayer, so Anima works on him either, just like Natsu and Wendy!" Happy explained.

"He wasn't sucked over here, but remained in Earthland?" Lucy wondered

"Then. Mystogan sent Gajeel here with Robin." Grey explained.

"Then why isn't Gajeel here? And how did Robin-san end up here?" Youta asks.

"Robin told that he was checking on something called the Outrealm Gate with his comrades and got suck by it. As for Gajeel he stayed behind because in this world Dragon Slayer Magic can be use for a bunch of things." Grey said, making a fist of his hand. "It can turn our friends turned into lacrima back to normal!"

"Then if he smash the Lacrima your town would go back to normal?!" Youta ask.

"We know where that lacrima is!" Happy said, making the human look that the cats with a surprising look on their faces.

"Really, Happy?" Asks Gray in shock.

"Aye!" He answered.

"Gajeel's running wild in the city right now searching for that giant lacrima!" Told Grey and asks. "Can you take Gajeel to where the lacrima is?"

"Aye!" Called Happy and went to fly to the nearest exit he could find.

"Wait… are you gonna be okay, Happy?" Youta asks, but it blue cat was gone before he could hear Youta's question.

"He will be fine." Carla said.

"We've got to go find Natsu and Wendy too!" Grey said.

"Yes!" Told Lucy and turns to Youta "Can you still carry him?"

"Don't worry. I can still do that." Youta said.

"What happened to Ancelot?" Asks Grey "Why is he out cold?"

"I don't know… An Eidolon version of Ancelot took something out of him. Ever since then he won't wake up." Youta explained.

"Is it his Lacrima? He said he needs it to live." told Grey. "If that's true we need Wendy's magic." He said, before he bolts away.

"Wait! Why do we need's Wendy-chan's help?" Youta asks, running after the half naked Ice mage.

"Wendy's sky dragon magic is very potent in healing" Explains Carla, following after the two with Lucy. "She can heal almost anything… except permanent motion sickness and serious wounds. Like lost limbs."

"Really?!" Youta asks, surprised. "Then she can heal Ancelot-kun back to shape?"

"If his problem isn't tied with magic exhaustion." warned Carla "Then only time can help him. Or a direct magic transfusion."

"But we don't know until we to try!" Youta said. "I won't let my little brother die!"

"Little brother?" Asks Grey "He never mentioned about a second sister!"

"I'll explain later!" Youta said, as she try to look the other way with a blush. "But can you atleast put on some cloths, Grey-san!"

"Whoa! When did that happen?!" He said surprised.

"Don't bother." told Lucy "He will rip them of his body again… he has the habit to rip them off without noticing. Heck on my first day on the guild, he lost even his underwear during a fight."

"How is that possible?!" Youta asked, when they saw a huge door in front of them.

"The two of them must be in there!" Grey bet. As he kick the door open as they saw the Dragon Slayer's unconscious body. Both of the girls of Fairy tail called out ot their names as the quickly when to the dragon slayer's side trying to wake them up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Wendy!" Carla apologized to her friend as she cry her tears out.

"Don't worry, Carla-chan." Youta comfort Carla after she put Ancelot next to Wendy. "I'm sure she will be okay."

Then Grey shakes Natsu madly calling "Hey Natsu! How long are you gonna sleep? Wake up already, you bum!"

"Hey Grey" came Lucy "Stop that"

"Anyway, we'll get them to take X-balls." Told Grey as he took out a set of tiny red pills "Open your damn mouth, Natsu!"

"Those are…" Lucy eyed on the X-balls.

"We got this from Gajeel…. Didn't you get one from Mystogan?" Grey asks, showing the bottle to them.

"Now that you mention it, maybe I do remember him making me…" answered Lucy

"It's a medicine that lets you use magic in this world!" Explains Grey

"It is?" Asks Lucy while Grey managed to make Natsu take one of these pills… with a certain reaction afterwards.

"Good. Next up is Wendy." Grey when to the young girl's side.

Natsu suddenly hits the ground with his fist, which burst into fire and he told "G-Gotta stop them, or…"

"Stop..? Stop who?" Youta asks, as his answered was a roar out a flame towards the ceiling surprising everyone and he immediately runs out of the room.

"Natsu!" Called Lucy while they heard coughing, turning to Wendy.

"Wendy-chan!" Youta said as the girl slowly open her eyes..

"Carla… everybody" told the girl weakly "We're in trouble… Everyone in the guild will be…" And after helping her to sit she told "In order to destroy Extalia, the Royal Army intends to crash the giant lacrima into it! They're going to use everyone at Fairy Tail as giant bomb!"

"No way!" Youta shocked by the news. "They would go this far, just to extinct the Exceeds?!"

"They want to create a chain reaction, in which the magic of Fairy Tail and Extalia are fusing and raining down upon Edolas for eternity." Added Wendy.

"But then…" gasped Lucy and Grey continues "All of them… would disappear!"

"But why are they doing this. Why go so far as taking other worlds magic and people's live just to get more magic?" Youta wondered, gripping on the ground angrily.

"Given that magic is an everyday tool, which makes live much easier, I can see why people would try to have more than it is available. Especially if it is limited. in contrast to our world, where it is regenerating. But why trying to wipe out the Exceeds?" Wondered Lucy. "In Edolas, they have floating islands. I'm sure you all saw some of them right?" She asks, as everyone nod. "It seems like they float using Extalia's magic power. It said in the book that they control the balance of magic in this world."

"And our friends that have been turned into a lacrima are on one of those islands?" Grey wondered.

"One right next to Extalia, yes..." Clara said, looking down to the ground. "Right now, floating above the Royal City where we are, is Extalia and the lacrima."

"They'll hit the floating island with Dragon Slayer magic to accelerate it, and crash it into Extalia. That's the Royal Army is planning." Wendy explained, leave the other gawking.

Then they turned as they heard somebody was coming and Grey got ready for whoever is going to rush in.

"Wendy-chan! Heal Ancelot-kun quick!" Youta told the wind dragon slayer, as she stood next to Grey, ready to intercept. While Wendy did what Youta told and quickly use her magic to patch Ancelot back up.

Only to see that Natsu was running in panicked. Grey looking surprised shouts "What's with you?!"

Spinning around in panic, the dragon slayer shouts "There were two Erzas! What the… How the… WHY?! Battles of the giant monsters?! Is it the end of the world?!"

Then he looks at Grey and he told "Oh, it's Gray!"

"You won't shut up. You won't calm down… man, you're annoying." Told the ice wizard

Lucy just told "This is the Gray we know, from Earthland."

"WHAT?" Shouts Natsu while Gray told "A lot of stuff happened and we're here now, so are Gajeel and Erza."

"Happy went to stop the lacrima." Added Lucy

"Oh, you're right!" Told Wendy "Gray-san is here!"

Grey look shock by Wendy's comment.

"Wait, you just noticed him?" Youta asks.

"Yeah." Wendy nod.

Gray looked more shocked and muttered "No wonder you didn't notice me… it is dark in here…" and his body… turned semi transparent and cried. "I can barely see myself!"

"I think you hit a sore note, Wendy-chan." Youta sweetdrop.

"Wait, did you guys come here to save me? You're safe too, Lucy?" Natsu asks, but his eyes widened as he saw Ancelot lying unconscious while Wendy heal him. "What happen to him!"

"The other version of him suck something out of him and won't wake up." Youta explained, looking sad at her half brother. "If only I was faster, Ancelot-kun wouldn't be in this state."

"This something was his magical energy" told Wendy "Physically he as good as fine… but all magic in his body and his lacrima are almost gone… I can barely feel it."

"While I understand if he would feel tired, I don't get why he is in this state." Told Lucy

"That is why I said good as fine. He has a surprisingly weak heart. In fact it is his magic that keeps him in his good conditions" told Wendy "It is something I cannot heal."

"You can't heal it?" Youta said, when suddenly something cross her mind that terrifies her. "Don't tell me he has the same sickness as dad!"

"What is with his old man?" Asks Natsu "What does it have to do what it is wrong with him?"

"If his father is born with a weak heart, than perhaps." told Wendy "I cannot heal born defects… I don't know the necessary magic for it, if here is such magic."

"Huh?" Asks Natsu, not quite understanding.

"I won't give up! There has to be something we can do!" Youta said looking at Ancelot with water in her eyes.

"Mind explaining?" Asks Lucy.

"When His… Our dad has a heart condition ever since he was just a little baby. Dad would have died without the help of an evil person called Maleficent." Youta explained, crying "I can't believe he got dad's sickness…."

"But… if he has it" told Lucy in horror "Then why is he allowed… to act like that? Why did his parents never tell us anything?"

"I don't know. Neither he or Serena-chan told me about this." Youta told the blond Mage.

"Perhaps they didn't know it?" Suggested Wendy "His magic countered the effects, so he could have been completely alright in the eyes of anybody who checked him over. The same could be counting for Serena-san."

"There has to be something we can do!" Natsu said furiously.

"The how do you suppose we do, you idiot? It's not like we can go inside him with a magical key!" Grey retort.

"That's it!" Youta shout suddenly, surprising everyone in the room.

"What's it?!" Both the ice and fire Mage ask the same time, as Youta deactivated her gear and took off her Relic.

"We can use this to help, Ancelot-kun." Youta said. "You guys go on head. I'll stay here and catch up with you."

"All alone?" Asks Lucy "isn't it dangerous?"

"Just trust me! If you stay here your friends will be dead before you can stop their plan!" Youta state.

"Me and Carla are going to the Exceeds." told Wendy

"w-Why?" Studded Carla surprised.

"We have to tell them to take shelter because the kingdom is going to attack!" Told Wendy

"But we're going to stop that attack, right?" Asks Carla

"Of course we'll stop it." Told Wendy "We'll never let them do it, no matter what! That's because I believe in Natsu-San and the others. But we don't know what other kinds of weapons the Royal Army has! We have to warn them of the danger, just in case. Because that's something we can do!"

"No! I don't want to go back! I don't care what happens to the Exceeds…" Clara said with hate in her voice.

"It not about what you are, Carla-chan…" Youta said. "No matter what or who we are. We all have a heart with emotion. And as living beings there are something we can do." She said, placing her crystal onto Ancelot's gem as both of them started to glow.

"And I'll always be by yours side" added Wendy "You don't have to be afraid. Okay?"

"I understand." told the white cat and before they left, she asks to Youta "What are you doing?"

And to Carla's question, Youta's necklace stopped glowing while the crystal on Ancelot's chest give out a tiny glow. Youta put her ear to where her brother's heart is and hear it beating faster.

"It worked…. It worked! I can hear his heartbeat is raising!" She said, relieved.

"Really!?" Natsu asks.

"What did you do?" Asks Carla again, still not getting what just happened.

"The necklace I have got a piece of an ancient weapon called the X-blade. Our family has a strong connection to it." Youta answered, picking up her gear. "It once save me from an accident long ago and thought it could save Ancelot-kun."

"I think we talk about this later. But now we have to go" told Carla and Wendy agreed and they began to leave.

"Guess it would still take a while before he wakes up" told Lucy "But you know… I got the feeling you only speed up his recovery."

"I think so too." She said, active her Symphogear again and carry her brother on her back."But at least he's live is not in danger anymore."

"Yeah! But now we should hurry up!" told Grey and moves off, only to the stopped by Natsu

"Wait! Down there are the battle of giants! This way!" Natsu panicked, pointing to the left.

"Are you sure it would be alright?" Asks Lucy

"Think about it! We are talking about Erza." told Gray

"But then again, so is her opponent is." told Lucy "As weird as it sounds, Erza is facing herself."

"Is your Erza-San really that scary?" Youta asks, as she trembled a little.

"The strongest woman of Fairy Tail, title of Titania and have enough weapons to arm an army to the teeth." Told Lucy. "She can…. be akward at time, but she someone you can count on!"

"It's a good thing she's on our side." Youta laugh sheepishly.

"But where the heck is the king?" Asks Natsu "This place is huge!"

"Yeah… you could fit in an entire amusement park in here." added Lucy

And then they rushed into a hallway but Natsu, Youta and Grey stopped, staring at what was in front of them shouting. "There is!" Lucy noticed their stares and asks "What?" As to her surprise…. There was a huge amusement park! "There really is an amusement park!"

"What is in this king's head?" Asks Natsu while staring at it.

"Knowing you, i think you'd and the king would get along just fine" told Grey, starring at the flame mage.

"Do you think we find an exit on the other side?" Asks Lucy.

"We better get inside and find it." Youta said, as Lucy notice that Youta is fidgety a little bit.

"You just want to get on the attractions, do you?" Lucy deadpan.

"Sorry." She apologized. "But i can't help it. I like amusement park!"

"Just like Ancelot." sighs Lucy "Thought last time the amusement park didn't survive because of Natsu and Ancelot's fun time."

They entered the park looking for the exist, until they come across a horse ride that suddenly came to live as the gang past by it.

"Why I have the feeling this is a bad omen" sweatdrops Youta while looking for a spot where she could place her half brother so he would be out of harm's way.

"Mmmmh. How fun…" Laughed a man with a strange yellow hair, wearing a pink armor, riding one of the horses. "It really is fun."

And once he passed them again he repeated it before they noticed something behind them and jumped, a giant ship moving with a boy wearing a white coat, purple hair and a white strain. "This, like, crazy fun magic power… It's gonna disappear from this world soon, whoa…"

And the one in knight armor told "We are going to get an infinite supply of magic power."

Then the ground shake and a giant mech, designed after a wyvern appears "And stopping us would mean ending an entire civilization! Do you want it?" Asks Edolas Ancelot "And robbing me of my greatest research object?"

"At what cost?! Kidnapping billions of people from other worlds for what?! Keeping the magic intaked?!" Youta snarled.

"We are able to reduce it to your little guild and the Exceed by now" grins Edolas Ancelot "So Billions won't be necessary… but would make great research object on the second thought!"

"You're talking about lives!" Youta retorts

"And here I show you what I think of alien lives!" He countered, one of the wyvern wings swatting at them, hitting Youta as Grey and Natsu jumped while Lucy gong lying flat. While Youta didn't fly far, Ancelot landed at one of the attraction buildings and two pairs of hatches open on the mecha, shooting rockets and they impacted on there Ancelot was lying. Once the smoke cleared caused by the explosion, only rubble were seen but no Ancelot.

Everybody stared while the purple haired boy stated "Hey Ancelot! Don't destroy our precious park!"

"Be silent!" Told Edolas Ancelot "With the magic we gain soon, we could rebuild this park, twenty times over in seconds!"

"Ancelot-kun!" Youta cried out leaping towards the rubble. But then three of the Cyborgs landed in front of her and heartless appear over the place.

"Seems our king wants you dead for sure, if he allows his dark creatures to enter the battlefield." told the one in pink amor, laying on the ground.

Youta quickly dispatch all of her Feather Bits using to shoot all the Heartless down with one spread shot and from a force field around the cyborgs as she make her way to her half brother. But they won't let her as they tried to kill her and not helping was that the three human enemies began to attack at the entire group, forcing everybody to stay on the toes and not check on Ancelot.

"Bastards!" Shouts Natsu "You will pay for that!"

"Yeah! Nobody does something like that and can hope to get away from it!" Agreed Grey who made a bazooka of ice and shoots at the Heartless, while trying to avoid the attacks of the others, mostly the field covering one of the Mecha Wyvern

Lucy was running in panic, getting one of her key out and called "Open! Gate of the Lion!"

"You called, Lucy?" An orange hair man wearing a suit appeared next to Lucy.

"Yes! We have a trouble with dark creatures here" told Lucy, pointing at them. "And I need a path to the rubble over there." she added, pointing to it "Ancelot is buried there."

"Understood." Loke then performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the closes heartless. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. He then quickly leaps to the rubble and when to search for the dragon boy. But he was surprised to find that somebody was standing on the rubble… and it was not somebody she recognized.

Edolas Ancelot however did and asks "Master Byro? What brings us the honor to see you here?"

"Coco has run away with the Key! We need to find her and retrieve it or we cannot start the Dragon Chain"

"Have you two heard that?" Asks Edolas Ancelot, only to see that one was fighting with Grey while the other has been running into the monster house as Natsu and Lucy had been landing in during the confusing during the fight.

"Great! Looks like we have to find her ourselves" told the Edolas citizen while Byro looks down at Youta."So she's one of the Earthlands mages?"

"That's right." told Edolas Ancelot "And under the rubble should be my counterpart… or what is left of him. His magic helped a lot to fuel my prototype here. If we get more of him, we can start producing my Salamander Phoenix in mass production."

"That is your name of it?" Asks Youta in a deadpan and Edolas Ancelot laughs "That's the project's name! But this one I pilot right now is called Merida!"

"Why would you make something like that?" Youta asks

"To stabilize the borders of our kingdom and take advantage of our mistakes in the past." told Bayo, and then he spotted something told "Now give me the key, Coco!"

Youta turn around and saw a young lean and short girl whose face bears a distinct resemblance to a puppy, a green headgear possessing large, floppy "ears". She has brown eyes and long brown hair that is usually kept with a blue, spherical ponytail which descends on her right shoulder. She wears a yellow dress over a dark blue, skin-tight bodysuit that runs from the middle of her forearms down to her shoulders. She wears white gloves on both hands and is barefooted, hiding behind a billboard.

"Give it Coco! Or I am making you to one of my Cyborgs!" Shouts Edolas Ancelot..

"No! I don't want Lily to die!" She said, running away, only for having two Cyborgs in her way, weapons aimed at her, ready to fire. But then they were distracted as suddenly Taurus appears the scene and swat them away, breaking them in the process, revealing the only "natural" part about them were the skin and eyes. Making Youta turn her head away.

"NO! MY DEAR CYBORGS!" Shouts Edolas Ancelot while Byro was more concerned about the fact that Lucy seemly called upon a being out of nowhere.

"Why you!" Growls the scientist as he aimed his mech to attack Taurus, not caring who he would hurt in the process. Cocos eyes widened as she saw that she was about to be blasted in bits… as Youta's bits form around her, protecting her from the attack. "You dare to intercept the punishment?"

"Punishment?! You where attack aimlessly! You almost kill your friend!" Youta said.

"She was just at the wrong time at the wrong spot!" He told, looking at the fried Taurus.

"Muuuuhhh…" was the only sound before he disappeared to the Spirit World.

"Now head over that key!" The Edolas Ancelot demeans.

The young Coco was terrified as she couldn't move.

"Stop!" Youta said as she and Lucy stand in front of Coco. "I won't let you hurt one of your friends like this!"

"She is an underling, not a friend" he told simply "In fact… I am going to simply squeeze you!" He told and went to let his mecha step on them, moving surprisingly fast. But Youta's Bits created a barrier that blocks his attacks.

"Think a little barrier can stop me?!" He asks, keeping stomping as the barrier start to craked.

"Lucy!" Youta look at her mage, using all if her dark powers to keep her barrier up.

"You got it!" She said holding a key into the air. "I open thee, the door of the scorpion, Scorpio!" A dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs appeared next to Lucy.

Before Edolas Ancelot could question the new arrival, a storm of sand hits the body of his mech, making it stumble back.

He shouts in anger and stomped around, shooting at the Fairy Tail members he could see… assuming Youta was member of them.

"This is bad! Ancelot-kun is still in the rumbles!" Youta said, doing her best to keep the barrier up.

But then the barrier was hit by rockets, breaking it and sends her on the ground, together with Coco who was hiding behind the Symphogear user.

Then the Mecha was about to stomp against them. Coco stared in fear, holding tight on the Key she had.

"Stop!" Shouted Byro "IF you step on them, you break the key!" However Edolas Ancelot doesn't seem to hear or care and the foot closes in on the two girls.

Suddenly the pile of rumbles explode, several rocks hitting the mech and brought it off balance long enough that the foot missed them. Everybody who could see the rumble, started over, finding Ancelot standing over there, his body having signs of roughen up, while his clothes were ruined. Glaring at his counterpart he shouts "You dare to attack your own? You dare to attack Youta? And my friends?"

"And?" Asks his Counterpart "What will you do against it?"

"In the multiverse exist three grave mistakes you can do! Anger the Yumas and you get broken! Anger Fairy Tail and you are dust! Anger a dragon and you are eaten for breakfast!"

"Oh?" Smirked the Edeloa's Ancelot "And what did I do? Fairy Tail?"

"Worse!" Growls Ancelot, his eyes being slits and filled with so much anger that everybody who knew him took a surprised step back "YOU DID ALL THREE AT ONCE!" And rips the remains of the shirt off, revealing on his left shoulder the Fairy Tail mark in crystal blue.

"Ancelot-kun! You're okay!" Youta said, happy to see her half brother is back in action but asks. "But why didn't you tell me you're a member of their guild?"

"Properly because you didn't asks." sweatdrops Lucy while Ancelot let out a shout while his body began to cover in crystal and grew in size.

"What is happening?" Asks Lucy

"What is the meaning of this? What does he mean doing all three things?" Asks the Edolas Counterpart of Ancelot and Byro was just staring asking "is this like… one of my juices?"

The crystal began to crack and broke apart, revealing a grey dragon underneath, roaring loudly.

"Is that Ancelot-kun's dragon form?" Youta said with awe.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS HE?" Shouts Edolas Ancelot "CYBORGS! WIPE THIS ABOMINATION OF NATURE OUT!"

"Lucy! Take care of the girl!" Youta said, leaping towards the mech, punching its head with great force, leaving a big dent on its head.

"You dare?!" Asks the Edolas member, smacking the girl away with it's head and the Cyborgs rushed in, starting to attack and Ancelot growls "Youta! Take care of these metal heads! I take care of this piece of scrap metal!" And he stomps forward, claws bearing.

Lucy sweatdropped and asks "I wonder what Natsu would say if he could see that…"

Coco on the other hand was holding the big key close, staring at the transformed boy. Ancelot growled and took a good grip on the Mech and pushes it back with his might, enduring any attack, or outright not being hurt by them.

Back with Youta, she hesitated a little while dodging the cyborgs attacks.

"Why are you fighting for him? He turn all of you into his plaything?" Youta asks, using her Bits to cage the cyborgs.

They didn't answer as they don't compute what Youta was trying to tell them. But they keep attacking, aiming to kill her.

"Please stop! I don't want to fight any of you!" Youta begged. But they didn't listen and keeps on attacking, pressing on her even more. They were just machines right now.

Youta keep using her Bits to distance herself, not having the will to fight them. Until the Cyborg of Serena's counterpart was appearing at her side, ready to slice her with a chainsaw that was as big as her tall.

Youta barely dodge the upcoming attack, as she jump onto a roof of an building. And the next thing were Gatling shots and rockets, while she saw that Ancelot was trading blows with the mecha and Lucy fights… a giant squid man? Where did this one come from?

But Youta then saw the mecha Serena leaping towards her and she jumped to another building as the cyborg's chainsaw hit the place where the Symphogear user was.

"Stop this! We don't have to fight!" Youta beg. But the Cyborg relentlessly keeps on attacking, not caring what Youta said… she was enemy, she doesn't know her and was no longer a real person, so didn't care about anything but carry out orders. Like all the other Cyborgs that rally at everybody who wasn't from Edolas.

But then the squib man falls on a couple of cyborgs and on the monster house, destroying quite a couple followed by a firework from Natsu that melted another couple of them, drawing the attention of the main Cyborg, deciding that Natsu and Lucy were a bigger threat.

"What the hell is this huge thing?!" Natsu eye bugging, at the octo thingy.

"That's Natsu for you!" Lucy said, sitting on a sign. And then one of Ancelot's feets slams down next to them, making Lucy fall onto Natsu's arms in surprise.

"Is that a dragon!?" Natsu shout in surprised as he suddenly recognized the dragon sent. "This sent…. Is that Ancelot?!"

"Yeah… this is… and don't ask. I only understood half of it" admits Lucy before Ancelot slams his tails into the mecha wyvern, sending it at the ceiling and the crystals on the body began to glow with lines traveling to the dragon snout and they could hear "Dark Crystal Dragon Roar!" Before a massive dark blue energy beam shoot out of the snout, vaporizing the mech and the part of the castle which was behind the mecha and Edolas Ancelot was crying loudly for the destruction of his "Merida" as he flew up into the sky.

Ancelot just grunted "You won't offend Merida anymore with naming your puny machine after her." before releasing a large victory roar.

"Natsu! Lucy! Watch out!" Ancelot heard Youta cry out as he look down and saw Youta using her feathers to block an attack of the cyborg Serena.

"Youta! Fight back!" Told Ancelot while fighting off some other of the cyborgs

"Yeah!" told Natsu "These are just iron cans with the faces of people! Else I would smell them otherwise."

"I can't!" Youta said. "Serena-chan and the others were human before the other Ancelot turn them into…. this!"

"Then release them!" Growls Ancelot "Do you think they like being like that?"

"I know that!" She yelled. "But i just can't do it! It's too much to bear."

"_Then i shall carry this sin in your place."_ A voice said and suddenly from the sky a Keyblade with a slick, dark gray handle with a pommel and guard resemble a black angel wing, and are open on the teeth-side of the blade, a wolf head just above the handle, a thin pin tumbler lock like blade with a wide, darkened fuller, itself etched with a green heart shaped icon resembling Terra's Mark. It also contains keychain made of small, electrum crystals, and the token is a spiked electrum talisman with a eyes of darkness keychain. Its shaft and head are adorned with green patterns stab the cyborg onto her chest.

"Is that a keyblade?!" Ancelot said, shocked by the sudden event. "But… how?" Asks the dragon in wonder "Dad is very reluctant to let any of us having a Keyblade."

But for Youta was shock more of this as she fell to her knee.

"_Do not blame yourself, Youta."_ Said the voice again as a young teen appeared out of nowhere before her wearing a white and gold light wolf mask with white-gold ears pointing out from his hood and a tan grey, shirt, sash, and robe, while his tassels are black and embroidering is green in color. _"Not everyone can accomplish this sad task."_ The robe male said, took the weapon's handle and pull it out from the cyborg.

The machine simply collapsed on the ground, some sort of fluid runs out, but it wasn't oil… it was in a different color. Is this magic in liquid form?

"_Poor thing."_ The robe man said, kneeling to the other Serena side. _"She end up like this because her brother just want his older sister back. But his greed grow and other fell victim from his gluttony."_

"Who are you?" Asks Ancelot, with weary eyes as he looked at the stranger would he, Natsu and Lucy were busy to off from the other cyborgs… thought Ancelot was about to transform back to be a much smaller target but more mobile… even if he was able to shrug off most of their attacks in his draconic form.

"_Someone from your father's legacy, Ancelot."_ The male replied, before he disappeared like mist. _"We will meet again my children."_

Ancelot stared at there this guy was and asks "Just… who was that?"

"Why…?" Youta cried, tears falling from her eyes. "Why had to be this way...?"


	24. Chapter 24

Once all of the Cyborgs and Heartless were gone, Ancelot, Lucy and Natsu walked up to Youta and Ancelot asks "How are you doing?"

"Terrible." She answered. "I just wish there was a way to save them."

"For that they still needed anything that represents them" told Ancelot looking down "They were like machine versions of the Fallen… they lack heart and brain." He added and looks at the remains of one of these machines which showed the proof of his point.

"Youta… I can understand how you feel." Told Lucy "I was also having hard time to accept fighting them but… either them or us."

"I know that…" Youta answered, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"Feeling better?" She asks

"A little." Youta said, standing up. "What about the girl?"

"She got knocked out" told Lucy "And this guy in pink armour rushed off with the key, Grey in hot pursuit. He knows why the key shouldn't reach its destination."

"Then we should follow Grey. Lucy can you watch over the girl?" Youta asks.

"I can." told Lucy but Ancelot stopped everybody from running

"Can we at least wait until Lucy called one of her spirits?" Asks Ancelot

"Why should I call one of my spirits?" Asks Lucy to which Ancelot made a deadpan look and points at the remains of his clothes… clearly that they would break apart anytime now.

"And I am NOT using the pants that Grey tossed away as he rushed out the door." told Ancelot "Too big for me and just gross!"

"Wait!" Natsu said, grabbing onto Ancelot's shoulders and shake him like there's no tomorrow. "Why didn't you tell me you're a dragon!? Do you know why Igneel is gone?! What do you know about something about date of his disappearing?!"

However Ancelot couldn't answer the questions as he was shaken by Natsu, and due the rough shaking the remaining clothes of Ancelot were ripping apart, leaving the half manake in his birthday suit.

"Natsu! Stop that!" Told Lucy she and Youta looked away so they didn't had to look at the naked boy.

"Natsu! Stop shaking him! He doesn't have his cloths on!" Youta said.

"Huh?" Asks Natsu and then notices the naked body, throws him on the ground and shouts "HOLY CRAP! WHEN DID YOU BECOME A SECOND STRIPPER?" While Ancelot lies on the ground and something white was coming out of the mouth… looking like a sort of ghost.

"His soul is coming out!" Youta said surprised.

"Just find some clothes for him!" Lucy yelled to Natsu "Or wait… better we go a safer route" she told and pulled one of her keys "Hope Virgo or Loke have something fitting"

And indeed Virgo had some clothes from the celestial world and now Ancelot was wearing a set of black pants, a grey t-shirt and a purple vest with green outlines and a big star on the back.

Once standing Ancelot told to Natsu "Natsu… I never met Igneel and heard the first time from you… at the date he disappeared I was just six, and it was Serena's idea to hide the fact I am a half Manake" and then he jump kick Natsu's head and stomps on it "AND HERE WAS NO REASON FOR SHAKING ME LIKE THAT I NEARLY PUKED AND WAS GIVING UP MY SOUL! TAKE FIVE MINUTES TO THINK NEXT TIME!"

And once Ancelot was done, a giant bump was on Natsu's head which was releasing smoke.

Lucy laughs weakly "Never saw that from him."

"But how are you feeling, Ancelot-kun?" Youta asks.

"Much better now!" Told Ancelot but then he looks around "When did we end up in an Amusement Park? And why was Grey here? And about this giant squid with human face… just strange. And why I am smelling two Erza's?"

"Long story short: We trying to stop the king from using Lacrima that above the castle to destroying Happy's home country." Youta explain. "And Natsu's Erza is fighting this world Erza with Robin-san."

"Home Country?" Asks Ancelot confused "Happy isn't from Fiore?"

"He and Carla are Exceeds. They came here to bring Natsu and Wendy here." Told Lucy

"And Robin?" Asks Ancelot "Because I am pretty sure here is no Robin in Fairy Tail… thought Wendy wasn't a member as I have been around last time."

"No. It's the Robin-san that i know. He checks on the Outrealm Gate and got sent here." Youta explained.

"Does this explain why Ancelot is a dragon?" Asks Natsu, who somehow had recovered completely from the beating that Ancelot dished out in anger.

"You can ask anything once we're done. Right now we need to go after Grey and stop the Edolasians from exterminating Exceeds." Youta state.

"I know!" Muttered Natsu and then Ancelot and Natsu looked at each other in surprise

"Erza is coming!" The two shout and Lucy asks "Which one?"

"That… we cannot tell" the two tell in sync.

"Lucy! Take the girl with you and get away from here!" Youta told.

"R-right!" Lucy pick up the girl and run to a save location. And just as Lucy was gone, Erza appears… and from the clothes they would say that this was the Edolas version of Erza.

"No way!" Shouts Natsu "Erza lost?"

"You don't have to worry." Said Robin, who just came, behind the Fairy hunter. "This isn't Knightwalker. It's the Erza all you know."

"Robin-san! You're okay!" Youta said, relieved.

"Then why-" began Ancelot but then he asks "Are you seriously planning on posing as your other self to get close to something?"

"Yes we are" told Erza "But I have a question: After we heard a roar on our way here, Robin here is claiming that this was a dragon roar. But that must be impossible as even back at Fiore nobody has seen a dragon for the last seven years"

"Ancelot here is the dragon!" Told Natsu and clubs on the boy's back.

"What?" Erza said, surprised.

"Ancelot-kun is some sort of Manake who can transform into a dragon with the help of the dragonstone on his chest." Youta point at Ancelot's dragonstone.

"This crystal isn't a Lacrima?" Asks Erza.

"Never thought a Manake could have a dragonstone implant onto his body." Robin said as he notice at the boy. "You know…. You kinda look like Kuran."

Ancelot shrugged "Was born with it… and Kuran is my dad."

"What?" Robin look at Youta and back at Ancelot as he get the idea. "I taken you a son of a Kuran from another reality? Because Kuran has one daughter and that is Youta."

"Bingo!" Told Ancelot "Ancelot Yuma, dark crystal dragon."

"Never thought Kuran got a Makane as son." Robin smirk. "But any way we don't have much time. Natsu was it? You need to go with Erza to capture the king, once we have him, the soldiers will have no choice to listen to our demands." He explained to Natsu.

"And what is our job?" Asks Ancelot.

"We'll stay here, incase if more soldiers come." Robin said. "If we go all, the king might suspect something about our plan."

"Then I go up and look at the Lacrima" told Ancelot "If Gajeel had been successful already, then I think people were more worried about being the entire guild on the loose. But since it isn't the case, something is preventing him doing his part."

And he grins "And I bet Gajeel will be green of jealousy when he learns I am a dragon and not a small lousy take over punk."

"And how do you plan to get out without being seen by the soldiers?" Asks Erza and Ancelot points to the hole in the ceiling and the redhead guessed "You made this hole?"

"Yep!" He said, spreading his wing. "See ya at the other side!" And flow through the hole, straight upwards to find the Lacrima.

"He's… quite energetic." Robin remarked.

"Yes he is." Admits Natsu "Quite a spirit carrier of Fairy Tail."

"Let's go Natsu." Erza said running towards Grey with the flame mage behind her.

"Alright. We better look around." Robin said and asks. "Where's your blonde hair friend?"

"Oh, right! I forgot about Lucy!" Youta realish. "I told her to hide somewhere safe!"

"Look for her and meet up with me later on" told Robin

"On it!" She said and head to the direction that Lucy went. "Lucy! Where are you!" Youta called out to her.

"Youta! Is that you?" Youta stopped as she heard Lucy voice.

"Lucy? Is that you?" She asks, following the sound of Lucy's voice.

"Yes! But I am stuck!" Lucy yelled as Youta the dog face girl laying next to a strange coffin-shaped box.

"Lucy are you in there?" Youta asks, moving closer to the box. "How did you get stuck there?"

"Heck if I know! Help me out of here!"

"Okay." Youta open the lid and to her surprise, as Lucy comes out wearing an sexy Arabic outfit. "Lucy what are you wearing?!" Youta asks.

"Huh?" Asks Lucy and then notices that she is wearing "WHEN DID I CHANGE INTO THIS?"

Youta wondered about this as she inspect the box and saw a sign with a small dial. "Lucy, can you read this sign?"

"Which sign?" Lucy asks, Youta point to the left as Lucy read it out loud. .

"Pretend Actor Box." she reads "Come, transform yourself beautifully and set forth with us into a fairy tale land.…. EEEEEHHHHHHH!"

"So it's a fanservice box?" Youta tilt her head. "Who would make something like this?"

"Asks those guys from Edolas, not me!" Told Lucy embarrassed, getting back inside the box. "Try turn the dial. Maybe it will give my cloths back." She said, closing the lid.

"Alright." Youta turn the dial, it give out purple glow as the lid opens and Lucy cloths chance into a bunny girl outfit. They try again, but the celestial mage got dressess in various outfits.

"Is here not one button that restores my cute clothes?" Asks Lucy desperate wearing a school swimsuit.

"I've check, but there's no other buttons." Youta said.

And she sighs "back to the Arabian nights… that is decent enough." And entering the Pretend Actor Box. Youta turn the dial as the box glows and Lucy exit the box wearing a green bikini top and skirt.

"That's kinda looks decent enough…. I think." Youta said.

"Any more tries would only make it worse." sighs Lucy.

At that moment, they heard the girl groaned and start to wake up slowly.

"You're awake!" Lucy said, quickly when to the girl side with Youta.

"Where..?" The puppy face girl mumbled, but her eyes widened and sit up straight. "That right! Sugar-boy took the key! And got knocked out by him!"

"Calm down. You just woke up." Youta told the puppy girl.

"And Grey is following him! I bet he got the key already back" told Lucy.

"And why did your friends want that key?" Youta asks. "Why do you have it in the first place?"

"Because the key she can activate the machine that used to ram the Lacrima into Extalia." told Lucy.

"I don't want Lily to die." Coco said. "So i stole the key of the Dragon Chain Cannon from the king and run away."

"So that way they attacked you." Youta said, as she notice the brushes on Coco's feet and asks. "Where is your friend now?"

"He's at the Earth Land's Lacrima, fighting an earth land's mage." She told.

"He's fighting Gajeel?" Lucy asks. But before the conversation could go on, the ground start to shake violently. "What's this?! An earthquake?!"

"No! They must already start it!" Coco said, with horror. And start to run.

"What? But why?" Asks Lucy while she run after the girl as Youta go get Robin..

Ancelot in the meanwhile have gotten up to the Lacrima… and was greeted by dozens of heartless which were already fighting with Gajeel and some black panther. And neither of them had noticed the Manake yet as he clashed around… until he crashed into one that had appeared between the two to punch it out before it could do any damage.

"Ancelot?! The hell are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm busy here!" Gajeel growled.

"I am here to help, you Metal head!" Told Ancelot with a growl "As it seems you cannot take the simple job of smashing something! Something that Natsu can do times better! And you call yourself Fairy Tail Member?"

"I was! But this guy got in the way!" Gajeel point at a large black cat man

"Then get back to the job! I take the punching from here!" Told Ancelot and grins "Because the heartless are getting a nasty surprise."

"Hell no! You handle it! He's mine!" Gajeel said.

"I am talking about punching the heartless! And I am not a Dragon Slayer!" Growls Ancelot.

"How can a little boy like you can do any effect towards these creatures?" Asks the black cat man.

"Just wait and see!" Grins Ancelot and jumps off… only to fly up again as dragon. While Gajeel won't know about the truth yet, Ancelot was sure that Natsu would blur out the fact to the whole guild. So he reasoned he can stop being subtle. And he did dash out at the heartless with the ferocity of a dragon.

"What kind of creature is he?" Asks the cat man.

"How the hell should I know! I never see him turn into a dragon like that!" Gajeel answered "But now I understand better why I dislike this punk!" But suddenly a huge dragon bone like chain attaches itself to the Lacrima, making the island shake making Happy bounce of the island. "What the!?"

"The Dragon Chain Cannon's been attached." The cat man said.

And Ancelot was slamming himself at the Island to slow the island down as it starts moving due the chain… and the heartless of course took the opportunity to attack head on at Ancelot's large body.

"What's this? Are we moving?" Gajeel look, seeing that the island is moving.

"This is our army's plan. We're going to smash this Lacrima into Extalia and destroy them both." The black cat explained.

"That's pure recklessness. You're all crazy." The steel mage said.

"You have no idea" growls Ancelot "Here is a counterpart of mine who made every girl he got his hands on into cyborgs! And care for a hand? I try to slow it down but the heartless aren't making it easier!"

A heartless was about to attack the dragon as Youta's Feather Bits appeared around Ancelot, protecting him from the attack.

He looks at her arrival with Robin and the rest of his guild members riding a strange huge massive, diabolical, swine-esque creature and pushes more against the island.

"What is that?!" asks Ancelot wide eyed. The swine like creature then helped the dragon by slamming its head onto the island; push it back with all of its strength.

"Damm! We need more!" Told Ancelot with a grunt and looks at the castle "On the second thought… Youta! Get everybody in the castle out!"

"What are you going to do?" Youta asks.

"Doing what Fairy Tail does best" smirks Ancelot

Natsu got the tone in his voice and told her "Trashing stuff!"

Youta look at his half brother and nod. "Just promise me to be careful okay?" Youta summon her wave board and flow towards the Extalia castle.

"I am with Fairy Tail! We pull things through" chuckles Ancelot while holding his position, relative to the island, trying to keep it hitting the other island with the others. To buy the time they need for Youta doing her part.

Youta flew to the castle as fast as she can, avoiding any heartless that tried to stop her and saw the two Erzas fighting on the Legion.

"Erza-san!" Youta cry out to the Fairy Tail version of Erza.

"Stay away!" Called Erza "And go and help the others! I handle things here!"

"But you need to get out if the way! Fast!" Told Youta.

Erza glances at Youta once before fighting more with her counterpart to get the relocation done, which isn't easy thought… for Youta it seems the only thing she could do is heading for the castle now.

"Neither of you won't going anywhere!" The counterpart of Erza said, pushing the other Erza away and turn her spear into a cannon, firing an energy blast to Youta as it hits her and fell onto the Legion's back.

"Both of you won't be around when we celebrate our unlimited supply of magic!" Declared the woman with short red hair.


	25. Chapter 25

The battle between the two Erzas and Youta continues. Whenever Earthland Erza tried to make an opening for Youta to do whatever she was planning, Edolas Erza would do something that forces Youta to stay around. Thought doing that, strained the Edolas woman and she got frustrated… and it was only a matter of time until Youta would escape.

If it wasn't for a suddenly slice of light was hits Youta into the side, forcing pure magical light into her body.

"Youta!" Erza pushed her doppelganger away and head to her side.

"I am asking why always rush head first into battle, never asking for backup" Told a female voice as a lion like Exceed shows up.

"What do you want, Maluz?" asks Knightwalker in annoyance.

"M-Maluz?!" Youta looked surprised, as Erza help her getting up. "Edolas has a Maluz too?"

"From your reaction, I take that you are knowing an alternate version of this Individual?" asks Scarlet.

"Yea…" She breathed out heavily. "But the Maluz I know is not a girl or a Exceed."

"That is the least of our problems" spoke Erza "if she is like the Maluz you know, then she must have tools to emulate his powers. What can he do?"

"Can use the power of light, use brute power to get his way and can control Lightbringer to do his bidding." Youta explained, as she back to back with Erza.

"I may not know the Lightbringers but given she has to use tools, I am sure only a part of this can be done by her."

"Give up! You won't stand a chance against my light weaponry! My Sun blade will cut you with arcs of light, my sun shield will defend me from anything you can throw at me, my light armor grants me the ability to enhance two of my abilities at a time! And I have these!" Maluz explained and waves her shield arm and heartless began to appear, surrounding Youta and Scarlet.

"Heartless!?" Youta exclaimed in surprised and asks. "But those are monsters of darkness! Isn't that against your belief?"

"What are you talking about child? My only believe is to preserve this world or die with it!" she countered, seemly confused

"She may be the counterpart of your Maluz, but that doesn't mean they follow the same goal!" warned Erza, while eying her own counterpart.

"Then why are you helping them, destroy the Exceed's home? Your one of them, aren't you?" Youta asks.

"They kill people, just to prove their superiority towards people… that is something I cannot just ignore." was her reply. "They killed my family, and three towns I vowed to protect by dropping an island upon all. I was the sole survivor. 3000 dead people."

"But at what cost?! You sacrificing a town from another world! You're doing the same thing as they did!" Youta state.

"If Magic disappears, nobody would be able to survive in this harsh world as they lost the means to defend themselves! I won't let that happen, even at the cost of my people and the life of other people! Of monsters which would only come to wipe us out and eat us!"

"What are you talking about?" asks Scarlet in surprise

"Your world is the reason why our magic disappears! Your version of Animus has eaten so much of our magic that we are running out of it! It is just retribution!" shouts the lion like Exceed while slicing the blade down at Youta.

Both Erzas stared in surprise at this story, Scarlet because of how ridiculous it sounds, while Knightwalker shouts "I never heard of that one! Who told that to you?"

"Ancelot! He told me about his findings, inclusive the existence of an Animus in their world!" shouts Maluz.

"Then we have more reason to destroy this world of evil!" shouts Knightwalker "So our people can life!"

"Hold on! There must be-" But Youta quickly dodge the female Maluz's attack, while Knightwalker dash toward her counterpart.

Youta blocked all of Maluz attack, but suddenly the attacks went stronger and faster, reminding her the effect of the armor. So she used her bits to pin her down in place and knocked the Exceed weapons away.

"Listen. I understand you're mad at them, but killing your race isn't the right way! I'm sure your family doesn't want this either." Told Youta. "And not everyone is evil as you think. You need to see with your own eyes if their bad or not."

"I WAS KICKED OUT OF MY COUNTRY FOR QUESTIONING THE KILLING THING! AND EVERYBODY CALLED FOR MY BLOOD FOR DARING TO SURVIVE!" she roars, breaking herself free and punches her even stronger. "THEY DID EVEN TOOK MY UNHATCHED CHILD AND SEND IT AWAY FOR THIS DRAGON SLAYER HUNT!"

"But this won't bring your child back!" Youta retorted, grabbing Maluz's arm and throw her. "If you go down that path. You become like the Maluz that tried to kill mine dad just because he has something he hate!"

"AND MY CHILD WON'T NEVER RETURN TO ME! SO WHY SHOULD I CARE?" she snarls while the heartless began to mob against Youta.

"Because me and mine friends have the power to travel other world, even the one where you child is!" Youta said, shooting all the heartless down with her bits.

"LAIR!" she shouts and runs up to impale her with the sword. But to her surprise that Youta caught the blade with both her hands. Only being shot into the back by two heartless mages with Firaga. And two more jumping against her to cut her with blades only to get defeat by Youta bits

"No I'm not!" Youta said. still standing cover in burn marks. Hitting Maluz with her feet and throw the sword away.

Maluz roared loudly and bashes Youta's face with her shield before kicking into her stomach and swipe with her blade, keeping the Yuma girl at her toes and less breath for any kind of counters, especially as much of her attacks are forced to keep the army of heartless at bay and of course protect her draconic half brother from harm of those heartless that try to get him and the other which were busy to prevent the islands to crash together.

Youta saw a opening an channelled her darkness into her right arm, but she felt her relic went on her own and gathered all the surrounding darkness. Maluz was about to strike her down so Youta had no choice and punched the Exceed into her stomach, gasping for air as her armour start to cracked.

"Impossible…" Maluz gasped, as suddenly the gem on Youta's chest start to glow and surrounding the two in a dome of darkness.

"What is going on here?" shouts Maluz "What kind of magic is this?" as she looks around, trying to see anything in this thick darkness. And she slices her sword to cut the darkness with her swords light magic. Then she began to hear sounds of battle… but unlike what she experienced it was a much much larger battle that came closer

"What is going on?"

"I.. I don't know." Youta said, even confused by the sudden event. "I didn't even know mine gear could do this."

Then the darkness fades and they found themselves over a cliff, and below them they found thousands of people below, all fighting against each other. One against another. Blades clashing ,spells flying everywhere and one kills another and each death was crueller than the last.

"What kind of fight is this? What is the reason of this?" asks Maluz "And why are we here?"

"I think… this is the first Keyblade war." Youta said.

"Keyblade war? What's that?" asks the Exceed, pressing her blade against Youta's neck.

"Sukai!" They heard an unfamiliar voice close by. The two look and saw Sukai the person who betrayed the key bearers during the final battle of the second war fighting the same mysterious hood man that saved Youta. "What have you done? Kill the other foreteller and your fellow keybearer for what?" He asks, throwing a couple of strikes to Sukai.

He dodged the strikes effortless and called "The Darkness arises at the moment the Keyblades became common tools! They are the source of darkness! Only total destruction to both will keep our world save!" and began to strike against his opponent.

"Who are those?" asks Maluz having a hard grip on her blade, ready to jump at ANYBODY who would get too close or say a wrong word.

"You're wrong!" The hooded man said, shooting a dark sphere at Sukai. "The keyblade aren't the reason for the growing darkness, it was because of man's greed to grow."

"Said the very man that made a pact with the devil by using darkness himself!" snarls Sukai "Once Maluz has the X-blade the war will be over!"

"He won't get his hands on it! Mine family and friends will stop him!" He said. 

"What family? You are the last of your kind!" taunted Sukai "I even killed your bride myself in the first days of this war! And most of your friends are dead." and he throws his keyblade, trying to cut through his opponents one.

Female Maluz looks at Youta "What is going on! Talk or I cut you open!"

"I… I think we… we are seeing a part of the keyblade war." Youta said nervously while the blade is still pressed on her.. "The person with the chainsaw sword is Sukai. Someone who used mine dad and his friends to get a weapon called the X-blade."

And Sukai was clashing blades with the hooded man, calling "The last Foreteller! I will be a pleasure to get rid of you as well, to get a step closer to the goal! And You won't stop us getting the X-Blade! This world will be saved!"

But then the two stopped as in the centre of the battlefield was a blast of pure light and darkness, covering most of the field and between them something black landed.

Looking down on it, Sukai asked "What's that?" And he tried to pick up but shouts in pain as he touched it, jumping back, not realizing how close to the cliff side he got "THAT IS PURE DARKNESS!"

"Not quite." told the hooded man while picking the piece up "It is a piece of the X-blade."

"IMPOSSIBLE! THE X-BLADE IS PURE LIGHT! THE COUNTERPART KINGDOM HEARTS! IT CANNOT BE CORRUPTED BY DARKNESS!"

"God! You're so freaking loud!" A voice was heard behind Sukai, he turn around and saw a male with long brown, red scaled limbs and on his cheeks, blue eyes. His cloths contains of a advance light white armour with red highlights, a red dragon head on his chest, He also wears black, somewhat sleek and tight bodysuit and red boots with small red wings on his back. "Why don't you take a hike! Brat!" He said, grabbing Sukai's collar and throw him off the cliff, making him cry while falling down.

"Great timing as ever, Crimson." The hood man said.

"No problem!" Crimson smirked. "And you don't have to worry about the rest of you guild and family. I just got word from mine friends that they are treating their wounds as we speak."

"You have my thanks… but I am not sure if it is enough. The X-Blade explode… and if this larger crater and the thousands of death are all what happened is filled with doubt." told the hooded man "I fear more is coming in chain reaction."

"We don't know if we check it out. There might be survivors down there." Crimson state, crossing his arms "And what do we do with Loudmouth and the pussycat? I'm pretty sure they won't stop until they get the fragments of that Overkill sword of yours."

"The book of Prophecy revealed they will be stopped. But isn't our generation to do so… all we can do is pausing their tracks. Seven of the pieces found their places. Only the thirteen others need to be covered. If we survive what is coming." told the hooded man while holding the piece that had landed to his feet, and the moment he said it, the earth began to shake.

"Uh-oh! Is this a bad sign?" Crimson asked.

"This war has taken a token on our world. I fear because of two wanting to change everything to the better at any means, the destruction will be unavoidable." told the man "The existence of the world and the universe as we know it, will end.. But if only minutes, hours or days left before the unavoidable… I cannot tell."

"Then let's get our asses in gear and bring the survivors to mine universe! ASAP!" Crimson said, the hood man nodded and opened a dark corridor "Begin with it… I have one task to fulfil, given by the book of Prophecies."

"Then you better hurry up. I don't want to miss the after party!" Crimson smirked.

Nodding the hooded man moves to where Youta and Maluz are standing "Those who will see this… you just witnessed the final part of the Keyblade war. The world breaks apart, becoming what will be what you know upon seeing this. I don't know who is viewing it but know: Because Sukai and Maluz wanted to save the world by getting rid of what they believe to be the source, they doomed it. This is the warning given by the book of prophecies: Don't adapt to repeat it, or the place you call home will be doomed as well. It is also told that the piece of the X-Blade I hold will be handed down to my family… upon the day it finds it's true bearer. I assume the one viewing this is a descendant of mine. Heed my words: Don't pursue to obtain the X-Blade. Or achieve a goal at all costs… the costs can be too great, or you doom what you try to archive."

Crimson then place his arm around the hood man and said. "And if any of you found an grandkid in mine universe. Tell them that Crimson, The King of the Star Dragon says hi!"

And with that he began to leave and the surroundings began to disappear in darkness, while Youta and Maluz heard "And I thought you would call me crazy for speaking with empty air…"

"This is nothing compare with the shit that we've been trough! Talking to air is normal for us!" They heard Crimson laugh.

And the darkness disappear, revealing them to be back where they had been before.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?" shouts Maluz, seemly confused by all of this.

"I don't know! I'm just confused as you are!" Youta said. But the two then noticed that the dragon chain is disappearing.

"Where is it gone?" asks Maluz in shock and then notices smoke and looking down the top of the castle was blown away "WHO DID THAT?"

"It was done by mine guild members of Earthland, Maluz." A voice said

And she looks to the source of the voice and saw a man with dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs riding a white Legion.

"Ehh… who are you?" asks Maluz.

"I am the son of the king of Edolas, Jellal." He introduced himself. "And you don't have any more reason to fight."

"Impossible!" shouts the Exceed "Jallal is dead! The king declared that out in the public!"

"That was a lie. I'll leave Edolas from mine own will. Hoping to stop mine father." He said. "And i brought someone you lost long ago." From Jellal shoulder a small yellow Exceed with grey silver eyes, poke it's head out.

"Mister Jellal…. Is she?" The cat asks.

"Yes. That is you mother, Maluz. One of the strongest swordwoman in the kingdom." Jellal said.

She stared at the prince and the small cat "Is it… really… but… how…"

"I found him during a quest. I know he was your son since he has the same birthmark on your back." Jellal assured.

And she falls on her knees, tears swelling up in her eyes "I… I…"

The prince nod at the young Exceed as he use his wing to fly to Maluz. She looks at him, a hand reaching at him.

"H-hallo. I-i'm G-gold." He said to his mother, nervously.

"Hello Gold." she told, tears streaming down and pulled him into a hug, starting to cry happy tears. Then she looks at the prince "Where did you find him? Was he under good care?"

"He was in a orphan with an caring nun that took care of him like it was her own. She give the name 'Gold' because his fur shines in the sunlight." Jellal explained. "I need to check on the rest. Go find a place to rest." He said, ordering his Legion to go where his guild members are.

Youta didn't say anything as she watched the Female Maluz hugging her son with a smile.

Maluz looks at the face of her son, smiling "I wish your father could see you… you got his eyes…"

But the reunion was cut short when Youta and the two Exceed heard Jellal calling out to a Lilly they turn around and saw a horde of Legion heading to the Exceed's home island.

"What's going on?!" Youta exclaimed in surprise.

"The alternate plan!" called Maluz "If the Dragon Chain fails, thing will be done manually!"

"You mean they will hunt the Exceed and turn them into fuel?!" Youta eyed wieden

"Yes! And they have machines what will do it for them" she told and snarls "But I won't let them!" and she got her blade.

"No! You inured, go somewhere safe and protect Gold-kun! I'll keep them busy!" Youta said and fly towards the Legion using her waveboard. Nodding the exceed mother holds tight on her son and her blade while flying off.


	26. Chapter 26

The battle between Fairy Tail and Exceed versus the Edolas army raged on. Ancelot was in his dragon form and swiped around the soldiers to knock them out and also against any heartless what attacked him, trying to find the source as the king of Edolas use Dorma Anim to get the dragon slayers as they are in combat with the mech.

Exceed Maluz was holding her child tight and high in the air, slashing the air several times with her blade, creating waves of light which took down multiple enemies. Also the other Fairy Tail members, at least those who weren't a crystal are fighting to their fullest.

Thought most of the Exceed, as they aren't fighters are taking the back rows and try to evacuate to be not hit by the weapons that would turn them into Lacrima.

On the ground some of the Exceed was about to get away from the battlefield and hide into the forest, hoping the army won't find them.

Then a sound caught the dragon's attention before he roared in pain as missiles impacted with his body, sending him flying and crashing on a floating island, incapacitated long enough that several legions land on him, pinning him down while trying to extract his magic… only to notice that their tools were not calibrated for the boy.

"Ancelot!" Shouts Natsu, But got whacked by Dorma Anim with the other dragon slayers.

"Leave him alone!" Youta voice was heard the weapon cut in two by the Feather Bits as the heterochromia eyed girl came, landing next to her half brother, kicking Legions away.

Then Ancelot roared and pushes him off the ground, grunting "What just hit me?"

"A missile from that huge robot." Youta told and said. "Don't push yourself too hard. We don't know if you're completely back in shape."

Ancelot looked at his body and saw cracks on various places, which were spreading "Dammit!" and before Youta could asks, his body broke apart, revealing his human body that falls down. He lands on his butt and grunts "That takes a while…"

At his half sister's questioning face he explains "My dragon body is flesh and blood until it detects I am to be hit with something that might hurt me seriously… then it transforms into crystal, controlled by my human form. I almost never notice it, until parts of my body break apart."

"Just stay close to me." She said standing in front of him, bringing her bits close so that she can make a barrier around themselves.

Only for the ground to erupt with purple laser beams and hitting the two of them. It teared through Youtas gear and Ancelot grits his teeth while using his wings to pull himself and Youta out of it. They land near of the attack and they looked as the mecha and the three dragon slayers are fighting it, moving away.

"What is thing thing?" Pants Ancelot, while pulling himself back on the feet.

"I think that the original robot of the one that your other you made." Youta said, jumping back on her feet, as she wince of the jolt of pain coursing through her body. "But more importantly, is your body okay?"

"I can move, I can fight." he said "Dragon body is just not available for now… needs to recover the strength for it."

He looks at the hordes of heartless and asks "Just where is the leader of all these Heartless?" then he sniffed and whines. "And why I am smelling a dragon slayer sword?"

"What?" asks Youta, having hard time to believe that a weapon of Robin's world designed to slay dragons is somewhere in the near.

Then they heard as somebody came closer, dragging a metal object. They turned and they saw a tattered Edolas Ancelot moving to them, holding the dragon slayer in one hand

"Here you are… you destroyers of dreams and live… takers of light, demons of darkness…" he stated his head lowered "You… have to die… for your crimes"

Youta quickly stand in front of her half brother and told the mad man. "You're and the people of this world are the ones who started all this! Taking innocent lives from other worlds! Toying with your own people!"

"The Anima? I hardly had hand on it… my research was… improving magical tools to use less power…" he stated then he looks at them directly, showing they are not the same "Now I know the true way how to get unlimited magic… a magic that isn't fueled by Etharno in the air… a magic that comes from within… the darkness of the heart…" and more heartless got into existance. While a dark aura surrounds him and he laughs "I will turn everybody into a dark being! Allowing everybody to be a user of magic! Unlimited magic! Magic that will never run out! And I will rule these new magic users! But for that I need your deaths first! You will stop me! You need to be stopped! Prepare to be Wabbajacked!"

"That isn't magic! It's pure darkness! It's too dangerous for you!" Youta warned, summon her bits and create a barrier to protect herself and Ancelot.

"YOU WON'T DESTROY MY GOAL LIKE YOU DESTROYED MY SISTER AND MY DREAMS!" he roared and rushed close, hitting one of the bits and breaks it with surprising strength, madness all written over his face while the dark aura gots bigger and Youta could see a pair of eyes in it.

The bits then binds the madman with dark like energy robs, holding him down as he struggled and ripping these ropes apart, shouting as he slices every bit he could reach while the aura punches at the barrier until it break apart like glass, the two was swarmed by Heartless, as they dogpile them.

"Where the hell did he got that much power?" Asks Ancelot while pushing his way out.

Youta pushed and kick the heartless that on her away, but more came pinning the two down again.

Edolas Ancelot came closer, raising his blade. "Dragons make excellent source of power… I need to know why…"

"Stop! Leave mine little brother alone!" Youta yell, unaware to the symphogear user that something happen inside of her.

The two Ancelots stared at her, as they felt that something goes within Youta, Ancelot due his darkness, Edolas counterpart due his connection with the heartless fearing it.

"What is happening?" asks the Edlos Ancelot, stepping back, feeling the fear he didn't experienced yet to his shock Youta started to stand up slowly even with all the heartless on her back, she look up as strange marking appeared on her face and her eyes are glowing. She then yell as hard as the heartless on her suddenly exploded like balloons.

Edolas version of Ancelot only blink once with his eyes as Youta appeared in front of him. The mad doctor swing his sword at her but Youta simply dodge all of his attacks. "Why can't i hit you!" He yelled, attacking more furiously as the heterochromia eyed girl continues to dodge like it was nothing.

"What is happening to her?" The dragon said it out loud, noticing that Youta is in some kind of trances. Suddenly something very fast knocked all of the heartless that was on Ancelot back away, he look to where the object landed and saw the small hammer that he recognize immediately.

"Thor?" asks Ancelot looking behind and saw the god of thunder himself landing next to him.

"Are you alright, young dragon?" He asks, as his hammer flow back to Thor's hand.

"Yeah! But now we should get back to business" said Ancelot, looking at the battle field, before tilting his head "Odd… I can see the Lacrima still floating in the air… but there I see Fairy Tail fighting?"

"We can worry about this later." Thor said, spinning his hammer around when more heartless came. "Right now we must eradicate these vile creatures as swiftly as possible!"

"Right!" called Ancelot and his arms transformed before he and Thor starts punching and slamming through the incoming hordes of the dark creatures.

Meanwhile Evil Ancelot was roaring in frustration as he slices around to get Youta but couldn't land a single hit, the dark aura getting larger and stronger as the frustration and anger builds up. And in turn even more heartless are appearing. The mad man swing his sword horizontal, but Youta caught it with both hands, suddenly the sword as it start to crack and burst out in pieces. The girl then quickly reached out her hand and grab to the mad doctor's collar. He struggle, trying to break free from Youta grasp until he felt his powers been suck away.

But the darkness resisted her and broke free from her grip, forming a giant, draconic beast with mechanical parts as Edolas Ancelot, falls down, his body disappearing while the heart went into the beast. It roared and shoots megaflares and rockets everywhere, not caring about friend and foe upon impact.

"That kind of monster was in my counterpart?" Asks Ancelot "Damn! What kind of darkness was his heart filled with?"

Youta dashed through the smoke, punching and kicking the metal heartless making a couple of dents and cracks on its heartless roared in pain and smack her away but she simply leap over the monster.

Youta hold her right hand into the air and the fragments of her bits then attached themselves to her and transform her arm into a high tech version of the X-blade.

"What in name of Odin's beard is that blade?" Thor asks, after summoning a ray of lighting to destroy the remain heartless.

"It looks like… a copy of the X-Blade." stated Ancelot "But that should be impossible! Not even dad could just form a dark copy of it! And he is a chosen wielder!"

Youta point her weapon to the heartless, the boosters on her back came to live as the symphogear dashed towards the monster and stab it into the mech monster, she then channeled all of natural energy into the weapon as turn in a form of a dark energy blade, busting through the back of the monster.

It roared and grabbed Youta, trying to squash her with it's fierce Youta simply swing her arm horizontal killing the heartless as it corps land on the ground, melting away until the body Edolas Ancelot came out of it. Who had a blank stare while lying on the ground, nothing left in the mind of the edolas citicien.

"By the gods of Valhalla…" Thor muttered.

Youta stood still for a second until she suddenly collapse on the ground as her armor vanished along with the X-blade and the strange marking on her face.

Ancelot rushed over to her and checked her if she is alright. "Youta! Are you alright?!" He shake his sister a couple of time until she start to groans and slowly open her eyes.

"Ancelot…. kun…?" She said, slowly sitting up straight "What… happen? And is mine body hurt a lot?"

"You don't remember?" Thor ask, gaining Youta attention.

"Thor-san…?" She said, looking around and asks. "If you're here, where are the rest of the Avengers?"

"I do not know. You're the only one I found so far." He answered.

"They aren't here as far I get it." said Ancelot "And we should try and find the others… something is going on." said Ancelot as he looked up in the sky and sees that things began to get sucked up in the sky and the floating islands are starting to fall.

"What do you prepost we do with that double garner of you?" Thor asks, looking at the Edolas Ancelot's unconscious body.

"What… happen to him?" Youta asks.

"Turned heartless before you ripped him apart with a X-blade look a like!" Ancelot told her.

"He turn into what and I did what with a what?!" Youta shout surprised but whence from the pain.

"Save you strength,Youta." Thor said, pick her up bridal style. "Young dragon, do you have a idea where your comrades are?

"The dragon slayers are fighting this mecha, if they haven't trashed it already… Erza no idea, the same with Robin." said Ancelot while sniffing the air "And this air is so think of magic being sucked out of here, I don't get a proper smell."

"Then we'll go to the forest." Youta said. "I saw some Exceed head there before the knight starting attacking us." Youta told them.

"Got it." The dragon said, picking up his counterpart, carry him over his shoulder and flow off with Thor to the forest that Youta mention.

"And these 'Exceed' you mention. Are those winged cats, correct?" The thunder god asks.

"That's right… and one of them is named Maluz..." said Youta

"That is a joke right? Tell me this is a very bad joke!" said Ancelot

"Don't worry. She isn't like him at all." Youta reassure his brother. "Maluz-san even have a son of her own."

To that Ancelot literally froze mid air "A she? With a kid? The universe has a dry sense of humor…"

"I was surprised too when she and Gold-kun showed up." Youta laugh nervously. "But when I saw them together, I sensed that she won't be end up like our Maluz."

"Perhaps Girl Maluz needed something to relate too." Ancelot said, he stop as the dragon got a sent of the rest of his guild members. "Hold on! I think I found the rest!"

"Where?" Thor asks.

"Right below us!" He said, decent to the ground, follow by Thor.

They land at the first open place they could find and Ancelot runs up to where the others are after putting his counterpart somewhere safe to hide.

He found Grey, Lucy, Robin and the two Exceed as he call out to them. "Guys!"

The two look and saw the half dragon and his sister been carried by Thor.

"Ancelot! Youta!" Happy flow to them,

"Where is everybody? And what is going on?" asks Ancelot, pointing to the sky and he saw that the two exceeds were fighting not being sucked up as the half manake grabs the gem in his chest as he felt he got pulled as well.

Then he smelled something and he called "We have to get to the plaza! I got a smell… from Mystogan!"

"Who's Mystogan?" Youta asks, while Thor put her down on her feet.

"The most elusive member of Fairy Tail." said Ancelot. "I only saw him once, a few seconds before he caused the entire guild to fall asleep so nobody would see him."

"At any rate, we better get going. The others are already heading there." Robin told them as the gang heading out to the plaza.

"Hey, Youta. Who's the big guy that carried you?" Lucy asks.

"His name is Thor. A person from another world filled with superheroes." Youta explained to her

"From abilities, think Laxus with a hammer" said Ancelot simply "With a much different personality."

"He is a thunder dragon slayer?" asks Lucy

"I have slain a couple of dragon in Asgard." Thor answered. "But i'm not a 'dragon slayer' you speak of."

"He's kinda sorta the god of thunder in his world." Youta add.

"A God!" Lucy shout in surprise, bugging her eyes out.

"Trust me, you'll get that a lot when you go travel to other world." Youta said.

"Perhaps I should take Thor to Hercules world." stated Ancelot "The king of gods there is also the thunder god, and his son, the already mentioned Hercules is a trainings buddy of mine"

"A world filled with gods you say? Sound like a proper challenge! I should bring Hulk with me, he would be delighted for a fight between gods!" Thor chreed.

Lucy laughs weakly and asks "Is here any strong sounding person you aren't friends with Ancelot?"

"Aside from those who are bad people…" Mused Ancelot "I am befriend with any strong person I know or are at least trainings buddies."

"I feared so much." told Lucy

They gang arrived at the plaza, just in time to see a fight between Natsu who's wearing a cape and horns on his head shouting something being a Demon King and Jeral the prince of Edolas.

"Does anybody know why he is wearing this stupid disguise, fighting Mystogan?" Ancelot asks.

"I think… he's playing the villain who's stealing the magic of this world." Robin theories. "If Jeral is just like Chrom, he would sacrifice himself to bring order to this kingdom."

"Or you regarding Grima?" asks Ancelot as he watched Natsu and Jeral duking it out, and he heard the words that is stated whenever a Fairy Tail Member is leaving, which doesn't happen very often.

People watches as the prince was stomping Natsu and with a strong blow, (with some help of Natsu himself) the dragon slayer was send into the air and the "demon king" made a rant that caused people to believe that Jellal won… at the cost of Edolas magic. Also Robin, Thor, Youta, Ancelot and the Fairy Tail members of Fiore began to float up into the air and Ancelot grins "Next stop, Mine Fairy Tail in Fiore!"

And they were sucked into the hole in the sky and the next thing they knew is falling out of it, this time in Earthland Ancelot spreading his wings, catching Youta, Thor used his hammer and caught Robin.

"Thanks!" Youta said, looking down where the fairy tail member crashed to the ground, pillin on each other. "We better check on him."

"Gajeel has an iron head. He is fine." said Ancelot in a flat tone and they land on the ground, while they saw that Magnolia were restored back. Then Ancelot asks "Where is Lucy?"

He didn't know what happened then… but he found Lucy lying on Natsu, his face between her breast, wondering what he should do… he has seen too many Anime to know if he tried to help, it would end badly.

"Well… that's awkward." Robin sweatdropped.

"Are these two certain they are not together?" asks Ancelot "Because things like that happen quite often. In fact the only thing missing is Loke showing up and helping Lucy."

Natsu look up, grinning and cheered. "We're back!"

"But where is here actually?" Youta asks, looking around her surrounding.

"Just outside from Magnolia, where you can see the Guild Hall of Fairy tail." explains Ancelot, pointing to said building.

"All right! Everything's back to normal!" Natsu cheered.

"The city of Magnolia is too!" Lucy add.

"I would say not quite." said a feminine voice.

They turned around and Lucy shouts "What are you lot doing here?!" as they saw with their eyes turning into dots and their mouths wide open, the entire Exceed population having been transported with them.

"Is that you Maluz-san!?" Youta eyebugged by the sight of the mighty Exceed she fought turning into a smaller cuter version of Maluz. "Why are you so tiny and cute?!"

"Ask me something easier! As for being here: We are the only magical race of Edolas, and the Animus was reversed. What do you expect to happen?"

"Don't ask me, Magic isn't really mine strong suit." She laughs sheepishly and ask. "Is your son okay?"

She turns and looks at a tree where the boy had curled in and was soundly asleep "He is… thought I need some time to get used being a mother… and a good place to earn money."

"Then why not come live in mine place?" Youta suggested. "I'm sure everyone at the orphanage would love having the both of you living with us."

"With the past of my counterpart?" she asks "I prefer a place where my other self didn't taint our reputation. Thanks but I prefer to stay with some of my fellow Exceed" she states, looking at Carla and Happy "They need some education regarding Exceed."

"Then why not became a teacher?" Youta suggested. "I'm sure there are others who don't know of their history."

"I consider it. But first let me have my life decided by me. I always had to follow orders and suggestions of others. Now I go my path" she simply stated.

"Sound like a good idea." Youta smiled at her.

"This is no joke!" The look at Carla, pointing at her races as the Exceed lower their head in shame."They're dangerous! We should return them to Edolas."

"Come on, now…" Happy try to calm her down as Wendy lower her knee and said.

"Extalia's gone, remember? Forgive them, will you?"

"No." Carla deadpanned as the Exceed apologize to her and promised that they would change their way. "Who cares about that?" The white haired cat girl asks. "You sent me to Earthland with orders to eliminate the Dragon Slayers!"

"That's right!" Shout a Exceed wearing famer clothing. "The Queen stole our eggs! I ain't ever gonna forget that, no way!" As a blue female Exceed came trying to calm him down.

Ancelot looks at them and scratches his head as his eyes widened as he got a smell on some of them.

"We never really explained carefully, did we?" Said an elderly Exceed as they explain the real reason of their action.

"So, your queen is able to foresee the future and she saw the destruction of her home, and the only you guys thought is sending the children away to protect them and was kept it a secret? Without ever considering to send adults with them to protect and raise them?" asks Ancelot "You shoot yourself pretty good in the leg! Who knows how many of the kids actually made it!"

Maluz huffed loudly "A lot of disaster could have been avoided if you had been honest!"

The queen didn't say anything to counter Maluz comment and continued explaining "We borrowed the human's Anima, and our plan was a success. But… There was just one thing that happen we didn't account for… It was… your power, Carla. You have a similar power as mine that can predict the future!" This surprises Carla as the queen told that her power is activated subconsciously and got confuse it with her own memories.

Ancelot try to say something, but Robin stopped him shaking his head. "It's best to not asking of the queen if she is your friend's mother." He whispered to the dragon.

He look down as the queen and her trusted servants further explained that they took advantage of her situation and that were never a mission to exterminating the dragon slayers.

"Much bad luck and the false front i had to show the citizens, combined it cause you great suffering. And moreover, six years ago, when i stole up the eggs from their families, i caused incredible sorrow…" The queen told, as Youta look at Maluz. "That is why i handed you that sword. It is not the Exceed as whole who are at fault. It is I alone."

Everyone didn't say anything after the explanation until a Exceed guardsman with a human like face start to leak a stream of trees out of his eyes shouting 'Men' as some of the queen followers reassure her that she did it to looking out for them and decided to find the missing children.

"I have the wish to punch that cat so hard into the face that he flies to the next morning." said Ancelot, while hiding behind a tree, having a grossed out face, watch how the guardsmen sniffles on Erza who's freaking out for some reason as she punched the cat in the face.

"Thanks Erza" said Ancelot while he and the rest of the group waving goodbye to the Exceed (except for Maluz and her son) as they are heading to their new home, close by Magnolia.

"Alright! Let's get back to our guild!" Natsu said, moving his hand up and down as the rest of his groep except for Wendy and Gajeel.

"How should tell this to everyone?" Lucy wondered.

"But no one noticed what happen, right?" Grey state.

"But we can't keep quiet about what happen to Mystogan." Erza said.

"Uhh… Why are you moving your hand like that?" Youta asks, while everyone sweatdropped.

Gajeel realised something and yelled."Hold it a sec!"

"What up, Gajeel? You wanna do it too?" Natsu asks.

"It's fun!" Wendy said, also joining in the fun.

"What the hell would be the point in that?!" Gajeel yelled at them. "Where's Lily? I ain't seen Panther Lily around anywhere!"

"Panther Lily?" Youta look at Maluz hoping she might explain who Gajeel mention.

"The Exceed that served with me in the army. A large black muscled guy. Thought he might be small as me upon arriving here" she stated, while trying to hold Gold in a comfortable manner due her size. "That is so awkward."

"If you want me. I'm right here." A strong voice said as everyone saw a tiny black cat wearing dark green pants with a scar on his left face.

"Dinky!" The Fairy Tail member yelled in surprised.

"You sure became got cutesy." Happy commented.

"It seems as if Earthland doesn't match well with my constitution, just like Maluz." Told The black cat.

"You are telling me" She stated. "I am as big as my own son! Need to find a way to fix that." Maluz shrugged, holding her child.

"Here. let me help." Youta said, carrying Maluz child in her arms.

"You… So there's nothing to that body of yours?" Carla asks.

"Not at the moment,right now." He reassured. "I want to join this guild that took care of the prince." stated Lily, point his finger at the iron dragon slayer. "You'll keep your promise and get me in? Right, Gajeel?"

"Just a fair warning! That guild is crazy!" smirks Ancelot "Which promises a lot of fun!".

Gajeel grin for a sec and suddenly huge Lily with shooting tears out of his eyes. "Of course i will, parther!"

"Why on earth is he crying like that?!" Youta asks.

"I take a guess that it has something to do with the other dragon slayer having an Exceed of their own." Robin sweatdropped.

"Gajeel was the only one I knew who didn't had an exceed partner." said Lucy

"By the way, Lily. What is that rope you're holding?" Maluz asks, pointing the rope her fellow Exceed is holding.

"Ah! Yes." Lily broke free from Gajeel's grip and told. "I have caught someone suspicious."

"Ohh! A big catch right off the bat! That's my cat for ya!" The iron dragon slayer praised his new partner.

The black Exceed pull on the rope as a voice is heard by everyone. "W-wait! I-i'm not… anyone… suspicious…" From the bushes a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals came out and fell to the ground as she sit right back up and said. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail too..."

Natsu look stund of the sudden appearance of the girl and mumbled. "Lisanna…"

"But that's impossible…" Grey said who also he, and the rest of the Fairy Tail members showed the same expression as Natsu.

"Isn't she from Edolas? How did she come here?" Youta wondered. Watching how 'Lisanna' suddenly hug Natsu and then Happy and start talking to them like a old friend who's been gone for a while. "Could it be… that she is from here and ended up on Edolas?" asks Youta and Ancelot shrugs to that.

"Wait a sec…. You… You couldn't be… This world Lisanna?" Gray asks, pointing at her, while Lisanna nod with teary eyes, surprising everyone.

"So you came back to life?!" Natsu ask, happily as Happy cried comically, but Erza grope on the boy's collar before they hug Lisanna.

"W-wait! You're supposed to have died 2 years ago. There's no way you could've come back to life." Erza state. Lisanna then start explaining that the Anima from Edolas brought her right after her supposed death and pretend to be the Edolas version of her because the other Lisanna died from a high place. Natsu asks why did she tell the truth when he and his friend saw them, Lisanna simply answered that she couldn't tell because she don't want to make the Edolas version of her family sad.

"Well… that explains it?" asks Ancelot, having quite a trouble now to follow this, as it is very confusing for him.

"Can understand your confusion Ancelot. We never told you about Lisanna death."

"Does she have anything to do with Elfman and MIra?" asks the half dragon. "Because this white hair…"

"She's the little sister of Mira and Elfman." Happy told.

"Little sister? Seriously? Does it make her a take over mage as well?"

"Ancelot-kun…. We can talk about this later." Youta said to him. "She need to go back to her family right now."

"I agreed." Maluz said. "She must miss them and the two need time with her to reunite with them. They have a lot of time to catch up"

Ancelot look at them, nodding and said. "Knowing them, they might be at the Guildhall right now"

"Actually… they might be at the graveyard right now." said Natsu. "As this whole thing began… was the day… we thought she died"

"Then this is a good moment to go there." Robin said. The gang followed Fairy Tail members to the Caldia Cathedral where they found two white haired people standing in front of a tombstone. Lisanna immediately running toward the two call out to them as they saw her completely stunned as they hug each other, finally reunited for two long years.

"Guess we let them alone… and talk to the Guildmaster." said Ancelot "After all, they should know about what happened here, don't you agree?"

"It's better we do it tomorrow." Robin said. "Something tells me we need the rest if we go to this world Fairy Tail."

"I am drained… cannot make a dark corridor so I cannot take you at my place" stated Ancelot

"At my place, boys are not allowed to sleep there." stated Erza

"Also Natsu's place is even too small to contain Thor." added Ancelot

"So it is decided" began Erza

Then with Ancelot she shouts in unison "We are all sleeping at Lucy's place!" while pointing their fingers at her.

"No your not!" Lucy retort, forming a X with her arms. "Mine house isn't a hotel!"

"I taken that this happen to her a lot?" Thor asks to the wind dragon slayer and her friend.

"A lot from what i have heard…" Wendy laugh nervously.

"Daily to weekly basis" smirks Ancelot "And come on! You had no trouble as I was here the first time that i sleep in your bed! And how should I have known way back that Ven took a month to find me again?"

"Quit talking!" said Erza "We made a decision and we go through it! Now let's move to Lucy's home!"

Then she turns to Natsu and Grey "And you two stop fighting right now!"

"YES MAM!" they shouts, and hug like they were best buds

"That's Erza for ya!" grins Ancelot.

So they heads off to go to Lucy's home… much to her disappointment


	27. Chapter 27

**I upload it today as on sunday all the family is here and I doubt I have the time to submit it then. **

**And to prevent confusion (Spoiler warning) Kuran appears in this chapter. And due the nature of this story, two versions of Kuran can appear. One that is married to Faith, and one who is married to Hibiki.**

_**THE KURAN MARRIED TO FAITH IS THE ONE CANON IN MY STORIES!**_

**The Kuran married to Hibiki only exist for the sake of the story. Hope that prevents misunderstandings.**

* * *

In the great throne room of Disney Castle the heavy doors opened and Fugeo walked in, together with his children Madeleine and Saph, moving towards to a waiting King Mickey. Once they were close Fugeo moves his head down, close to the mouse "You wanted to see me your majesty?"

"Gosh, Fugeo. You know, i don't mind to be called by mine name." Mickey told the dragon. "And the reason why I called you here is that i found some recorded of the keyblade war that you might want to hear."

"Really? Then what is it?" he wondered

Madeleine looks at the two and said "As I am not really interested into History… can I go and look if here is somebody willing to hang out with a dragon?"

"You can go and look." said Fugeo "But watch out that you don't hurt anybody."

"Of course daddy! Love you!" she said and dashed out.

"By the way, why did you bring Madeleine here?" The king asks.

"My sister is sick." explains Fugeo "With something that easily jumps over to any dragon in the near. Daimond is immune to it but since Spyro is busy dealing with some still left over followers of Malefor, I had to bring her along so she wouldn't be alone, or catch it."

"Sound rough, I hope she get better soon." Mickey said.

"The last known death was 150 years ago." said Saph "So my aunt will be alright."

"That's good to hear." The king sigh and resume his reason. "But back in the matter at hand, in the records we found of the keyblade war state that your ancestors did participate, with someone called Druma as their leader."

"Druma…. I think there were some record about him…. But i never thought he was involved in the keyblade war." Fugoe state.

"Neither did I. But i believe someone convince him to help them stopping the war. It was state in some kind of recorder with technology we never seen before." Mickey told them

"Wait what?" asks Saph "Never seen technology? As far I know the top technology holders at that time where the groups involved with the creation of the Keyblades."

"Well this tech we found is from another group of people calling themselves Ryuman, And i suspect that they come from a different universe, why they join the war and how they got here is beyond me." Mickey shrugged.

"But that's the race that Lusina told me about!" Saph state, gaining Fugoe attention.

"Why did you never tell me about that?" Asks his father

"You never asked and I didn't think it would interest you."

"Can you tell more about them, Saph?" Mickey asks.

"All I know is that they came from a world called Santura. But suddenly left without a trace, leaving some of their technology behind." The ice dragon answered.

"What do they have to do with the War?"

"I was hoping you would know." Mickey said. "Lucky, we also found another device that got coordination to that leads to a place somewhere to here in your world."

"Can you tell me which place?" asks Fugeo "Perhaps I can tell you more."

"It's close to a place called, the Catacombs. I think it's the same one where your sister and Sypro were during their fight against a golem."

"You mean the place where they fought the golem for the first time?" Saph wondered.

"Yep! The very same." Mickey nods. "We even double check the coordinates to be sure."

"That might be a problem, as it is greatly in ruins."

"Maybe there's a hidden passage that can only be open with a key?" Saph said. "And I bet that device is the key."

"Where's the device?" asks Fugeo

"One of Donald friends, Gyro is currently inspecting both devices." The King told. "You'll get them by tomorrow morning. In the meantime you can stay here for the night."

"Thank you, Mickey." Fugeo bow his head. "Also how is everything on your side of the project?"

"Quite well. The people of Raiden Garden are building the new town as we speak. Give it a month or two and you and your race can live in there. Leon even make sure that arent any potential dragon hunters are going and made a rule of hunting your kind." Mickey told the fire dragon.

"That's good." The dragon reply.

"Dad, what are you two talking about?" Saph asks.

The dragon look at the mouse as Mickey nod, the dragons leave the throne room as he started explaining to his son about the project he's working on while walking through the halls.

"As you know after the second war, I told our race about it and the existence of other worlds, they were able to visit Radiant Garden as a natural ground." Fugue told his son. "After time past I got report that some of the dragon wishes to live with humans. So we started to construct homes for these dragons… but as it became known Dragons come frequently, hunters appeared as well uncomfortably. But there are some who.. wishes to get closer as mate."

"And that were the stone come in, right?" Saph asks.

"You're half right. There are those who wished to mate with his or her lover in their real form. But as you know… Our body are quite big for close contact." Fugeo told him.

"Oh…" stated the young dragon, giving off a weak laugh, thinking how to react on that properly.

"But luckily there is a solution, with a cost of course." Fugeo said

"A cost?" Saph repeated, wondering what his father mean. "What kind of cost?"

"That we let our body change into something similar to the human body structure." He answered.

"Is that even possible?" he asks in wonder.

"Yes." The fire dragon nod. "But we have to enter a pod that Even and his fellow researchers made. According to his theory, it will take a half month until our body's transformation is complete."

"I don't like rushing scientists." said Saph "They tend to make mistakes."

"Me too." Fugeo agreed. "They are still in the experimental phase and need more data about our race. That's why I sent you and a couple of dragon to other worlds. Hoping that you and the rest might find something that give the project the edge they need."

"I thought you wanted to learn more about dragons impact on the civilisations of different worlds." stated Saph

"That is also true, to better understand how other worlds have treated dragons or getting an idea how they would treat them." explained Fugeo.

The dragon then went to the garden of the castle as they Kanade and her friends exiting the hangar of the Gummi ship with some people wearing strange clothing.

"Isn't that Kanade? Who are these people with her?" asks Fugeo while moving towards the group.

The red haired girl saw them and call out to them. "Hiya, Saph!"

"Hey Kanade!" said Saph "Who are those? And… where is Youta and the others?"

"They are super heroes from the same world as the people that attack the orphanage. We're here to get a bigger Gummi ship so that we can sent those people back to their world

"They don't you ask Kuran to help you? It is faster and he recently returned from a mission" stated Saph "I have seen him appearing in the garden, so I guess he already knows what happened."

"Seriously?! That sure speed things up a bit!" Kanade said.

"Mind to explain why some guy who just came home is better than a big ship?" asks one of the people "Or is he like this Serena girl?"

"Who is Serena?" asks Fugeo making Saph gulp soundly, as he didn't told his father about her… at least the little he knows about her.

"Ohhh, boy." Kanade signed as she and the rest start explaining what happen.

Staring at this, Fugeo stated "Ignitus could have told me that we had guests from one of the parallel universes." surprising that he takes it so… calm.

"Wait hold up! You know about parallel universes?" The male with the red blue suit with a spider symbol on his chest asks.

"The chronicler told me about them while raising me." said the fire dragon. Then he saw the looks and he stated "The Chronicler is a dragon on my world who chronicles everything that happens in the universe and has a link to the counterparts of other universes as well. Ignitus is the current one, taking over the last one after the change of ages on our world. And he was my successor as Fire Guardian."

"In a short version, he like this Wachter guy you guys told us about." Flare said and asks to one of them. "But how did YOU know about the parallel universes, Spider-man?"

"Let's just say that an old enemy of mine want something from other mes, and i had to team up with them to stop him." He answered. "But never thought that Serena and her little brother are Youta's half sibling. That quite the plot twist."

"The aftereffects of the Dimensional Chaos seems still in effect." mused Fugeo "Because travel between universes should only work if you switch places with your counterpart. So far a counterpart exist."

"Even if the Goblin use a mystical thingy that let him travel to other worlds? Cause i met with mine counterparts and they didn't go to mine world."

"The Chronicler taught me it is something of an multiversal thing. But for exceptions and details, we have to talk with him personally."

"For now we need to find Kuran-san. Do you know where he is now?" Harmonia asks.

"Knowing him at the hot springs with Hibiki to wash his stress of the mission away." stated Fugeo "One of his mating habits I also enjoy with Daimond"

"DAD!" shouts Saph "Can you please not mention that in front of my friends? Or me?" causing the larger fire dragon to chuckles soundly.

"Okay, i think that too much information for mine taste." Spider-man sweatdroped.

"I am heading back to my world, and talk with Ignitus" said Fugeo. Then he looks at Saph "Can you look out for your sister until I am back? I am sure she is fine but it is better to have you calming her here and there."

"I will dad." said Saph, just as a tower explode "And I think she was at the powder tower.

"At least you know where to start search for Mendle." Flare said.

"Thanks" muttered Saph while turning away to get to the tower remains. Mickey moved out of the throne room and asks "Did the powder Tower explode again?"

"Yes" Everyone except the heroes said at the same time.

"How did it happen this time?" sighs Mickey "Dragons, Fire fighters, a misguided firework, one of Gyros inventions, fire flies, somebody turning the lights on, a bomb, villain attack, a meteor or somebody lighting up a candle within the tower?"

"Mendeleine did it." Everyone except the heroes said at the same time.

"Her again... " sighs Mickey "I really wonder myself how reckless a young dragoness can be." Then he notices the new arrivals "Oh! Welcome! I didn't know I had more guests."

"And you must be the guy who runs this place." Spider-man state. "You know this is the second time if seeing a talking mouse."

"When was the first time?" asks Mickey in wonder

"In a world where I met a pig version of myself." He deadpanned.

"That world… depressing times." muttered Mickey "Anyway, what brings you here? And… where is Youta? I thought she would be with you.".

At the hot springs of the world, a naked man with blond hair and green eyes sat in the warm weather, sighing loudly while having his arm around Hibiki who was snuggling against him.

"Ahhhh~ This was a good idea, it's been awhile since we had a relaxing moment together~" She moaned, sitting on her lover's lap.

"Yeah… last time was in this one world where you were a dog while I had been a wolf." He chuckles loudly, having her close and kissed her lips deeply.

"Yea… it was quite the experience." Hibiki giggled, hugging close to her husband.

He smiles and kissed her "So… why did you moved with everybody to Disney Castle? I didn't took the time to get the details."

"Some people from another world came to our home to catch Saph-kun." Hibiki explained. "Luckily Serena-chan sent us to Disney Castle before things get too hairy."

"Why was Saph there at all? Dragons aren't well received if bedtime stories are anything to go by." stated the man with rolling eyes.

"You're not going to believe it! Saph-kun got himself a dragonstone and have a human form!" She said.

"Wait what? I thought these things only work on Manakes!" he stared in disbelief.

"I know! I was so surprised to see him like that!" She exclaimed. "And i notice that Youta took a liking to Saph-kun's new looks. They even went on their first date together!"

"I am going to be grandfather of a hybrid?" he asks, slightly worried as he has no idea how the dragons physical appearance might affect Youta.

"Heiki hetcha-ra, Kuran-kun!" Hibiki said her famous catch line to her husband. "I sure we can find a why were they can have kids of their own!"

"You might be right… anything else I should know from the time I was gone?" wondered the darkness user.

"Well…." Hibiki then told Kuran about what happen while he was gone and told him about his half children from another reality.

"Kids with Panne and Faith…" He stated "While Panne isn't that surprising, I am surprised that a child with Faith would be such a potent mage, since I suck at that."

"But it was quite a surprise that's for sure." She said and asks. "What do you think how the other us's are in Serena-chan and Gureo-kun's world?"

"Not a clue" he stated "And I am not really eager to find out."

"But aren't you a little curious about it?" Hibiki ask, looking at him using her puppy eyes.

"Sometimes I hate it when you look at me like that" He said, but admit. "And yes i am a little curious about it."

"Then it settled! We can asks Serena-chan about the other us in their world!" She exclaimed.

"Why have I the feeling this is a bad idea?" He muttered to himself.

"Your worry to much." She said, kissing him passionately, while warping her hands around Kuran's neck. He placed his hands on her sides and kissed her more, as they engage in their love making.

In the meanwhile, Spiderman was walking in disney town, seeing the different residents and even spot a few spiders at the size of humans passing him, not even taking notice of the hero.

"Talking huge farm animals, colorful and goofy building. Now that only left are some human kids running around laughing and they got themselves a tv show." He said to himself

"Well if you wait a few months, you might see them." Stated a voice and an old looking duck walks at Spider-Man "Scrooge McDuck! Richest duck in Disney Town."

"Uhhh.. Nice to meet you?" He said, raising a eyebrow. "Is there something i can help?"

"In fact here is something." he stated "I am having looking for places to make business and as I never seen somebody like you lad, I would like to know from which world you are so I can do some business there."

"I think Kanade called mine world Marveled." he answered. "But are you sure it a good idea? I'm pretty sure they told me the travel world need to keep a secret. And you kinda… stick out too much."

"I stick out in Radiant garden as well, but I am a respected duck. Except for those idiots trying to rob or kidnap me." he stated.

"Then you never been in New York before." He sighed and asks. "Who are those idiots you're talking about?"

"Beagle Boys, Black Blob, Magika, random robbers and a few other criminals"

Before he could ask more his Spider senses ring out like a school bell, the hero quickly grabbed Scrooge before dodging a laser like sniper shot.

"Fast with your feet as ever, Spider-man." Said a male voice which he know very well. Spiderman look up and saw on the top of the building a white hood man wearing a skull mask holding a high tech sniper rifle.

"Taskmaster?! I thought this is a rated K world!" He quipped. "How did he get a free pass?"

"He shouldn't be able! Alone due the world's rule!" stated Scrooge.

"I got help from mine contractor." The villain said.

"And who is your contractor? And why are you here?" Taskmaster didn't say anything and start shooting at him. Spider-man dodged all of it and quickly using his spider powers to climb on the top of a house.

"Lad! Use the objects in your surroundings ! They will give you an edge in this battle!" Scrooge told him, from his hiding place.

"Objects?" Spider-man wondered and get the idea as he snap his finger. "Oh! Right! This is a cartoon world. Anything can happen here."

"And guests are normally affected by the cartoon world." Stated a Robot next to Spider "Names Helro. I am build by Gyro Gearloose to help heroes in need. Need a paralyze pistol? A rocket driven Punching Fist, tickling gas, forget all drops, hammer producing sprays, a floating ray, jumping boots or a rubber duck?"

"Wait… what was that last part?" He asks, looking that robot with a questionable look. But a laser just grazed his face damaging his masks. "Just use everything you got have on him!" Spider-man leap towards the villain, kicking the gun away and begin to fight with him in close combat.

The robot opens and dozens of rockets flew out, each of them being armed with… a boxing glove.

Spider-man give Taskmaster a couple of punched to the face, noting the rocket coming towards him. "Boxing gloves? That a old school one, right there." He said, kicked into the villain stomach. Sending him fly towards the rockets and they impacted with him before the robot releases a gas that forms a hand and starts tickling the villain.

"If that won't bring a grin to his face, I don't know what will!" Spider-man chuckled. "Wonder if this will work with Fury? He need a good laugh once in awhile."

So a spray was taken out, sprayed in the air and a very large hammer formed in the air, landing on Taskmaster's head, as he fell to the ground out cold.

"Superduck would be pleased to see the results… if anybody knew where he is."

But before Spiderman webbing the villain with his webshooters, a glow come from Taskmaster, chest and suddenly disappeared in a black light leaving no trace of him whatsoever.

"Okay… That's new." He comment, when another exposing was heard not far from his location. "Is it just me, or does this smell like a distraction?"

"No sufficient data for answering that questions. How does distraction smell like?" asks the Robot.

"It was a rhetorical question." Spiderman answered and told. "Go tell the townsfolk to hide while I check it out." He then shoot a web and swing towards where the explosion occurred.

At least he can tell that it wasn't Mendeleine, as she was flying in, with her brother towards the plaza.

"Hiya! Nice to see you joining the party." Spider-man said, traveling next to the dragons.

"Who are you?" asks Mendeleine.

"He's one of the heroes I told you about." Saph answered

"You don't look very impressive… seen clowns looking better" she deadpans.

"Hey! I work really hard on mine suit! It took days to made this you know!" Spider-man yelled at her.

"And this is impressive why?" she asks, as she is grown up in a society where clothes are self made.

Saph shake his head and asks Spider-man. "Do you know what happen here?"

"Don't ask me. I was just taking a stroll, talk to millionaire duck wearing fancy clothes and speak all scottish like. When all of the sudden a crock form mine world called Taskmaster appeared here and suddenly vanish after get I kick his butt!" He told the ice dragon.

The twins looked at each other, not sure what they should think about that. However then they had to move aside to avoid being hit by a set of arrows.

"Seriously?! Who the heck shoot arrows at us?" Spider-man asks, as he and the dragon landed on the ground while they hide under a shade roof. "I was more expecting pew-pew guns, but this?" He got and grab an arrow from the ground with his webshooters.

Mendeleine looks at these. "Great… these arrows belongs to the Purle Clan of our world."

"A group of different species which want to extinct dragons to prevent catastrophes like Malefor caused to happen again…" Said Saph "But… something is wrong. They are a very small group. At best 500 members. Aside from damaged buildings they never went to attack dragons due their low numbers."

"Unless they got a strategist on their side." The hero said. "But we need to find a different road to the castle." He look around and saw a close manhole. "There! We can use that to get out of this nasty weather!"

"Not really! This place is really confuse if you don't know where to go." Warned Saph.

"We don't have much of a choice here." Spider-man state and asks. "I heard from Kanade that you can transform into human, right?"

"Only me" said Saph "Because of a prepared crystal… which takes 6 months to make."

"Great… There have to be something we can use…." Spider-man think of a plan

"Well… here is still the outskirts" she stated "Which brings to the backdoor of the castle."

"Alright. But we better stick to the ground and run as fast as we can." Spider-man told

Their runs along the alleys of the town, thought panicked people aren't really helping their case… it seems this world really hadn't faced true trouble for a long time. Not really surprising. But the gang were able to get to the castle's gate even with the chaos all around them and they saw a group of different animals running around all in the same clothes.

"Great…" said Saph "They all belong to this clan."

"And they block the entrance." Spider-man state, as he look over the wall, making sure he and the dragon aren't spotted. "You guys are here before, is there a hidden passage somewhere we can sneak in?"

"Not that we know off" said Saph "We are only here as guests. And secret passages are only known to royal family, head mage and head of the knights."

"Thought I heard here is an old prison entry." said Mendeleine "And given the world's population it used to be large."

"Then let go to the prison." He said and head with the dragons to the old prison.

They looked for the door… and notice it is closed up, except for a hole where only a human could fit in.

"At least there's no scary angry animal tribe people with pointy weapon guarding the door." Spider-man joked.

"Just watch out the brooms" said Mendeleine

"Why?" asks Spiderman. "What can a they do? Wipe the dust off me?"

"They pose the guards of this place. Moving brooms with arms"

The hero asks. "Walking brooms with arms and weapons? What next? A talking car that runs on smile? But then again, this is a cartoon world. So anything can happen."

"Here are talking cars… a world full of them" said Saph "And Gummi Ship are supposed to run on smiles."

"Yea that great and all, but what about me?" The dragoness asks.

"My stone is in the castle" deadpans Saph "I am stuck here as well."

"Guess this is going to be a solo. Just try to hide somewhere until I got back." Spider-man told, entering the prison. Inside the prison, he saw that nobody must have been there for a very long time. "This could take a while."

He made his way and soon saw the mentioned brooms. "Okay, now just hoping they are friendly cleaning supplies with a sense of humor." Spider-man said to himself.

Thought the brooms were rather busy to deal with other intruders and ignored Spiderman for the most part. Unless as he came into their view. They acknowledged him for a second before going for the bigger threat.

The hero kept going until he arrived the castle hall. But he have to crawl on the ceiling as more Purle warriors are roaming around.

"Geez! This place is packed with those Purelu guys." He said to himself heading to the throne room. "They really don't like dragon, kinda like how the people of Manhattan didn't like me when I started been a hero."

In the throne room were at least one dozen of these lying on a ground while Mickey was fighting another dozen of them with his keyblade with Fugeo, Kanade and Flare.

"How the *Beep* did those Purl-jerks get here?" Kanade asks, throwing a couple of daggers at the Purle warriors shadow making them unmovable.

"Properly some windows or old passages" said Fugeo while slamming his tail at some and breaths fire at others "Or dropped by flyers."

"Whatever the reason, we must find the leader before thing get out of hand!" Flare state, shooting a couple of fireballs to last of the tribe.

"He would be here normally trying to kill me directly." Fugeo stated "But I don't see him."

"He must be planning for a trap for you." Mickey suggested. "And I'm willing to bet he's going to use either Saph and Madeleine or the orphan kids."

"For this kind of trap he has one flaw: We reduce his troops too fast and my kids are rather smart. And for the orphans, they would attract other people's attention. Namely Hibiki and Kuran."

"When let find that jerk before things get nasty." Flare said, heading to the door and open it slightly as he saw all of the Purle are knock out and some of them are pinned on the wall with web.

As the fire user further open to door, Spider-man came hanging upside down holding his web and said. "Hi."

"The human spider… had almost wondered where you are hanging around." said Fugeo, looking over him "And I still think you would look better in different colors"

"You're kidding? Red and blue are the new black! The fans love it!" Spiderman joked, landing on the ground and asks. "How's the rest doing? Are they okay?"

"We don't know" said Mickey "We lost contact as these guys showed up."

"And half of the kids are in town. The rest are in a secret chamber." Kanade point behind her at the throne. "Right now Minnie and Daisy are with them, trying to calm them down."

"Can't blame them. No one would expect a surprise attack like this in a peaceful toon world." Spiderman said.

"At least at this age" sweatdrop MIckey "You should have seen what it was like before I was king."

"I am not very comfortable with this statement" deadpans Spiderman.

In the plaza at the moment, dark hands appeared from the walls and streets, grabbing and smashing at the enemies, rendering them unable to fight along the way.

A figure in a black trenchcoat walks the street calmly and looks at the apprehended thugs and sighs "The one time I come to check on family and I run right into a war zone… though luck on my part."

He arrived at the Plaza as he saw Hibiki, Donald and Goofy vending off the tribesmen as the children and the town's people are hiding in a storage.

"Mind to explain me why we have a war zone?" called the male while from everywhere arms grow, punching, flatting, punching and stomping the tribespeople without much effort… making it look like the one causing it wasn't really spending effort.

"We don't know." Goofy said, whacking a spearman away with his shield. "They suddenly appeared from a spooky portal with some guys dress up like supervillains."

"Then let's ask them" he stated "but first"

He moves to Hibiki, dodging casually a spear thrown at him "Hibiki!"

Hibiki judo throws a tribe man before she turn to the male. "Yes?"

"How are the kids?"

"They are safe, the townspeople are looking after them." She told him.

"Good!" he said and turns his attention back to the attackers… or what was left of them so far after he arrived.

They looked unsure but he notices that one of them had shoot a cannon at Hibiki so without thinking he grabbed her and tossed her aside, covering himself with a dark substance as it hit.

Hibiki looked in shock as the man was hit but as the smoke cleared, he was standing there again, with different clothes and wondered "What the hell?"

"K-kuran-kun?" Hibiki stood up, confused as the king's guardsman.

"Hibiki? What are you doing here in Disney town? Heck! How did I get here?" asks Kuran "And why is here a battle field?"

"What are you talking about? The both of you came here to see Kanade and help us fighting off the intruders." Donald said and cast a ray of thunder to one who uses the bazooka and asks. "And how did you dress up so fast?"

"And who is Kanade?" asks Kuran and looks at the intruders "And now YOU are leaving!" he said while dozens of weapons began to appear in air, pointing at the intruders "Or you will be needle cushions."

The enemies looked at the floating weapons before at each other and bailed out as they don't want to deal with it.

"And now I have to find out why I am here! I just wanted to sail off with my ship." stated Kuran as the weapons disappeared.

The two male look at each other as Donald said. "What are you talking about? You never have a ship of your own."

"You are joking, right?" asks Kuran "I have a ship, the Black Eagle. And why is Hibiki here? Shouldn't she be on her own world, doing whatever she did after dealing with this crazy girl that wanted to rip the world apart for analyzing it?"

"But that happened years ago!" Hibiki told as a light bulb appeared in her head. "Kuran-kun, this might sound weird, but do you have a daughter named Serena-chan?"

Then Donald look at her with a confused look. "What are you talking about Hibiki? Youta is his daughter. "

"I see… I am in a different dimension." said Kuran "Obviously in the one where Serena and Ancelot are visiting."

"Another dimension?" Goofy rub his head.

But they hears metal sound that became closer and closer as black haired man wearing a round metal suit with four tentacles climbing down a building.

"A-a octopus guy?!" Hibiki, Donald and Goofy gawked at the same time.

Kuran tilts his head "Count me unimpressed… Davy Jones looked much more impressive."

"Hpmh! You quite the cocky one aren't you?" The man said. "Just like Maleficent told me. Or rather YOUR Maleficent told me about you."

"And here I thought she was gone for good." he sighs "Doesn't she know when to stop?"

"And what do you mean this 'Kuran's' Maleficent?" Goofy asks.

"Obviously she managed to cross the borders of dimensions as well, without switching with her counterpart. Now that I think of it… what will my counterpart do now on board of my ship." stated Kuran and looks back at the guy "Where is she?"

"You honestly think I'll tell to you mine college's location?" The man said, as one of his tentacles replace with a syringe and inject a green liquid in one of the unconscious wolf tribesman. "I sure this barbarian will keep you busy for a while, until then." A small purple light appeared on his chest as it grow brighter until it flow into the sky as the octopus man vanished.

"What did he do to him?" Hibiki wondered.

"Properly something to cause mutation." stated Kuran "by these science guys it is an old classic."

The wolf woke up groaning, slowly transform with his clothes ripped off by the extending of his muscle as he turn into a mix of a wolf and spider.

"Oh my god…" Hibiki said, completely in shock.

"Why do I have the feeling the spider aspect has something to do with his desires…" stated Kuran and claw shots began to appear around him "Time to send him back to bed."

The wolf-spider man roared and charged toward them, shooting wips from the balm of his hands. Hibiki duck dodge in time while Goofy and Donald dive behind a bank avoiding the webbing. Kuran on the other hand had a wall taking the web and the claw shoots shots and circled around the body, wrapping the opponent tight, causing to fall, as the monster struggle to break free from his bondings. But it failed to do so and the bonds went tighter and tighter while its mouth got covered with darkness. The monster keep struggling until it loss it strength and fell unconscious.

"That was close…" Hibiki sighed relieved, looking at the other version of her husband and said. "Thanks, Kuran-kun."

"Welcome." he said and chuckles "Now… the awkward thing is the knowledge that you are married with my counterpart. Where are my children?"

"Youta should be on a mission right now. While the other are…." Hibiki couldn't finished her sentence as the orphanage children runs and hug Kuran and called him daddy.

Kuran laughed weakly and looks for help…


	28. Chapter 28

At the morning, the entire Fairy Tail Guild were staring as they saw Lisanna wearing a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers at the door, speechless at the fact that a member they thought was dead, was standing here and smiling at the entire guild.

One of the guild members asks to her if she the real Lisanna they know, She nodded and all the male leap to her wanted to hug the white haired girl but they got smacked away by Elfman large metal arm.

"That's the same reaction i had…" Natsu said.

"Yeah!" Happy add.

"Can't blame them for reaction like that, they all thought that Lisanna-chan died after all." Youta said, wearing a white tank top with a yellow undershirt, a denim shorts and a yellow and black ankle boots with white soles.

"And knowing Fairy Tail… HERE WILL BE A PARTY!" declared Ancelot with a smirk.

"You guys better brace yourselves when that happen." Lucy warned the newcomers. "Our 'parties' can be on the wild."

"But where's the joy if you don't go all out in a celebration?" Thor state. "And from the many tales that I from the young dragon and his sister about your guild, this will be a feast to remember."

"Alright brats!" shouts a very tiny man "Let's celebrate the return of one of our own, like it should be in Fairy Tail!"

And the guild shouts in agreement and starts to party… like it was typical for the guild. Before Ancelot joined thought, he took Robin, Thor and Youta and went to introduce them a few members of Fairy tail. Starting with the tiny man. "Guys! Meet Makarov, the third guild master of Fairy Tail!"

"It's nice to meet you." Youta said, bow her head a little.

"Master: These a Robin, Thor and my sister Youta!" said Ancelot

"Quite surprising that such a small man is the leader of such a guild." stated Thor which Robin agreed but stated "Size is not everything, Thor."

"Especially not if you can turn yourself into a giant." laughs Ancelot but suddenly Makarov hits his hand… with an enlarged fist.

"Huge hand!" Youta yelled, surprised.

"See what I mean?" Robin said to the Thunder god.

"What was that for, gramps?!" Ancelot asks, pulling himself off the ground with a huge bump on his head.

"For not telling me that you have a second sister! Especially such a cute one!" told the Guild Master, causing Lucy and Ancelot sweat drop. Youta blushed from the master's compliment.

Afterwards they were in front of a black haired woman with a blue bikini and reddish brown pants. Her black fairy tail emblem was at the side of her lower stomach. Gesturing to her Ancelot grins "This is Cana! Fortune Teller and Magic Card user of our guild! And fun fact, most of the alcohol in Fairy Tail goes through her stomach."

Looking around he called to Mirajane "Hey Mira! How much does Cana usually drink?"

"Up to a third of the Guild complete alcohol consumption!" told the white haired woman, while Cana, to prove the point, took a giant barrel and drank it in one go.

"I respect a woman who are able to drink like that." stated Thor.

"How can lift something that big with one hand?" Youta asks.

"That's Fairy Tail for ya" stated Happy

"Can you quiet down?" Asks Cana in a sober tone "I cannot enjoy a damn drink if you keep bothering me like that."

"I never seen her not being drunk" Shrugs the half dragon.

"And I fear I know a few people who would like her." laughs Robin weakly.

Pointing to the man that stood at the request board, Ancelot told "Over there we have Nab Lasaro… don't know much of him except that he stands all day there and cannot decide for a job."

"I must say, this is quite a lively guild. More lively then the Shepherds." Robin state.

Ancelot was going to tell something, but he was hit by an ice ball that broke at his head. Jumping around, he shouts "GREY! WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?"

"BECAUSE YOU STOOD IN THE WAY AS THE FLAME BRAIN JUMPED ASIDE; SCALE HEAD!" shouts Grey in return, while Natsu was laughing at his expenses. Cracking his fist together, Ancelot declares "ALRIGHT! NOW IT IS ON!" and the ice maker mage, the dragon slayer and the half manake jumped and fought at each other… which soon escalates into a full brawl with the minority of the guild.

Lisanna was laughing at the sight and stated "Nothing has changed here!"

"A complete brawl while Erza is eating a strawberry cake?" asks a blue haired girl who was flanked by two guys "I don't think this will end well."

"And that bad because?" Robin asks, when Titania summon her sword and join the brawl with a raging look on her face. "Never mind, I can see why."

"And you are?" Youta asks.

"Levy McGarden. I am the leader of Team ShadowGear. I use Solid Script Magic" she stated while moving one step backwards to avoid a tossed Elfman, who landed on Mirajane. "And you must be Ancelot's half sister from a different reality, Youta-chan right? Lucy told me all about you."

Robin mused "Before you two continue… Levy. How long would it take to rebuild the hall? Because Thor just joined the brawl as well with his hammer." He point at the thunder god, who throw his hammer at a group of Fairy tail members.

"Too bad, Hulk didn't came here. He would enjoy this company!" Thor state summon his hammer, before he slam his hammer to Gajeel, but the iron dragon slayer block it.

"Normal it would take a day…. But with the situation right now, i think it will take a couple of days to repair the guild." Levy sweat dropped. Before turning to the guild master… only to find him in a drinking contest with Cana.

"I don't think the guild was that lively before." stated Mirajane with a smile before getting Thor's hammer into her face. Once it left she stated "Or that heavy."

"Mira-san! Are you okay?!" Youta ask.

"I am fine. Don't worry." smiled the girl, before falling down knocked out and her ghost phasing out of her mouth.

"Her soul is coming out!" Lisanna screamed.

"Quick! We need Wendy's help!" Youta said, but quickly duck, as Ancelot flow past her. "Ok Thor! That's it!" growled the boy before noticing the ghost "And you stay!" before pushing it back into Mirajane and jumps back into the dusk cloud of the brawl.

"Did he just put Mirajane's soul back into her body?" Robin asks, wondering how the dragon did that.

"Yes he did!" told Happy "But he can only do that during a Fairy Tail Brawl, as it is part of the fun!"

"But that raising even more question!" The tactician stated.

"It's a Yuma thing." Told Happy "Like Wall breaking and reality bending when it is funny."

"Sorry, breaking a what and bending the who now?" Robin asks, but Youta quickly push him away, saving the white haired man from a table that was crashing towards the bar.

Happy however wasn't lucky and was buried beneath the remains. Mirajane was sitting up and mused "Perhaps we should start stopping them?" before she was buried as well… by a dozen of fellow and totally unnamed Fairy Tail Members. And on top a few weekly sorcerers, showing pictures of Mirajane.

"Serena-chan was right, Fairy Tail is a lively bunch." Youta said it out loud

"I think we should retreat… and then you tell me who Serena is." told Robin "If we make it out in one piece."

"Follow me!" Levy lead the two outside the guild, where Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy and the Exceed were watching the fight.

Maluz was holding her her sleeping son and stated "In this guild I sure keep my strength… but I worry about asking any of them to babysit Gold."

"Then why not leave your son to me?" Lisanna asks. "Don't worry! I'll take good care of him."

"Thank you… but now I have to wait until I can become a member of the guild… DUCK!" they all ducked down as Thor was flying, being hit by Ancelot, his hammer on the ground. Gajeel tried to lift it but as it failed, he went down to try and take a bite out of it. But only to got zapped by it

"How long does these fights last?" asked Maluz "Because if this keeps escalating, the door is anything but a safe zone."

"Don't know. Usually it keep on until nightfall." Lucy told.

"Is it okay, if we go to your place again?" Youta asks.

Lucy sighs "Fine… but I really ask myself why I am not open up Hotel Fairy."

"Do you get visits of your fellow guild members that often?" ask Maluz.

"A lot." She answered, as the gang quickly when to Lucy's apartment.

Once they were inside, Lucy was preparing thee as Youta give a full explanation of what happened lately.

"I see… looks like you were quite busy." Robin said, rubbing his chin. "Never thought that Aversa is still alive after the war."

"But why would Maleficent bring Aversa to her group?" Youta wondered, sitting on the couch with Lisanna, while she stroking the young golden haired Exceed that is laying on her lap.

"She is powerful, right? Then it would be quite obvious." stated Maluz with crossed arms.

"That. And probably want to use her knowledge of the Grimleal cult and magic for Maleficent own goal." Robin theories.

"And how dangerous is this Maleficent person?" Wendy asks.

"The second most dangerous person my family and their friends are constantly dealing with." explains Youta "And the most dangerous person, who is gone for our luck, wanted to cause a war that would have destroyed the universe. I never met her in person, but i did fight against her right hand man, Pete a couple of times."

"Pete… I think Ancelot told about him. Something like the favorite punishment toy for Serena or so." stated Lucy from the kitchen. "Makes me wonder why I don't put her with Virgo into a room… she is for some reason always asking for punishment."

"I'm not going to asks about that." Robin sweat dropped and told. "But i understand why Ancelot would think that way, when he invaded the Outrealm while me, the Shepherds, Youta and Saph family came to visit, relaxing on the beach. He was already defeat by Youta who use her mother Symphogear for the first time very quickly." Youta laughed sheepishly at the memory.

"What's a Symphogear?" Levy ask.

"It's the armor made from a piece of an ancient weapon i use." Youta pull out her relic and put it on the table. "Mine was made from something called the aegis."

"Doesn't look like much" stated Robin "But looks can deceive."

"We can vouch of that. Her aegis show some incredible feet, that might even match Erza's weapon." Carla told. "Whoever made this magical armor must be a genies."

"Actually… mine gear from technology from mine world." Youta said, scratching behind her head. "And i don't have a single magic power what so ever like Serena-chan."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asks, as Lucy came putting a couple of cup of thee on the table.

"Youta came from a world where magic doesn't exists, but have advanced technology." Robin explain. "And she have the power to control the darkness, which isn't a magic based ability."

"Does it mean Ancelot and Serena come from the same world?" asks Lisanna "As they are your siblings… who is Serena anyway?"

"That's a long story and hard to explain…. In short Serena-chan and Ancelot-kun are mine half sibling from a different world were mine dad married Faith instated with mine mom, kinda like with Earthland and Edolas having counterparts." Youta try to explain even she doesn't fully understand it either.

"I… see" said Lisanna "So, Ancelot is a half dragon… does it mean his mother and this Serena are also dragons?"

"Nope. They are fully humans." Levy said to Lisanna. "Faith told me that she came from a folk that can control crystals."

"No way! Seriously?!" Lisanna ask, gawking from the news her fellow guild member told.

"Yeah! And Serena is also a very powerful mage. Thought she wasn't very happy as she appeared in the guild hall looking for her brother after somebody named Ven lost him during babysitting" Explains Lucy "I have seen her destroying a demon of Zeref with a single spell that summoned a Meteor."

"That is a impressive feet… But casting a spell like that would cost a lot of time and stamina. No matter how talented a person can be." Robin said.

"True, Erza, Grey and Natsu had to stall time but still, she cast it after fueling one of our magic fueled cars for quite some time with her own magic to preserve Erza's reserves." explained Lucy.

Maluz was whistling at this "Now that is a woman I would like to spar with. Anything I should know about her?"

"Ahmmmm…. She's kinda hard to read…. But in all Serena-chan is a nice person once you get to know her better." Youta explain.

"I see… so… what now?" asks Lisanna.

"Wait until everything at the guild calmed down." Robin said, taking a sip of his thee.

"How about we show you around town?" offered Lucy.

"Sure! Should like a good idea!" Youta said.

"First I make sure my little boy had a meal." replied Maluz

"There are a lot of restaurant and bakeries here, why not start there?" Levy suggested

"Quite the offer here this town got. " She replied.

"Then let's see what more there is to do here!" Youta cheered.

"Shall we go?" asks Robin, as they head to the town, they heard an odd sound and they turned to the source and saw something was flying off from the Guild Hall, and it looks like it would crash land at the other side of the town.

"Is that… a person flying?" asks Robin and Levy laughed "Looks like somebody thought challenging Gildarts was a smart idea."

"Gildarts?" Youta wondered out loud

"The strongest Member of Fairy tail." explains the blue haired girl "And… a little… clumsy."

"Little?" asks Lucy "You guys have a mechanism to split the town in half so he has a straight way to the guild hall! Just to prevent him accidentally destroy something."

"Seriously?!" The newcomers gawked at the same time.

"She is right." stated Wendy with a giggle.

"Should we check if the person is okay?" Youta asks.

"It's properly Natsu, and he survived worse from him" explains Levy. "So let us get to the restaurant."

Youta and the rest look at each other, wondering if it's a good idea leave the falling person alone, but eventually follow the fairy tail girls through town.

Once night time came, Youta and co when back to the guild, only to see it was a mess and everyone fell asleep. Aside from Natsu and Ancelot… the two were lying in holes several meters deep, and from the looks of it, the holes were created because they impacted the ground with great force.

"Goddess, this is a mess!" Robin sweat dropped. "And i thought mine welcome home was a crazy."

Youta then jumped in the hole where her half brother is lying. "Ancelot-kun?" She place her hand on him, finding him only knocked out… with a bump on his head that was as big as his head.

"One hit KO by Gildarts if I had to guess." Stated Levy.

"He really haven't changed one bit." Lisanna giggled.

Youta then carry Ancelot on her back as Levy use her Solid Script magic to make a stair for Youta as she climb back up. "Well…. At least everyone had fun." She giggled.

"You make it sound so easy" sweat drops Lucy "I still try to make sense of half the antics here. I mean, is here something you don't have a festival, party or celebration for?"

Then Levy notices something in Ancelots pocket, pulled it out and saw it was a letter… upon reading it she declares "EEEEEHHHHH! This is a letter for Serena, asking if she wants to be in the weekly sorcerer!"

"What?!" The fairy tail girl yelled.

"You mean that magazine about mages, right? Why would they want Serena-chan?" Youta asks.

"Well… last time Serena was here to pick up her brother, a reporter of them had been here sniffing around. And he had seen her magic. Properly he wants to interview her… and take photos for special pages." explains Lucy "Wonder if Serena would even consider being photographed while in bikini."

"Knowing her, she would destroy the camera before doing that" Mused Levy. "On the other hand, she might try just to get a reaction of her brother or her parents."

"I think we can talk about this tomorrow. We can asks Ancelot who give the letter to him when he wakes up." Carla said

"It wouldn't surprise me if it simply came with the regular post for the guild" Told Lucy. "Many people who wants something from guild members but don't know the direct address send it at the guild. We get even job requests addressed directly at specific people."

"Quite the system you got here." Robin said. "But we should get to bed right now."

The others agreed and they went back to Lucy's place...much to her protest.


	29. Chapter 29

After the party last night. Both the Yumas explained to the Fairy Tail members about the other worlds. They blinked at the revelation, not being sure how to take the info, though… here are the obvious proofs.

"So does that mean that Robin and Thor also came from other worlds?" One of the Fairy Tail members asks.

"Yep. Although Thor-san came from a world where magic and technology exsite at the same time." Youta explain.

"Aye. And with the assisting from mine comrades in arms we protect the weak from any vile villain that dare treating peace." Thor said.

"Also he a god by the way." Ancelote added. "At least by their standards."

"Seriously!" Natsu and Grey gawked at the same time.

"No kidding. And Robbin here also have blood of a god like being in his veins." Ancelot point at the tactician.

"Yeah… something I prefer not to talk about it." added Robin "And technically it is a very powerful dragon that was considered as a god."

"So those that mean you're a dragon of some kind?" Wendy asks.

"Not quite. I can't transform into one like Ancelote here." He answered. "However my wife and my two children can"

"But still, machine that doesn't run on magic? Find it kinda hard to believe." A middle age man smoking a pipe said.

"It's true! Look i have things to prove it." Youta then pull out and placing her phone on the table.

"What is that?" asked Natsu with a tilted head.

"That is a phone. A device that let you connect other people, no matter where you are." Thor answered.

"This tiny machine can do that?" Erza asks, picking up the phone.

"Believe it or not it's true." Said a hooded woman sitting next to Lucy wearing a Black coat with silver flower petals design on the sleeves that reach to the shoulder and around the bottom coattails. "Fun fact in mine world there a some machine that works against magic and some can be found in ancient ruins."

"Can it connect me with fish?" asks Happy.

"I don't think that is possible." Lucy sweatdropped, she then blink a couple of time as she turned to the hooded woman and shout. "Wait! Who the heck are you?!"

Ancelot looks at her. "Why do I don't like you?"

"Maybe because i touch both your sisters butts and boobs?" She answered innocently.

At that he jumped at her "YOU!" he roared, ready to punch her turning his arm into his dragon claws. But was caught by a copy of the woman that appeared from the original.

"So that must be you power, eh?" Ask the copy, looking at the boy's arm. "I must say that quite a neat thing. But you have a lot to learn from what i hear."

Ancelot roared and forced himself out of the woman's grip, punching it so hard that it flew through the wall, down into the sea below the guild hall.

"And quite the short fuse too." She look at the hole and turn to Ancelot. "You clearly her little brother, but i think you a bit more loosely than miss stiffy."

"Who are you?" demands Erza, point her sword on the woman's neck. "What is your business with Ancelot and our guild?"

"Well for starts. Me and mine lover came to pick up Sunshine and Gemsalot here of course." She answered.

Youta then recognized the woman as she asks her. "Lucina-san? Is that you?"

"Of course, Sunshine." The women removed the hood and revealed to be non other than Lusina. "Who else do you know someone else who has such a flashing and energetic personality like yours truly?"

"Youta, you know this chick?" Grey asks.

"Yes, she one of mine friends who got stranded from her home world." Youta answered.

"And she is a pervert?" asks Grey, Natsu butting in "That says the right guy! You are stripping again!"

"Quite a couple of friends you made here, Youta." Lusina giggled, placing a finger on Erza sword and asks. "So would you be so kindly put that sharp thing away? It's kinda rude to point it at a guest's neck."

"Only if you proof that you are not an enemy of our guild."

"Erza-san, she isn't a bad person. Lucina-san even help us fighting against the heartless." Youta explained to the red haired girl. "You can trust her."

"I also brought a peace offering." She then pick up a bag from the ground and place it on the table. "I heard that you quite a sweet tooth so i brought this strawberry cake with extra whip cream just for you."

She was wavering at the offer she was being offered to.

"And from where is the cake?" asks Ancelot, growling but not attacking, because if he does it, he might damage the cake, which in turn cause Erza to be angry at him.

"Where else, a bakery of course. The one of Blue Pegasus i think it was called." Stated Lucina.

"But Lucina-san How did you came here. And why are you wearing that coat?" Youta asks.

"Oh this? Well for a little mission i had with Serena of course." She answered. "But i'm not wearing the coat for fashion." Lucina hold her left arm up as it turn into a blade, which surprised everyone. "Neat don't you think? I discover that i can manipulate every part of mine coat. Even turn it into a weapon and many more." She explained, but before she could do that, the cake got destroyed by a kick from Erza shouting. "I NEVER ACCEPT ANYTHING FROM THESE IDIOTS!"

"I sense that you don't have a friendly connection with them. Then again, that perfum guy did rubs me off the wrong way. Good thing me and Serena made short work on him before he could and his followers make a move to us." Lucina said, turning her coat into a black sleeveless v-neck skin-tight suit, a matching black leg guards and boots. She also wears a matching black long fingerless leather gloves with silver flower petals design on both the leg guards, boots and gloves.

"Never offer ANYTHING from Blue Pegasus." Laughed Ancelot, but then asks. "Wait so Serena is here too? Where is she?"

"She said she was going to get some things from a shop and told me get a head start. Don't know what she looking for, though." Lucina answered.

"What kind of shop?" asks Ancelot with a raised eyebrow, as his sister barely goes shopping… only when she needs something and cannot make herself as Lucina simply shrugged.

"I guess she will pull me back to mom and dad once she shows up." sighs Ancelot "So much for doing one or two missions for the guild."

"Yea… about that. See there was a incident a couple of days ago, which your dad got swamped with Sunshine's dad." Lucina said.

"What!? So mine dad is here?!" Youta asks surprised.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Don't know, all i heard he was hit by a bazooka which was fired by a Purle guy from Saph world when that happen." She answered.

"A purple guy?" Natsu imagined a purple person in his mind.

"A Purle attacked dad!?" Youta gasped. "But why would a group of extremist from Saph-chan's world got a weapon like that?"

"What's extremists?" Asks Acelote.

"They are a group of tribe that think dragon should be extinct because of Malefor." Youta answered. "But why don't you know about them, Ancelot-kun? The Purle don't exist here? "

"They don't… and they sound like this one guy in Uncle Wills stories… wanted that a species called Mewpyres do democide speak wiping out their empire AND their species" Answered Ancelot.

"What are Mewpyres?" asks Lucy confused

"I think they are some kinde of vampires from what dad told me." She answered.

"And Uncle Will said their queen a very cute… and… one of his kids is in love with her." Added Ancelot "I think it is creepy."

"How creepy are we talking about?" Lucy asks.

"Small cat like beings with a very long tail that needs a daily dose of blood to survive on the one side and on the other side a guy who is to three quarters a dragon. And now these two in bed. Still having questions?"

"I think you already answered enough, Gemsalot." Lucina stated. "But i do would like to know how strong your truly are in your dragon form. If you want a challenge i would be gladly to fight you."

"Don't complain about your bones being dust!" he smirks to her.

"The same goes to you too. I don't seem like it, but i'm quite strong. I even strong enough made Maluz mine own personal whipping boy. Which i did by the way." She told the dragon.

"Do you seriously think I believe you?"

"It's true. I even made a selfie with him." She took out a phone and showed Ancelot a picture of her wearing her dark coat, sitting on a living Maluz giving him a Cloverleaf submission. "Serena can even back me up for this too. She saw the whole thing with a smile of satisfaction."

"Didn't Maluz died a long time ago? How are you able to face him?" Robin asks.

"That's right!" told Ancelot "As far I know it was even before mom was pregnant with sis. So how can you call a victory over Maluz if he is dead for over 16 years?"

"I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with a door." She said.

"A door?" Youta wondered, confused, but an idea came inside her head and asks. "Wait! Could it be the same door that Sora-san use to travel back into Disney Castle's past?"

"Ding Ding Ding! And Sunshine answer first!" Lucina cheered.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asks.

"Remember that one time where Levy accidentally send us back in time?" asks Ancelot "Door form with no time limit"

"I see" stated Erza.

"Well since Q&amp;A are done how about we go to our little battle, Gemy?" Lucina suggested. "I'm sure are thrilled to fight someone as Maluz, right?"

He cracked his fingers with a grin.

"I'll take that as a yes. Then let go where we don't demolish the town. Don't want grampy here to lose all his money." She joked.

"Wouldn't be the first time the town gets damaged by Fairy Tail." Stated Natsu with a grin.

"That something not to be proud of!" Lucy yelled.

"In front of the church is a nice big place." Ancelot said.

"Then by all means. Led the way." Lusina said, Ancelot moves down as he escort her to the church.

"Come on! We should go check it out!" Natsu said, slamming his open hands to the table. Nodding Erza agreed as well the Grandmaster. Also Robin and Thor were curious about the fight as they catching up to the two.

"Say, Youta. How strong is the other me? And what is his connection with you and Ancelot?" Female Maluz asks.

"That's kinda hard to tell…." Mused Youta, not really sure how to break it to the Exceed. "Why don't we go look at the fight? We can talk after that."

"I take your word for it!" she told her and when with Youta to the church.

A large circle of people had formed with the two combatants being in the middle. The two pushed their way through the crowded as they are now in the front row.

He cracked his hands and smirks while getting ready for a fight. "Ready to get punched?"

"I was just asking the same thing, Gemy." Lusina said, stretching her arms. "But before we start, let me asks you a question: Do you think you belong to this Manakete race?"

"At least I have connections" Ancelot stated. "Else here is no explanation."

"Is that so? But more look like a Manacrysta, instead of a Manakete." Lusina told, making Ancelot think of the name she just said.

"Ancelot the Manacrysta…. Sound not half bad… I think I can get use been called that." Ancelot said, liking the name.

"Glad you like the name. So ready to get sparked, boy?" Lusina asks, standing in a fighting position.

Turning his arms and holding them ready he grins. "I cut you before you could spank anybody!"

"Less talk, more punching, Gemboy." Lusina taunted.

He smirks and jumps towards her, wanting slam his fist to the woman's guts, but she caught him by the wrist as Lusina twisted his arm, force him to kiss the ground as she lay on his back, making sure the boy stay there. "How does the ground taste, dear?" She joked.

As answer, he got his wings out, the force of them appearing where enough to send her off him and he flaps once to get up a meter or two before landing on his feet and rushing forward again but this time he faked his punch and instead he used his tail to hit the legs, making her fall down. "Taste yourself!"

Lusina then quit get back up and shoot a ray of dark energy balls to the dragon.

Only to have him folding his wings, using them as shield to block the attack. The woman then extended her right arm, grabbing Ancelot feet as she pull, making him fall to the ground again.

"How does it feel to be swept down like that?" Lusina asks, retracted her arm.

"You could do better!" He groans "Others hit harder." But then Lusina's guardian appeared in front of the boy. "Really?" He asks while crossing his arms to protect himself "Roxas warned me of this move!"

"You mean this move?" She asks, as the guardian grabbed Ancelot's tail and fly to the sky and dived while spinning vertically slamming the boy to the ground creating a small crater. The guardian then pull the boy up and throw him onto the church's wall. The guarding then charge to the boy, But Ancelot then kicked him away as he pull himself off the wall. He then runs towards her but as she tried a move against him, she only punches into a dark corridor and felt a punch into her back. While Ancelot self hits her into the stomach, forcing her to kneel down

"Not bad…." She couch, wiping the saliva off her mouth and getting back up. "But how about this?" A pair of couple of arms on her back, grabbing the boy start to rabidly punching him hard without a break. She then throw a uppercut onto Ancelot's chin, sending him into the sky, he spread his wings and coughs violently, holding his stomach "Damm…"

Thought before anybody could react, Ancelot was wrapped up in dark chains, dragged down, while Lusina's guarding protected it host from a lightning attack.

"Ah, phooey. And just when it start to get good." Lusina pouted. "Why did you stop us, Stiffy?"

"Because Ancelot got wounded thanks to you!" she started, walking through the crowded. "And we both know that with your OP suit he won't stand a change.

"To be fair, I can still beat me with without mine coat. You should know, after all i'm just most as strong as your daddy after all." Lusina said.

"Barely." She huffed.

"Still upset about that the fight between me and Kuribo ended up in a draw?" Lucina asks.

"It ended in a draw because Leon didn't want more damage in the town. Else Dad was dominating you at the end."

"Whatever you said, daddy's baby girl~." She giggled.

Serena growled loudly.

"Serena-chan!" Youta called out to her as she run towards her.

"I see you're still alive." Serena said. "Did Ancelot and the guild giving you much trouble?"

Then she spots Thor and Robin "Thor… I can understand… but what is Robin doing here?"

"That's kinda a very long story." She sweatdropped.

"Well then, i think this conversation need thee and a couple of cookies. But first." Lucina walk to Ancelot and asks. "Hiya, Gemy. Still living?"

"Barely…" He groaned in pain. Lusina then place her hand on the chain and make it disappear.

"Can you stop disrupting my darkness?" She hisses "You know that you damaged my seal with this!"

"But i feel so bad for him, dangled up like that." Lusina said.

"And I don't want to turn into a magic nuke! Not to mention he deserves it. Like you would too!"

"Come now, we just having fun." She look at Ancelot and asks. "Right?"

"Fun…?" Ancelot slowly get back up and yelled. "It was the most fun i've ever have in a while! You're weren't kidding about being strong!"

"And you're not shabby yourself, of course you not near to your dad's level. But you gettin there." Lucina said.

"Some fun you have" She deadpans "That's why I wasn't happy about you joining them."

"You have some fun as well in the near future." Told Ancelot and gave Serena a letter.

She reads it and looks at her younger brother "If this is a joke, I am not laughing."

Lucina look at the letter and giggled. "Well aren't you a popular gal. Having someone take pictures of you for a magazine." But an idea just popped inside her mind as she whispered to Serena.

She glared at her "What? Now you are going to far!"

"It's just a idea, sweetheart you don't have to follow it. Beside don't you want to see 'his' face if he saw the pics of Youta?" Lucina said. "And i know for a certain that you want to toy with their 'relationship' too."

She looks at Lucina "You are the worst… why don't you go after the one who carries your name but does something useful and isn't a witch?"

"What are you two talking about?" Ancelot asks, Lucina then whispered the idea to his ear as his eyes widen. "Wait! So Youta have a thing for…." He look at Youta, talking to the guildmaster as he start to grin. "Now that i want to see!"

"Look like i got the little brother's approval. i know that you and i can get along quite well." Lusina giggled.

"I am in the guild hall." she muttered and leaves.

"Too bad, she isn't so fun." Lucina sigh, putting both hands behind her hands. "If she keeps that up like that, Serena won't get a boyfriend for herself."

"I doubt she ever wants one." Countered Ancelot with a shrug.

"So how are we going to this? Any suggestion, Gemy?" Lusina asks.

"Simple: We go and visit a friend" he smirks "To get Serena into these clothes we have to ensure she wouldn't use magic or darkness to get rid of them AND that she won't fight when being put into them… and believe me, if necessary she can break bones. Punched Hercules once strong enough that his nose broke. Don't ask how she did it, since normally she is only strong enough to… well… I guess beat Lucy. If we talk about muscle strength."

"By all means lead that way." She said.

They move to a potion shop and after a short talk, they got a bottle with a blue liquid. Showing it Ancelot told "The strongest available sleep potion… one drop can send Natsu sleeping for three days. The bottle should be enough to knock Serena out for a few hours with all her protection runes, spells, amulets and whatever she uses to prevent her getting 'Status effects'. She is a bit paranoid on that… especially since this one Heartless showed up and stole her underwear. And destroyed her clothes."

"No wonder she's so moody. But there is couple problems. One: Since Serena know about the plan she would be extra careful around us. Two: Serena will use her magic at use once she woke up. And Three: How we going to convincing Youta? She is the shy type when this kinda thing is involved." Lucina pointed out, picking up the bottle.

"First: She still has to do a few habits. And we just need to get her drink a glass to weaken her enough to force her with the rest. Second: For that we need the seals to prevent her using them. And Third… Manipulating Youta perhaps?"

"But the question is how we going to do that? Putting the sleep pointing into her drink won't be a problem since i got something that can help." Lucina state. "Think anyone from your Fairy Tail friends can help?"

"Some of the guys sure. Also perhaps Mira… but in general the girls won't help. Not after what happened last time."

"Then we should have a chat with them." The woman suggested as they pay the potion and head to the guild.

"Decent." he warned "I am not eager to let her know because one of them couldn't hold the mouth shut."

"Then we don't include him, simple as that." Lusina deapand.

Meanwhile back at the guild, Serena was surprised to see a female version of Mulaz and asks "Ok! Where did you come from and are you planning to wipe out darkness as well?"

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Youta stopped her as Serena was perbering a fireball l her. "This Mulaz-san isn't the same! She even use to command the heartless before she was reunite with her son, Gold-kun."

"Heartless? Are you joking?" Asks the magic user.

"It's true. I use those Heartless as you called it to do mine bidding. But i felt that behind from now on Especially after Youta told me the danger of them." The Exceed Mulaz told.

"Really?" she replied "Now I am very surprised… the next thing I hear is that here is a cat version of myself." before calling to Mira "The usual!"

"Well there was another version of you in mine world. But she died from a heart disease." Mulaz told, as Youta look away with a sad look on her face.

"Heart disease? Very Ironic" she stated while shaking her head, as Youta remembered something

"Serena-chan! We have to visit a doctor. All three of us"

"Why?" asks Serena "I am healthy as far I am concerned."

"It is… because of Ancelot… something happened that… revealed something."

She Looking at her she asks "What do you mean?"

"Ancelot-kun also have the same condition like you and dad." Youta answered. "If i had relic with me, he would….."

"Why did that never show up in the check ups?" asks Serena and suddenly her scythe was next to Youta in her anger "And what happened that revealed this problem? Nobody would check him up unless we drag him to a doctor or he get hurt."

"I-it happens when….. The Edolas version of Ancelot-kun used a machine to suck the energy out of his crystal." Youta explained and told Serena what happen in Edolas.

Serena grit her teeth and said "That counterpart should pray I never meet him! Or I forget any form of restrictions."

"And the sad thing is, he wasn't always like that. I heard he was a kind soul until all of his family dead and made his sister into a android. It was originally made to save the people who have the same disease, but over time he changed into a madman and turn any woman he saw into drones for his own pleasure." Mulaz told.

"Better seal this world off! Because once I find him, he will beg for a quick end." She growled loudly.

"I doubt you even can go to Edolas. The bridge between the two world is gone, it would take a miracle even with this Dark Corridors Youta and Ancelot told, to get there." Mulaz said.

"I just need to find the right dimension. I know how to travel between dimensions." she stated and asks Youta. "And what happen to the other me? Did you brought her down?"

"No… Someone else did it. I couldn't bring myself to do it." Youta asks.

"Who?" She asks.

"A guy wearing a hooded robe, using a black keyblade with a wolf symbol on it." Youta answered.

"Wait. Are you referring to the man in the vision we saw?" Maluz asks.

"Ok! Now explain me in detail what you are talking about." stated the magician because you have me lost right now." Youta explained to Serena about the hooded man, saving her from the android attack and the vision of him fighting Sukai in the ancient Keyblade war she and Mulaz had.

"I knew Sukai was part of the Keyblade wars… but I never thought he would have been so close to the reason the world was destroyed." stated Serena "On the other hand… we never knew why the world and the X-Blade shattered."

"But what about the man? Do you have a idea who he is? He know our names and call us his children." Youta said.

"How should I know?" She asks. "But it is strange…." Serena poundering of this new information. "Perhaps… nah! That is not possible. Not if he is human." She stated "And don't come with Sukai! He was a special case."

"What about that dragon humanoid? He call himself Crimson, The King of the Star Dragon." Mulaz asks.

"I didn't even know Star Dragons even exist in the first place." she countered "heck I only know about them due one or two bedtime stories."

"This is so confusing…." Youta sighed. "Maybe Yen sid-ojīchan have a idea for this" He is a Keyblade master after all, or maybe Ignitus-ojīchan have a book about it."

"We could try, don't know if we get all the answer." Serena said. "Especially as Yen Sid doesn't know everything, much was lost during the war and the actions of the survivors, and Ignitus… here are some issues regarding what he can tell and not."

"We have to try." Youta stated.

"I don't know where the island is… so Yen Sid is the better choice now." Stated Serena "And why does Mira take so long to get my juice?"

"Sorry for the wait." Mira came with two drinks and give them to the girls. "How long are you going to stay, Serena?"

"Until Ancelot recovered from his "Adventures" and this fight." she stated "Then we go and bring Youta, Robin and Thor back to where they belong." Before she and Youta drink their cup.

"Is it just me…. or does this drink taste kinda funny?" Youta wondered, staring to feel a bit woozy.

"It is bitter…" she stated "Mira did you… mix… citrus… into… the…" she tried to ask but couldn't concentrate enough and her counterspells were going active… but they didn't work fast enough as Lucina and Ancelot came and forced her to drank an entire bottle of the stuff and both girls were soon sleeping soundly.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Mulaz demanins.

"Don't worry, they just fell asleep." Lucina told her, and use her Guarding to pick the two girls up. "Now then, Miri get the other girls before we miss the deadline!" She said, and dashed off with Ancelot out of the guild, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"My my! I bet they will be looking great in the Sorcerer Weekly." she smiles, before leaving to fetch her other female guild members.

"Why do i have this feeling something bad is going to happen?" Mulaz sweatdropped.


	30. Chapter 30

Bern stood at a window, waiting. Waiting for a record that would inform him how their latest action feared against the warriors of light and the dragons. As well if certain elements were involved or not.

He thought back at how he got here. First he fought against those who opposed his plan, that should have prevented the destruction of the Maverick Wars. As the machine he wanted to use were failing and exploding, the resulting anomalies caused the escape pods to be sucked up and send everywhere in time and space, with him ending up in a world with slightly advanced technology then his.

"Think that Zero and his friends are here too?" A black yellow metal face asks.

"Chances are very high." Stated Bern "Thought… given what we know from own experiences, they have properly corrupt memory lines, due not being secured against time anomalies. If we are lucky, they forgot who we are."

"Doubt. Especially with our luck." The metal face groaned. "Anyway our guest we caught said something interesting in his cell."

"And what is it B?"

"Something that will help you kill Zero in the past. He mumble something about a door that he use to go back in time. We need to get more out of that fat cat's mouth." 'B' suggested.

"The time travel plan already failed… and given he knows something about it, suggests he tried it before and failed as well." Reasoned Bern "Also what I didn't think about in the first place: Grandfather Paradox."

"What about him?" B asks.

Bern sighs "If we travel back in time, and Kill either Zero or Wily like it was planned… then we two would be wiped out as well, so how should we travel back in time to do the deed?"

"And we can't remove that virus inside of him either." B said. "So in short we hid a dead end."

"Indeed. On this plan. That's why we move to Plan B… but for that we need a greater range of influence. Now that we know of other worlds." stated Bern "Where is the report of the attack in this king's kingdom?"

"That octopus guy's group and those Pur did give some damage to it. But some of Doc Ock's enemies were they and fend them off, before we could get out hands on it." B reported. "But he did tell that one called Kuran Yuma got swamped with a different version from a Alternate realities."

"Alternate Realities?" asks Bern "This universe gets more and more interesting… how does he know that a swap happened and not simply a change of personality or this prototype weapon not working?"

"I can assure you, it true." Doc Ock entered the room. "I sent one of mine robot to spy on them, and the readings from him and the other Kuran are almost identical to each other. And he specifically told that he's the father of a 'Serena'. That would explain why she and Youta Yuma have similar readings."

"Serena… this name again…" He mused "We should keep an eye on them. How did the rest of the attack fear? I asked for this attack to know more about the dragons and these heroes."

"From what i could gather, the two red one are fire based dragons and came from a line of Guardians that watch over the order of their world. As for the other, Hibiki Yuma, Youta Yuma and Kanade Kazanari have a armored called a Symphogear which was made from this world mythology weapons. While Flare Kazanari is a keyblade wielder." Doctor Octo said.

"And what data have we from either version of this Kuran Yuma?" Asks Bern "As well the king and his servants?"

The octopus pull out a USB stick and give it to Bern. "Everything we need to know are all in here. Which reminds me, you have something in the cell correct?"

"Yes. Why do you asks?" Bren wondered.

"I have information about this cat's master. It's a evil fairy who want to rule all worlds and is recruiting new members.." The villain explained. "May i suggested we plant a bug on the cat? We need to learn what his mistress is planning."

"Alright..." nod Bern. "But also ensure he knows as little as possible about us. I prefer not to reveal too much about us. Else we risk we get attacked by her."

"I shall order one of the grunt to do it. In the meantime, we need to sent some of our army to the dragon's world. I found out that there is an artifact from the Keyblade war era, hidden deep in a catacomb underground." Oc told Bern.

"You know how to move as different species?" asks Bern "As far I know, any who travel there becomes a different species over there."

"I still have to research about it. It will take some time before, but not long i assure you, Bren." Oc said.

"Good… in the meanwhile, are there a few others you recommend recruiting for our cause?"

"Not very." He answered.

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Positive."

"Then be dismissed" he stated "Oh and one more thing: I don't want your obsession over Spider Man to risk our operations. If you dare to waste resources on him without my permission, I personally deal with you. In your free time you can risk it. But not with us as backup. Unless you make a sound plan."

"Understood." Doc Oc said, leaving Bern to himself. Looking at the floating device he stated "Make sure he is watched… use one of the Cs for it"

"Got it." B said, following the mad doctor.

XXXXX

"Uhh… so sleepy." Youta groaned, slowly waking up while rubbing her eyes noticing that she isn't in the guild anymore, but in room filled with gears. "Huh? Where am i?" She wondered, as she shivers in cold for a strange reason. Youta then saw Serena sleeping next to her and try to shake her up. "Serena-chan! Wake up!"

Groaning loudly, Serena opens her eyes… and felt somehow drafty.

She looked down and and shouts "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What's wrong?" Youta ask, before she notices what the two are wearing. She She has a yellow bra linked together between her breasts with a orange ring. leaving the rest of her upper half bare, revealing her belly button. She wears a large, slack visible pair of red pants just below her buttocks and privates. She wears a pair of black panties above them to protect her buttocks and privates and a golden circlet with a purple gem on her forehead. while Serena wears a black and blue sparser, with a small bra only half covering each of her breasts. Her legs and feet have been stripped bare. She wears a towel that covers her rear, and below her a blue loincloth lies a very slender thong that only partially covers her buttocks and privates. Her hair is braided

"This isn't my style at all!" Told Serena "This is something a belly dancer or a harem member would wear."

"Why am we wearing this!" Youta blushed to cover part that showed her skin. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Want to murder our brother?" asks Serena "As well a certain woman? Because this can only be their idea! And I also kill Mira for helping them!"

"_Come in."_ The two heard a male voice behind them, they looked and saw a black coated man sitting on a desk, reading a book as the man who saved Youta came through the door,

"It's him! The one who saved me back in Edolas!" Youta point at the wolf masked man.

"And who is his friend?" asks Serena "Thought… I have seen this guy before… but only on the picture of a half burned book."

"_Good day, Master. Ava told me you have a mission for me?"_ The wolf mask wearing man asked.

"_Yep!"_ The 'master closed the book, standing up from his chair.

"What are they talking about?" asks Serena confused, blinking at this.

"_I'm sure you heard about the last page on the book from Ira and the rest, Supia?"_ The hooded man asks.

"_Yes i heard."_ Supia nodded._ "Is… there really no way to prevent this?"_

"_Fraid so."_ The master sighed. _"I check and i check, and found out that there no way out. Pretty grim isn't it?"_ He then walk to Supia with a cheerful tone. _ "But have no fear! Cause Supia is here to save the innocent!"_

"_Wha- huh?"_ Supia looked confused from the sudden outburst from his master. _"What do you mean?"_

"_What i mean is, your task is to warn all the non-keyblade wielders about the Keyblade war and find a place to survive!"_ The master answered, noticing his student's confused look on his face he start to explain. _"I'm sure you thinking under that wolf mask, 'But why is mine handsome and talented master not give everyone the same mission as me?' Right?"_

Supia thought for a moment until he asks. _"It's because of the traitor isn't it? If we all would go warn about the keyblade war. He or she will use the innocent to do the dirty work."_

"_That correct. And not to mention you're the perfect man for the job, since you are a really good people person. I've seen how you go along with your union members, i'm getting teary eyes just from watching."_ The master make a fake sniff.

"_Of course, they are like family to me."_ Supia smiled, before been serious and ask. _"Master is it true that you might one day disappear?"_

"_Heard from the rest, huh?"_ The master put both hand behind his back. _"That is a possibility. But there no way to know when that happens."_

"_Really? Not even with you eyes?"_ Supia looked surprised. _"Could it be…. You're getting older and the power to gaze into the future is slowly fading away?" _

"_Hey! I'm not that old!"_ Master explained. _"Anyway, let forget about the whole disappearing thing and go back to the main topic."_ He cleared his throat and told his student's task. _"Your first destination is the Kingdom of Dragons. Find a dragon named Druma and tell him about the incoming darkness."_

"_As in the Azure Fire Guarding, Druma? You sure he will listen to me?"_ Supai asked, with a worried tone.

"_He will." _The master place his hand on Supia shoulder. _"Just follow your heart, that is what a keyblade user should do."_

Supia look down for a couple of seconds, before bringing his head back up, nodded to the master. _"Then i will not fail you, Master!"_

"_Good! Good!"_ The master pat on Supia's shoulder. He then let go, placing his hand on his chest. _"May your heart be your guiding key, do you and your descenders."_

The wolf looked surprised, but smirked. _"There is nothing that can escape your sight."_

"_Well. i'm the one who taught you about showing your memories to you grandkids after all. Just make sure you get my good side. Don't want them to think that i'm some boring dude."_ The master place his hand under his chin, trying to make a cool pose.

"_You hardly qualified to be a boring dude."_ Supia chuckled, as both of the males starting to laugh

"They were talking about the keyblade war… You don't think they are the reason for it, Serena-chan?" Youta wondered.

"From the way that black hooded guy was talk, i bet my money on yes. And it seems he gave this the Supia guy a different mission than his other students." Serena stated.

Youta look at the exist that the master. "Just what is going on in the past?"

"Not a clue." Told Serena "For that we would need a lot more information. At least we have a couple of keywords to start with." Them the two girls started to glow and vanished into thin air.

XXXXX

Both the girls groaned, slowly open their eyes noticing that they are in laying on a bed in a dressing room.

"Where are we?" Youta sitting straight, looking around.

"Not a clue…" told Serena and stands up. "A changing room?" then she notices the clothes "And they really put us in these!"

"But why are we dressed like this?" Youta asks, using the cover of the bed to…. Well cover up her body.

"Photos for the Weekly Sorcerer…" She sighs "And if this is what they have in mind… Or a part i suspect."

"You mean that magazin? But why me too?" Youta point at herself.

"Properly to get pics for Saph." she stated.

"W-w-w-w-what!?" Youta's face turned red as a tomato. "B-b-b-b-b-but i'm not ready for that!" She pull over the cover over her head. "It was hard enough when Kanade give me that swimsuit. I don't think i can handle it."

Serena look at her half sister and sit next to Youta. "Youta, i know this isn't mine field. But i think you need to confess you feeling to him. You can't keep those feeling bottled up all the time"

"I know…." Youta lower the cover. "It's just so hard to do that. I even couldn't find the right words of the feeling that i have for him."

"God, I wish dad were here… that would be a much more simpler. NO boys experience." muttered Serena and shakes her head.

"You mean yours or mine?" Youta asks.

"Beats me, maybe both. We do have the same dad in a way." Serena said. Both the girls look at each other and started giggle for a bit.

"But still… let's get rid of these." Serena snapped her fingers... "Uhm… normally a spell should change our clothes…"

The door then opens and Lisanna wearing also a harem dancer clothing similar to Youta, but with pink and white color. "Oh. You guys are awake."

"Lisanna-chan? Why are you here?" Youta ask, getting off the bed. "Don't tell me you're also going to model for the Weekly Sorcerer wearing that?"

"Of course! I always wanted to be on the Weekly Sorcerer. And i don't mind wearing this, It's really cute." Lisanna said.

"The only thing that would my day better if she were naked" Muttered Serena "Then I at least know why people buy this copy."

"Anyway, we better get going! The shooting is about to start!" Lisanna then took both girls hands and exiting the dressing room and head outside a beach where the rest of the fairy tail girls are waiting also wearing harem dancer clothing.

"Lucy… you are the last person I expected to be here." told Serena as she saw the celestial mage.

"Can't help it. Mira-san told us we're need to go here." She said. "Not that i mind thought. I can atleast get a better picture than the last time i did it."

"Now you see that I am not even close to Mira's size…" Stated Serena. Thought she notices Wendy who stared at the chest of the Yumas. Raising an eyebrow Serena asked "Aren't you a bit young to worry about THAT?"

"Not that i can blame Windy here, some kids are worried when they becoming around her age." The yuma look back and saw Lusina wearing a photographer clothing with Ancelot next to her. "Not to mention you two have decent boobies."

"She is twelve!" she countered "She still has a year before anything starts. And I knew it was you two! Ancelot! I drown you afterwards and I hang you Lusina."

"Come one sis. You've been working to the bone like crazy, try to lose it up. You'll never get a boyfriend if you keep that attitude up." Ancelot said.

"Okay that enough of this little siblings moment and let get to work." Lucina step between the two. "We have a lot to do. And we also need to make a couple of pic with you girls wearing swimsuit and sexy lingerie."

"What?!" Youta scream, blushing like crazy.

"And an interview from Serena!" Grins Ancelot.

"Well that's just great…." The girl sighed and said. "Fine let's get this over with. "My revenge will be great. And for the info. I am not looking for a boyfriend." told Serena with a grunt.

"Don't be such a pooper. Just have fun and enjoy the moment." Lucina place her hand on Serena's shoulder. "And who knows maybe one of you future lover might come and visit you after seeing you photo, after all you got a nice body."

"Make your pics. Before I adept to make pictures for the Black Rabbit Magazine. With you as star."

"You got it!" Lucina said with a thumbs up. And with that they started the photosession. During the session Serena was a lot more open compared to Youta. Properly as she is to a degree used to this kind of stuff in Fairy Tail… Ancelot even mentioned it reminds him on this Miss Fairy contest a few months ago. With Serena being there by accident as she only wanted to get a new bath suit for swimming.

"Still hating Mira and Erza for dragging me in" Told Serena she now wore a green lace-up high-neck Halter bikini while making a pose she is not really liking.

"Now now, it's just for fun, Serena." Mira said, wearing a red slingshot swimsuit while doing a daring posing with Lisanna who wears a white two-piece bikini.

Meanwhile Youta wore a yellow shoulderless leotard swimsuit with orange flower patterns, sitting next back to back Lucy with her hair down and wears a blue Seafolly two piece swimsuit with stars on it, holding each other's hands.

"You know…. After getting use to this, it sorta fun. But it still a little embarrassing." Youta said.

"Say, Youta. I overheard Ancelot and Lusina saying about you and a person called Saph. What kinda guy is he?" Lucy asks.

"He is a ice dragon that is a couple of years older than Youta. Probably 19, same age as the Saph I know." Stated Ancelot, shooting with his photograph. "Nice guy, but isn't the sharpest knife when it comes to love, and in her universe the two seems to have a crush at each other. Bet Natsu would like his twin sister, Mendeleine."

"No way! You're in love with a dragon?!" Lucy asks, shocked. Letting go of Youta's hand and turned around. "Is Saph just as big as our dragons?"

"Nope. Also tall as a horse. But he's almost strong as his dad, who is one of the strongest and important figure in Saph's world." Youta told, around answering the mage's question. "And he also have a human form."

"He has?" Lucy tilt her head. But before she could tell her, Lucina's guardian suddenly appears behind Lucy pushing her as she fell on top of Youta was as the celestial mage's large breasts pressing against the Symphogear user's C size boobs. The guarding took Ancelot's photogram and quickly made a couple of shots.

Serena sighs loudly "Perverts…"

XXXXX

Next was the lingerie as everyone wears one and are sitting or lying on a large red cloth with rose petals.

"I cannot believe we are doing that" muttered Serena, wearing a black underwear lying on her side with Erza who wore a red lingerie and Juvia who blushed as she wears a dark blue one.

"And why is she here as well?" asks Serena to herself, eyeing that blue haired girl that speaks in third person, can turn herself in water and has a crush to this jerk Grey.

Meanwhile Youta wears a white cat lingerie with white cat headband as she place her butt with Lisanna while she use her magic to turn into real cat girl and made a heart shape with their tail.

"A cat costume? Realy? Why not rabbit suit? Would fit better given rabbits is the most favorite snack for dragons" stated Ancelot.

"Oh, Gemy how simple minded you are." Lusina shake her head while shooting a couple of pictures. "You saw how Youta's gear look like, so it would be better fit if her as dress as a catgirl." 

"What? Sometimes the simple ideas are the best."

"True, i give you that." She agreed.

"How about we put her in this next? In black. Or perhaps green? Is kind of the family color after all."

"Go nuts. As long it give Ice cream a very wet dream." Lucina give her the get go.

"Why…" Muttered Serena in disbelieve.

XXXXX

"It was so embarrassing." Youta said, sitting on a chair with her face on the table, as she and the rest of the girls wears the swimsuit they used in the Photo Session.

"But it was fun. I can wait to see how we look in the Weekly Sorcerer." Lisanna said, sitting between Youta and Serena.

"Now let me get my clothes and then I have to dig two graves," Stated Serena while raising up again.

"Now now, you can do that after you relax a bit." Mira came with couple of drink. "And don't worry i didn't put sleeping potion in the drinks this time."

"If you had, you would have be in use of Satan Soul for quite a while." Stated Serena and took a glass "Because you would be in a very dangerous space."

"So it's true that you're almost strong as Mira-nee?" Lisanna asks. "Sorry, but it's kinda hard to believe."

"It's true, Lisanna. She even give a quite a damaged to a demon was made by Zeraf." Mira told her younger sister.

"I blew it up while the others kept it at bay" She corrected "Dropping a Meteor isn't a small thing…. And I wasn't planning to fight her. I was simply intending to send her to a dangerous place with a dark corridor."

"Oh yeah… just like the one time she send me in the middle of the ocean as I suggested to wear a set of clothes... and accidentally used one that I once got for the Weekly Sorcerer." smiled Mira

"Don't play it down!" Warned Serena "Mom and dad had redheads and Ancelot strong nose bleeding after that! Back home I would be arrested for wearing such clothes."

"What for cloths are you talking about?" Youta asks.

"Silk clothes" was the answer "Very thin silk clothes. Thought I intended to give her a costume that Erza had once worn. From a superhero if we could believe the shopkeeper." Mira said, making Youta's eyes widen form the word 'super hero'.

"Super hero and body tight leather catsuit are two pair of boots in my book" muttered Serena.

"Oh that's right! What about the Avengers?" Are Tony-san and the rest okay?" Youta asks, standing up from her seat.

"Due a misfired spell, Hulk is pink, Hawkeye is moving very slow, Tanja is walking on the ceiling due changes of her personal point of gravity and Tony is twitching a lot. From a purposely fired thundaga after messing around with the magic door. This idiot tried to reason that all magic is just technology advanced enough." Explains Serena.

"So they weren't sent to Edolas like we did. Thank goodness." Youta sighed relieved, sitting back on her chair. "I thought they would be stranded there forever."

"There is also that little project going around that might interest you." Lusina came wearing a two piece black swimsuit, taking a chair next to Youta.

"Project?" Youta tilt her head.

"While you, Ancelot and Thunder blondy when to Edoles, Icecream's daddy announced a little something that give his dragon race a humanoid body." She told the young girl.

"What?! Is that true?!" Youta asks, surprised by the news.

"She isn't lying. We were they when Fugoe told his people in Raidin Garden about it. It's still in a try it out phase, so we don't know it will work or not." Serena told. "But there was someone volunteered to be the guinea pig of the Anthro project." She then mumbled. "I only hope he survives Even…"

"But just imagine how they would look like." Lucina look at Youta, grinning devilry. "I bet Saphy would look very hot as a Anthro."

Youta imagined how her crush would look like as a Anthro dragon and immediately turn red from the thought of it.

"Wow! You must be quite a pervert girl to be red." laughs Ancelot, came, joining the conversation wearing a green swim trunks.

"Too be fair, Sunshine does have a crush on Ice Cream, it only natural for a girl at her age to think of something sexy of her love interest." Lucina said to the youngest member of the Yuma family.

"I don't get why… I have read Bravos and the pics of boys and girls in there aren't that interesting for me." admits Ancelot.

"That because you're still green." Lucina pet onto Ancelot head. "You will understand, once you get older."

"So in a thousand years?" he asks, recalling how hold his friend Nowi pushed Lucina's hand away.

"That depend how mature you will became, and after hearing your little adventure from Serena and your daddy. You still got a long way to go, Gemy." She answered, giggling.

"And I think I already said it 175 times… don't call me Gemy." He growled in annoyed.

"Uhhh, guys? Not to interrupt, but i think Youta just pass out." Lisanna pointed at the unconscious dual colored eye girl, laying on the ground.

"I think her mind couldn't take a nude dragon boy." Stated Ancelot then mused "Wonder what Rickens thoughts were as he took Nowi as wife…"

"Tell me about it. This is the second time she pass out, the first one is when Gureo accept Kanade's crazy bet." Serena sighed, putting her half sister on a couch.

"What bet?" Ancelot asks.

"Let just say if he wins, there will be a possibility that you will become a uncle." Lucina said, giggled.

"Uncle? By Gureo? Does dad know?"

"He did, and Tsubasa wasn't happy what Kanade did and force her to do a, what Flare would say 'The Kazanari Training of Hell'. Kanade was like a dead beat zombie after we got back from time travel." Serena told. "A triple slain zombie to be exact… and don't ask how I can tell that."

"Uhm… where is Ancelot?" asks Lisanna "He is not here. As well the camera."

"He is delivering the pictures" groans Serena "Which means I have to pull through this stupid interview anyway."

"You better get probeert, who knows how long it will take." Lusina said, leaving to join the rest in the sea.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't drop a Meteor here" muttered Serena, getting her clothes and leaves.

"Must be hard, being a Yuma." Lisanna said it out loud, sitting next to Youta.

"Well… I think it is more that we make it hard for Yuma's" Mused Mira.


	31. Chapter 31

Ancelot came back from delivering the photos and looked around "I see Serena isn't here. I take it is because of the pictures?"

"What else do you think? Getting a beauty sleep?" Lusina asks, sarcastic. "But i have a feeling that our favorite stick in the mud is going to blow off some steam."

"Was here an explosion so far?" asks Ancelot and as everybody shock their heads he stated "Then she isn't gonna blow steam. I'm going to look for her! And if anybody makes a word, or fun of her, I punch you until your bones are broken."

"Is it that serious?" Asked Youta blinking

"Serena and I take it very seriously." Countered Ancelot, leaving the guild. "At least if she is doing what I am thinking she is doing. Now come on!" and moves to the door.

"Never a dull moment with those two." Lucina giggle, as she and Youta follow the dragon.

Later they were at the coastline quite a distance from the guild or town and they saw Serena looking at the sea before she holds something at her shoulder with one hand and something in the other hand.

At first Youta thought Serena would hurt herself and wanted to rush but Ancelot pulled her back in and covered the mouth. "Just wait!"

It took a moment while she adjusted the object and then they heard her… playing a violin.

"Who know Serena would have quite the musical fingers." Lucina whispered. "Does she do that all the time?"

"When she has time… and depending on mood she plays different things. She made once a more rock version of Meine Kleine Nachtmusik just to get steam off." whispered Ancelot and grins. "We have a sort of mini band. I play the guitar. And a friend of us, depending on song plays either piano or organ. Actually she plays from a band named Santiano, Gott muss ein Seemann sein, english God must be a sailor."

"A interesting name." Lucina giggle. "Does your little band have a singer? If not you could use Sunshine here." She pet on Youta's head.

"Depends on the song." Told Ancelot "On songs with a male lead, I sing them, for females, we ask Webby."

"I hope i can sing for your band one day." Youta said.

"I don't know… most female voices we have is rather rock and sometimes quite challenging. One of them is for example is Battle On."

"But it won't hurt to try something new, right?" Youta said, placing both hand behind her back. But she suddenly yelp in pain. "Hothothot!"

"What wrong? Did you get a aftereffect from eating one of Lizard Brain snacks?" Lucina joked.

"No! My gear is burning!" Youta answered, pulling out her Relic as it started to glow.

"Why is it glowing like that?" Ancelot wondered.

They stop hearing Serena's violin, making them turn to the magic user. Their eyes widen when they saw at 8.5 feet tall robot with jet-black with gold highlights and gray coloring on its chest plates and crimson eyes. It has sharp, angular, golden wings. It has a demonic dragon appearance, shoulder plates are rounded and blade like, the machine's wrists have a claw like design, and the sides of the unit's feet have blade like fins on them, it got a long tail with a white gem on the end and a long black rifle like weapon with a spiked handguard, near the end there is an axe blade, mounting on its back. Look at Serena with its arms crossed, floating in front of her, emitting a neon-purple energy from the numerous thrusters on its wing.

"T-that can't be….!" Lucina look completely shocked, cover her mouth. "So what the data said is true..."

Serena looks at it and sighs "Is it REALLY too much to ask for one evening WITHOUT any shenneganings?"

"Serena! Whatever you do, don't do anything! It way beyond our level!" Lucina warned.

"You're responsible for this? Should have known." grumbled Serena. "And you know that the guild would see this thing right? And you know how fast they would jump the gun! Not to mention: WHAT IS THIS THING? ALL I WANTED WAS ONE FREAKING EVENING WITHOUT ANYTHING INTERRUPTING MY HOBBIES BUT SINCE I GOT IN CONTACT WITH YOU TWO, I NEVER HAD A GOOD EVENING!"

"First of all, blame karma. Second that is an ancient robot made by the Ryuman from my world. It's one of The Dragonic Guardian Deities. And i don't know why it's here!" Lucina told.

Serena sighs and turns around "Can you talk?" The robot didn't say anything as it stared to her with it red optics.

She sighs and put her violin into a crystal and rubs her head "Perhaps i try next time a pocket dimension… " before turning up "Don't know your deal, but is it possible to let us know what you want, preference before the idiots of the guild think you are a threat and start a fight?"

The robot then turn it attention to Youta and Ancelot, glaring at them as the Yuma's heard a voice inside their head. _"A danger from your and Druma's legacy is rising. Beware of Zubur ."_

Ancelot, Youta and Serena exchanged looks "Zubur?"

The robot then spread it wing and flow at a high speed into the sky leaving a trail of neon-purple energy.

"One thing for sure… next time it shows up, Natsu would want to fight it" muttered Serena, shaking her head and opens a corridor "I don't know what this was about, and right now I don't care! I just want some peace to get off the steam! Good night!" and left the group.

"What…. What was that just now?" Youta stuttered, confused from what happen.

"Not a clue" stated Ancelot, blinking quite a lot.

"That was Shados, the Dragonic Guardian Deity of darkness." Lucina told.

"How fitting… But why was that thing here?" Ancelot asks.

"Don't know." Lucina shake her head. "According to the data i found in a Ryuman ruins, it should be sleeping in the Dark Plains in Youta's world." She rubs her chin and mumbled. "So how did it wake up? Was the coming of the Verstoter the trigger? If so then Inferna would also wake up…."

"Lucina-san?" Youta called out to her, but saw Natsu running towards them with extreme speed. "Natsu-kun?!"

"WHERE IS THIS DRAGON GOING? DOES IT KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS?" shouts Natsu.

"You're asking the wrong crowd." Lucina answered. "I also doubt he would know about your daddy's location."

"THEN TELL HIM TO COME BACK AND HELP ME FINDING HIM!"

"Sorry to burst you bubble, kid. But Shados might have important thing to do in his agenda then help you." Lucina told, looking at the two Yuma family members. "And i think it have to do with them."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Us?" Youta point at her.

"Why would a dragon want something from you?" Natsu asks.

"Why asks us? We don't know either!" Ancelot stated. "And it's not a dragon, it a robot that looks like a athro demon dragon."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... "What is a robot?" asks Natsu.

"Oh right, magic world." Ancelot sweedroped.

"Think of it as an super advanced version of a golem that is made of metal and can run without magic." Youta said.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... "Oh! COOL! Can you make some to train with me?" Asks Natsu with a grin

"I doubt that would be possible." Youta laugh sheepish.

"But… why was you out here? To fight that dragon?" Natsu asks

"It kinda pops out of nowhere while Serena was playing her violin here." Ancelot said.

"Serena can play Violin? I thought she would go for cannons." Deadpans Natsu.

"I don't think she can even carry a cannon with her." Youta sweatdropped. "Are here even concerts with cannons? I was sick a few times regarding musical history."

"Actually, in some concerns they are used as such. Like in the 1812 Overture from Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky" explains Ancelot. "Serena did some research before coming to your school. And it took me three weeks to properly speak his name. And she could carry one in her crystals."

Lucina blinked a few times "You are joking right? Some world have the crazy custom of music."

"It was more as a flair in the final parts in this particular one." Shrugged Ancelot.

"Whatever you said, but Shados is more important than your history lesson about cannons." Lucina stated. "If he's awake then Dragonic Guardian Deity of flames, Inferna might also be active in Saphy's world."

"There's one in Saph-chan home?!" Youta surprised to hear it.

"Why should robots of a different dimension be here?" Acnelot asks.

"I might have a idea. But i'll explain with Serena comes back." Lucina told, heading back to the guild.

"Say Youta… what kinds of pets do you guys have back at your place?" asked Ancelot "We both have a Wyvern after all, so what else? We have Dusti and Zatanna."

"I have Zatanna, but I always play with Dusti when I visit Faith-sa-" Youta stopped talking and realized. "I thought of something. How are we going to separate both Faith of our world? I mean this world Faith is my stepmother, so should i call her Mom too?"

"I would wait with that… until it is explained." He sweatdrops. "Zatanna is a Zorua in your world?"

"Yep! We even have male Absol named Noir."

"How did you get him?" Asks Ancelot in wonder.

"From what i heard, dad found him with Zatanna during his travel in a pokemon world. So he took them both." Youta told.

"Quite the thing" he chuckles loudly.

On the next day everybody was in the hall and had a breakfast, before Serena came in, looking for her brother and Youta. She saw them sharing a table with Lucina, Thor and Robin. She moves over and took a seat "Having a good meal here?"

"Yep!" Youta nod, taking a bite of her bread.

"Take a good meal. We have to go soon. Finding somebody." he stated.

"Who?" Ancelot ask, while his mouth full.

"Ancelot-kun! Swallow your food before talking." Youta scoled.

"Your father" told Serena "He didn't appear in this dimension yet, which makes us wonder. Even if he has no clue how to command the Dark Eagle, with a dark corridor he should have at least found his way to Radiant Garden or Twilight Town."

"What! You mean his stranded somewhere?" Youta asks, worried of her father. "Is there a way to find him?"

"Somewhere in the Dragon Archipels." nodded Serena "I have contacts there, and believe me: I already tried the usual ways of finding him. Even if he uses a different way of darkness, for somebody sensitive like our family he would be like a light tower in the darkest of nights. Not to miss."

"Isn't this the world where this one guy from a different dimension ended up, before he got involved in the time travel trouble by the Robinsons?" asked Ancelot.

"Yes it is."

"So it's a world filled with Dragon like Saph's world? Or like mine?" Robin asks.

"Yes. But they are way more feral. Haven't met one who could speak english" stated Serena "And they are, at least in one village, the local pets."

"Human taming dragons? They must have quite the courage to tame such mighty beast." Thor admired.

"It took the weakest of them to pull it off, as they had a few hundred years a sort of war." stated Serena "Weak but bright mind. I know a few guys who would love to talk with him. And I had to work for not ending up being called the daughter of their Thunder God… Thor.."

Then she looked at him and mused. "I think once they see you, they would see that we aren't related."

"Why do you tend to stick with Thunder spells when you are annoyed with somebody?" wondered Ancelot before he took a good bite of his bread.

"When are we going? I need to make sure dad isn't hurt."Youta said.

"As soon you are finished with breakfast." Serena told.

Once they were said their goodbyes to Fairy Tail, the Yuma's and Co first went to a spot outside the town before entering a dark corridor… reaching the Dark Plains.

"Oh? You are planning to get us rides?" asks Ancelot.

"The Dark Eagle is anywhere, so we need something to get from island to island… and why not using Dark Predators?" asked Serena.

"But what about Thor-san and Robin-san? They need to go back to their world." Youta stated.

"Their friends won't get hurt because they are not with them. And Dimensional jumps cost a lot of energy." reasoned Serena "I want to have all party members together before I go with the Ceremony. The best I can offer right now is sending a letter to somebody you guys trust for delivering the messages. Not to mention I prefer to have a sharp mind and a mighty warrior at my side if the reason Youta's father disappeared turns out to be worst case scenario."

"Yeah… the whole hope the best, prepare for worst thing." shrugs Ancelot. "So who likes to tame the own Dark Predator?" While clapping his hands together.

"Isn't it dangerous here without protection?" Asks Youta.

"The difference between our two Dark Plains is… due the Dark Predators this world is more or less a breeding ground for them. If we get attacked, expect a horde of the Predators to show up and eat the heartless before they could jump any of us."

"So how are we going to get a Dark Predator?" Robin asks.

"Perhaps a test of strength?" Thor asks.

"Far simpler" Chuckles Ancelot "Love goes through the stomach. You feed them with darkness."

"That also the main reason why only us Yumas and Riku managed to tame them so far." Added Serena "While Riku thought uses his spells, we Yumas can concentrate our Darkness into forms, even Ancelot, whose abilities lies more in direction of the Manakes. But we are… in a testing phase of something that allows others to tame them as well."

"Is that so?" Lucina took interested. "And what does non dark users need to do in this test of yours?"

"That's why I said, testing phase" she admits. "In short I draw out your darkness and hands it to you in form of a ball, while I slightly increase your natural darkness so you are pouring it out like sweat, giving the predator a constant flow of food which it can feed on and sense you wherever you are in the current universe. Also one step is that you get a crystal from me, which fills with the darkness as well to form larger balls to treat your Predator with a snack to keep it loyal. Thought I never… did it with anything but test animals so far."

"Didn't end half of them up as heartless?" asks Ancelot.

"Maybe we should skip the DP, i don't want them turn into Heartless." Youta said.

"That's why I planned to tame them myself, and tell them to listen to their commands." stated Serena.

"Probably a smart move." Lucina shrugged. "So shall we get going?"

Serena nods and threw up a dark ball, which explode. In this instant a set of dark predators appeared and surrounds the group. The girl produced more dark balls and offered them to the Predators. One sniffed on it, and took the meal. She repeats it a few times and once for each of the group one Predator was tamed, she made an extra large one she threw away. The ones who weren't hand feed, rushed after it.

After whispering to these dark creatures, she stated "You can now sit up on them." She then look at Youta. "You give this one your darkness."

"O-okay." She nodded, creating a small dark yellow ball of darkness on her hand and give it her predator. The dark creature sniffed at it, before took and eat the ball. It looked at Youta, like asking for more. "Do i need to give him more?" Youta asks.

"More never hurts. Just do it until it snuggles you."

Youta did what Serena told her, making a couple of more as the predator eat all it until it snuggle on her cheek, making Youta giggle as he pet on the predator's head.

"Looks like Sunshine made a new friend." Lucina giggled, getting on the beast back as both Thor and Robin did the same.

Serena, sitting on her Predator shrugs "As we left a few of them back in your dimension, I thought it is only a matter of time before they appear on other worlds… and having somebody who could handle them wouldn't hurt."

"Good thing Youta is good with animals." Robin chuckled. "I think the beast will be in good hands."

"They are easy to take care… they don't have to relief themselves, don't need to be washed. Just feed, feed, feed and feed again." Ancelot told.

A dark corridor opened and Ancelot asks "Did any of you ride anything before? Dragon, Pegasus or the like?"

"I have ride both." Robin answered.

"I rode creatures similar to this." Thor told.

"I ride on Saph back since i was small." Youta said, getting on her predator's back.

"Good!" laughs Ancelot and rode through the corridor, spreading the wings.

"Now onwards dark beast!" Thor rise mjolnir into the air followed Ancelot into the corridor. Serena rolled her eyes and went in with the rest as well.

As Youta was the last passing through, she notices that the other end was far above the ground. Her predator flap his wings and flow to the rest. "Is this the Dragon Archipels?" Youta ask, flying next to Serena.

"Yes it is! From the looks of it we are north east of dragons island. Which means a bit of a distance of Berk. And between Berk and the island should be the Dark Eagle."

"Berk?" Youta tilted her head.

"It's a word that came from my homeland."Thor noticed. "Thus that mean this world have somewhat a connection with Asgard from my world?"

"Well, their thunder god is named Thor" Told Serena "So it isn't far fetched."

"So any idea where to start?" Robin asks.

"We head to dragon island first and looked in the near. Then we fly at a distance to each other. Far enough that two can still hear each other and keep an eye out for a ship with black sails." Serena said.

"Sounds like a plan" Stated Robin "We should move now."

After a couple of minutes, they gang arrived at a small island where they land on.

"This looks a good place to start." Ancelot step off his ride.

"Yeah!" Told Serena "And after a short rest, we leave." She dispose the Predators Then she turns to Youta, Robin and Thor "You three know what a Brig is?"

"It's a square-rigged ship with an additional gaff sail on the mainmast." Robin answered. "Is that the type of ship you family is using?"

"In basis yes. It has black sails, wing line carvings on the side, an eagle in front and a small flag on the back for the representation of feathers. And it is outfitted with steel plates on the hull, four swivel guns, two mortar cannons, four chaser cannons and 30 broadside cannons in complete." Explains Serena "in front is a modification that allows us to move the plates and mortar cannons quickly, so the wyverns can go in and out easily."

"Understood. I shall look for the ship from the sky." Thor said, flying off into the sky

"If i remember correctly those weapon aren't suited for a brig. How did you managed to do that?" Lucina asks.

"I don't know the details" stated Serena "But Dad took notes of a ship named the Jackdaw under the command of Edward Kenway. Before you ask. Ship is sunk and captain is dead."

"But what if any of the people here found da- uhhh, other dad's ship? Not to mention should we wear different cloths?" Youta asks.

"I was seen in these clothes during my first trip. We are fine." Stated Serena "And do you know what the crew is ordered to do if neither Dad or mom is on board."

"Uhhh… Hide from plain sight?" Youta shrugged.

"Defend at all cost. The crew are Espers. They aren't the smartest bunch." Stated Ancelot.

"Let just hope our Kuran didn't knock out conscious after been stranded here." Robin sighed. "And good place to start for information? Maybe a village?"

"Berk. They will help." Serena told. "It's not far from here. Thought most of the townsfolk are thickheaded. We need to talk with Hiccup."

"How thick are we talking about?" Lucina asks.

"They fought a few centuries long against dragons instead of moving to a place without dragons." Deadpans Serena "it took a giant dragon being killed by the grunt son of the chief and the dragon he tamed to change their minds. Hiccup lost his leg on this stunt."

"Oh god…. That horrible." Youta felt sorry for Hiccup.

"Could have been worse. As far I know, the fireball could have killed him." Stated Serena "Falling into an exploding dragon at the size of a mountain isn't healthy, not even for us."

"Seem this Hiccups have the devil's luck." Lucina stated.

"Yes he has." told Serena "Oh and there are some figures I should warn about: Ruffnut and Tuffnut, twins. Incarnation of Crazy. And Shoutloud. He is an boasting idiot who thinks he is better than anybody… and is rubbing me on the wrong way with his adepts to woe me."

"Those…. Are quite the interesting names." Robin sweetdrop. "But still, too bad Nowi and my daughters aren't here. They would love playing with the dragons here."

"Or Fugeo and his family." Ancelot add, chuckle as he imagine Shoutloud been BBQ by both the black haired viking's dragon and Mendeleine in his head.

The gang then began to fly with their Predators towards the viking's village. While keeping an eye out to for the ship. After a few minutes of flying, Serena notice something is off. "Strange…"

"What's strange, Serena-chan?" Youta asks her half sister.

"There should be more islands around here. Now all I see are small rocks." Serena answered.

"Something big must have happen here. That's for sure." Robin said.

"And i miss it!" Ancelot grunt. "I was looking forward to kick Dagur sorry butt again!"

"Perhaps HIccup can shed some light to us." Stated Serena and looks up. "I will be right back" and breaks off the formation before Youta call out to her.

"Wonder what got her interested? Suggestions?" Lisanna asks.

"Properly one of her trackers. She has a bunch and only her and mom and feel them.

"Trackers?" Robin asks out loud.

"Magical charged crystals. If they get triggered she can feel them, as long she is close enough to them." Explained Ancelot, Youta look away as she might have a idea, what the trackers are for.

"Something wrong?" asks Robin

"Huh?" Youta snap out of her thought and said. "No is nothing. I was just… thinking that all."

Robin simply nodded but said nothing more. After some more flying they reach the island.

"So that is Berk, huh?" Lucina said, noticing a couple of dragons flying around the village. "Look like it won't be a dull place anytime soon."

"Sometimes I worry about your definitions." Stated Robin.

"Don't you mean me and Gemy, here?" She point at Ancelot. "I'm not the only nutcase who looks for thrills and excitement if you want to know."

Youta then saw something flying towards them. "Uhhh…. Guys, there something coming our way!"

Lucina quickly summon her guardian and caught it before it hit them, she turned around and showed that it was holding…. A sheep?

"What the?" asked Robin and Ancelot at the same time

"I have seen a few odd things here but flying sheep? That's a new one." stated Ancelot.

"So any idea why we got free meat here?" Lucina asks, while her guardian throwing the sheep up and down.

"I would say Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Ancelot said, pointing at a two headed dragon with two vikings heading their way.

"Heeeey! It's Ancelot! Long time no see, little man!" The male rider greet Ancelot. "Have you see a sheep flying somewhere?"

"You mean this little guy?" Lucina point at the sheep and her symbiote.

"What did you two this time?" Asks the boy.

"Oh, we just want to see how far can the sheep go with a catapult." The female rider told.

"I get called out for playing rough with your dragons but even I know here is a limit then using living things on actual weapons!" told Ancelot, earning a surprised look from Youta.

"SO what bring you here in this most Loki day in Berk? Maybe on the hunt of those Snarless again?" The male asks.

"If i didn't happen to know you are always like that… why did Serena not kill you yet? Or anyone in Berk?" Ancelot wondered.

"We kinda need help looking for someone, that why we came here." Youta answered in Ancelot's place.

"Cool! But we don't know where someone is. Or does have that name." Stated the girl "Perhaps somebody else can help."

"Then can you introduce us to someone who can help?" Robin asks.

"I don't know… can we?" "I think we can." "But would we introduce them to this someone?" "Don't know they didn't ask."

"I have enough." muttered Ancelot "Ignore these nuts" and he flew towards the island.

"Well…. Those two are colorful." Lucina said, landing outside the village with the rest.

"Look who is there? The wannabee dragon!" told a voice and a boy stand in the near. "Hey Ancelot! Still believing you are a dragon, and not some guy who hides behind one."

"Shut up Snotlout!" Told Ancelot simply, punches the boy and sends him flying towards the village, near the chief's house "That should announce our presence."

"Ancelot-kun! You need to keep you strength in check! He is a human with no powers!" Youta scold him.

"He got shocked, bitten buried by boulders, crushed by extra heavy dragons, send out multiple cliffs, crash landed from high altitude, frozen, and hit by many different weapons." Stated Ancelot. "What I did is more of the usual greeting exchange between the two of us. And don't get me started what he will face if he runs into Serena. I bet once he spots you, you will hurt him as well. There is no Yuma who doesn't dislike that guy. Dad actually tried to feed him to heartless once."

"If that is your greet, then i can't wait your goodbye with Snouty." Lusina giggle.

"That usually involves of his dragon bursting into flames and me kicked him off. If I am lucky between the legs." told Ancelot "His dragon can lit himself on fire."

"Let just get to the chief. He might have a idea where Kuran is." Robin said.

"How about we wait for Hiccup and Astrid to land first?" asks Ancelot pointing to the sky as two dragons approach them… from the direction of the village. The two landed next to the gang.

"As much Snotlout deserves the punching, can you perhaps find another way to announce your presence Ancelot?" Asks the boy on the black dragon "Because dad isn't happy that you made another crater in our front yard."

"So what brings you here? And who are your friends?" The girl riding a bird-like spiky dragon asks.

"Long story, i'll explains when we go to Stoick's place." told Ancelot "Oh and better chain Snotlout up. Serena is here as well."

"Thor's daughter is here? asks the girl

"You are aware that we are not related with a god?" asks Ancelot."At least we keep on telling you that."

"Believe me Ancelot… it is like the relationship between us vikings and dragons before I met Toothless" told the boy.

"Thanks Hiccup" muttered the dragon boy.

Later in the chief's hut. The Yuma and co finished to Stoick and the rest of the dragon riders explaining about the missing Kuran and the ship he was on.

"Why would a ship need metal poles with only one hole?" asks Snotlout, tied up by a robe.

"That isn't necessary to know." Told Ancelot "Just we find both. Together as preference."

"If you two are done talking." Lucina said and asks the chief. "Any idea where Kuriboh is stranded, mister chef?"

"Do you know the general location he was last known? Because here are many places he could be. Outcast Island, uninhabited islands and many more."

"Sadly we heard from his disappearance just a few days ago. We kinda don't have any leads." Lucina told.

"We don't even know whe-"

"Dad's ship was taken by Trader Johann as he found it with nobody on board and rammed it in his wisdom at an island that none of your dragons would like." Stated Serena as she entered the hut.

"Don't tell me Eel Island." groans HIccup.

"Eel Island. The one place with more eel species than I dare to count"

"Why is that?" Youta asks.

"Dragons generally dislike, no outright hate eels" Explains Hiccup "Except for Typhoomerang."

"On the bright side, we know where Kuran is. We just need to get him before anything else happen." Robin said.

"Also I want Johann off the family ship." She stated. "He keeps telling it is now his ship."

"And what about da- i mean Kuran-san?" Youta asks, quickly using her father name to avoid any confusion.

"Not on board. Johann found the ship half a day's worth sailing from the east"

"That there is nothing. Not even relative close."

"Which means we need to know the sea turrets to know from where the ship could have gotten there. Or checking the ship up… but this idiot is still messing things up"

"I were sure you had kicked him off by now." Told Ancelot.

"I don't kick a guy who cannot defend himself into an island full of eels, dangerous eels on top of that." Serena countered

"Then why not split up? One group go get the ship while the rest stay here." Robin suggested. "If we find new clues of Kuran's whereabouts the other group can look for him."

"I'll take Ancelot." stated Serena "And somebody who knows about the local dragons and is able to get Johann off the ship. So I ask Hiccup or Astrid to come with us."

"How about you take also Fishlegs with you? He knows the dragons very well." admits Hiccup

"Isn't Meatlug the smallest of your dragons?" asks Ancelot while placing his hands behind his head "Speaking of which… where is he?"

"Odd… he should be here by now." Mused Astrid then Serena snaps her fingers "Perhaps he saw the dragon I came with… I kind of left it at the front yard."

"Ohh great. First he goes crazy about that seeing that flying human and now this! " Snotlout groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Flying human?" Youta wondered.

"Well now we know where he already looked." Shrugs Serena "You meet him soon enough… if Fishlegs doesn't manage somehow to get him first and was trying to drag him here."

"Then we see you guys later." Ancelot said, leaving the building. And indeed they found Fishlegs moving around the Dark Predator.

"Hello Fishlegs! Enjoying the Dark Predator?" Ancelot called out to him.

"Oh! Yea, Ancelot and Serena!" Fishlegs greet them. "I never had a close look, it's quite intriguing." He said, examining the dark beast. "It looks like a dragon, but at the same time it doesn't. Where did you found them?"

"How can you tell it isn't?" asks Ancelot "Most people we met believed them to be until we told otherwise."

"Unlike known dragons, their stomach doesn't feel warm, something all dragons, except a few species share. Also their eyes are like some who dislike light but seems absolutely fine out her. Finally the body proportion points out to be a very strong walker with acceptable flight capabilities, the density of their skin comes closer to boulder class dragon which is a contradiction as boulders almost never share elements of striker class. Also it doesn't react to dragon grass." He pointed out.

Youta tried to understand, but she get confused about Fishlegs explanation about how different the dragons of this world and the Dark Predator.

"Uhh, Fishlegs. We kinda have to find Serena's dad and ship. You can ask about them later." Astrid told the dragon nerd.

"We know where the ship is." told Serena "Eel Island."

"Eel Island?! The one filled with Eels?! Our dragons are terrified to them! Not to mention the danger of eating one!" Fishlegs told.

"Think we don't know." Asks Astrid "We know what Toothless went through after accidentally gulping down a red ones head."

"And we won't be there for long, just get the ship back and we'll leave, simple as that." Ancelot told. "And we should go now. Not that Johann blows up the ship."

"Blowing the ship up? How should that work?" asks Fishlegs

"You will see soon enough" Sighs Serena while getting on her Dark Predator "You will see soon enough."

"Just be carefull out there, okay?" Youta warned them.

"We will." Serena said, as her group flow off to Eel island.


	32. Chapter 32

Serena stood on the deck of the ship Dark Eagle, looking at a Trader Johann who was right now tied up at a mast with chains made of darkness and tapped her foot. Glaring at the brown haired bearded trader she asks "What were you thinking to go to the room where the powder is stored with a torch and tried to set the powder on fire to justify your curiosity? DID YOU NOT THINK FOR A SECOND YOU WERE ABOUT TO BLOW UP THE SHIP? WE HAVE ENOUGH DOWN THERE TO BLOW UP A MOUNTAIN!"

"I think Johan wasn't aware of how dangerous it was to go down there without proper protection." Fishlegs put in, clearly unsettled by the claim that a mountain could be blown up with the stored powder "I mean… it is the first time we heard about black powder or even about cannons. Even I only understand how they work by comparing them of how some dragons attack with their fire."

"Trust me, when one of your dragon lit one of them op, you can kiss your butt goodbye." Ancelot told, leaning on the twins dragon. While having the twins in his grip so they couldn't do anything stupid. It was bad enough that Johan was alone on board and the espers being all gone but leaving the incarnations of catastrophe and idiocy by themselves… not even Ancelot is willing to take this risk on board of the family vessel.

"That's right!" Serena said, turning her attack back to the mercenary. "And if I see one of the crates or anything of the captain's cabin is missing, I will personally-!" She keep on ranting.

Astrid whistles at the rants and mused "I am used to a few things from her, but this could only be topped if the chief would rant right now."

"Robin, what is your opinion?" chuckles Ancelot.

"I can assure that she have her father's temper." He answered.

"Which reminds me, is Youta a distant relative of your family, Ancelot?" Fishlegs asks. "She kinda reminds me of you dad."

"You can say that. And believe me… we were surprised to learn of her. We didn't knew about her existence until last month." Answered the dragon boy "Pure luck and an escaped bad guy brought her to light."

"So what kinda person is she?" Astrid asks. "She sure doesn't look the anger type like Serena." She pointed at Ancelot sister.

"Optimistic type." stated Ancelot "Only angered if somebody do something stupid. Thought she could be a little more on the approach of hitting back if you get hit. She has the tendency to try to stop fights, even if the one who attacks is far from listening. A trait she shares with her mom I heard." and in his mind Ancelot thought _'Though I were sure dad would teach her to more pragmatic in fights then Hibiki,'_ Ancelot shrugged "So… since Dad isn't on board of the ship… did the ones searching the island find anything."

"Not yet." Serena said. "We'll have to wait until the rest comes back." then her gaze returns to Johan "So what do we do with this clown?"

"Just send him back to his ship." Astrid said, jumped off her dragon. "But we should check his stuff just in case, he might pick something up from your ship."

"I really should have learned to summon espers" sighs Serena "I would make the whole situation much easier."

"Let just hope Youta's group have any luck." Ancelot sighed.

"With Snotlout in her group, i doubt it." The blond haired girl said.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Hiccup showed Youta and Lucina the Academy where he and his fellow dragon riders train with their dragons.

"This place sure looks very comfy for your dragons." Youta said, looking at the stables.

"Well it took some work as they were previously just to keep them safely imprisoned when we weren't training fighting then" Stated Hiccup.

"Oh right! Serena told it about the fight between the vikings and the dragons. You and that black dragon pulled quite the miracle back then." Lucina said.

"You have no idea how lucky we were to survive that." Hiccup said. "I did lost a leg, but it was worth it, right bud?"

Toothless nodded to that thought kept an eye on Lucina… she rubs him off in the wrong way. Hiccup didn't notice and told "Anyway, we should go no or we might not get very far before it gets late. Wonder where Snotlout is."

"So what for kind of dragon is Snotlout-kun? I never seen a dragon like his before." Youta asks, scratching Toothless behind his ear as the black dragon purrs, loving Youta's touche.

"Snotlout's dragon is a Monstrous Nightmare. Large dragon which can set itself on are hard to tame"

"A dragon that can burn his body? Perfect for a BBQ party." Lucina joked

"And what for dragon is Toothless-kun? He kinda reminds me of a cat." Youta said l as she looks at his tail. "And what happen to his tail? Did he get hurt during one of the fights?"

"Shorta, I shoot Toothless with a net a long time ago. So I made him a new fin so that he can fly again." Hiccup told. "Also he's a Nightfury, officially the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death. Well… that came from the time when we were still at odds with dragons. Nightfurys are the fasted dragon of their size and known to hit their targets with great accuracy. Also if Toothless here is any indication, they are quite smart."

"Really?!" Youta gawked, looking back at the black dragon. "But he doesn't look like a unholy offspring. Toothless looks so friendly." She said, petting the dragon on the head.

"Well, have him dive bombing in the night, while blasting houses and catapult in pieces with just one shot and you can guess where we vikings got that description." explains Hiccup "And before Toothless no viking has ever seen a Nightfury. Only their blasts and the sound they do when attacking at high speed."

Youta looks at Toothless, surprised by this info. "That's… just …. whoa…"

"I think we should thank our lucky star that Toothy is a nice dragon." Lucina state.

"Here are quite more dangerous dragons" admits Hiccup.

Just then Snotlout came in academy flying with his dragon, landing in the middle of the arena.

"And here is Snotlout." said Hiccup and the bulky boy jumps from his dragon and went straight to Youta "Hey here! Have you seen how I flew into the Academy? Impressive, right?"

"Y-yea I did." Youta said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, Snotty pants. But Youta is already take. And trust me he's 100 time more cooler than you. You can say he is cool as ice." Lucina told, giggling.

"And? Can he come up with my manliness, my intelligence and my good looks?" countered Snotlout.

She examined him and said. "Boy, he will surpass you in every way."

"Oh really? Then how about he shows up and proves it in viking style?" asks Snotlout

"Sadly he and his family are busy at the moment. You should be grateful about that. He will grind you to the ground when he see you hitting on his girlfriend." Lucina said.

"Prfh! As if!" Snotlout said. Lucina look behind the boy, seeing Youta blushed face.

"Please tell me you have scouted for information instead of flirting?" Hiccup asks his friend.

"Why should I have? That is your work Hiccup!" stated Snotlout.

"And I ask you to do it while I go asks the villagers if they see Serena and Ancelot's father." Hiccup retorted.

"Oh, the great Hiccup is too fine to ride with his dragon for such an easy task?" Snotlout asks, but suddenly got pick by Lucina's guardian as it glared at him.

"Dearie, do I need to remind you that if Serena and Ancelot find out you were slacking off they will sent you in a world of pain?" Lucina asks, with a calming look in her face."Or do you want a reminder? Just a little warning; i'm stronger then them and less merciful." He gulped loudly and was in only three seconds out of the Academy with his dragon.

"Lucina-san! You shouldn't threatened him like that!" Youta scolded the older women.

"Don't worry, i'm just motivated him to get back to work." Lucina said.

"Well, I wish Serena would live here. It would make handling Snotlout much easier." Hiccup said.

Then Hiccup's father came entering the Academy and asks. "I never seen Snotlout been scared like that, what did you do?"

"Let's just say…. I give him motivation." Lucina answered

.

"She just remind him what would happen if Serena and Ancelot find out he isn't doing his job… with threatening to given a stronger and less merciful reminder." Hiccup told and asks. "Anyway, why are you here, Dad?"

"Well, Bucket and Mulch were on an island and they claim green or blue skinned mans broke out of the ground with odd clothes and large curved swords. Can you believe that?" told the chief. "Anyway, I think they were hallucinating by the effects of something on this island or by dragons. Can you check it on? It is still close to the fishing grounds."

"Can we also come along to help?" Youta asks.

"I don't see why not." Said Hiccup "It isn't like that suddenly a dragon shows up and burns the village."

"Then you don't know our luck. Trust me, that might happen." Lucina said.

"Who remains here and defends the village if this happens?" Youta asks.

"I'll stay, you kids go check on our weird colored friend." Lucina told them.

Hiccup and Youta got on Toothless and asks "You ready bud?" to which the dragon made an agreeing sound and flow off.

It took a couple of minutes of traveling, but they finally arrived at the island where the two vikings saw the green, blue skinned mans are. The human get off the nightfury and check the island.

"Hiccup-kun, do you have a idea who could the people your friends saw?" Youta asks.

"Not a clue. Never heard of blue people. And… they aren't my friends. They are just two fisherman of our village. I don't know them very good." explains Hiccup.

Then they began to explore the island… but they found nothing until Hiccup stumbles over something and as he picked it up he stated, while Youta was gross out to what Hiccup is holding. "A human arm… I wonder how long this one way lying around here?"

"How can you be so calm while picking that up?" Youta asks, when suddenly the arm started to move, both teen and dragon scream as Hiccup throw it away.

"Have you any idea how often I had help to remove remains from the village after an dragon attack?" asks HIccup while panting after the screaming while Toothless destroyed the arm with a plasma blast. "But not even dragon remains started to casually to move around!"

"T-t-that's w-was a zombie arm…" Youta said, shaking in fear. "T-then t-tha-t means…" And right on cue a herd of arabian wearing zombies rise from the ground, readying their weapons to the group. "THIS WHOLE ISLAND IS OVERRUN BY ZOMBIES!" She scream, hiding behind Toothless.

"Toothless! Plasma blast!" told Hiccup while getting up on the dragon and toothless blasts some of the zombies. "Don't tell me they have the Scourge of Odin!"

"I don't know!" Youta answered and whimpered. "Why has to be the zombies? I don't like them!" Then a zombie head rolled on the ground in front of Youta as it try to bite her, but she scream and kicked it away with a feet cover in darkness.

"We have to get off the island, and come back with something to deal with them." stated Hiccup "This is too much of something as we should leave them alone."

"Doitdoitdoitdoit!" Youta quickly get on the black dragon's back and flow away. But a robe made of light tie on Toothless's legs and tail, forcing the black dragon to stay on the ground.

"What is this?!" asks Hiccup while he and Youta pulling on the rope.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Wondered a man as he stepped forward them. "I didn't think I would see two little kids on a small dragon coming here." and a flying eel floats next to the man "Yeah. Expected strong vikings coming."

"Your Mozenrath!" Youta recognizes the robed man. "How did you get in Hiccup-kun's world?"

"My world?" asks Hiccup.

The man clapped his hands "So you come from a different world as well and have heard of me? How flattering. But it is nothing of your business. In fact we were as good as done here. Just wanted to take one or two vikings to see if they were worth adding them to my troops."

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asks.

"Like I said: Nothing of your business!" he stated while his glove began to glow "And uncomfortably for you, I have no need for you…" He shoot a magical blast to them, but Youta quickly sing activated her Symphogear, jump off Toothless and combined the Feather Bit into her armed gear and hold it in front of her and blocked the attack.

"Well, that is a surprise. That changes things, a little of course." chuckles Mozenrath and pulled an item out of his bag. He hold it towards Youta and before she could react, she was tied up by the light rope.

"Youta!" Hiccup called out as Toothless shoot a plasma blast to Mozenrath. It explode in front of his feet, sending him flying back and the ropes disappear. Hiccup didn't waste time and pulled her on Toothless and they flew off, as they are still outnumbered by these zombies.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Youta thanked him as her shield return back to bits while they floating next to them.

You can thank me after we get back to Berk." Hiccup said. "But… what is going on? How do you know that guy and what happened with your clothes? Are those cat ears and tail?"

"Uhh. That's uhmm…" Youta try to think of a excuse, until she saw a ship that fit with Serena's description. "Look! That must be Serena-chan's ship! We should go check on them!"

"Quite a big one." he stated, head towards the ship and landed on the dock, where they met Serena and her group, minus Thor.

"Good you are here!"stated Serena "We need to guide this thing to a port so Kairi can have a word on it."

"We can't! Mozenrath is that island with a army of zombie!" Youta told, pointing at the island. "We have to stop him!"

"Your kidding,right? I really hate that guy!" Ancelot grin his teeths.

"I am not going to fight him here!" told Serena. "Worst conditions. And we cannot just shoot the cannons as we lack the manpower to actually handle the weapons. It was hard enough to get the ship running with the few of us."

"Question! Who is this Moze-dud, and what is she wearing? She look like a cat girl with… shiny deadly cooly armor." Tuffnut asks.

"That can wait for a later day." Serena answered, but then Youta suddenly yelp as her Relic start to glow. Then a portal above the ship and Shados came out of it and fly towards the island with extreme speed, making the ship swing a little.

"Whoa! Did you see that?! It like a demon, no! A dragon demon! It must be sent by Loki himself! How cool is that?!" Ruff asks, headbutting her brother.

"That was Shados! How did he find us?" Ancelot gawked, rubbing his eyes.

"It is quite obvious." Told Serena "I am more interested of WHY he got here."

"Then we need go after him!" Youta said. "And if Lucina-san said about Shados is true, we can stop Mozenrath with his help!"

"I agreed with her. I don't know what's going on here. But i know that this Mozenrath person is bad new." Hiccup agreed with Youta.

Thought before they could react, Shados grab his rifle pointing it at the island and shot two energy shot towards it as a explosion was heard as the robot dashed toward the island.

"What in the name of Thor was that?!" Astrid asks

"A metal doll like dragon who just shot a island" stated Serea flat due the simple fact she didn't believe what she just saw. While noticing something. "And Mozenrath survived." Youta wasn't any time and use her hoverboard to follow Shados.

"Did she use a shield to fly? How is that possible?" Fishlegs asks confused.

"Long, complicated story" Stated Serena "And if she had looked a bit then she would have seen the light of a Starshard in use." Stirring the ship towards the island. "Fishlegs! Prepare to set the anchor!"

"Right!" The viking put the anchor into the water with the help of his dragon, Meatlug.

"Now let's get off board." Serena said, disembarking with the rest of the gang as Hiccup lead to where he meet Mozenrath.

The field were completely destroyed and nothing were seen, though something caught HIccup's gaze: Something laid on the ground. He picked it up to examine it. "What this?" He mumbled, holding a black and yellow star like object with a silver forte symbol on the middle. He examines it and looks at the others "Does any of you know what it is?"

"That's Kuran's Wayfinder! Youta made it for him and give it in one of his birthday." Robin said.

"Why is this doing here?" Asks Hiccup "The only rea- By the gods!"

"Yes, he must be captured by Mozenrath. But how did he capture Kuran?" Robin wondered.

"I bet this is the reason." Serena throw a mottled black manacles with golden markings to Robin's feet. "This handcuffs was made to block darkness. Shados must have shoot it, trying to free dad."

"Mozenrath must have put those on while Kuran was not able to register the threat. Like being asleep or so." Robin theorise.

"So where is he?" Hiccup wondered.

"Don't know, but i do know found this." Ancelot holding a molten Starshard. "For a robot, it got one heck of a scope to hit those things from far away."

"What is this stone?" asks Hiccup while taking it.

"Explain later. I'm more worried where Youta and that robot is." Serena wondered, suddenly hearing a gunshot as a horde of dragons fly towards the sky.

"Probably that way." Hiccup said and rushes over with the gang.

Meanwhile Youta was breaking a couple of cage with her bits and free the captive dragons with Shados.

"Good. That should be that last of them." Youta sighed, wiping off the sweat of her forehead. She then heard footsteps, turning her head around seeing Serena and the rest.

"What happened here?" asks Serena "Why are Dragons here?"

"I don't know, after i got here. Shados suddenly went further until i found these dragon in cages." Youta told.

"I would have guessed it would disappear after the shoot." Ancelot said, looking at the robot, noticing the twin moving toward it and he looked closely at it.

"Whoa…. Check it out. He's all deadly and shiny…" Tuff gwaked.

"Yeah! How about we ask it to shoot at the vulcan islands?" wondered Ruffnut.

"That! Is a awesome idea!" Her twin brother agreed, not noticing Shados is rolling it optics, returning to watch Serena told Youta what they found and give her the Way Winder.

"Then he is somewhere in agrabah?" Youta asks, gripping the way winder close to herself.

"Looks like that." Stated Serena "Which means we have to stop in Destiny Island first to park the ship. I am not leaving it here."

"But Kuran could be anywhere. How can we find him?" Robin asks

"Mozenrath is arrogant. Unless his plans actually involves him being somewhere else, he does most in his place in the Black Sand Kingdom." Stated Serena. "In this regard he is predictable. What scares me more that this bastard is still alive."

"But he could be somewhere else. The starshard was destroyed by one of Shados attack. Kuran could be in any world by now." Robin state.

"True… Sometimes i wish that i have a spell that track dad." Serena sighed, but an idea then popped up in her head. "Wait…. Maybe we can track him down."

"Really? How?" Youta asks.

"With that robot's help." Serena looked at Shados. "What if he can located dad and any who have his blood? That would explain how he found us, but why you crystal is reacting to him is something i don't know yet."

"At least we have something to find Kuran." Robin sighed. "Let's get back to Berk and get the rest of our group."

"That's right! Where's Th-mhp!" Serena quickly covered Youta's mouth and whispered to the duo colored eye girl's ear. "Think for three seconds." Stated the girl "Then think of a name."

"IS there something wrong?" Astrid asks.

"Nothing" Stated Serena, letting go of Youta's mouth. "We just wondered were Tharen is. That's all."

"Maybe your friend is at our island." Hiccup said

"Hope not." Muttered Serena, only loud enough for Youta to hear. She then stand in front of Shados and asks. "I don't know you can understand me, but we need your help finding my dad. Will you help us?" Robot stared at her for a few moments and nod it head.

"Then wait for us in Destiny Island for us." She replied "WE need to get somebody and bring the ship to save place. I don't trust it being in the reach of the twins."

Shados nod, flying into the sky and went through a portal he made. Turning around she stated "Let's go" and they move back to the ship.

"Why do you think Shados is helping us?" Youta wondered, reversing back to her normal clothes.

"Not a clue…" stated the magician. "At least we have someone powerful backing us up."

"That's true. Maybe Lucina-san have a idea why. She did know about his existence." Youta suggest.

"Asks later." she stated, steering the ship and head out to Berk.

XXXXX

Once they were back in Berk, they found Thor and luckily they got him out soon and after some good byes they are sailing out, so they were out of sight for anybody.

Thought it was a difficult ride as… the ship should be manned with a few more people. People who knows how to run a sailing ship.

"Thor! For the last time! You don't set sail by slamming the hammer against the mast! You have to lose some ropes while tighten others." Told Serena in frustration.

"So how are going to Destiny Island? Even with your Dark Corridor, it will take a lot of energy to bring something like a ship through one." Robin stated.

"No… not really." stated Ancelot "The hardest part is having it on this size and hold it but due our natural affinity, it doable for us to pull that two or three a day. How do you think we manage to run a small shipping company with only a sailing ship but no Gummi Ships?"

"That a good point." Robin said, rubbing his chin.

"I hope Grandpa isn't on the island currently." said Ancelot "I cannot hear his strange stories… claims that we had a woman as distant cousin who survived being three hours underwater only to be suddenly pregnant upon being rescued."

"Don't remind me" stated Serena "After all the mother of this supposed cousin being the fat lady and beard bearing woman in one person… a thought I don't enjoy. Was for a month locked in my room and hid under my bed after hearing that story."

"That's the same thing my grandpa also told to me too." Youta said, after helping Thor with the ropes. "Think this cousin of ours really exist?"

"Please no." said Ancelot "Because then that other cousin exist as well…"

"If you are done, we can get going." Serena said, opening a large corridor for the ship to enter.

"Ancelot! Get the phone ready! I want you to call Kairi as soon as we pass it! We cannot wait until harbor for her or else we trash something." called Serena

"How should this Kairi be able to help us, if we aren't able to do what you need us to do?" asks Thor

"Kairi can summon creatures that can handle the ship duties!" Called Serena back while steering into the dark corridor. As they passed through it, they were in the warm seas of the Destiny Islands and Serena began to steer towards the main island, while Ancelot pulls out a phone and began to make calls to A) get Kairi and B) inform the authorities that the Dark Eagle is heading to their port. Normal procedures…

Lucina then lean on the edge of the ship, seeing the island. "Why is there a hole in the island?"

"Oh that? Properly another archaeologist group trying to figure out Sukai's former prison and how the survivors of the war could have build it in reasonable time to lock that guy up." answered Ancelot.

"The keyblade war…." Youta think of the dream and visions she had and then asks. "Think they know something about the keyblade war?"

"Only what was digged out of the hidden archives of the Lands of Department." stated Ancelot "As far I know, Dad, Riku and Sora tried to get info out of the Chronicler but he refused as it isn't his place to reveal it's secrets."

"You want to know about the wolf mask wearing man from our dream, right?" Serena asks, wanted to know too. "Not that I share the same curiosity, but let's find your dad before we could go check that place."

"Wait, you mean the same guy that destroyed Mecha Serena?" Ancelot asks.

"Sorry, what do you mean with Mecha Serena?" Lucina asks, while noticing Youta looked down staring at the waves

"My counterpart in Edolas was… well… turning girls into mechas for his pleasure. First to save Serena's counterpart but then he lost it." Stated Ancelot, punched his palm "Still want to break some bones in him…"

"Okay, haven't seen that coming." Serena said, feeling gross out from the thought of the alter version little brother been sick perv. "Want to give him a few presents… in form of Meteors." She stated.

As they reached the island, they saw a large bird flying towards them. Ancelot looks over and mused "Looks like Kairi is here soon."

"What is that creature? I never seen like in my world." Thor asks.

"It is a Chocobo." explains Serena "A giant bird of different colors… each color having it's own effect."

The chocobo landed on the brig, and a red haired woman got off the bird.

"Hello Kairi!" Ancelot greeted her. "How are you?"

"I am doing fine." told Kairi "But… how did you loose all the espers?"

"A question we are asking ourselves." stated Ancelot.

"That… will be quite a talk" muttered Kairi.

Some time later they made port in Destiny Island, the ship having now a skeleton crew. As the group was getting of the ship, Kairi left on it to rebuild the ship's crew.

"Now let's get to the other island." stated Serena.

"Why?" Youta asks.

"Meeting a certain dark robot dragon." Serena answered "Or do you want a panicked island population?"

"Good point." Youta said, scratching her cheek with one finger.

Rolling her eyes, Serena opens the dark corridor to the island in question.

XXXX

Serena, and the others moved out of the dark corridor and they look around for Shados.

"It's been awhile since I came here." Youta said, watch the sea.

"So how are we going to find the mechanical dragon?" Thor wondered.

"I think he will find us!" stated Serena "He found us the last two times after all." And as she predicted, Shados appeared from a portal and landed in front of the group.

"See?" chuckles Serena before turning to the dragon "Ok! You know who we are looking for! Can you tell us where he is?" The optics of Shados flashes as the robot start to glow before it swallowed the gang and flow off into the sky.


	33. Chapter 33

Deep in the woods of Hawaii a large black orb appeared and vanished as Youta and the rest came out of the sphere.

"Where are we?" The two colored eye girl asks, looking around her surrounding.

Serena looked around and saw something she recognized "We are on Hawaii. Looks like we can ask for a few rather strange friends."

"You mean the same where Lilo-san lives?" Youta asks her sister. "Then Dad might be at her home."

"Let's hope so." Robin mussed. "Any idea how we hide our robot? It's kinda of a eyesore." He pointed behind him to the robot.

"More of an eyesore than 627 Experiments, a few giant spaceships, walking Liberty Statue and a floating island?" asks Serena "And of course Godzilla fighting a giant water walking spider."

Ancelot shrugs in agreement "You know… Lilo is a weirdness magnet. Giant robot dragon would be just the last thing of a row of strange things."

"It's never a dull moment for the Yuma." Robin sighed, until he notice Shados start to turn invisible. "I think the giant just solved our hiding problem."

"If Stark see this dragon he would…. What do you human call it again? Fan casem?" Thor asked, rubbing his chin.

"I would say fangirling" stated Serena "I go and look for Irma. She has a closer connection to us than Lilo."

"Should we give Thunder Blondy and Whitey here some cloths? They normal clothing do stand out a lot." Lusina told.

"Lusina.. you could dress them up as gods or aliens and the people wouldn't bat an eye. Heck. they only shoot photos as I crash landed as dragon while fighting a giant heartless." explains Ancelot "The only thing that could get an reaction where if you stand naked in the middle of the place and make a charisma dance."

"Seriously? I guess some world are just too obvious doesn't it?" The thief asks.

"Being home of 627 illegal genetic experiments from outer space and a handful other aliens helps." shrugs Serena. "Anyway, You guys go to Lilo's house. Maybe my other dad is found by her. And if not… Lilo is… open enough to accept the claim of different universes. You could tell her almost everything and she would believe you."

"Then you don't mind if I tag along?" Lusina asks. "After all, someone have to watch your back if a bad guys is coming for us."

"Jerks,nothing more. Most of them aren't even worth to have a spell or weapon pointed at them." stated Serena before she heads off to meet with the family friend.

"So where is this Lilo girl's home?" Robin asks.

Ancelot points to a red house on the top of the mountain with a few towers added on it.

"What are those strange towers?" Thor asks.

"That tower looks like the one that the Lilo-san from my world have." Youta said and explain. "She, her husband along with Stitch and Angel have a lot of children and had to make extra room for them."

"So your version looks a lot like this?" Ancelot asks to his half sister.

Youta nodded. "Yep, but i wonder if the insides are different?"

"Well, Stitch and Angel have six kids." explains Ancelot "And Nani already promised to kill them if they have more kids."

"How about instead of standing here all day, playing Q&amp;A. How about we go to that funky house?" Lusina suggested.

"Okay." The dragon nod as he and Youta lead the rest of their friend to Lilo's house. On the way Youta just noticed something odd from their discussion earlier.

"627? I thought Jumba only made 626 experiments." stated Youta

"Actually he made 629." explains Ancelot "627 is dehydrated as he is too dangerous and evil to keep him around, and believe me, we tried but Jumba made very good work in making him a superior evil version. 628 made her home in Traverse Town… thought I never understand why she get a shade of red when she sees me. And of course here is Leroy and his untold amounts of clones. The original and a number of them are reformed and live on different places, but many are still in the middle of their therapy."

"Is this Jumba a sort of Necromancer?" asks Robin with an uncomfortable voice.

"Only a Mad Scientist. Think of Miriel mixed with Tharja and Henry without magic." replied Ancelot. That caused the tactician to freeze and bleach upon the implications.

"I have my share of mad scientist in my world, I highly doubt this Jumba is doing good deeds." Thor stated, remembering the villain he fought with the Avengers.

"You not wrong, Thor. Sure he did a couple of non evil things, but most of the trouble Lilo and Stitch had to deal with was his fault." Ancelot told. "Not to mention he tried to get my DNA for the base of an experiment 630."

"Your Jumba-san did what?!" Youta asks, surprised.

"He tried to get some blood from me to design an experiment that can turn into a dragon, hoping he would finally get one that isn't considered cute." stated Ancelot "That why he is told to keep a distance of 3 meters from me. He considers Leeroy as 629."

"Doesn't anyone keep an eye on him?" Robin asks.

"Well there is an alien called Pleakley-san keep Jumpa-san in check… But he's kinda have this hobby that he really likes." Youta told laughing sheepishly

"What Youta is trying to say that he like to play dress up as a deformed human and get the wrong idea how society works here." Ancelot told.

"In other word he's a nerd." Lusina said.

"Pretty much." Nodded Ancelot "Still wonder how he manage to keep the household running."

After a couple of minutes the gang arrived at the high tech/hawaii looking house. Ancelot went to the door and rings the bell… only for the mechanism to explode and covering Ancelot in black.

"What the devilry is this?!" Thor asks.

"Ok… either Jumba, Anat, Konor or Remar tried to improve the bell… and made a bomb out of it." stated Ancelot, mostly irritated than hurt by the explosion. He sniffed the air "And since here is a strong chocolate smell I think it is more Konor or Anat. I sweat! These two are the only experiments I know who can make chocolade explode."

"A chocolate bomb? Never thought someone could make something so sweet into a weapon." The thief giggled.

"Remar isn't better… he isn't allowed to heat water as it always combusts for some reason." stated Ancelot "Stitch other three kids are taking more from their mother thought."

As Youta help Ancelot to get the chocolate powered off of him, when a middle age hawaii women with long black hair and black eyes, wearing a red muumuu with white leafs decorations came through the door.

"Ancelot! It is nice to see you! And who are your friends here?" asks the woman. "And sorry about the bell… it broke and Pleakley wanted to get a new one but Anat wanted to repair it. Looks like he did it despite us telling him not to do."

"Hey Lilo!" said Ancelot "Long story… can we come in?"

"Uhm… can you wait a bit? We are changing the papers of Stitch and Angel's kids and you know... "

"Their used papers are a hazard to our health." nodded Ancelot and turns to the others. "The kids are just 3 years old."

"Their totters?!" Robin gawked.

"Well… their dad is designed to think faster than a Supercomputer." chuckles Ancelot. "Here is a reason why Jumba is considered a genius."

"Just like in my world?" Youta blinked with her eyes.

"Your world?" Lilo tilt her head.

"It's a long story." Ancelot answered and explained to the woman everything that happened so far.

"Wow! And I thought Wormhole comes around a lot" replied Lilo "Well… Kuran didn't show up here." then they heard the sound of an explosion from behind the house and Lilo added "And Stitch just got rid of the used papers."

"By blowing them up?" asks Robin

"The stench can knock out elephants." replied Ancelot. "And the only time they are put in a trash can, the people who wanted to empty it ended up in hospital due something in their leftovers."

"But the main question now is where Kuran end up?" Lusina wondered. "Shados brought us here so he should be laying around somewhere."

"I could bring you to Finder later." replied Lilo "He can help you find him. Not to mention here are still many islands, quite some which aren't inhabited for different reasons. But now I have to pack for work."

"Guess we need to wait for Serena for now and hope that she have some good news." Robin stated. "I'm sure you don't mind if we stay at your house a little longer?"

"Not at all!" answered Lilo "But could you be so kind and help Stitch and Angel to look after their kids and keep an eye on Jumba? He is in his lab, working on a new invention. Wants to make money with it. And with some of the kids loving to help their "Grandpa" in making these…"

"Hopefully we don't have again a nuke consisting of combusting water and exploding chocolate with battery liquid as inductor." sighs Ancelot

"Good thing we have 'big sis' here to keep those little trouble makers in check." Lisuna said, placing her arm behind Youta. "After all you own an orphanage after all and the kids love you."

"Experience with babies able to lift 1000 times their current body weight, fire proof, bullet proof, think very fast, can climb on the ceiling, can see in the dark and are born naughty?"

"I don't know if i try." Youta said. "I just hope the kids have the same interest as their counterparts."

"Which language do they speak?" asks Ancelot to his "half-sister".

"English and I think another called Tantalog, was it?." She told

"And here is the first problem" sighs Lilo "They speak only Tantalog as for now. Kind of programmed in their minds due their parents genetics."

"That… might be a problem." admits Youta "Never got to learn Tantalog, except for a few bits."

"Jumba invented a translator last week. If it is still running, chances are you can use it." replied Lilo before heading in and began to get ready to leave.

"Which reminds me, how can you understand language from other world and not this Tantalog?" Lusina asks. "And before you said something, i do have a translater from my homeworld so i can understand japanese and other language."

"That's…" Ancelot thought for a moment and said. "Huh…. you right how is that possible?"

"Maybe… it's the worlds have giving us the ability to understand one and other?" Robin suggest. "I remember Sora telling me that in one world there is a cursed treasure and he didn't get affected by it.

"Then it is limited to the local language and as Tantalog is considered an alien language here…" Ancelot said. "But you might be onto something there."

"Meele Nala Queesta!" laughed a voice above them, revealing a purple small experiment crawling around on the ceiling.

"What the devil is that?!" Robin asks, surprised as the god of thunder. "Is that one of the experiments you told us about?"

"Do you have always greet me with this insult?" muttered Ancelot "May I introduce: Akir. One of Angel and Stitch daughters and talented at table dancing. As well causing headaches with her singing voice."

Akir then jump and landed onto Ancelot head and crawled all over his body, before landing on the ground and lifts the boy up, shaking him while laughing.

"What strength for such small creature! You're not kidding about them." Thor said, ducked before Akir throw Ancelot into a tree. The Yuma groaned in pain while standing up again, as a larger, blue version of Akir appeared and picked her up, telling something in Tantalog, seemly scolding the little experiment.

"I'm taking that Stitch?" Lusina asks.

"It is" answered Ancelot, still wincing in pain "And as for why Akir isn't trying to pull the same stunt… he can lift 3000 times his weight."

"3000 times his weight?" asks Robin and looks at Stitch "How much can… she lift?"

"Merely 1000 times her weight." replied Ancelot.

"But Jumba thinks Akir can reach Stitch strenght." answered the blue alien, while he holds his protesting daughter. "Aloha Ancelot."

"Aloha Stitch… the kids are a handful as usual." coughs Ancelot.

"Ih" nodded Stitch "Looking for Konor, Amar and Idid."

"Idid? The little mad scientist of yours?" asks Ancelot, feeling very uncomfortable now "sure she isn't by Jumba?"

"Jumba not home. Jumba try selling invention. Automatic Gas Refuel." said Stitch "Not understanding why trying to sell tool made for spaceship to car seller."

"I think we should go check on both. Jumba and Idid's inventions can be dangerous if someone get it hands on it." Ancelot stated. "she made a laser cannon from a toaster and a set of keys."

"And two flashlight batteries" added Stitch.

"For something this young to be smart… The power of sciences is a dreadful power indeed." Thor said.

"And she doesn't have yet Stitch capacities of thinking yet" added Stitch "Jumba tested that."

"But Jumba was already a very intelligent one as baby as well." added Ancelot "If the story of Babyflair is true. Wonder what Tony would do if he knew…"

"What's the plan? Split up and look for them?" Lusina asks.

"Sounds like that wa-" began Robin as suddenly came a cracking sound and in this instant, Ancelot and Stitch look at each other "Jumba's lab!" before the two rushed off.

"That doesn't sound good, right?" Robin asked everyone.

"It's never a good sign when machinery is involved." Thor stated and they rushed off. They found soon their way to Jumba's lab, where the missing members of Stitch's offspring were found… in front of a fridge that got heavily modified.

Idid, a blue experiment with red markings was hitting on the keyboard while her brother were jumping several times, calling something. A black circle appears in the fridge while Ancelot asks "Anybody has any idea what is goi-" before he was hit by something large in gold and red colors. Idid powered down her machine and looks odd "Tin man? Not Cake Man!"

The other little experiment, a dark blue experiment with pink markings was crawling over the tin man and ripped a part out before starting to chew on it.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" The man yelled, before noticing Youta and the rest. " Youta? Thor?" The face open up and replied to be Tony Stark.

"Iron man/Tony-san?!" Both of them said his name out loud.

"Get off… Tony!" groaned Ancelot, pushing him away while Stitch put Akir down and picked up his other child and said something in Tantalot, causing the boy to spit the piece out he was chewing… showing that he already ate some of the piece, evidente due bitten pout parts of the plate.

"They got strong teeth." stated Robin.

"Tony-san, how did you get here?" Youta asked the iron hero.

"Could ask you the same thing!" He said, stand back on his feet. "All I did was investigate a very interesting machine that your dragon boy friend found in his world, when it suddenly turned on I got sucked into it! I was even close to crack the protective wall!"

Stitch talked to Idid and the experiment told "Idid tried to get cake man from a story. Instead ´Tin Man appeared, according to her word. Build machine to imitate ability of cousin Wormhole from fridge, toaster and..." he exchanged a few words with his daughter "350 gramm copper."

"Ignoring that little trivia for a moment." Ancelot said, asking Tony. "By Youta's dragon boy friend. You mean Saph, right?" Youta blushed a little his little brother's question.

"Yep!" Iron man nod.

"And how do you know him anyway?" Ancelot asks.

"What? Didn't Serena told you? After you two disappeared, we immediately when looking for you. She suggested at you guy when to another dimension and when to Radiant Garden. Of course Fury want to keep an eye on her, so we went with her." Tony told them.

"And after that me and Serena went to our little time travel adventure." Lusina add. "And i'm pretty sure during that time he met with Saph."

"That's sums it up." Iron man shrugged.

"You know about and didn't tell us?! And don't you sa-"

"You didn't asked." The thief answered, making Ancelot very grumpy.

"So… and what did chew on part of my armor so hard that I have biting marks on a plate. with a piece missing on said plate." Wondered Tony.

"An alien experiment, that was made by a mad scientist alien." Youta explained.

"So a monster made by a mad scientist alien. Not experience that everyday." He mumbled, picking up the chewed part of his armor.

"If i may asks, this machine you mention… is it a Dimension Portal?" Lusina asks, crossing her arms.

"Yea, that what it the data inside the machine called. How do you that?" Tony asked.

"It's because that tech belong to a race called Ryuman." She answered. "But why is that tech even in Ice Cream's home world? From what i heard it a magic based one."

"Magic? No! Science!" protested Idid, thinking they talk about her machine.

"Funny kid." Tony remarked, looking at the machine. "So what is this? And who made it?"

"A fridge modified into a wormhole generator." said Ancelot "And she build it" pointing at Idid, who grinned proudly.

Iron Man stared at her and asks. "How old is she?"

"She's three years old." Youta told.

"Your kidding right?" Tony look dumbstruck. "This baby made a wormhole generator with fridge as a base?"

"Ih!" told Idid "Made Laser cannon with toaster and keys. Used batteries to power."

"Hold on! If this brought Tony-san here. Can it also bring us back to my dimension?" Youta asked.

"Not sure" said Ancelot "I mean she based it on Wormhole, an experiment who is dimension jumping to get Jumbas lost shoes back. And he cannot control where he ends up."

"I coulda try to make a connection, just give me a couple of minutes and it will be up and running." Iron man walk to the computer

"Can you read Tantalog?" asks Ancelot, looking at the control screen of this fridge.

"No, but I can let JARVIS translate it." Tony told, typing on the keyboard.

"Mine!" told Idid, lifting Tony's armored hands with ease

"Whoa! Easy! I just want to see how you made it, okay?" Tony reassured the child.

"Be careful! She can lift one thousand times her weight." chuckles Ancelot "And if you piss off her father… he can lift 3000 times his weight."

"So we have a couple of mini Hulks here, great." The 'morden hero sighed.

"Miniature hulks which are bullet proof, fire proof, can breath in space and can think super fast. Stitch, her father faster than supercomputer!" stated Youta.

"Okay, it's much smarter than Hulk i get that, but can someone tell her to let go of my arms?"

"Want cake man!" told Idid

"Wait, this is all about cake?"

"A man made of cake." explains Ancelot "She made this because of a children story she was told recently."

"Well if you let me go and work on your machine, i'll…. give you two cake mans. Is that a deal?" Tony asked. Idid called yay and climbs on Tony's shoulder.

"Much better." He flexes his arms. "Alright, we'll prep this thing up while you guys take a rest." Tony then start typing on the keyboard, looking through the data.

Idid watched but noticed that this AI is translating incorrectly. She opens a hatch on Iron man's suit and cross wired something seemly randomly but suddenly Iron Man could read perfect translations of the screen, making him see the mistakes he nearly did due wrong translations.

"Huh, not bad kid. If you get older, i'll hire you for my work." Tony complement the alien.

"You want the offspring of an being that is made for total destruction with mad scientist tendencies for your labs?" asks Ancelot.

"Not everyone is perfect, An. Besides, this little girl have potential it will be a waste to let that go." Tony told, as Idid smiled brightly from the iron hero's comment.

"Warning Angel." stated Stitch and began to leave.

"Well Tony-san does know what he's doing. It better than Jumba-san teaching her about dead machines." Youta said.

"I still wonder how Jumba got the idea in the first place to create 629 illegal experiments, one deadlier than the other." deadpans Ancelot.

"Makes me wonder… who is Serena seeing exactly." wondered Robin

"Her name is Irma, experiment 421. She is a master tactician from her primary function. Compared to many other experiments, she is physically lacking but makes it up with brain power."

"What do you mean, compared to others?" asks Thor.

"She can still lift 250 times her weight." Ancelot told. "But we're getting off track here. We still need to look for Jumba."

"Alrighty then. Me and Sunshine will look for a nutcase scientist." Lusina suggested, heading to town while before dragging Youta with her.

"I go and see Kixx." stated Ancelot, leaving house.

Soon after Serena came with Irma and was surprised to find the door open

"That doesn't look like Nani and Lilo to leave the door open" told the green furred experiment.

"I agree!" said Serena and saw the busted bell "Well… guess they still try to tone down certain aspects of the kids."

Irma noticed a dark bruin powder on the ground, she sniff it and tell Serena. "Looks like they use chocolate for the work here."

"Which means that either Anat, Konor or Remar had their fingers on this." stated Serena and heads into the house. She saw stitch being busy with two of his kids and moves over to him "Hey Stitch! Did my brother show up with a few new people?"

"Ih! Jumba's lab. A metal guy, working on machine of Idid. Ancelot by Kixx." answered the blue experiment.

"Metal man?" Irma looked confused.

"Came from Machine of Idid. Ancelot and friends know him."

"I take the metal guy is gold and red in color?" asks Serena

"ih!"

"Ancelot left him and his friends alone in Jumba's lab to fight with Kixx?"

"Ih!"

"And is Youta and Lusina gone too?"

"Ih! They look for Jumba, stopping him to selling his inventions."

Serena facepalmed "Tony Stark, Thor and Robin in the lab of a mad scientist with an mad scientist experiment… Jumba is selling his doomsday devices, what could go wrong?" She snarked.

Irma sighs and said "You know… sometimes I wonder what your father is teaching your brother about using his brain…" before she got an SMS and looks at her cellphone, before typing something in and said "Check!"

"Who is your current victim?"

"Just the current Chess master of Radiant Garden."

"Isn't the title holder currently Even?"

"Yes, why?"

"Make sure he cries" stated Serena, stomping towards Jumba's lab.

"Serena, more angry than normal." Stitch said to his fellow experiment.

"Even recently tried to "examine" Ancelot." stated Irma "And she is going through a lot of stress with her current To-Do list... what did Idid build this time?"

"Made a device that leads to another world. Metal man help Idid fixing problem of machine, promising giving two cake man."

"Stitch… are you seriously letting your kids having cake? You know why Lilo never allows cake here!"

Stitch said a few words in Tantalog and the green experiment groans "Sometimes I question your ability to be responsible." before she rushes off to stop madness from happening.

XXXXX

Meanwhile both Youta and Lusina are in the town, looking for the so called mad scientist as Youta suddenly stopped "I just realize… this version of Jumba-san doesn't know me! How are we supposed to make him listen to us?"

"Don't worry, Sunshine. I already have that cover." Lusina said, bringing Youta to a back ally. She then summon her Guarding as it slowly turn into a perfect copy of Youta.

"Huh?! Is that me?!" The dual eyed colored girl gasped in surprised.

"Neat, huh? I discover this handy power while you went playing super hero." Lusina told. "But down side, it won't keep that form for long and there are some… misfits."

"Misfits?" Youta blink, noticing her copy's eyes are reverse. "Wait my eyes aren't like that!"

"It's still fresh, i still need to work on a couple of loose screws. But i think it enough to fool Jumba." She said.

"Fooling him? But you don't look some like anybody he knows."

Lusina smirked, snapping her finger as the Youta copy turned into Serena, but with one of her eyes been blank.

"I am not sure that Jumba-san could be fooled with that… Serena-chan doesn't have a blank eye."

"It's a good thing, she wears sunglasses." Lusina said, pulling the sunglasse on the copy Serena down, covering her eyes. "Any idea where our mad alien is?"

"Honestly… not a single clue" she admits, exiting the back alley as Youta saw Jumba wearing a mustache and a hat, giving away his invitations. "Found him!"

Lusina came out, looking to where Youta pointed. "That has to be the worse disguise i ever seen." The thief sweatdropped. "Serena wasn't kidding about this world been stupid as a rock."

"She said it is used to weird sights." Youta corrected. "Because of having over 600 experiments living here."

"Say what you will, but if someone from another country see him or the experiments, they will say the same thing." Lusina stated.

"I am sure Corba-San would have done something about this." Mused Youta. Then they heard a crash.

Jumba turned to the sound, saw that a tree has landed on the street, and chuckles while speaking to himself "Ah, Somebody having challenged 601. Wonder if it is human dragon."

Back to the girls, they saw a three crashing onto the streets as a lot of people checking out.

"I bet that was Gemy's doing, he must be blowing some steam after squashed by your iron friend sudden entry."

"Or somebody caused Kixx-san to be mean again." Replied Youta.

"Let get this over with, before i my boring head exploded from the crazy crap i have been through!" The coby Serena said, surprising Youta.

"It can talk too?!"

"Of course!" Lusina giggled and asks. "How else can we Jumy from selling his evil junk?"

"Now let get this over with so that i can go back been grumpy and stiffy!" Serena clone exiting the alley.

"You know she is only like that around you?" asks Youta.

"Nope, that how i see her." Lusina told. "Don't worry, i make sure she will act like the real Serena."

"I hope so… though I don't know how she is around Jumba."

"Knowing that Serena don't how her friends do stupid thing, she would lecture before threatened them, by using her magic."

"That does what Serena-chan would do…."

Jumba had no luck selling his current invention and was moving to the next possible customer in hopes this one would take the machine.

"I have to see to believe." The alien turned around, seeing Serena tapping her with with Lusina and Youta behind her. "I hate to asks this, but why are you selling you stuff?"

"Ah! Good to see you too, magical girl!" Jumba greet. "Or better say, duplicate of magical girl."

This surprised Youta a bit, but Lusina keep her cool and said. "That's kinda rude. You're talking to the real one. Why on earth do you think she a dubicate?"

"Think i fall for that? If i did something bad, the real magical girl would be here with Little Girl, 421 or Big sister." explains the evil genius.

"They are busy since some of Stitch's kids make a big mess if the house again, this time someone from another word came from a fridge that Idid turned into a wormhole device!" Copy Serena told.

"421 always having time for Magical girl. magical girl even always seek out contact with 421 first." Laughed Jumba "And O-004 made Wormhole generator with fridge? Little genius O-004 is."

Lusina sighed in defeat. "Fine. you got us. This Serena is a fake, just as you predicted."

"You have to think twice before you try to fool an evil genius." stated Jumba

"So why are you selling you stuff? Those machines you made can hurt people." Youta told.

"Only if dumb people do dumb things with invention. Even written 3 524 page long instruction book."

"First: no one would read such a thick book. Second: This world have a lot of stupid people that doesn't see a large four eyed alien that wears the worst disguise i ever seen." Lusina deadpan

"Dumb by this world's definition." stated Jumba. "Saying that makes you from other world, no?"

"Indeed we are." Lusina said, snapping her finger as the copy Serena vanished into the thief shadow.

"Interesting. Definitely idea for next experiment." stated the scientist "So, why you wanting to talk with evil genius? How you know magical girl?"

"We're friends with her.' Youta said.

"With you, I willing to believe" stated Jumba and turns to Lucina "With you… vibe you giving off, reminds me of one of my old colleague. Magical Girl want to kill colleague."

"That how we roll. It's kinda our thing to show affection to each other, Serena just doesn't know yet." Lusina smiled.

"Don't think show of affection, when Magical Girl tries to blow up island."

"Anyway, what does that machine do, Jumba-san? It's not one of your doomsday devices." Youta asks, hoping it not what she thing it is.

"No!" laughed Jumba "Cannot do these with 615 on duty. NO… this one just empties Coconuts without cracking them."

So there is a Justice-kun here too?" Youta sighed relieved.

"Really? That's… kinda disappointing, coming from a evil scientist." Lusina sighed.

"Originally planned to sell Omega-particle cannon. But having trouble getting Antimaterie chamber for power source." stated Jumba "Cannon good to roast turkeys. And to reduce intruders to dust." He then asks Youta. "By the way, why Two Colored Eyed Girl know about 615's name? And why do you almost look like Dark Boy?"

"That's…. uhhh…." Youta stuttered, tried to trying to explain it to Jumba.

"Dark Boy having another child in other reality?" asks Jumba

"Huh?! How did you guess?" Youta asked, surprised.

"Knowing Rabbit boy and black twin." he laughed

"Let me guess, CasaBunny comes here to flirt with the girls?." Lusina said and asks.

"No. Helped with capturing runaway Leroy." stated Jumba

"And what this about black twins? I got a twin siblings too?" Youta asked, surprised to hear from the news.

"Knowing them, you learn soon enough." Jumba said.

"Why do you say that?" Youta asked.

"Fate of Yuma" he simply laughed "Almost scientific fact."

"Why do i have this weird feeling i'm going to like the black twins?" Lusina wondered.

"But who's the twins mom? Is she human?" Youta wondered.

"Me not knowing their mother." he stated "So, why you looking for me?"

"At first we kinda want to make sure you don't do any evil things. But now i think we're going to snoop some new info about where Sunshine's dad is." Lusina point at Youta. "So did you heard something….. extra weird here? Like arabian sword-zombies? Talking Eels? Maybe even about the Heartless?"

"Talking eels were matter of lask week. Arabian sword zombies? Sounds something of odd human scientist. Heartless, every third or fourth month." counted Jumba up "Need reference incredible outlandish. Even for standards of this world."

"So no clue…."Youta rub her arm. "I hope we can find my dad real soon."

"Earlier the day meteor crashed into island of Mamamama." Remembers Jumba

"A meteor…. Does anyone go check that out?" Lusina asked.

"Not yet, but meteor looked really strange. Give out blue light." Jumba told.

"That is the color of a Star shard when use!' Then that must be dad! He must be on that island!"

"Then we better get going before the trail is cold." Lusina said, looking at the alien. "If you see Serena ot Ancelot tell them we're at that Mamamama island."

"If you finding safe passage. Sea being rough around island, winds not favor flying. Main reason for being uninhabited." laughed Jumba as he continued his way.

"So a boat isn't the greatest opposition we have, how are we going to get there?" Lusina wondered.

"Don't worry, Lusina-san! I can use my armored gear to get there!" Youta told. "It's big enough for the two of us to ride on too."

"Oh, right! Your flying shield board thingy. Perfect way to get there." Lusina mused. "Then let's get this show on the road, shell we?"

"Right!" Youta nod, as the two head out to where none can't see Youta's Symphogear. Once they got a spot she activated her gear and use the Shield Board towards Mamamama island. Only to discover why Jumba mentioned the winds… it was very hard to to keep a straight course to the island.


	34. Chapter 34

Serena and Irma stood in the lab of Jumba, the magician holding a small box made of darkness where two of the baby experiments were locked up as they rampaged in adept to get free.

Irma sighs "Which of you thought it was a smart idea to give baby Experiments whole people made of cake when it is scientifically a fact that experiments of the 600 series and their offspring are prone to get hyperactive and destructive when eating anything bigger than their head in terms of sugar heavy meals like cake?"

"I wasn't aware of it" defends Robin "In my world they are not native."

"And i was planning to order a cake from the bakery when I get back. How should i know, there was a world where actual living human cakes lives?" Tony retorted.

"Law of probability" stated Serena "Anyway did you make a path to Youta's dimension?"

"Lucky I did." Iron man said. "I've made contacted with Even, before the kid change the coordinates to… that weird world."

"At least that a turning point." Serena sighed. "We need to find Youta's dad."

"Let's hope Youta and Lusina found anything about Kuran's whereabouts." Robin said.

"Let's hope it too" stated Irma then notice that Serena is suddenly looking out of the door. "Something wrong?"

"I think we got help just right now." stated the girl and began to move out.

Outside smiled Serena as she saw who it was.

"Well look who it is. Long time no see Serena." The young man spoke.

"Hello Will! been really a while." she stated and hugs the man. "How is the family?"

"Everyone is doing well. Last I heard you were one your own mission or whatever, how's that going?"

"it's a bit more complicated" she stated. "Dad got switched up with his counterpart, and that one is missing."

"Serena." stated Robin coming outside with Thor and Tony. "Mind that you introduce that man to us?"

"Robin, are you telling me you never met any version of Will?" wondered Serena

"That's Will? I heard about from Kuran, but never have the chance to meet him." Robin told.

"Well, then let me introduce you to my Godfather Will." stated Serena

"A pleasure." He smiled.

"He's your godfather?" Tony asked. "Never thought you have one."

"Well surprise, though I got to say I never thought I'd meet two of the avengers here of all places, the situation must be just as complex as Serena said." Will stated.

"So you heard about our group too. Makes me wonder what differences are with this dimension's Avengers and us." Iron man wondered.

"Will knows you… form a very different source." chuckles Serena, knowing from Will's home. Not to mention what the keybearer shares with her family.

"Let's just say that where I come from a lot of people are are more popular than they know." Will chucked. "So is Kuran here somewhere?"

"Right now, Youta and Lusina are searching for him as we speak." Robin told.

"Who's that?" Will tilt his head.

But before he could get his answer, Shados flow past them with great speed, making a strong gust of wind as the dragon robot heading towards one of the islands.

"That guy doesn't know the term subtle." mused Serena before asking Will "Want to kick Mozeraths butt?"

"Count me in." The young man smiling.

"Mind if I come along?" Tony asked.

"To make another catastrophe like with the kids?" asks Serena

"I'm curious about that robot. It look almost the same as the robot that the dragons found in their world." Tony told them.

"Wait, Fugeo is here too?" Will asked.

"If you mean the red one with the scar, he's in Radiant Garden with his kids." Tony said. "But I'll explain later. Right now, we need to go after that robot."

"At any rate. We need to find away to get on the island that Shados is heading. Maybe we can use Serena's creatures to get there." Robin suggested.

"An easier solution would be some of us are carried while the others fly." Will suggested.

"Then if you guys don't mind. I'm going to get a head start." Tony blast to the sky and towards Mamama Island.

"Show off." Serena groaned. "Thor, Robin you two stay here. Make sure no one touch the machine."

"Understood." Thor nod.

Will then transforming into a Silver scaled semi-anthropomorphic dragon, before turned to Robin and Serena. "So who gets carried by who?"

"You can change into a dragon too?! If Nowi know about this, she will go crazy of joy!" Robin gwaked.

"Trust Me I know." Will mused.

Serena get on Will's back as she asked "Say… did you get the magic crystals I asked about?"

"Yup, managed to get them before heading out here." He stated before flying off With Thor following. Good!" grins Serena "And before ANYBODY asks, it won't help for the mission."

XXXXX

"Dad… Wake up!" A familiar voice called out to Kuran.

Kuran groaned and shakes his head "What the…" He slowly open his eyes and see his daughter, Youta wearing a Symphogear he never seen before. "Youta…?"

"Dad!" The girl hug her father close. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!"

"Easy" he grunts "Where are we?" Kuran notice Youta is soaked in water. "And why are you wet?"

"We're in a different version of Hawaii you know." Kuran looked to his right seeing a woman leaning on a three, also wet. "And during our trip here, we got overboard and fell in the sea a couple of times."

"Different version…?" Kuran try to get his mind straight and remembered what happen. "That's right! I was one moment in Disney castle, then got hit by a bazooka, got teleported on a ship with Espers... got captured by that wannabe mage, and before i know it something like a energy bullet hit his Starshade and a part of my shackles..."

"We can talk later, dad. Let's go to Lilo-san's house and get you patch up." Youta told.

"Where… is Mozenrath?"

"Probably sent to another world after Shados shoot the shard down." Lusina said. "But know the luck of a Yuma, we better get our butts in care before something bad is going to happen."

"Like Will showing up?" asks Kuran,his sight getting clearer and spotting the mentioned dragon in the air.

"It's Shados! He found us!" Youta cheered, watching the robot dragon land in front of them.

"No nobody dare to say the wrong words." stated Kuran.

The robot took out his rifle, shooting at the bushes behind the humans, as a zombie came out and fell to the ground.

"Never mind." stated Kuran.

"Finally found you, Kuran Yuma." Mozenrath appeared, walk out of the shadows. "And looks like i found interesting tools to use here too."

"So that's Mozenrath? Have to admit i was suspecting someone…. sinister. Not to mention those zombies of his are quite disappointing." Lusina stated.

"You are quite the annoyance, Mozenrath!" stated Kuran to the arabian villain, his eyes narrowing.

"Say what you will, i will get you and it the last thing i-" Before Mozenrath could finished his sentence, Shados dashed to the reminding Zombies cutting them with the blade on his arms and legs as finished killing the zombies, the robot then place the barrel of his rifle behind Mozenrath's head.

"I don't know where you get that robot. But I'm liking it so far." Kuran smirked.

"It kinda came to us." Youta adminted. "But we need to get out of here. Can you walk, dad?"

"Think so." Kuran try to get up, but winced as pain came from his right leg. "Nope! Can't do!"

"You won't get away!" Mozenrath yelled, summon a horde of Heartless and a Dark Side that punched Shados, the robot block the attack with his rifle using using it as a shield. Mozenrath wants to get away, but Shados quickly swipe the villain of his feet with it's tail and pushed the Dark side fist away before cutting the heartless arm off with the blade of his rifle.

"Better we get out of here." stated Kuran "Without being able to stand, fighting isn't much of an option."

Lusina caught a Shadow who try to attack Kuran, she then mess with the energy inside of the Heartless before throwing to a group of Neo Shadow before i the shadow's body start to bubbling and hardened tendons to erupt from every direction, impaling everything every heartless in a fair distance and all of them exploded.

Kuran eyes weiden, remember seeing it in the past. "You're that hooded woman?!"

"Took you long enough." Lusina giggled.

And in this instant a fist of darkness slams into her face, and sends her flying to a three. "You have no idea how good this feels!"

"Lusina-san!" Youta run towards the woman, checking if she's okay.

"Ouch! That's going to leave a mark."Lusina stood up with the help of Youta, rubbing her face. "Now i know where Serena and Ancelot got they short temper from."

"Ancelot? Serena? What names are that?" asks Kuran. But more Neo Shadows come of the ground, surrounding the dark user.

Youta quickly sent out her bits, circle around her dad, forming a barrier before the Heartless could grab Kuran. Kuran felt a small reaction from the X-blade shard in his heart and know what gear Youta is using.

"You're using the Aegis?! You know you can't use it until we know the effects!"

"B-but there was a monster attacking Radiant Garden, and Dr. Ver was trying to turn everyone into Heartless!" Youta told, spin kicked a Soldier away.

"Seriously?! If I wasn't busy with that weird hole none of this wouldn't happen!" Kuran cursed.

"Kuriboh, complaining about spilled milk won't get you everywhere." Lusina told slashing and dicing the Neo shadow in pieces with her arm blades. "For now, sit tight while we're doing the clean up. And if you behave, I'll let you use Mozen as a punching bag for you stress."

"I hate being in second row" he stated. "But beating up Mozenrath should like nice idea. But stop that Nickname! It makes me hit you again."

"Trust me, the nickname is going to help after we got back to you world and see the other you there." Lusina told, changing her right hand into a mace and slam a shadow in the head.

"Another me?" Kuran asked "Sometimes I hate the logic of Multiverse. Hopefully he is better than the last other me I met."

"Don't worry. He have a short temper just like you." The thief told, stabbing a heartless in the chest. "Al honest I think he is just like you. Except he have ship that you were on, a while ago."

"Wait! That ship belonged to him?"

"Ënough!" Mozenrath shout pulling a magical artifact as chain came out of it.

Youta saw that the magical chains are heading to Lusina that was busy dealing with a Lance Soldier. She run and get in front of the thief, taking the hit as the chains bind her.

"Youta!" Both adults called to her. Lusina cut the Lance in two and quickly try to break it with her sword arm. But doesn't even leave a scratch "Damn! That's some strong magic. Wish I didn't use the Anti Magic device on Serena."

"Less talk! More getting things done" stated Kuran sending fists to smash the evil sorcerer, as a horde of shadows protect Mozenrath.

"Say the guy with a broken leg!" Lusina retord, summoning her Guarding to keep the heartless busy while she try to break the chain.

"Note… able to stand would help a lot." Muttered the darkness user.

"Forget about me! Take my dad somewhere save!" Youta asked to Lusina.

"Sorry, sunshine. I don't like someone doing a selfish hero act. I'm taking you and Kuriboh back to you home. Say that again and i will give you a spanking on your charm point!" Lusina said, using more force on the chains.

"Sometimes you are more like your mother than I like to see." Stated Kuran.

"Quite the stubborn bunch of people you all are." Mozenrath smirked, looking in the sky as Shados fought a couple of airborne heartless. "But that doesn't matter, you all will be useful to me and there is no one who can stop me!" Then a white laser blast hit the artifact that Mozenrath was holding as it destroyed into pieces, freeing Youta from her bounds.

"Okay, shows over." Iron man landed, aiming his repulsors at Mozenrath.

"Well aren't you the gallant knight with the timing of drama, Tiny." Lusina completed, while helping Youta back on her feet.

"Just doing my job as an Avenger." Tony said, without looking back to the thief. "You better give up, we got you outnumbered."

"Hardly! I have a army of heartless and zombies at my side! How can four people fight against those odds!"

"Count again!" Shouts a voice from above and Mozenrath and to actually jump back to be not cleaved in half by Serena's scythe as she dived bombed on him from above.

"But that's..! Serena?!" Kuran gawked, been astonished to see the some Serena that he meet in the future with Sora.

"You again? You are more annoying than the street rat." Stated the sorcerer and had to cover himself as thunderbolts rained down on the heartless… and where does the shadow come form that covers the place?

The shadow flew in spewing silver fire at the heartless before crashing into them revealing to be Will. "Guess who?" He mused.

"Will-Oji-chan?!" Youta gwaked. "Why is he here?!"

"Do I know you?" Will asked.

"She's dad's other daughter from different dimension." Serena told.

Looking at Youta Will soon mused. "Well that explains a few things."

As Mozenrath realize he's in a disadvantage, so he pick up another Starshade from his pocket. But before he could use it. The dragon robot landed right behind it, grab the sorcerer's head and pick him off the ground. "Unhand me you metal beast!" Mozenrath demain, struggle to break free from Shados' grip.

"Can we toss him in a black hole?" Asks Serena "That guy has a tendency to come back from whatever life throws at him."

"Let's chat about this after we get Kuriboh to a doctor." Lusina state. "His leg is broken."

"Leave it to Will" stated Serena "he got it covered with magic. And his healing magic is more potent than mine. Surprising as he spend quite a time as immortal." While patting Wills back "One would think it would dull over the time."

"He's immortal? Find that hard to believe." Tony said.

"WAS Immortal not anymore though." Will corrected.

"Must be quite a story." Mused Lusina. "But let's save that for later. I'm kinda curious what our zombie man what with Kuriboh. Not to mention he need to get punished for his misbehave."

"His control over darkness."was the simple answer of Serena "He is after it for years. Although I do want to know how he is still alive."

"Then we better go back to Lilo's house. I need to check if the wormhole machine found the right world this time." Tony add.

"I think that's a good idea." Youta nodded.

Serena snapped her fingers and a dark corridor opens "One trip to Lilo's house." while she looked at Will. "Say, Dad said you are going to be father again. Is that right?"

"Will is father?" asks Kuran

"Yours not?" asks Serena in surprise.

"Nope! But is looking for a way to trade his immortality with the ability to have kids with his wives."

"Long story short that's what I did." Will said.

"That's the gist of it." Serena said. turning her attention to Shados. "Take Mozenrath to Lilo's house. And make sure you make a couple of rounds." The robot nod, blasting off into the sky while Mozenrath screamed in fear.

"Serena-chan. I know he's bad, but isn't this a bit much?" Youta asked.

"He tried to fed me to a demon as I was 10" answered Serena "To gain power. if it weren't for Will, I would be properly traumatized."

"If anything I'd say it's not enough…" Will added.

"Then if i make a suggestion to give him a more funny punishment." Lusina said, making a very evil smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Will asked.

XXXXX

Later in the backyard of Lilo's house, while Tony is working on a device. Everyone and Jumba are watching how Shados holding Mozenrath's feet as the evil mage getting dumped into the swimming pool a couple of times. A swimming pool filled with Coca Cola.

"Ah! Look how Low Class Villain taking a bath by robot of death!" Jumba laugh.

"Have to admit. She does come up with interesting ideas sometimes." Serena smirk, drinking from a glass of soda.

"So will… you never answered my question. Are your girls really heavy with an egg again?"

"Egg?" aks Robin

"Wills wives are dragons" Was the simple answer from Serena while Thor laughed "Quite the Godfather he is!"

"I think the right term is Dragonfarther, Blondy." Lusina said.

"I didn't know you have children in this universe, Will-Oji-chan." Youta said, surprised.

"Well...Not really...That thing about trading immortality for fertility...Turns out it was a one time deal…."

"Then go and get another kiss from the love goddess and make the trade again." Chuckles Serena.

"Not interested. I already have kids now that's more than I can ask for."

"Then i suppose you can give dear Youta here some advice on how to raise dragon babies?" Lusina ask. "She will need it when Saph is going to own here."

Youta face turned red as ruby from Lusina's comment. "L-lusina-san!"

"What this? Youta is in love with Saph? Now that is something i never expected!" Will smirked.

Serena shrugged "More unexpected than the love interests of alternate dads?"

"Good point."

"That reminds me" stated Serena "How did the training with Midna turn out? You said you were visiting her."

"She's doing great. She also a pretty quick learner." Will answered.

"Midna? You mean the Twilight Princess, Midna-san?" Youta asked, recovered from her blushed.

"Why did you help Midna, Will?" Kuran asked, turning his head towards his friend.

Looking at the darkness user Will asked. "Do you...Have memories of saving the Multiverse?"

"Yes I do." he replied "That's why I went to HIbiki's world after returning… wanted to avoid my past self."

"As far I could tell." began Serena "It's the main reason why Dad married Hibiki instead of mom in his universe. Oh and does Mom has a reason to kill dad?"

"Why do I have an odd feeling?" asks Kuran "That I don't want to know the reason for this question."

"Probably because in this dimension, you and Faith are pornstars on the internet." Lusina answered

"What?!" Both Kuran and Youta yelled at the same time. blusing.

"Well if you have those memories then theoretically you should know what Minda needs help with, though to be fair there's a chance we're not talking about the same one." Will responded.

"Properly."stated Kuran "Because my Will never made that trade… and don't know why we needed to help her more after saving Hyrule together with her and Link…. AND WHY THE HECK IS MY OTHER ME A PORN STAR?"

"Blame your moogle friend. He was the one who make a video while Kuriboh 2 and Faith were sleeping in his house." Lusina said. "But that's not the worse part! They even went for a second round on the party in Disney castle too!" The thief giggled.

Both Kuran and Youta were staring in disbelief. Before the two eyes rolled up and they land with a loud thump on the backs.

"Like daughter like father." Lusnia giggled.

"You overplayed that." stated Serena "Aside from those two videos, here is nothing public about the love life of my parents."

"That whole porn star thing, HA! that's nothing compared to another version I traveled with." Will chuckled.

"I think we have heard enough, thank you." Robin sweatdropped, rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, i'll keep my mouth shut." Will laughed. "But still, I never thought Youta doesn't have a short fuse like Kuran or the rest of his kids. It's kinda refreshing if you ask me….Man the Multiverse sure is something."

"Speaking of that. I heard from Foureyes that there is a twin in the Yuma family." Lusina said. "Can you tell me what kind of kids they are?"

"Foureyes?"

"Jumba." stated Serena "And I don't know about any twins…"

"Right! magical girl had not met them!" Jumba said. "They came here some time ago, making mischievous pranks on island."

"And they claimed to be related to dad?" asks Serena "Do you know something about it, Will?"

"Well That depends, where are these twins?"

"Said going to Radiant Garden, visiting aunt and half siblings." stated Jumba "Is dragon boy still fighting 601?"

"Now that you mention it, Ancelot is been gone for quite some time." Thor stated. "Did something happen to him?"

"Where does Kixx have his training place currently?" asks Serena.

"Hmm… 601 currently training at field near vulcano." Answered the evil genius.

"I'll go get him." Serena sighed, using a dark corridor to get to the vulcano.

"Wonder how Kuriboh would react when he see Gemy?" Lusina wondered.

"Feeling knowing we soon." started Jumba with a chuckle.

And soon enough Ancelot was falling from the sky "WILL!"

Will jumped up headbutting Ancelot as they collided. "Ancy you little troublemaker long time no see!"

"Are you alway like that when you met your godfather?" Thor asked.

"Indeed! Long time no see!" grins Ancelot after landing with a crash before jumping forward and punch Will, sending him flying at a tree, who got up brushing himself off laughing.

"Still never a dull moment!"

"Will is only my godfather, not Ancelot's" stated Serena as she came back. While Ancelot runs up to Will and the two started a boxing fight.

"Either way, they seem to have fun." Lusina giggled, trying to wake both Youta and Kuran.

"We should get them on a different island or so… last time they crashed an entire mountain." stated Serena while the two began to wake with a groan.

"I think i had a weird dream…" Youta said, rubbing her eyes. "I coulda sworn that Lusina-san told us about this world's dad doing something naughty with Faith-san…"

"It wasn't a dream" replied Robin. "It was very real." while Ancelot and Will crashed down, getting Youta's attention. "What are they fighting each other?"

"It's their way saying hello." Serena sighed. 

"Oh hey Youta nice of you to join us." Will joked as he had Ancelot in a headlock giving him a noogie. Only for Ancelot to spread his wings and flap them a few hard times to lift off.

"Who is that boy?" asks Kuran who blinked "Your son?"

"Actually dad. That your son, Ancelot." Youta told, helping him to get back on his feet.

"I married a dragon as well?" asks Kuran in surprise

"Eh...Not exactly." Will said, suplex Ancelot

"Meaning?"

"It's complicated I'll have to tell you later." Will answered before getting drop-kicked.

"I… have a crazy family…" He groaned in desperation.

"The possibilities are endless…" Serena add.

After the dragon fight, everyone told a quick review to Will of what happened up until this point.

"Man there's always SOMETHING going on, huh?" Will said. "Never know that both Ver were trying to turn everyone into heartless. Not to mention the humans who tried to get Saph and the attack of Disney Castle."

"Tell me about it." Serena sighed. "And what strange me and Youta had this weird dream, that I believed it have something to do with the Keyblade war."

"The Keyblade War…? Interesting… What did you see?"

"We saw a black hooded person was giving a mission to a robbed man wearing a wolf masked." Youta told. "And that person was also the one who saved me from…. a android version of Serena that a evil Ancelot made from her dead sister."

"That sounds messed up...Anything else?" Will asked.

"What's the name of the man who save you?" Kuran asked.

"I think…. it was Supia." Youta told.

"I see...Hmmm." Will thought.

"I know it." Kuran mumbled out loud that everyone heard. 

"You also have a dream about him?" Ancelot asked.

"I did. Right after i got blasted off here." Kuran told to the rest. "I was in a hallway, and saw Supia and azure blue dragon, named Druma that looks just like Fugeo. They were talking about the keyblade war and a dragon called Zubur."

"Zubur? Isn't that guy who Shados warn us about after we leave Earth Land?" Ancelot wondered.

"Looks like the dragon have also a role in the Keyblade war. But that doesn't answer a lot of questions." Robin stated.

"Indeed there is something going on. so...what to do now?"

"We go back to our world." Tony said, entering the living room. "I just made a connection to Even. The machine is ready to go anytime." 

"That's great!" Youta cheers. "Now we can go home!"

"And what to we do with Mozen?" Lusina point at a crystal that hold Mozenrath prison.

"I'll bring his sorry ass to my Raidin Garden." Serena said, picking the gem up. "While i do that, you guys go ask about that Druma dragon."

"Well if it's all the same I think I might stick around a while, I'd like to get to know this ever expanding family y'know?" Will stated.

"Don't see why not." Serena said.

"Just be ready for the orphan kids." Kuran chuckled. "They can be a handful, especially since my Will is loved by them."

"Heh, right." Will smiled. "But why do you mean with orphan?"

"We have a orphanage that take children from other world." Youta told.

"It was Hibiki's idea and think that I can help them since i know how it feel to lose a family." Kuran add.

"That sounds nice." Will said, remembered something. "Oh, right! I have something for you, Serena." He took out a book from his dimanal pocket and give it to Serena.

"And what is it?" Asks the blue haired girl looking at the book.

"And how does that book even fit in that?" Robin asked.

"Don't ask" stated Serena "You won't get a smart answer."

"Trust me, you get a headache." Will chucked. "And as for this book, it explain how you get a Servant to fight on your side."

"Seriously?" asks Serena "You know I suck at summoning."

"Hey so do I, but trust me this is a different kind of summoning." Will explained. "It's kinda like a familiar, all you need is to a summoning ritual and a Catalyst to summon a Heroic Spirit. In a short version, you'll get a historical figure bodyguard."

"And that historical figure would agree to serve me?" She asks "And I bet such a summon has a drawback or it would be too easy." Stated Serena.

"The Servant need mana time to time. But it will listen to you as long you don't over use the Command Seal." Will told. "I've seen it in action, trust me. Those Servants are worth the trouble."

"Are those Servants strong?" Youta asked.

"Strong enough to keep me or Ancelot a hard time." Will answered.

This immediately got Ancelot interest and begged, Serena. "Please get a Servant!"

"Thanks Will for mentioning it in front of my battle loving brother."

"This was going to happen eventually better deal with it now and get it over with." Will countered.

Serena sighed. "Alright. I'll get one after i'm done. But I'll take the robot just in case."

"Speaking of which what's the story on that thing?" Will wondered.

"It a Dragonic Guardian Deities." Lusina said. "It was made by a high advance called Ryuman. Legend have it, it host a god inside, acting like a generator."

"It was thanks to Shados that we could find Dad in the first place." Youta add. "But we don't know why it help us."

"Hmm...Potential foreshadowing…"Will muttered.

"Speaking of that robot. There is a similar robot our dimension too. But some of it's design are different and it's has a red color scheme." Tony told. "Right now, it's in the Radiant Garden's castle, been study by Even and his scientists."

"Jeez how many Bots have you all met?"

"According to the data I found in the ruins… there are 13th in total." Lusina told. "Six are based on the male gods, while the other half of the group are based on the females. But right now we met only Shados."

"I see."

"And number 13?"

"Not much why. The data was old, and i couldn't read it probably." Lusina told.

"I have a bad feeling." stated Serena "About the 13th… the number 13 was never a good thing."

"Yeah no kidding." Will sighed.

"You're talking about Xehadork's nutcase group, do you?" Lusina asked.

"Yep. Also nice idea of Xehanort's nickname." Will complement, while Lusani smirk, waving her hand.

"Now that is settled, i think it time to go home. Don't want Hibiki to worry for long." Kuran said, getting off the couch.

"Yeah let's get you home." Will said. As he and the crew head to the wormhole machine while Serena head outside, where Shados is waiting for her.


	35. Chapter 35

After the guarding of fire announcing the Arthro Project he and his children went back to their world inspect the Catacombs with a couple of dragons searching for the Ryuman ruins.

"This place sure gives me the goosebumps." Mendeleine said and wondered. "Why would the Ryuman hide their technology in a place like this?"

"I am more interested why they would build something outside their world in the first place." stated Saph.

"Maybe… they want to show off?" Mendel suggested.

"Like You want to always show off how good you are with fire?"

"hey! I am good! And some dragons need to see the proof!" she chuckles. "I am not that bad."

"No. You only tend to burn down one or two houses with your stunts" Stated a dragon behind them that earned a Hmph from the dragoness.

"Focus you two." Fugeo said, before turning his attention to a small red flying droid. "Detecting anything, Harmonia?"

"_I've found some kind of signal deep in the ruins…. But something is jamming it, so i can pinpoint the location."_ Harmonia voice came from the droid. Before Fugeo head back to his world, he asked Harmonia to help him for the exploration.

"Probably the Ryumans set it up in case for graverobbers." Spah suggested. "Maybe the key we got can find the path we looking for."

"_From what Gyro-san told me… it will glow when we get closer to the entrance."_ Harm told.

"Blindly walking around to find it. Got it." Madeleine joked.

"Really?" Ask Saph "You are certain we won't get killed on that?"

"We've been through worse remember? Like that time when the Super villains from Spidey's world came." The red dragoness told.

"You should be lucky you survive it, thanks to the heroes." Fugeo stated. "We maybe dragon, human and other races also possesses advantage that we don't. Or did you forget that one time when we're at Chrom's world? "

"Of course i don't!" She said. "Anyway, is this key glowing yet?"

"Nope!" Fugeo told, looking at a high-tech red crystal around his neck. "I believe we need to go deeper."

"I hope we get there soon. Can't wait what for cool thing it have!" Mendeleine said, as the flame dragoness couldn't hold her excitement.

Saph sighed at his twin sister's energetic personality as they walk on a stone bridge. But once across, he suddenly felt something calling him. "Huh?"

"_What's wrong, Saph?"_ Harm asked, noticing the dragon behavior.

"I just… have a strange feeling just now." He answered. "Like… something or someone is calling me?"

"Yeah… got a feeling as well." Stated his sister "The lunch i calling."

"It wasn't your stomach, Mendeleine. I felt it too." Fugeo told, noticing a blue flame on the second bridge below them. "And that flame must be the cause."

"_But i don't see any of that on the monitor."_Harmtold, checking the bridged with the droid.

Nor do we." One of the dragon said. "Could it be an ancestor calling out to you three only?"

Fugeo and his children watches the blue fire then head towards the head to the north entrance, they flow to the lower bridge when suddenly the gem around the fire dragon giving out a faint glow.

"It seem the flame is trying to lead us to the Ryuman's ruins." Saph stated. "But is there a dragon that use blue fire, long ago?"

"I'm afeard i don't know the answer." Fugeo said. "But it seem the flame is related to us."

"Perhaps the flame of one of our ancestors?" asks Mendeleine "Would like to see some family that isn't mad because of Retac."

"It could be someone before Retac became mad." Fugeo suggested his theory. "We don't know much of our family's background after all."

"Looks like this exploration became a family matter now." Saph said, heading towards the enters with the rest following.

As they go deeper into the Catacombs, Fugeo's crystal start to shine even more for every step they make.

"We are getting closer" He stated and looks at the walls for any writings that could tell about the history. Or at least the purpose of this place.

As Saph inspect the wall for ancient words, he come across a mural that shows a battle that he didn't expect that could happen. "That mural…. it has humans in the drawing!"

Everyone stopped, looking at the wall painted at Saph is watching.

"You're right!" Mendeleine gawked. "I think some of them are holding… Keyblades?!" She then look to the next part of the mural. "There are also more…. but they have wings…? And is that, a couple of Gummi ships?"

"_I don't believe. I think, those are some kind airships."_ Harm told, trying to make a theory. _"Is it possible that the winged humans are Ryumans and those ships belong to them?"_

"And i think what this story is all about." Fugeo said, looking of the next mural which show a battle with in the top middle a large heart symbol on it.

"Is that Kingdom Hearts? Then this wall tells about the Keyblade war, isn't it?!" Saph gawked, astonishment to see his race also are involved with the ancient war.

"I wonder why this conflict didn't survive the sea of time in our world. According to Riku, many worlds have legends or stories regarding the keyblade war or keyblade self. But aside what Ignitus shared we have nothing." Fugeo stated. "Harm, take a couple of pictures and sent it to Leon, everyone need to know about this."

"_On it!"_ The droid flashes each time as it make pictures of the mural, once that is done. The drawing start to involved in blue flames and vanishing, leaving the wall completely blank.

"That's new!" Mendeleine blinked her eyes.

"Could it be a safety measure that our ancestors made?" Saph wondered.

"That outsiders don't know the story? For what reason?" asks Mendeleine "I mean why bothering try to tell it if nobody is supposed to see it?"

"Perhaps it was waiting for someone worthy to know the truth of the war." Fugeo theorised. "And to know that, we need to go further."

"Wouldn't it be easier to set it up that only somebody worthy gets here in the first place?" Mendeleine asked, feeling a bit confused.

"We can only guess what our forefather intentions are. But standing here, won't get our answers. "Saph stated.

"Agreed." Fugeo said.

The group move even deeper in the ruins, Fugeo noticed his son is in deep thought. "What is running in your mind, Saph?" He asked.

Saph looked at his father and said. "It's about the drawing we saw. it made me wonder if we can make a relationship with humans from Radiant Garden."

"I can understand that. You were attacked by a horde of angry mod and Disney castle was invaded by those super villains from Spider-man's world." Fugeo said. "Those event can give one doubts after all."

"But i know not all humans are like that. But there are a lot of dragons who don't think so…." Saph sighed. "It's really confusing and frustrating."

"A feeling i know too well." Fugeo mused. "But we should thank our lucky stars to meet a fine group of humans who we can call friends. Also those who attacked? They only had interest to wipe out what they fear, instead of trying to learn how we really are."

"But isn't that the same with us?" Mendeleine asked, butting the conversation. "There a lot dragon, mole and other races who are too scared to see who's who, right? From what i can see, we're not that so different."

"Look at that, Mendeleine said something reasonable. I think i heard the Destroyer's foot steps just now." One of the dragon joke.

"Hey!" The young dragoness turn her head to the group as they start laughing.

"I can't believe what i say, but your sister is right for a chance." Fugeo chuckled, earning a glare from Mendeleine.

"Ha, ha very funny." She mumbled. "But we all know that the one your worry about the most is your future mate, Youta. " That turned the male red and she chuckles "Looks like my twin is turning to a fire dragon!"

"Indeed. Maybe there is some fire inside of you after all." Fugeo joked, smirking at his son's reaction.

"T-that no- I mean-" Saph stuttered, getting red by the minute.

"Just give up and admit you like her. Everyone knows about your feeling to Youta." Mendeleine said. "You're a easy reader when it comes with relationships."

"N-no i'm not!"

"Oh? Really? And how?" she asks.

"T-that! uhm…" Saph stirred, trying to think for a excuse.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed. I was like that too when i met your mother." The dragon of fire told Saph. "And if you want my personal opinion, Youta would make a good mate, just make sure you keep it easy when you go to bed or in a hot spring together. Even in her human form."

DAD!" Shouts Saph, hides his face behind his wings.

"Never gets tired seeing Saph been embarrassed." Mendeleine giggled.

"You're not helping!" The ice/crystal dragon yelled at his sister. To which she simply laughed and grins.

While Fugeo laugh at his son's reaction, the gem around his neck start to shine brighter when the group arrived at a large round room with a large dragon statue that resembles Fugeo a little.

"Dad, why is there a statue of you here?" The dragoness asked, surprised to see the statue.

"I don't know… But it might be an ancestor of mine." Fugeo answers, moving closer. Just then, the eyes of the statue start to glow and shoot out a blue light beam, hitting the gem around Fugeo's neck.

Just then the statue sinks into the ground and in its place a 8 meter tall female anthro dragon like robot, It's color scheme is dark red with golden highlights and got gemstone-like protrusions on its body, colored in white. The robot got blades on the forearms, coupled with bird-like wings on its back, it got a long tail with a white gem on the end rising from the ground.

"Is that… a golem? I never seen one that elegant before." One of the dragon said.

"_No, it's a robot!"_ Harm told, scanning the robot with the drone. _"And it's very advanced! I never seen something like this before!"_

"Did the Ryuman leave this behind?" Saph wondered, looking at the machine. "Is it…. staring at us?"

"_But why wou-"_ But Harm sentence got cut off as the droid suddenly fell to the ground. All the dragon looked as the machine came back to life, floating next to the robot and start to talk with a different female voice. _"I have waiting for you, descenders of Druma." _

"Druma?"Mumbled Fugeo "I don't recall having an ancestor named Druma…"

"Who are you?!" Saph asked the droid.

"_I am Inferna, one of the Dragonic Guardian Deities leaved behind by the Ryumans and your ancestors, many ages ago. I have hack this droid to speak with you." _

"Hack? So where is the real you?" Mendeleine asked, as the mechanical anthro dragoness rise it's hand. "THE GOLEM?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Fugeo asked.

"_About the Dimensional Portal and the Azure Fire that is hiding in this ruins."_ Inferna told. _"If you want them, you will have to fight me."_

"Azure Fire?" Saph wondered.

"_The Azure Fire is a unique flame leaved behind by the Azure dragons, your ancestors. Those who has blood of the azure can touches it and gain the power from their forefathers."_ Inferna informs, looking at Fugeo and his children.

All three dragons look at eachother confused from the info before Mendeleine asked. "What for powers can those Azures do?"

"_They are strong as any Fire dragon, but can sense life form from any organic or magical creatures. They can swep blue flames and have pyrokinesis abilities."_

"Pyro-what?" Mendeleine asked.

"It's a psychic power that allowed you to control and summon fire with your mind." Saph explained to his sister. "I've read it while i was in Youta's world."

"Neat! Can't wait to get that power boost!" Mendeleine glee, imagining her using pyrokinesis to burn sheeps. "How do we get it?"

"_A trial." _The robot answered. _ "All you need to do is defeat me in battle. But only Druma's descenders can fight me."_

"We are twins" Stated the girl "So if he is one" pointing with her tail at her brother "I am as well."

"I think that doesn't matter, Mend." Saph said. "But what about the others? Not to mention this room is too small."

"Then how does she expect us to fight her?" asks the fire dragoness and thought for a moment "Wait… is it even a she?"

At that moment, Inferna's eyes start to glow as the dragons been swallowed by a red light and got teleported just outside the Catacombs. _"I presume fighting outside won't be a problem?"_

"How do we get here?! What did you do?" Fugeo asked, looking around confused.

"_This metal body possessed a device that every Dragonic Guardian Deities can use to travel to other worlds. But it will take time to recharge if i want to make another jump. Lucky, bring you all outside doesn't require a lot of energy."_ The female robot told, pose in a relaxed fighting position with both her hand open while in a awkward ready stand. _"Are you three prepared to face me?"_

"All three of us?" Asks Fugeo "You must be quite strong to be willing to face all three of us."

"_Correct. That why i will lower my strength to 65% and won't use the Bust Mode in this fight."_

"You're going to hold back?" Saph asked.

"65? Bet 50 of that goes to dad, and 7,5 to each of us" She chuckles to her brother.

"I don't remember you been good with math." Saph deadpanned, He turn his attention to Inferna looking at her stand. "But we better keep our eyes open. The stand that robot is using is giving me a bad feeling."

"If you ask me, she full of opening!" Mendeleine stretch her wings, dashing towards Inferna. But when the dragoness get close, the robot slightly turned her upper body, slammed her hand on Mendelenine's stomach, sending the fire dragoness flying towards a tree.

"_Control your urge for battle, or you will not see the light of day."_ The droid told Mendeleine.

"At least here is the proof of what I try to teach her about slamming headfirst into battle."

Mendelenine getting back up, groaning in pain "I hate that… feels like my failed stunt flights."

"What the? You still do that?" asks Fugeo in shock.

"Of course! They are fun!" laughs the fire dragoness

Fugeo sighs loudly "How did I get a fire girl like her?"

Saph decided to take his turn, taking flight to the sky and spew a strong ice breath to Inferna. _"If I'm right, she have no choose to dodge. Once that happen i'll-"_ But the female robot spread her wing, dashing towards Saph with emitting a neon-orange energy coming out from the wing like thrusters.

Inferna swing hand, cutting the ice breath in two. Once she was close to the ice dragon she press two of her fingers on where his thyroid gland is, Saph started gasping for air and fall to the ground.

"_No matter how much you plan. You can not predicted everything in battle."_ Inferna informed Saph., landing next to him with her arm crossed _"One must do the unpredictable to win a fight."_

"Quite impressive to see my children's flaws." Fugeo said,lowering himself for the fight, wings slightly spread in case he has to take off or jump quick soon. Inferna turn her attention to the fire dragon, holding a defensive stand, ready to block what everything, he is going to do.

Fugeo slowly circled around the opponent, sizing her, using his experience as hunter and as one who fought in the past to size his opponent and to think of his next course of action. He also notice that the robot doesn't have any opening, the only thing he can to is either wait for to make an opening or he need to go directly.

Mendeleine roared and shoots fireballs at the dragon while jumping on the back, trying to claw the mech.

Inferna quickly fell with her back on the ground, giving a lot of damage to the dragoness. Just as Mendeleine let go of the robot, Inferna jump back up, grabbing the fire dragon's tail and throw throw away her towards Fugeo.

Ignoring his fighting instincts he jumps to catch his daugher from impacting him to hard and rolls on the ground to disperse energy to reduce the harm. But before he can asked her daughter, Inferna gathers energy around its fists and punches forward, launching two dragon-like blasts to them. Fugeo flaps his wings, getting out of the way before dropping his girl off and flies up.

He noticed Inferna is powering herself up, before dash towards him with its whole body glowing red while emitted a white mane-like hair particle from the back of her head.

Fugeo waits before stopping to flap his wings and falls down, avoiding that way the hit. But the robot made a quick turn, flying to the dragon delivery a strong punch on his stomach.

The dragon grunts in pain while flipping to land on his feet. That metal dragon moves way too fast for it's size. Even after giving benefits of doubts.

The female robot fired a barrage of fireballs from the palm of her hands, towards the fire dragon. Fugeo runs forward to avoid the initial barrage and then moves over to random movements to make aiming difficult while shooting his own Fireballs.

Inferna dodged all of the attacks while, keep shooting barrage. Fugeo growled and began to charge up something else, running faster now, using his wings for little jumps.

Then he flew up a hill, skittered on the ground and unleashes his Fire Beam, hitting straight the hand of the robot. Inferna draws her hands back and gathers up her energy. Then, she thrusts her palms forward and discharges a beam of fire towards collide with Fureo's and begin clashing. Fugeo stood his ground and keeps shooting, while his kids were getting up.

"I don't say this much, but that thing kicked our ass real hard!" Mendeleine groaned.

"On that i agreed." said Saph "Dad needs help… But Inferna countered everything we throw at her."

"Then we need to attack even harder!" The dragoness told.

"And get throwed even harder? Not really working." Saph deadpanned. "We almost never fought something like this before!"

"Oh sure, just do nothing!" state Mendeleine "Bro, I don't know about you, but I have my pride!"

The twins start to argue, while beam struggle between Fugeo and Inferna still continued. Until both attacks will explode, leaving a huge cloud of smoke covering the sky. That caught the twin's attention and the two said. "Truce!" and rushed to help their father.

But then Inferna flow out of the smoke, dashing towards the twins landing in front of them, grabbing their throat picking them off the ground.

"Damn it!" Mendeleine groaned, struggling to break free from the robot's now that the two hands are full, Fugeo managed to shoot fireballs into the face. Which makes Inferna to losses her grip and dropped the twins. they land and began to run around her, shooting their respective breaths against her while Fugeo took their aerial bombardment.

Inferna cross her arms in a defensive state, taking all of the dragon's attacks, creating a large smoke.

Fugeo and his children stopped. "I don't think we got her." Stated the elder, landed between the two, and true to his word, Inferna walk out of the smoke, with a couple of scratches on her armor.

"What the heck is that thing made of?!" Mendeleine yelled.

"Oricalchum maybe." stated Fugeo "That is the only material able to do so."

"The Ryumans sure knows how to make robots." Saph said, keeping his guard up.

"Come on! Doesn't this thing have a weak point, like any good golem?" Mendeleine groaned frustrated. But just as the dragoness is ready for another attack, Inferna suddenly places one knee to the ground and bow to the dragons.

"Ok… well… not complaining anymore" stated the dragoness.

"Does.. that mean we pass?" Saph asked.

"That seems to be obvious." stated Fugeo, looking at the kneeing robot.

"Now that i think of it. She didn't say a word for a while." Saph stated. "Are you still alive?"

"_She can't hear you right now, Inferna is sleeping."_ The dragon look and see the drone flying towards them.

"Harm? when did you get the control back?" Fugeo asked.

"_During your fight with Inferna. Even she took the droid, i could still see and hear everyone from here."_ Harmonia told.

"So what do you mean with sleeping?" Saph asked, while his sister walk to the robot, poking it with her tail.

"_Exactly as i said. The Inferna that you were talking seems to be a spirit dwelling in the robot. I just got the info from her during the battle."_ Harmonia informed the dragons.

"And she is sleeping why?" asks Fugeo "I doubt we were strong enough to do serious harm."

"_From i got, she can't stay awake for long. She need something called a Divine Vessel."_

"Divine Vessel? What is that?" Mendeleine asked.

"_Don't know. Some of the files are heavily guarded, it will take some time to open them. But Infera did give the location of this Azure Flame and the Dimensional Portal. Also you can give any command the robot too."_

"Really?" Saph wondered, looking at the robot, ordering. "Inferna, walk over here." The robot eyes flashes, getting back up and walk to the ice dragon.

"Like the simple "Stand up and Salute!" order?" asks Mendeleine

Inferna. You are not to take any command from Mendeleine." Saph told, and the robot nod to the ice dragon's order.

"Damn it, Saph!" The dragoness growled at his brother. "I didn't plan to do anything stupid."

"I doubt that." Shap deadpanned.

"I second that." Fugeo add, laughing watching his daughter making a pouting face.

"I hate you two sometimes!" She complains "So where is this flame?"

"_Somewhere in the Ruins of Warfang."_ Harm answered. _"But there is something i need to tell you about Druma. I have a family tree list, and found out that he is related to you." _

"Related? How?" asks Fugeo "Is he- wait… how did you get a family tree list of my family?"

"_From Inferna. And the how part? I see Retac's name on it, below Druma. He was his son."_ Harm told Fugeo.

"You're kidding me?! Retac was Druma's kid?!" Mendeleine gawked.

Fugeo made a quick thinking and states "But then… our entire timeline doesn't fit. Either Malefor appeared earlier than ten generations, or how we definate generations is off the loop."

"Looks like we need to dig deep into this, dad." Saph stated.

"No kidding." Fugeo sighed. "I'll go check in the library. You and your sister take Infera to Radiant Garden and look any more secrets hiding in her."

"Roger that dad!" Stated Mendel.

"_Then I will search for the Dimensional Portal in the meantime."_ Harmonia said.

"Hope you find anything about Druma." Saph said to his father.

"Indeed!" He replied "Indeed…."


	36. Chapter 36

Serena and Shados appeared on the outside of Radiant Garden and sighs "Home, sweet home" she said moving towards one of the bubble transporters. The girl always wondered how Robinson always managed to come up with weird inventions that still improve the overall quality of all… with sometimes questionable side effects.

She has just to look at the Time Machine incident several months ago. The mage then wondered if Youta's version of her dad also when through the same as her father. She sighed and suddenly everything was dark. She blinked as she didn't recall that the way from the town's outskirts to the stations next to her home leads through a tunnel. Then she felt that the bubble lands and it popped, the remains falling on her and covering her with black color.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouts, looking at herself and finds that she alone and is on the complete wrong end of the town.

The girl heard snickering around her and demanded. "Alright, who's trying to be funny? If you don't come out, I'll have my robot dragon dragging out of your ass here!" With that said, Shados teleport behind Serena readying its rifle.

She didn't see anything so she switched to her sense of darkness to point out where somebody might be. She found two sources of darkness… strong ones and… moving in speed and patterns that she only saw on Darkrai. But… the Pokemon of Nightmares only did that emerged in darkness.

Turning to Shados she states "Change of plans. Trail these dark signatures. I follow up once I cleaned up."

The robot immediately uses its scanner to locate the two unknown being. Once found Shados dashed towards a wall covered in shadow and to Serena's surprised his hand went into the shadow.

"Hey! Let me go!" A female voice called out. Shados pull his out and hold a black white imp with looks by flowing hair, duo colored eyes and have glowing green tattoos on her body. "No fair! Using robot is so uncool!"

Using a combination of crystals to create a spell that has the desired effect, Serena got herself cleaned up and moves over to the girl, staring her into the odd eyes "Who are you?" and wondered why she runs into so many odd eyed people recently.

"You think I'll tell you mine name in this situation, Serena?" The imp girl asked

Serena looks surprised that this imp knows her name… then again it is hard to find anybody in this town who haven't heard of the name of any keybearer or members of their family.

"I got a few nice things. And if you are responsible for that prank I have ways to repay that" stated Serena before she suddenly conjured a shield spell, barely blocking an attack from behind her from a second imp. This time it was a male one and had odd eyes as well, but in reverse. "Let go of my sister!"

Serena ignores him as the attack he used were blades conjured by his arms… blades of darkness. Suddenly the boy found himself in dark chains and dragged in the air to prevent him to merge with the shadow. "Siblings eh? Well, that town was always a place to get the weird things."

"What did you do?" The male asked Serena.

"Simply chained you with darkness. Quite effective once you know how to do that." mused the mage before she conjured two crystals "And you two are coming with me so I drop you off by the authorities by your little prank here."

"You are such a spoilsport! I can't believe that dad raises you to be stiff!" The girl imp yelled.

"You talk like we two have the same father. And I am pretty sure my da-" she stopped and then she looks at the two and groans "Don't tell me you are Twili."

"Took you long enough!" The male grins.

"Oh sorry for not having actually seen one before!" stated Serena "And I thought I would be a fatherless girl as dad told me about Hyrule… now, dad is really dead once mom hears it."

Then she turned to the two "Not to mention that Midna would let her kids be pranksters."

"Not our fault that dad was drunk and made love with mom." The girl state.

"And this relates to your prankster nature how?" she deadpans. The two wanted to say something but… none of them had a real answer to that. "Anyway, you two are coming with me if you like it or not."

The two of them pounded as they were sitting in the crystals that Serena had made to "store" them as she was on the way to her home, wondering what she should tell her mom once they meet.

On her way, she saw that… a lot of chaos was running in the streets and upon buying a special newspaper she reads that the town was hit with a pranking spree and the culprits weren't caught yet. Taking the crystals from her belt she eyed the siblings and guessed "it was you?"

"You mean our master pieces, then yes we did!" The girl Twili said.

"Even the property damage the pranks caused?"

"Nope, they are the one who broke it." The male told.

"Because of your pranks?"

"Pretty much."

"Handing you to the Authorities are such a welcoming offer." she deadpans. "But knowing your species power, you two would escape in a flash. So instead I go home, do why I came here and hand you to Yen Sid for safe keeping until Will can bring you home."

"Oh come on! We want to stay!" The female Twilight whine

"And I want to examine that robot!" The male add.

"I don't know if the town survives a few days with you two pranksters" states Serena "And I doubt he would like to be examined by you."

"Come on! It wouldn't end like the cannon I first destroyed and then fix it afterward."

"When it comes to tech, Dazi is the best!" The girl Twili explained.,

"At least I know the name of one of you" stated Serena with a shrug "Still it is a no. Or I am wrong Shados?". The robot shakes its head.

"There you have, Dazi." The mage said, which makes the Twili mumbled. Then she grins "Since we are family… what is your sister's' name?"

"The name is Shaldi."

"Nice to meet you. So… how did you know my name is Serena?"

"We have paid Herito for the info," Dazi told Serena.

"Typical Herito… what did you pay him?" she asks.

"A lot of money. Being the kids of the ruler of the Twilight realm have huge advantages!" Shaldi said.

"You are impossible…" Serena said, mumbling to herself. "Note to self, make sure they don't meet with Lucina." Then she slapped her head "I have to go to Ansam because of that one idiot. Totally forgot because of you two nutcases."

"Which idiot?" Dazi asked.

"Mozerath." Was her only reply and she opens a dark portal, as Ansem has a room for her family to appear in without triggering the security of the town. "You wait outside the town until I call you," Serena ordered the robot, before entering the portal.

She appeared in a room filled with weaponry in case it is an intruder but once the guards recognize her, the door blocking the way out of the room opened and she was let through. Upon her request to see Ansem the wise, the guards guide her to his room and asked if he had time.

Soon the door was opened for her to enter and see the ruler of the town.

"Hello, Serena. It's not very often to see you here." Ansem said. "I took you here on business?"

"It is." she stated and took the crystal of Mozerath out "He caused trouble on two worlds and the usual kidnapping for power stuff."

"So, the self-proclaimed sorcerer still lifes. I never thought he would be still alive after the last encounter."

"I was surprised as well," Serena said, putting her hands on her hip. "Also, I found something interesting during my trip. A robot named Shados came to me and is following anything I said. I am still trying to figure out why he is so willing to follow my orders."

"That is strange…" Ansem stroke his goaty. "Where is this 'Shados' right now?"

"Waiting at a corner of the town for my call." replied Serena moving to the window, opening it "Shados! Get over here and show yourself to the good old Ansem the wise." As Serena ordered Shados teleported in front of the window, surprising the wise man.

"Yeah, he can do that. Along with a few other things, I don't get…" she stated before looking at Shados "You don't happen to have blueprints for the smart guys or a corpse of a comrade to be examined lying around?"

"I believe me and Tron can look into its mainframe to find our answer," Ansem told. "Still, it quite a remarkable machine. I can tell that this robot uses some unknown technology just by looking it."

"And I am not really looking forward having Tron in him. Because given what I learned so far, Tron couldn't stand against any defense systems against hacking or such." Admits Serena, wondering if Shados is soon answering her question. The corpse was more of a dark humor thing, than serious but still... "Anyway, I'll leave him with you. I have to do something real quick."

"Where are you going?" Ansem asked.

"Going get something at home and then to my room," Serena told. "Got something from Will that can help me with this new situation I'm stuck with. And if you look for the pranksters… I took care of them already. Made the mistake to use me for their latest prank."

"And we could have got away if it wasn't for that pesky robot!" Shadi groaned from her crystal, making a Scooby Doo reference.

Serena was wondering if Ansam heard her while rolling her eyes a little.

"That good to hear. I hope you give them the punishment they deserved?" The old man asked.

"On that, I am still working. But they are secured, be assured." Nodded the mage. "Call me If you found anything inside Shados's head." and with that she began to leave, using the fastest course to get to her home.

She got relative fast there and used her keys to open it, as well a few security measures which cannot be bypassed by a Keyblade… their parents told her they installed it after catching Lea a few times sneaking in with a camera to see if they can record them for bedroom activities.

As she entered the entry room of her home, she called. "Mom! I am home! You're here too?"

Faith came out of the living room with a book in her hands "Welcome home Serena! How was your mission so far?"

"Stressful, mind blowing and not over. Also, I have killing intentions to one of the "team mates" I gathered on that."

"Also a typical thing for the Yuma family." chuckles the woman.

"And that is just the tip of the iceberg!" Dazi called out from the crystal.

"Who said that?" asks Faith "Serena! Did you imprison again school bullies in your crystal?" before using her own crystal power to snatch the crystals hanging from Serena's belt.

"No, she just put her half brother and sister in here." Shadi giggled.

Faith saw the two Twili and got soon what they meant with brother and sister. She looks at her daughter and asks "Do you know where your father is? I have to have a serious word with him about his understanding of self-control. With a frying pan."

"He's in another reality, where a version of him married Hibiki and have a pain in the ass daughter named Youta," Serena answered.

"Ok, now I admit this tops the things I have seen with your father." stated Faith "If you see him before I do, tell him he is in deep trouble!"

"Dad got in trouble! I can't wait for this!" Shadi smirked. Diza looks at his sister "Shouldn't we wait until we actually know him before we begin happily for him in trouble?"

"Not so fast young girl!" Started the purple haired woman "Serena must have a reason to put you two in there! What is your side of the story?"

"We just want to see our dad, and we made a couple of harmless pranks here and there," Dazi told.

"So it was you two who made sure that the kitchen I ordered got destroyed because you made one of the delivery crew slip on a banana peel?" asks Faith "With all the other pranks that had terrorized the town?"

"New kitchen? Did dad try to cook again?" asks Serena

"No, Lea tried to make flamed pancakes." deadpans Faith. "Should have never given a spare key to Xion." before she looked at the twins again for answers.

"We… are in a whole lot of trouble now, are we?" Shadi asked, scratching her cheek.

"When I am done with you two, you cannot sit for a week." stated Faith "And you two will replace me the kitchen!"

She looked at Serena. "I borrow these two. You can have them back once I am through with them."

Serena shrugs "It will take a while. Uncle Will gave me a book for a summoning method I haven't tried yet."

"Don't forget to clean up your magic room once you are through. And careful with the east wall. Your brother hit it in his training room to hard again and the repair group had not the time yet to fix it." explains Faith, looking at the twins "Namely because of the aftermath of certain pranks."

"Will do." Serena said before she winked "Have fun you three." and heads to her room, hearing her half siblings crying and begging for Serena's help.

She didn't help them as these sounds were right now music for her ears as she moves into the cellar where her room for magical training and experiments is. Next to the gym of Ancelot and the rooms many households have in the cellar.

She read the book, learn about everything about the Servants, their classes, and how to summon one. Following the instruction she made a magic circle, the only problem was she need a Catalyst to summon a specific hero she needs.

Since Serena was just trying to get any hero for her purpose, she decided against to actually try and use a couple of crystals as the Catalyst. She took a deep breath, lifted her right arm and chant the magic words. "For the essence, silver, and steel. For the foundation, gems and the archduke of contracts." The circle glows while Serena keeps chanting. "Close the cardinal gates, be bound to the circle, and follow the three columns of the Sephirot to descend from the Crown to the Kingship. Fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock. Repeat five times. But those moments should cease to be once passed. Set." The circle started to glow a bright red as Serena poured more of her mana into it. "I hereby propose. Your fealty shall be mine, and my fate shall be yours. If you heed my call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear… that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall repress all the evil in the world. One of seven heavenly beings bearing the three great words of power, come forth from the cycle that shackles you... Guarding of Scale!" Serena pushed her mana to the limit when there were a bright light and a strong gust of wind blow everything away.

Serena fell on her knees, exhausted as she never spends so much mana into one single spell not able to look up at the result of her casting "Damm! Never felt that drained since Yen Sid made me casting my first fireball…" She then notices a flame rose like a symbol on her hand. "Looks like I did the right… But where…?"

As the mage wondered, she heads a huge explosion came from her living room. "Mom is going to kill me!" Before grabbing a bottle drinks it to revitalize her and rushes up, wondering why it happened up in the living room and not in her room.

Once she arrived, Serena sees some of the furniture of the room destroyed and notice a blonde-haired young woman of short stature, dressed in a military-style red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt sitting on the broken furniture, crossing her arms and legs. The girl open her green eyes, seeing Serena and asked. "Are you my Praetor?"

"If you came through my spell, then yes, I am. I am Serena. Serena Yuma." replied the girl and looks at the damage "And I get a cut on my allowance… wonder what went wrong. Is it because I don't use a catalyst? "

"A young maiden like you summon me? You must have a strong gift of magic to summon like me. A compliment is in order indeed." The girl said, getting off her 'chair'. "And using no catalyst! Truly you're a fitting Praetor to me! You should be honored."

"Strong enough that I need a seal to be not killed by it." Admits Serena. "And what for the class are you? Because I have not an idea who you are, except for the obvious."

"I'm a Saber. A fitting class for someone from my states." Saber said, looking around. "I assume this is your house?"

"Yes, it is." Replied Serena. "Thought… if mom isn't here… where did she take the twins?"

In a secret place, Faith was laughing while the twins were begging for mercy and one could think she is having demon horns on the head.

Back at Serena and Saber, Serena's has used a couple of spells to remove the mess her spell caused… but she never learned something to fix the broken furniture. To which she sighs. "I need a holiday job." She then looked at Saber said. "I don't know how strong you are, so I hope you don't mind if I test you?"

"I assure you, I'm quite strong. But if that is what you want, so be it." Saber said.

"Just need to get the right sparring partner..." stated Serena "And I think I know the right one." before picking up the phone and call the headquarters of the Defense Committee (Formerly the Restoration Committee) and waits that somebody was picking it up.

Hearing the phone being picked up, a female voice greet "Radiant Garden Defense Committee, Aerith speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hello Aerith, It's Serena." Replied the mage. "Can you send Leon outside of town? I want to test something."

"Are you trying to get him to the hospital again as you wanted to know how strong you could push your Fireball spell a few years ago?"

"Hey! He wasn't the target as I tried that one!" Stated Serena "it was a rock you guys wanted to blow up anyway. Anyway just get Leon over there on the double!"

"He is already on the training field outside the town. Just go there. I inform him about your arrival."

"Alright, thanks," stated Serena before turning Saber. "Can you ride?"

"Of course. Even though I'm not a Rider class, I'm a skilled driver." Saber boasted.

"I don't know where you learned how to drive, and I asked about riding. We going on back of a Dark Predator," replied Serena, heading to the kitchen to leave a note for her mother about where she is.

A couple of minutes of riding the Dark Predator, the two make their way towards the training's field and Serena was feeling very annoyed about Saber and she complaints that Dark Predators were no steeds for her position.

The two landed in front of the entrance and saw Leon, training some new recruits. Serena got off the ride, she called "Hello Leon. Did you got Aerith's call?"

The man looked behind, seeing Serena walking towards him. "Something about test out." He then noticed Saber and asked. "Who's your new friend?"

"She is called Saber. Will get me a book that gave me a working summoning spell… and I want to ask you to test her strength." Explains Serena "And no, you don't get a second Kairi on your hands."

"I presume this man is my opponent, Praetor?" Saber asked.

"Yes." replied Serena "He is the strongest member of the people defending the town. Also de facto leader. Of course in another place I know is somebody stronger but for a first try out I don't want to send you against a demigod."

"So I have to fight her?" Asks Leon "She doesn't look like much, but again, the same can be told about most key bearers at the time I first saw them. And then they blew the minds with their deeds."

"It seems you understand to not underestimate a person by their looks." Saber said. "And I can tell you're not an ordinary man yourself just by looking at you."

"Learned that lesson with the heartless." Was Leons reply. "We have a free field over there." He pointed out to a field. "We fight in ten minutes." Leon leaves the girls alone, continuing training the recruits.

"Praetor, can you elaborate what kind of man Leon is?" Saber asked.

"Over serious and heavy deadpanned. But reliable when you need him," stated Serena. "And Loen isn't his real name. It's Squall Leonhart. But never call him by his first name. He hates that."

" A man named after a noble animal. I already can tell this fight will be a good demonstration of my strength." Saber said.

"We will see soon enough" stated Serena.

After some moments both Leon and Saber stand on the field, facing each other. Serena kept an eye on the two, waiting for them to start the fight.

"Quite the interesting sword you welding." Saber said.

"And where is your sword?" asks Leon.

The blond haired women smiled as a red and black long sword with a thin but nasty looking blade appeared in her right hand, almost reminding Serena on some of the nastier keyblades she saw.

"A keyblade?" Leon asked, holding his weapon "Or just a fancy way to draw your weapon from the storage?"

"I assure you my blade isn't one of the mystical weapons you speak of." Saber told, point her weapon to Leon. "It's the ultimate instrument! Even the Muses themselves would bow before the sound it makes."

"You remind me too much of a sword fighter I fought some time ago," stated Leon. "So less talk more fighting. Unless you want the same lessons I gave him."

"Then show me that you're worthy be called Lionheart. Strike me with your sword. Show me the extent of your abilities!" Saber declared, holding her sword with two hands. He holds his blade with two hands as well before rushing over to her.

Leon swings his sword horizontal to Saber, but just as he is about to hit the red dressed servant, she suddenly disappeared in a red blur.

"What!" blinked Leon, looking around to find his opponent. When he saw the tip of Saber's sword just above the right shoulder. The man look turned, seeing the servant behind him, smiling.

"You're fast," he stated and hits the blade of hers. Serena watches how her Servant block and counter all of Leon's attack gracefully. She noticed that Saber's power and endurance aren't great, but her other ability is impressive, Serena wondered who Saber was before becoming a Servant as both competitors are in a sword struggle.

Though she also wondered how she will defend against stronger and more straight out opponents… her brother for a simple not lethal example. At least not intentional lethal. When Ancelot meets somebody he wants to test his strength against, he sometimes gets carried away. It is a wonder that no one was hurt serious yet.

Well… at least nobody who couldn't get hurt. Pete, Heartless and villains on the other hand…

Turning back to the fight she saw that Leon managed to get his blade in a favorable position… favorable enough that the sword fighter was able to pull the trigger of his gunblade.

Saber was flowed away by the explosion, but able to recover and landed on the ground. She dashed to Leon, with her sword in flames striking on the brown haired man. Leon defends against the flaming sword stating "Lea can do that as well, but stronger!"

"Lea is professional pyro mage" muttered Serena. "Of course he can do fire spells better."

"Do not underestimate my flame!" Saber yelled, as the fire around her sword burn even harder, as it's intense heat even filled the arena.

"Now that is impressive." whistles Serena, wiping off the sweat of her head before she used ice magic filled crystals to cool herself. Leon, on the other hand, was grunting, not expecting such force behind the attacks. But he keeps up nonetheless.

Saber pushed Leon away and swing her sword to her opponent, Leon tried to block all of her attacks, but the heat gives him a hard time. He was forced to break off his attack as it became unbearable.

But that was a mistake as the blonde swordswoman, dashed and slam at Leon's sword as the gun blade flow towards the wall. Saber points her blade at Leon's neck and asked. "Do you yield?"

"Yes." he grunts, though unwilling but what chance he has now?

"Looks like good old Leon needs to train more" mused Serena "I mean first Ancelot who beat you with raw strength and now Saber who does it with Skill? And a month ago he looked down on me for relying on my magic and to quote "Unwieldable weapon." before she moves over to the field "Very Impressive Saber. Mind if I do one more test?"

"If that is your wish." Saber answered.

"Take some distance and brace for a great impact" stated Serena "You need to know… I have a little brother who loves to fight. And he might get the idea to "test" you in a fight. And I need to know if you can stand one of his simple punches."

She took a breath before continuing "It is simple. I use a trick to hurl a fist sized object at you in a speed that simulates the strength behind his punches. And your job is simply to block it without getting pushed back or get hurt."

"Very well." Saber took a couple of steps and prepared herself. Serena got a crystal out and threw it before it changes into a fist shaped rocket and shoots with great speed. The servant barely blocked the attack as she stumbled a backward a bit. "Quite the force it has. Was that one of your magic, Predator?" Saber asked, using her sword as support.

"Yes. I can create and manipulate crystals at will. I inherited it from my mother." She explains. "From my father, I gained the power to draw upon the darkness to create solid objects or tunnels which can lead to any place I have been before." Serena walks to her Servant and said. "Then we have the normal type of magic… and nobody in the family knows where it comes from." And she laughs "Because my father cannot perform magic in this sense and my mother is mediocre at best with the help of her Keyblade."

"Your family sound very fascinating. I would like to meet them." Saber said, while her sword disappeared.

"And I like to know how big my family actually is." Deadpans Serena "Found out before I summoned you that I got a pair of twins as half siblings."

"What?! You mean your father cheated on your mother?!" Saber asked.

"Can it count as cheating if it happened before he met my mother?" she asks. "Sure mom is pissed about this but still…"

"Speaking of which where is she?" Leon asked, joining the conversation.

"Mom? Dealing with the ones responsible for ruining the kitchen we bought recently," explains Serena

"I see. Why did you father try to cock again?" wondered Leon

"Beats me." shrugs Serena. "Anyway, I need to go back to the other reality. Sad as it is, the job isn't done yet. Also, I take said twins with me."

"Knowing how Faith handles 'things'. You have to wait for awhile." Leon stated.

"Could be worse: I simply pay Yen Sid a meditation session, while dropping Saber here to the three fairies to get a set of clothes more fitting in our general setup. We are in a Kingdom Hearts/Symphogear Crossover after all." She paused "Now that I think of it… we need to bring the Symphogear part a bit out somehow…"

"Crossover?" Saber tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't bother." said Leon "We drove enough people crazy with this aspect of the Yuma Family."

"Alright…." Saber said, not knowing what her master said. "But Predator, you do know that Servant can use switch between it Spiritual Body and Material Body, right?"

"I read it yes" stated Serena "But still. As you are now part of the family by proxy, it would be wise to dress you up that shows your individuality but still fits within the family theme. For example, we Yumas have a preference to wear dark colors with green hints if possible."

"I see. But I personally want to wear something that screams out passion. Something dark wouldn't suit my style." Saber told.

"I am sure there is something" reasoned Serena "Also the dress you wear… it leaves you with certain tactics which could harm or hinder you big time."

"If you're referring to the lower part of my dress, it's not see-through, rather I let people see," Saber told.

"Then at least for the no combat time something more appropriate" she sighs, really not thinking that this dress is good for combat. Afterwards, she opens a dark corridor and walks with Saber into the dark portal heading for her planned destination.


	37. Chapter 37

Daimond were flying in the outskirts of the city Radiant Garden. The reason she was out there was to get her mind free after a stressful afternoon.

Since her children were teenagers, she took the responsibility of being the contact of the dragons living in the town in their homeworld. But since the attack at Disney Castle, this normally wonderful work became a nightmare.

Dragons fearing from Curle attacks at random times, or worse break in with dragon slaying weapons like they exist in some of the known worlds. She was growling loudly at the prospect having to deal with dragons soon who might strike out in active self defense, in other worlds attack to prevent attacks on themselves with little to no evidence their fears were satisfied.

As she continued to fly she noticed something odd. Something like a portal. Given what portals without explaination bring she flies down, but ready to take another course. Especially after the experience of last time.

Some years ago, a rift to a different world opened due a failed experiment of Even and as result a human eating giant have appeared and it took quite a beating before a lucky hit cut the back of the neck, killing it.

They closed the rift to prevent another one to appear but also search teams to find the world in question were sent to see if the people on this place needed help.

She landed close behind a rock, ready herself in case that someone or something comes to attack the town. But she saw was Youta coming out from the portal with a couple of people she doesn't know about, except for Robin and Iron Man who she got to know him when the Avengers came to Radiant Garden. But the most surprising is that Kuran too came through the portal. According to what she heard, he should be at Disney castle right now, not coming from a portal that came from… anywhere.

And of course she has not a clue if it is the group she knows… she heard about the story of Aros… and having been nearly raped by a counterpart of Fugeo with the name Oeguf gave her all reason to distrust unknown portals.

At the group, Kuran were stretching his arms and told "Good to be back in my universe."

"But where are we now? I thought the machine would be coupled on the portal in Ansem's lab? Did the kid's machine malfunction maybe? Or didn't the device completely linked with the portal?" Tony wondered.

"Ryuman tec isn't easy to understand, Tinman." Lucina told. "Even the sciences of my world have a hard time cracking it without activating the self destruct system."

"They have that kind of system?" Youta asked.

"Self destruct" stated Kuran and shakes his head "An old classic… older than we thought."

"But effective. Of course i know how to disable it." The woman said, with a smirk.

"Really? How?" Robin asked.

Just as Lusina answer the tactician's question something got her attention as she saw something shine on a rock on a cliff. "Quick question, is there a mine with crystals around here?"

"Why do you ask?" Will wondered.

"I saw something glimmering something behind that rock over there." Lusina points at the place she mention. "It has a purple-ish color, i think."

"I don't think there is a purple crystal around here…." Youta stated.

"i'll go check!" Ancelot stated as he spreads his wings, and flow towards the rock. As he got over the rock he saw a dragon he recognized and shouts "Hey Daimond!" the dragon shouts in surprise and the very next thing Ancelot knew was he were suddenly engulfed in an ice bomb.

"Ancelot-kun!" Youta called out, watching her half brother crashing to the ground.

"He said 'Daimond' Wonder what she's doing here?" Will wondered

"Wait, isn't the name of that dragon you told us about, Youta? What was his name…. Fugo?" Tony asked.

"Fugeo, Tony. She's his mate/wife." Will answered.

"What next? that the two have a batch of little dragons?" wondered Iron Man.

"Diamond-san! Why did you attacked us?" Youta asked, after checking her half brother is okay, only to be frozen in ice.

She didn't answer before flying off.

"Ever thought of the fact that she perhaps is just careful? Just one name… Aros."

"i'm sensing that this Aros have a bad reputation." Thor comment, using his hammer to free Ancelot.

"Mirror version of Sora" Were the short answer of Kuran. "And she was almost got raped by a evil mirror version of her mate. Also we came from a portal she never saw before which could get from anywhere."

"Wait What!? When did THAT happen?" Will asked.

"Aros or Oeguf?" asks Youta.

"...Both. to be honest I'm surprised Aros is still around."

"Still around? His head got removed in the final battle for the X-Blade by Sukai." stated Kuran "And by Irony he used my Keyblade."

"How about you can tell us after we go after our shining friend?" The thief suggest. "She will tell the rest about us, thinking we're the bad guys."

"Good point, best we calm her down." Will stated, transforming into his dragon form and flow off with Iron Man and Thor.

Youta pull Ancelot out of his ice prison, the boy tremble, trying to warm himself up by rubbing on his shoulders and asked. "I-i-it's s-s-something. I-i-i said?"

"Gemy, you need to think before greeting a girl. Especially the one who can put you on ice. " Lucina said. "Or else you might get the rear end, or worse."

Meanwhile Will landed in front of the ice dragon, with Thor and Tony behind him.

"Hey there."

"Leave!" She growled "or you regret it!" stated Daimond

"Easy there. We're not the bad guys here." Tony said.

"Iron man is right. We are comrades with Kuran and his daughter, Youta. There is no need to be alarm, dragoness." Thor added.

"I don't know you! Why should I trust you?" she growled.

"You can trust me. Come on don't you recognize me?" Will added.

"Knowing you? I never met you!" stated Daimond, clearly distrusting due the other two people.

"Maybe she doesn't know you're a dragon." Tony said to Will. "Think she will recognize you're human form?"

With that Will transformed to his other form. "Relax no one is going to do anything."

She keeps her defensive position "So? Who says you are the one I can trust? And not like Oeguf?"

"I can assure you, we're not mirror version of our evil selves." While Will try talking Daimond out. Tony use his coms to contact Tron for help.

"And I am the Christmas dragon." she countered.

"You do realise it doesn't help that your power is ice with that statement right?" Will countered

"I am primary crystal dragon" she growled.

Will rolled his eyes before turning to the two avengers. "Yo! you two mind leaving I think it might be best if I deal with this myself."

"No need, i made contact with Tron during your chat. He will sent a friend of us and Youta to help us clear up this mess." Tony told Will.

"Heh, always thinking...Still I think it might be better if you two at least let us have a moment."

Daimond were watching them carefully to attack them in case they try to take her out. But then she heard someone calling out her name, everyone turned and saw Youta wearing her Symphogear armor, riding her hoverboard with Kuran and Robin, while Ancelot is in his dragon form with Lucina riding on his back, landing behind the ice dragoness.

"Hey there glad you could join us." Will smiled.

Thought she backed off.

"Please, Daimond-san. We aren't who you think we are." Youta said. "Me, my dad and Robin-san are the same people you know."

"I can't help but wonder why I bothered to come up here with that being said." Will stated before walking over to sit on the edge of the cliff.

"If you didn't go after her, we might miss our chance, you know." Lucina reminded him, standing next to him.

"And you're telling me none of you could do the same." Will mused.

"You got me." She giggled.

"Relax I'm not up set or anything I'm just going to sit here and let you all do your thing." Will smiled.

Daimond narrowed her head, her tail swinging around nervously as she felt herself getting surrounded.

"Mom! Wait!" A voice called out in the sky, Everyone looked up and saw Saph and Mendeleine landed behind the marvel heroes with Hibiki on the young dragoness's back and Riku on Saph's.

"Why are you here?" Asks Daimond "Who knows who these people are!"

"We know that it's Youta and Kuran." Riku said, jumping off the dragon's back. "That woman over was with a girl named Serena were looking for them." He point at Lucina who waved carefreely. "I don't know why there is a second Will. But i know for a fact that she's was with Serena, sometime ago."

"You sure, Riku?" asks Daimond.

"Positive." He nodded.

"We even have the other Kuran-kun here too." Hibiki add. "We can even ask Tron to check if they are the evil version of them."

"How should the magic man know how to differ between that?" asks Daimond with a raised eye.

"Psychological recordings based on brainwave activities.." Will said. resulting in everyone looking at him. "...What? If I was an A.I like tron that's how i'd do it...just saying."

"Well what you say isn't inaccurate." Tony stated. "I'm just surprised you know of this."

"I only look and act like an idiot just for the sake of having a good time." Will stated.

"But if you want other prove, Saphy here can ask Youta a couple of question about their little date in her world." Lucina said.

"Oh right! The slide thing, that Saph told us about!" Mendeleine smirked. "Kanade even told me she give Youta a swimsuit that would make my brother blush." Saph and Youta blushed by the fire dragoness comment, remembering the date they have.

Kuran glared at Lucina "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Don't look at me, i was walking around the park before they went to the swimming pool." Lucina said. "But i can understand why everyone want to toy with them. Their reaction are so cute when their shy. I tell you playing with young couple's feelings are so much fun then you think."

"You any good in relationships yourself?" Will asked the girl.

"No, haven't found someone i like. But i did help a friend to get the love of her life." She said.

"And you sure that playing with their feelings like that isn't having the opposite reaction?" asked Kuran more, eye twitching while Ancelot rolled his eyes

"I really have no idea why adults work up like that." the manake stated.

"You'll understand when you reach that age." Will added placing a hand on his shoulder.

Daimond sighed, feeling the tension dying down a lot. "This whole conversation feels so stupid, i lost my will to fight."

"Good considering that no one here wants to fight."

"So we can't ask Sahpy if he _accidentally _grab Sunshines boobies while riding the slide?" The black haired asked, making the two teens blush even harder.

"I don't think we have to now that you brought it up anyway." Will laughed while Kuran and Daimond were glaring daggers at Lucina and the killing intent was strong enough that Ancelot stepped back nervously. Heck it was a red pillar visible from the other side of the town. "I raised a good boy/girl and not a pervert like you!" the two parents shouted at Lucina.

"I said "Accidentally"." She said in defence. "Having a short temper is bad for your health, you know. Try to relax would ya?"

"Then how about you stop to press on their bottoms?" asked Ancelot with a laugh.

"Said the boy who use drugs to put his sisters asleep and brought her to a photoshoot." Lucina said. "For the record, my plan was convince both Youta and Serena to do that, the drugging thing was all his idea." She point at Ancelot. "But we got pics of Youta wearing sexy outfit that Saph can use for alone time~"

"Traitor!" The boy yelled, getting the evil glare from his 'dad'.

"Man! This has been a fun day." Will spoke.

"You call this fun?" Tony asked.

"How is watching other people mess with each other like this NOT fun?"

"I think this is going to be more than a messing around. Considering the vibe i feel from Kuran right now." Robin stated.

Riku sighs "We should head back, put Lucina in a cell to protect her from these two and get them to places where they aren't trying to kill anymore and calm their mood."

"Make that two for Ancelot. He's going to need it." Robin said, looking at a terrified Ancelot, slowly walking backwards for Kuran.

"WHO WANT'S LUNCH!?" Will randomly shouted getting everyone's attention.

"W-What?"

"It's the middle of the day, I doubt anyone has eaten yet, and everybody needs to chill the hell out, who want's lunch?"

"That sound like a delightful idea." Lucina agreed. "But what about those two?" She point at Saph and Youta who strangely stood there with their head been red as tomato. "I think they pass out while standing. That's physically not possible."

Will reached into his bag pulling out a bucket of cold water before splashing the two.

"Wakey wakey!"

"Ah! Cold!" Youta scream, rubbing herself to keep her warm. While Saph is awake, but the cold doesn't bother him anyway.

"Ah good you're alive. we're going to have a picnic what are you guys in the mood for?"

"Is your version of Will, also like him?" Thor asked to Mendeleine. "More or less."

"I begin to have an headache." Deadpans Daimond.

"Do you guys want anything or not?" Will asked.

"I think we should go to the lab, and give everyone the background to what happen." Tony suggested. "Everyone is worried about you two for a while." He looked at Youta and Kuran.

"Your call." Will told Daimond.

"Have fun walking" she stated and began to fly off.

Will then turned to Robin. "And just like that no one is trying to kill each other."

"That's one way of saying it." The technician sighed.

"Can't deny it worked." Will smirked before transforming and flying off. Mendeleine took off as well with a smirk, while Saph groaned loudly.

"Why do stuff like this happens?" He wonder out loud.

"That probably part of some kind of curse that the gods place." Lucina said. "But hey, atleast it won't be a boring day."

"I hate you." he stated, before following his mother and sister.

Later in the town self, the key bearers and the different travelers arrived in the headquarters of the keybearers (As a group they got an own building for meetings) to summarize what happened and where everybody was… thought some of them were acting like somebody was still missing.

Roxas looked around and said. "Why does everybody is moving like they were expecting a ghost to show up or so."

"Roxas… you of all people should guess who is showing up." stated Ancelot with a shake of his head

"Can't blame him, he wasn't there when the switch happen." Hibiki said.

"What do you mean with the switch, Hibiki?" Aqua asked, not knowing what the meeting is all about. "And who is that boy over here?"

"A long story." Lucina stated. "Trust me, you'll get your explanation when Kuri-S comes."

"Stop with these nicknames" stated Kuran "Or one day you regret it because you picked the wrong guy."

"Then how are we going to tell the difference when 'he' have the same thing as you have?" The black haired woman asked. "Sorry, but i'm sticking to the nicknames, Kuribo."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked. "And why do i have this feeling i've met you from somewhere?"

"All in good time, Spiky." She giggled.

"Did you think of a nickname for everybody or something?" Will asked.

"As far I know she has… and is perverted towards Serena and Youta" stated Ancelot with a laugh.

"Figures."

"Where is he?" asks Ancelot with a sigh "It isn't normal for him to be too late."

Then the door opened and a voice called. "Sorry I'm late! But a couple of people wanted to kill me for breaking their bosses."

"And here i thought i hold the record of pissing the most bad guys off." Another young voice said.

Everybody turned to see that… Roxas asks "Uhm… did I drink something I shouldn't have? Because I see a second Kuran in sailor clothes and guy wearing a red and blue suit."

"Not sailor! Captain clothes!" Was the answer of the newcomer Kuran.

"Hiya, guys! Been awhile!" Spider man greet to the younger generation.

"Hello!" stated Ancelot.

"Wow the friendly neighborhood himself." Will said, Before looking at the other Kuran.

"I'm not sure you know this, but Faith had been getting seriously worried about you."

"That is good to know." stated Kuran "But before I try to get back home and have her in my arms… does she have a reason to kill me with our kitchen equipment?"

"That depends on whether or not she know about-" Will then whispered something to Kuran, but was interrupted by Lea

"Okay, hold up!" Lea break the conversation, as he asked. "Can someone tell me why there is another Kuran here! He's not one of Even's clones experience or something right?!"

"Last time he tried to clone me, the clone explode and covered his entire lab with a giant slab of darkness which my family had to remove" stated Kuran (Kuri-S) in a deadpan.

"What we have here is a Kuran from an alternate timeline. Serena's version if you will" Will explained.

"Serena…?" Sora wondered, when he remember someone called by that name and asked. "Wait! Could she be…"

"The older of my two children, and is the same girl we meet in turning our time travle." stated Kuran before noticing the look of Will's face "Don't tell me…"

"Faith has two reasons to kill you." answered Will

A loud groan came from Kuran (Kuri-S) before taking a seat "I need a drink afterwards…"

"Right like you need a reason to get into MORE trouble." Will joked.

"Not helping Will!" was his answer "What would you do in my position?"

"Do I want to know?" Asks his Counterpart and suddenly heard from both Key Bearers a big "NO!"

"If you three are done… with whatever is going on. Explain to us what is going on here?" Daimond asked.

"That is complicated enough to be worthy of a Kingdom Hearts story." jokes Ancelot

"Yeah, no kidding."

Couple of hours later after the meeting, Saph and Youta were walking around the outside the city. Or rather, Saph were walking while Youta were lying on his back.

"Having really a hard time to grasp the situation." Saph sighed. "Never thought two versions of your dad are here in this town. Or that one of them could drink several bottles of Happy Life without showing any kind of effect."

"I just hope both dads won't get drunk." Youta sighed, turning around to look to the sky. "Saph-chan, have you ever wondered about your ancestors?"

"Why do you asked?" he wondered.

"While i was in Serena's home, i saw a robed man, wearing some wolf mask keeps appearing, and saw a couple of vision with him." Youta told. "All i know that he's name is Supia and he was involved in the Keyblade war." She then hold up her neckless in the sky. "I think he's my family's ancestor, but i don't know why me and Serena keep seeing those visions."

"I don't know. Having visions of your ancestor… that is rare. Even among dragons with the ability to see the past or future." Explains Saph "Very rare… But i've recently discovered that an ancestor of my has also a connection to the war."

"Really?" Youta turned around, standing on her four asking. "Where did you found out about it?"

"In a ancient ruin we found the robot, Inferna and the portal that Tony and Even is working on." Saph answered. "And apparently that ancestor is the father of Retac."

"Retac?!" Youta almost dropped her Relic, but quickly caught it, in her hands. "But that's the one who almost possessed Fugeo-san!"

"That's right. I was surprised as you." Stated Saph "But here isn't much else to tell here so far."

Youta lower her head, wondering for something and asked. "Why does it feel there is something between your ancestor and Supia?"

Saph looked at the human girl, as the gears in his head start to move. "Could be… maybe it's the reason why dad meet Sora in the dream word, since Druma did join the war, he might met Supia in some point during that time too."

"All of this give me a headache... " Youta rubs her head.

"Thinking on things like this isn't really your strong suit after all." Saph chuckled.

"Pretty much." Youta giggled.

"But how many other connection do we might have?" He wondered "Like that we share one ancestor in the end?" he laughed.

"Ancelot-kun is a half dragon…." Youta stated. "Maybe, i have a blood of a dragon ancestor too."

"Then the only question remains how that blood went… under the surface with the time." mused Saph.

While Saph wondered about Youta having a dragon ancestor, the human girl, place her hand on the place where her heart is, thinking about the event that happen to Ancelot and the discovery about sickness he has.

Thought her train of mind got interrupted as they heard something crashing down in the near… followed by a loud laugher.

Saph blinked and asks "Who… is laughing?"

"That sound like Hulk fighting with Ancelot-kun." Youta answered. "Ever since they met, the two with Thor-san sometimes, fight each other for fun."

"Well… he seems… to have an interesting way of saying he has fun." Sweat Drops the dragon.

"Then you have to see how Fairy Tail way of having fun." Youta giggled.

"Is it even worse?"

"Worse is… not the word i would use…" Youta said, looking the other way.

"What other word would you choose?" the dragon wondered.

"Kinda hard to think of one." Youta rubs her neck. "If you seen how they live, you get the idea."

"I am not going to ask further… if Ancelot is a member of them, they have to meet his standards… and I prefer not to know his standards."

"Don't worry, there are a lot of…. non-Ancelot-y guild members too. Oh! And there are three people who was raised by dragons too!" Youta explained.

"Seriously? Who are these people?" asked Saph.

"Natsu is raised by a fire dragon named Igneel, a fire dragon. Wendy-chan was taken cared by Grandeeney, and i think the name of Garjeel's dragon was Metalicana." Youta said. "They also learn a magic style from their dragon called Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Dragon… Slayer?" he gasped and stopped in his tracks. "Why would those dragons teach that kind of magic."

"I don't know." Youta shake her head. "I asked the same thing, but they don't know either. But the strangest thing is that the dragon suddenly disappeared when Natsu and the rest were just very young. Right now, they are still looking for their foster parent."

"And your brother joined them… why?" asks Saph "I would think a dragon would… stay away from dragon slayers…"

"But they aren't bad people." Youta said. "Ancelot-kun wouldn't be with them if they weren't."

"I believe you… but… well… what were their reaction as they learned he is a dragon?"

"Super suprised. Natsu even asked if Ancelot if he know where Igneel is while shaking him." Youta explained.

"And of course he didn't knew anything." laughed Saph. "Still, dragons taking care of young kids… It's a relief that there are like this Igneel character who doesn't think that humans are evil."

"Mmh." Youta nodded, before acting shy and asked. "Saph-chan… Do you… have someone you…. like, like?"

He looked at her and asks "Why are you asking this question?"

Youta try to hide her embarrassing face. Unable to find the courage to answer her crush's question. "Well?" Asked the dragon "Do you have an answer or not?"

"Well…. Since I heard that the version of you from Serena-chan's world don't have one…. So I was thinking…. If your…. Still looking for your… Soulmate."

"Soulmate, our lifemate?" he asks "Because in terms of Soulmate it is Mendeleine, since we are twins." and explains further "As a Soulmate is the one we are the closest in terms of understanding one another, the lifemate is the one we produce our offspring. It is rather rare both roles are in one person, like my parents."

"Does it count… If the lifemate is a human?"

"That's-" Saph then realize what Youta was asking, as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "I… I don't know. It… it is unprocessed. It… simply never happened before." not really sure what he should make of it. "But I didn't find someone to be my lifemate…."

"Really?" Youta sighed, relieved at she still have a chance with the ice dragon.

"Else I would be already father." Explains the dragon.

Meanwhile unaware by the young teen, Lucina, Kanade, Flare, Kuri-two and Will were on higher path, watching Youta and Saph from afar.

"Geez! They are so awkward." Kanade groaned. "I just wish to yell at them and say, 'Kiss already'! And let the ship set sail!"

"Seriously?" asks Kuran S"You are aware that not everybody is comfortable with interspecies romance? Not to mention as far I know, in the world he comes from, Dragon never had a partner outside their own species before."

"We know. But they know each other since we were kids." Kanade states. "And we all know that Saph and Youta have feelings for each others." She then looked at the other version of Kuran and Will asking. "And why are you two also spying on them too?"

"Curious of what kind of girl Youta is." The dark user answered. "After what Hibiki told me about her, got me interested." He looked down the two teens. "So far, she doesn't seems to be like Serena and Ancelot. But she could be more straightforward in my opinion."

"Don't worry, she can be if the situation calls for." Flare said, and asked. "Anyway, we've heard that the da- the Lea from your world haven't a wife of his own, correct?"

"If he got one, she must be able to endure his pervert side" stated Kuran-S with a shaking head "Especially as he is notorious for filming certain type of videos and sell them in the internet."

"Ah, yes! That!" Lucina giggled. "It is you and your wife's fault for doing 'it', while been in a party. Ahh. How to be young again."

"To our defense… he started it even before becoming a keybearer." countered Kuran.

"That would explain Kanade's prevent side." Flare commented. "But can't you just wait after the party? I mean who in the right mind is going to have sex with a lot of people can see you?"

"We couldn't help ourselves" stated Kuran with a laugh "It was a time where we couldn't keep off each other for more than a few hours."

"That's something our Kuran-san have with Hibiki-san." Kanade smirked. "Still you were quite surprised that me and Flare are Lea's kids, aren't you?"

"I am more surprised that your parents got even together." stated Kuran "I would have said by the short time I interacted with her, that Lea would be cut into little pieces."

Will just kept staring at Youta and Saph, noticing this, KuranS Asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"...Saph isn't the only thing on her mind." Will simply said.

"How can you tell?" Flare asked.

"I have the ability to read the Aura's of others. And aside from her thinking of him, it feels sad." Will explained.

"Sad?" Lucina wondered.

"She also doesn't feel ready to talk about it yet so I'm not saying anything else." Will added."Do yourselves a favor and don't talk about it, All of you!"

"Wonder what's makes her that way?" Kuran-s wondered.

"Probably because of a evil perverted Ancelot from a alternate reality, that revived his sister and use her as a sex toy, and was killed by a robed Keyblade user in front of Youta." The Santurain said, leaning on a rock, crossing her arms.

Everyone look at Lucina with a surprise look as Will said. "That would leave someone with a lot to think about… And how did you know?"

"Gemy told me." She replied.

"And here you are talking about it like it's no big deal…I'm starting to see why a lot of people hate you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Serena digs out her old book about curses" stated Kuran-S

"Well in any case I think that's enough eavesdropping from today." Will said before grabbing Lucina and sent her flying off before doing the same with the other kids.

"And you did that why?" Kuran-S asked.

"To remind them to keep there mouth shut.."

Kuran tapped his legs "Why did Ancelot not tell me?"

"Either it slipped his mid or he assumed someone else told you."

Kuran sighs and asks "What can you tell me about the twins? If I have to deal with Faith killing me and me being father of two more kids, I want at least know how they are."

"They...Take after their mother." Will chuckled.

"Meaning having a strong sarcastic side?"

"They also like to prank….a lot."

"Pranksters. Just what I need." he groans "Guess I will see them when I manage to visit Midna." but then he noticed a look on his friend "Don't tell me… they are in Radiant Garden?"

"Heh, guess I don't NEED to tell you."

Kuran raised in disbelieve his hand and gestured at his friend "Will… what devil, demon, crazy man has ridden you to let two pranking twili into a town which doesn't know a single bit about them. Especially with Faith in town without warning."

"Do you SERIOUSLY think it's MY fault? I know I can be an asshole sometime but theres no way in hell I'd do something like that!" Will countered before remembering something.

"Oh right, I know this may not be the best time to change subjects, but there's something you need to know."

"And what do I need to know?" asks Kuran in a weak voice, thinking things couldn't get any worse by now.

"According to Serena, Maluz is back."

Kuran lifts his head and turns to Will "HOw did that bastard escape Kingdom Hearts? I sealed his body and heard in it, leaving no exit open."

"I'm not sure, but it's safe to assume that said escape didn't leave him un-scathed. Serena said he's some sort of undead revenant...thing"

"Which Maluz are we talking about?" asks Kuran with a raised eye.

"I'm honestly not sure but it's one that can still summon Lightbringers and has an unyielding hate towards your family." Will explained. "Also, Ancelot met a good female Maluz who has a son named Gold.

"Female Maluz and parent?" asks Kuran in disbelief "There's a female Maluz who has a son? Now the multiverse is even more mad than before…"

"Certainly is something isn't it?"

"What comes next? That I discover that the event at the fire lighthouse gave me fire powers in addition of aging much slower?"

"Ha who knows."

"Any other news?" he asked with a shaking head.

"Umm… If i remember right theres also a group of people who are against the idea of dragons and Humans living together."

"Not news to me… I was caught in the middle of combat as this switcheroo with my counterpart happened."

"In that case, I also gave Serena a book to practice summoning."

"A summoning book despite her having no talent for summoning?" asks Kuran in wonder.

"She has gotten a lot better I'm hoping this could help in that."

In understanding Kuran nodded "So… what should we do now? Right now I want something to lessen the thunderstorm going in my way. But I cannot bake a chocolate cake."

"I can fix you up with some of my famous peach cobbler." Will offered.

"Thanks Will." replied Kuran.

"You know I've yet to see myself, but I heard the other you is surprisingly decent with making food."

"A Kuran that can cook without creating a world bursting disaster?" he asked in surprise.

"I know right?"

"Why is this world still standing? Something like that should break reality."

Soon the two noticed Youta and Saph leaving.

"Guess we should get going too." Will said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Sometime later Will and Kuran meet up with Ancelot, shortly afterwards they were joined by Youta and Saph.

"Where have you been?" asks Ancelot, his arms behind the head.

"Taking a stroll." Saph answered.

"You two done playing by the way?" Will asked ancelot.

"We wait for Thor and his friends to come back." Stated the boy.

Kuran looked at his son before turning slowly to Will "What kind of friends does Thor have?"

"Interesting ones."

"HOW interesting?" pressed Kuran again, wanting to know what kind of people his son is hanging, no, punching out with.

"Better to see them for yourself." Will answered before adding "While we're waiting for them if anyone needs me I'll be baking Peach Cobbler." Before walking off.

Kuran shrugs and then wondered "Say Youta. Does the term Nimbat rings a bell? Especially Nimbat Doll?"

The girl jumped off Saph's back, before answering. "Never heard of it da-" Youta then realized something and rubbed behind her head. "Actually… What should i call you? You are my dad, but have two of you here would be kinda confusing."

"Kuran." stated Kuran."Just go with my name."

"To be fair, calling you by your name while having our Kuran around would make thing still complicated." Saph stated.

"I don't like nicknames" stated Kuran.

"And what if someone called you out, while Youta's Kuran is around?" Will asked.

"I don't plan to stay that long." was the honest answer "I have to talk with Faith, and need to see how to deal with the fact I got two more kids."

"Two?" Youta tilted her head in confusion.

"I got two more half siblings?" asks Ancelot.

Kuran face slapped due his big mouth.

Suddenly Will appear.

"I'm back!" he said holding his dessert dish.

"Didn't you JUST leave?" Saph asked.

"You can get ANYTHING done when you can stop time." Was Will's response.

"That's right, you never know that Will-san can stop time." Youta realized.

"Want some Peach Cobbler? it's a special family recipe." Will offered.

"YES!" Ancelot shouted.

"You better not over do it like last time!" Will stated.

"What happened last time?" Youta asked

"He ate so much he ended up in a coma for two days." Kuran deadpanned.

"Worth it!"

"Explain that to your Coach as you missed the school boxing match." countered Kuran

"Yeah… Mister Hanch hit me good for that." The youngest member of the Yuma family sweat drops.

"Is it that good?" The ice dragon asked.

"Trust me it can make Serena smile...even if it's just for a bit." Will said before grabbing a few plates forks from his bag and severing everyone. "See for yourself if you don't believe me."

But before everyone could react, the Yumas then felt a strange pulse inside of them, feeling a strong and mighty presence watching them.

"Something wrong?" Will wondered.

"I-i don't know… I-it feels like there is someone watching us…" Youta said, trembling a little bit. She slightly turned around and saw two figures on top of a cliff, staring down at them. "Over there!"

Kuran got his keyblade out, out of instinct and holds his blade.

One of the figure jumped and landed in front of Will, the stranger is a tall man with long silver-grey hair. His body is encased in radiant silver woven plate armor. He carries a greatsword, on his back.

"...Alright I'm guessing this is the part where we introduce yourself and ask why you're here." Will simply said, feeling a little treated as his and the other dragons instinct are scream to get away from the unknown person.

The other figure stretched out his hand as a Dark Corridor swallowed both Will and the tall man, teleporting them to a far away location.

"Will!" Kuran called out to his friend, watching the corridor closes in front of him. "Damm!" before turning to the remaining figure. Seeing the other mysterious person also jumping off the cliff, landing in front of the group. Everyone took a good look and saw that the figure wore a red and black armor with dark red edges covering the upper arms and thighs, the breastplate is grey with dark red highlights. The armored boots are black and gold with downward-pointing hook on the outer side of his knees. He wear a demonic looking helmet with two head horns and two horns running along the cheek area and a red tattered cape runs down the back of his waist.

"Who are you and what have you done with Uncle Will!" growled Ancelot, his claws ready to strike.

The armored figure extend his arm to the group, slightly lower it when all of the sudden Youta, Ancelot and Kuran's body suddenly feels heavy and fell on their knees. He recalled thought the feeling and gaps "Control? But that should be impossible!"

"I can't…. move my body…" Youta struggled to gain control of her own body, but fail miserably.

Ancelot growled and forced himself on the feet, however from the look of his face it took a very considerable amount of his strength and Willpower to do so.

"Don't waste your energy." The armed figure told, as the younger generation felt their body getting more heavier. "You and your family that share your father's blood aren't even near the level of strength to break our connection."

Saph stand in front of the Yumas, glaring to the armored man demanding. "What do you want from them?!"

"What i want?" The figure asked, looking at Saph. "It's you, scion of the Azure Fire Dragon clan!" With a swing of his left arm, Saph knocked off the road and roll of the cliff by a strong force. Once the ice dragon crashed on the ground, the armored attacker use a teleported in front of Saph. "Let see if your worthy to receive the blue flame."

Saph got up and groans in pain. "As this one fight wasn't enough."


	38. Chapter 38

Serena was moving up with Saber the stairs within the tower of Yen Sid until they reached the end of them and stood in the study of the former Keyblade Master. The Yuma family member couldn't see him so she figured he is doing something and would arrive soon, else there would have been no way that they could have entered the tower at all. Taking a cross-legged position on the carpet, the magician began to meditate until Yen Sid would arrive.

"Any idea where this master mage is, Predator?" Saber asked, sitting on a chair. "From what you told me, he almost never leaves his tower except for special occasions, correct?"

"Pretty much." She answered. "But given we were able to enter the tower, means he is still here. Don't let the exterior fool you. Yen Sid can find in a castle's worth of rooms in this tower."

"He must be truly a powerful sorcerer, stronger than the masters I once served in my world." Saber mused.

"Nobody has a real clue what the extension of his powers is. Though here one thing I still disagree with him… his role in the last Keyblade war."

"His role?" The blond woman tilts her head in confusion.

"He only stayed her in his tower, giving words of wisdom… but never used his magic to actively try to hinder or stop Xehanort in his tracks." stated Serena "Even if his age doesn't allow big fights, he could have provided more than just good words. A few spells or even artifacts should be within his abilities to give them to the key bearers. Especially if the fate of the universe was at stake."

"That is true, but if you look on the other side of that logic; if Yen Sid would have joined the war and Persie, all of the artifacts and secrets would be for the taken by the enemy." Saber stated.

"Given what he had in his hands, it wouldn't have mattered much." stated Serena "Because with the X-Blade not even Yen Sid would have stood a chance against Xehanort or anybody else. So better try to make the shot count than not using it at all."

"I agreed to it, but in a battlefield, everything could happen. Even the smartest tactician can't predict everything." Saber add, before looking at the room. "But at any rate, does he live here alone? A tower of this multitude would have a couple of residents here and there."

"So far I know only three fairies are living here if they are not visiting the queen of their home world." stated Serena.

Just then the sorcerer, Yen Sid entered his study seeing the two girls. "Greeting, Serena. I apologize for my absence." He then looked at Saber, sensing the magic coming from the servant. "And it seems you brought a unique guest with you as well."

"Greetings Master Yen Sid." Serena quickly turned to him and bowed, before introducing Saber. "This is Saber, a familiar that I summon by using a magic book from another word."

"It's an honor to meet the teacher of my Predator." Saber bow her head in respect.

"Will has given me the book with the knowledge to summon her." stated Serena, "And I am here to report that the problems of the other dimension are getting worse. For example, their Maluz is back. As… well… Zombie is the closest thing I can use as a description."

"Impossible!" Yen Sid eyes widen. "No one could break free from Kingdom Hearts, let alone turn into a undead."

"That is under the assumption the other Kuran did seal him in Kingdom Hearts and not just slain or so." countered Serena. "And I also found something that is connected to the first Keyblade war." She then started to explain the events that happened up to this point.

Yen Sid, sit on his chair, stroking his beard after listening to his student's story. "This is quite the predicament, who would it thought that the Maleficent from our reality would have join forces with her alter self. Where does she have found the methods to travel to other realities, I wonder?"

"Well, the only thing I can think is that one mirror, but it only switches the people, not allow both be in the same reality" admits Serena.

"The evil fairy must have found another method or the other Maleficent must have brought her. Whatever the case, this we mustn't ignore. I'll contact Sora and the rest, and had them found any clues about her hideout." The sorcerer said. "But what was more surprising is the vision you saw with you half sister and this robot. It seems your family has a strong connection with the first keyblade war."

"But all clues to this connection are so far in this dimension. I haven't seen anything in our dimension," stated Serena.

"Agreed. This need to be an investigation. Do you have an idea where to look first?" Yen Sid asked.

Serena thought about it and remembered the other version of Fugeo's exploration. "The Fugeo from Youta's reality is doing an exploration in the Catacombs. Something about finding a connection between his ancestor and a race calling the Ryuman."

"The Ryuman?!" Yen Sid stood up from his chair. "Are you sure he said it?"

"Yes, why?" she asked

"The Ryuman comes a lot in the still known history of the Keyblade war." He answered. "It was said that they help a group of keyblade wielders, dragon and other resistance to stop the war. But when Kingdom Heart fell into the darkness, the Ryumans brought their allies to their home universe. It was said that the race has advanced technology that allows them to give them an edge in the war."

"Then… perhaps Maleficent found leftover technology of them," said Serena

"It's a possibility, but according to the books, only those who gain the Ryuman's trust can use their ancient machine." Yen Sid stated.

"Like the only, the Ancients were supposed to be able to use their technology?" mused Serena.

"Perhaps," he said. "I will inform Fugeo about this. I believe we can find some our answer if he goes to the Catacombs. And bring me the woman you mention here, her knowledge might be the key solve the riddles of this mystery".

She gulped soundly "I… Will…" she stated.

"I'm sensing, your friend won't be a pleasant one." Saber said, noticing the look on her master's face.

"If she were my friend, I wouldn't consider going to Hades to try and make a deal with him to get rid of her." Countered Serena. "Thought cutting her hands off with my scythe would work as well."

"Serena. Try not to let your anger control you" stated Yen Sid.

"Yes, Master." stated the magician, trying not to groan loudly. "Is there anything else, Master?"

"Yes. In a world not far from here, an odd anomaly appeared. I would ask you to investigate it. If it is a larger threat, inform me and I get one of the others to take over while you continue with the other universe. Else please take care of it."

"Of course." bowed Serena and Yen Sid teleported a Star Piece on the table "This Star Piece is enchanted to bring you directly to the world I told you as close as possible to the anomaly."

"What made this anomaly so odd, sorcerer?" Saber asked. "It would be best if we get a clear picture of the situation."

"Sadly I know not nor have the means to identify it. All I know it's located somewhere in the world called Mobian." Yen Sid told.

"Mobian, huh?" Serena picks up the Star Piece. "In a world like that, you're bound to be a sore thumb. it won't be hard."

"You've been there before?" Saber asked her master.

"Sometimes. Hope you like fur." She stated before asking. "By the way, when are the fairies back? I need them to give Saber some clothing."

"They are in the dressing room," stated Yen Sid. "Discussing new clothes for a potential student of Aqua."

"Thanks." Serena bowed and entered the room with Saber following behind her.

It was nighttime in a forest near of a small village as an object shoot down at a straight line and created a new clearing in said forest. As the smoke disappeared stood there a blue fox with black stripes and green eyes wearing a light green, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a dark gray hem and three quarter sleeves. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg a brown belt and a short green sash on her right hip. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, green piece of fabric. She also wears black boots with two straps and buckles and green under soles, reaching to mid-calf. She also has gray fingerless gloves

To her side was a lioness wearing a red gothic lolita dress with corset and a long sleeved white vest. The lioness looks at her hand and said. "it seems not even a servant can't escape the rules of other worlds. Must say it's quite fascinating."

"That is quite harmless." Said the fox "My father was once a car. And most of the others got to be mermaids once."

"Mermaids I understand, but a transport vehicle?" The lioness looked confused.

"Saber… believe me. You will learn that a lot of strange things." stated the Fox. "it can be very crazy."

"Very well, but where do we start looking for our objection, Predator?" Saber asked.

"Simple. Either we go to the next village or next explosion. Whatever first." stated the fox "In this world, odd things are always found by asking people or go to the explosions. Also, call me Serena if we go talking with the locals, don't want them to get the wrong idea."

"Understood, Serena." Saber nod.

Serena created a crystal platform underneath her feet and raised up into the air. Some minutes later she came back down and the platform disappears, pointing to a direction "Village in this way." And they began to move.

As they got there, they began to look around and ask around if they see anything different than normal. Sadly the village explains that nothing out of the ordinary happens lately.

"Odd" whispered Serena. "Normally we should either hear something or something explodes. After all, Yen Sid said he brings us as close as he could bring us over."

"It's possible that the target was found by someone else and was transported to a different location." Saber stated, but then a loud sound of a motor got the two girls attention as they look up and saw a red black large airship with a logo of a round face with a large mustache on the wings. "But it would seem, we'll be busy with something else at the moment." The servant said, summoning her blade.

Serena got her scythe out and said: "Say Hello to Dr. Eggman."

The village runs back insides as robots jumped off the ship, and surrounded the village while aiming their weapons to the houses and the two girls.

"I believe those metal dolls are called robots, correct?" Saber asked, looking the design of the robots. "This Eggman has zero taste, they all look childish and weak."

"Yeah… depending on which models we talk about they are easy to break or complicated to hit." The comments of Serena and Saber made the robot shocked and fell in desperation.

"What did you say about my genius masterpieces?" asks the male voice and another machine descents down to them, alone with a bald man with a large mustache, riding a hover transport device, floating in front of them.

"That's Dr. Eggman? How can a human exist here without turning into a mobian?" Saber asked.

"Seriously? I never found out." Admits Serena "In fact, it is the first time I see him in person."

"I remember you! You're that annoying little whelp that ruins my robot factory!" Eggman pointed at Serena, before slamming his fist on the side of his transport. "Do you have any idea how must time it cost to rebuild it! I had to build it from the ground up because of you!"

"Oh? I thought you had to find new spots. After all, I have sent a couple of meteors on it." smirked the girl.

"Don't be so cocky if I were you! This time I got help from the world beyond!" He said when a group of heartless appeared behind the robots.

"Heartless! Since when can you control them?" Serena growled.

"Since I came, that what!" Another voice said as they see Pete been carried by two flying robots.

"Great! As if I didn't have enough headaches!" The young mage snarled. "And why are you not shitting your pants as usual when we meet?"

"Sorry tots! I'm from the other side." Pete said. "And I'm ain't afraid of you, missy!"

"This gentleman invite me to join his group to conquer other worlds a couple of days ago. With an off like that, how can I refuse?" Eggman asked. "With their resources and my intellect, we will bring this reality and the one next to this to their knee!"

"Hmph! Don't make me laugh!" Saber scoffed. "Fools such as you who only think for themselves are destined to fail in the end!"

"Well Eggy, we can either end it here with a couple of my spells" began Serena "Or we just wait until a hedgehog shows up and begin breaking your toys. Which is your preference?"

"Don't underestimate my Badnik, whelp! Pete was kind enough to give me some part of an advanced race that once participated in the first Keyblade war to upgrade them. Now you will feel the full wrath of my robot army! Attack!"

Serena wasn't impressed and started with throwing a pair of Mega Flare to clear up one side of the attacking force.

"Serena, the race that egged scholar just said. Could it be who we think it is?" Saber asked, cutting down a couple of heartless and badnik with ease.

"It has to be." Serena cut one of them in two with her scythe. before throwing a few dark balls which were exploding, taking out some more of the enemies before she rushed over with her scythe, spinning it with her hands while rushing through the wave.

Serena then swung her scythe and a blue and yellow colored robot and as it explodes, she was suddenly hit by something sticky and… slimy she would guess. "What is that?" She grunts while trying to move with this stuff.

The same thing happens to Saber after she cut the same robot into and covered in slimy goo. "The devilry is this?!"

"Oh, just some flammable goo we hid inside one of the robots," Pete said. "Don't think for a sec to make a move, or else we'll burn the whole village!"

"Saber!" called Serena, while thinking of how to get free without getting burnt.

"No good, this accursed goop is too strong." The servant said, struggle to break free.

Serena had an idea… which she doesn't like and for that she needs a moment to pull it off. A moment she like won't have.

Eggman was laughing loudly and taunts "You fell for my latest trap to capture Sonic! Now time to be dealt with properly! Badniks! Turn the two to Swiss cheese."

But then, a blue blur bashing the attacking robots, causing them to re-aim completely at the blue as their sensors noticed a blue hedgehog standing on a roof.

"Back to your good old mischief, as usual, Eggman!" The blue hedgehog said, crossing his arms.

"Who's that boso?" Pete asked, turning to Eggman. "One of those meddling punks you mention?"

"Yes, he is! And now here comes your part dealing with him!" shouts Eggman.

"With pleasure!" Pete whistled, summoning a horde of heartless.

"Keep them busy!" called Serena "And watch out for the blue robots."

"Let me guess, those Badnik is the reason why you're in a sticky situation?" Sonic asked. "Don't worry, I got myself a fancy backup!"

"Yeah, right! You and what army?" Pete mocked, when a rain of spears rain down, destroying half of the robots and heartless.

"Spears?" asks Serena while she concentrates her spell to freeze the sticky stuff to break it off her body. She might get a frostbite from this but she can handle it with a healing spell afterward.

"And here I thought Dr. Ver was a nutcase!" A female voice said as a human figure landed next to Sonic, holding a large spear in her hand. "You're right, Sonic. That guy really looks like a Humpy Dumpy rip-off."

"Told you, didn't I?" Sonic smirked.

"How do you know Ver?" asks Serena, finally able to free herself, shivering from the cold she just experienced.

The moonlight break through the cloud, shining its light on the woman revealing her identity. The woman has long red hair, red eyes and wears a white-orange bodysuit with light armor.

"Oh no! Not one of you girls!" Pete's face turned pale, knowing that the woman is a Symphogear user.

"Another Symphogear user?" asks Serna while working on Sabers situation, "I thought Youta told me about all known ones."

"You know that armor, Serena?" Saber asked after she is released from her sticky prison.

"That is more or less what all Symphogear users get to wear." explains Serena "With differences in colors and design, depending on user and used relic."

"Huh? How do you know about it?" The woman asked, hearing they're conversion.

"How about we kick their butts first and ask questions later?" Suggested Sonic. "Hope you can keep up with me, Kanade!"

"Some goes to you!" Kanade said, jumped off and impale one of the Badniks before her spear spins around that caught large amounts of heartless.

"Save some for me!" The hedgehog yelled, bouncing a group of heartless with a homing attack.

Serena pondered why she wears the same name like Lea's daughter and swings her scythe to get some space before she would throw her spells.

"Doc! We better skedaddling right about now! Dealing with that kinda girl is trouble incarcerated!" Pete warned, pointing at Kanade who hack and slash her way through the horde with Saber.

"No way!" he called and took a microphone "Egg Fleet! Prepare field bombardment!"

"Hey, doc. Are you forgetting about our OP mage?" Sonic asked, sitting next to him. "She kinda kicked your place to next year, remember?"

"That was just a building on the ground! But the spells required to destroy my egg fleet are in the air!" he laughed.

Serena cracked her hands "Do you think the Meteor spell is my only big gun?" and smirks as she holds her hands in a certain way and magic gathered between her hands for the Mega Flare spell.

"What is she doing?" Kanade asked, stabbing a Neoshadow in the chest.

"Just watch and see my Predator's magic at work." Saber answered, cutting a robot in two.

"By the blood burning my veins" began Serena to chant "I call upon your strength, Bahamut. Let me use your power. Grant me the strength to turn my enemies to ashes!" she raised her hands over her head and the ball grew while shining brighter "Ultima Spell! Mega Flare Maxima!" and with a loud shout, she threw the magic orb like a large ball at the direction of the incoming ships.

"Holy crap!" Kanade gasped. "And I thought Chris was the walking arsenal!"

"Wait for the hit!" Smirks Sonic while Eggman just stared at the flying ball. The orb impacted with ship around the center of the fleet and the first thing was… to shrink to no visible size. Before it grew in an explosion like speed, covering a huge chunk of the fleet. Eggman's jaw fell down. If it weren't attached to his head, it would have dropped to the ground.

"Now will you listen to me!" Pete asked, conducted up a dark corridor.

Eggman just keeps staring and Sonic knocked on his head "Sounds like his mind got broken."

Pete growled, snapping his finger as a Soldier kicked Sonic off the carrier while two Large Body carried Eggman into the corridor. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Pete declared, entering the corridor with a couple of badniks before it closes off.

"So much for big bad Eggbreak," stated Serena before turning to the others. "Thanks for showing up. Would have been thought to get out of this slime without getting burned to turned to swiss cheese."

"No problem!" Kanade said, looking at the two girls. "Still you two were not half-bad either. Never know such little-talking animals could pull stunts like that."

"Kanade, Serena is not from around here. She probably comes from another world." Sonic told her.

"How do you know about other worlds?" asks Serena, with narrowed eyes. "I never told you. Was it Ancelot during his brawl with Knuckles?"

"I've been to other worlds before, so I have my suspicion. And saw Knucklehead and Ancelot fight, that pretty much seals the deal." Sonic add.

"Fine. But that isn't explaining why SHE!" and points at Kanade "Isn't an Animal. Here are some universal laws. One of them getting transformed into certain worlds. Even if you turn into a bug or car."

"Wait, what?" Kanade looked confused before she shakes her head and explained. "It's not like that I want to be suddenly got teleported to another world. All I can remember that me and a couple of my friend when to check our old base when suddenly we heard a sound of a horn. I just barely pushed Hibiki out of the way before getting sucked into this weird vortex."

"Hibiki? Which family name?" asks Serena, having an odd feeling.

"Uh, Tachibana? Are you one of the people she helps or something?" Kanade asked.

Sighing Serena told. "Congrats! You are in a different dimension. With no clue how to send you back. Traveling between dimensions isn't an exact game if you don't know where to go."

"Different dimension? You mean I'm stuck?" The red haired woman asked.

"Somewhat." was her reply while sitting down "Tell you more once I got to rest, something to eat and time to think. Casting spells of this magnitude take a lot, even one gifted as me."

"No worry! Tails place is close by here. I can go there and ask him to pick you girls up." Sonic said.

"Doesn't Tails life in a workshop high in the mountains? Or did he move?" asks Serena, kind of forgetting the top speed of Sonic.

"He has a couple of them in some places," Sonic answered. "And don't worry. There are enough seats in his new plant, the X Tornado." With that say, Sonic runs off in a flash.

"X-Tornado?" asks Serena with a raised eye "Why do I feel myself like an Anime right now."

"What do you mean by that?" Kanade tilted her head to Serena.

"Long complicated story." she states with a shaking head.

Later an air jet was on the way of landing close to them. Serena looks at the plant and said: "Tails outdid himself with this one."

The cockpit of the jet opens up as a young yellow fox waved at them. "Hi, Serena! Been a while!"

"That's the blue hedgehog's friend? He looks a little young." Saber state.

"Hey, Tails!" called Serena before turning to Saber "He's eight. But smart guy."

Then she turns to Tails "I hope you got a meal ready. I just blew up a part of Eggscalps fleet."

"Yeah, heard it from Sonic." Tails giggled. "Don't worry I have enough food for everyone." He said, pressed a button as the second cockpit lowered itself. "Hope you guys don't get air sickness. This jet can go between Mach 1 and 2."

"That fast?!" Kanade gawked while mumbling to herself before she back to be civil clothing. "Everyone is not going to believe about this when I tell them."

"You should have seen Latios. and Latias," stated Serena with a chuckle, climbing onto the second cockpit with Saber. While Kanade sits behind Tails. Once everybody got their belt closed, Tails began to start the engines of his Tornado. And soon they are flying.


	39. Chapter 39

It wasn't a good for Saph, first he and his sister almost got their butts kicked by an ancient robot that only uses a small portion of it power, and now he got swung to the ground by a black armored man who somehow can control the Yumas, which is was impossible to do until now.

He was jumping aside from another attack to not being hurt on the side.

"Come now. Is this the best you can do?" The armored man asked, using his power to throw another huge rock at the ice dragon. "Don't you want to know the true mastermind who orchestrated your parent's tragedy?"

"What tragedy?" he asks, barely avoiding the rock,

"I refer to how your father was used for experiments, and how your grandmother was murdered by a raid. Those events were the cause of the enemy that I'm fighting with." He answers, gripping his hand slightly as Saph suddenly start to float. "And it wasn't just them, my enemy was also responsible for the death of Kuran's master by secretly leading Mazul to the Dark Pains and sent information about his latest whereabouts."

"What?!" Asks Saph in surprise the opponent suddenly felt a weapon pressed against the neck and another voice asked: "What do you know about Maluz showing up in the Dark Plains?"

"Because I was there, right at the moment of the death of your master." The armored man said, looking behind to see Kuran holding the weapon. "Must say, you hold quite the resistance. Guess learning that Maleficent and that 'cult' having the power to control you, put you on your toes."

"You have no freaking idea!" stated Kuran, dismissing his weapon, pulling out Twilight Eater instead "Now who are you and why are you messing with us!"

"I'm merely here to test you all." He said, taking out a small pedal from one of his pockets. "But it not your time yet." The man flicks it upwards, as the pedal suddenly exploded in Kuran's face, blinding him. he shouts while holding his eyes, but tried to attack the being with his blade, showing a considerable skill to it but due the blindness he couldn't see that his attack lead him into a dark corridor

"Dad!" Shouts Ancelot before growling loudly. "Do you think that would keep him away for long?"

"I've sent him to a world protected by the power of Light. He won't be back anytime soon." The armed man told, turning towards Saph. "And as for you, why are you holding your primal instinct back?" He asked, slamming the dragon onto the ground. "If you don't let go, you will lose everyone you love." The being said, glaring at the place where the Yuma siblings are. "And if my enemy found both Youta and Serena, he won't hesitate to make them his mates."

And they heard Ancelot's loud growl at the mention of his sisters being potential raped and the boy began to get back on his feet once again. One thing for sure. That skull is thick, hard and loyal to his blood. "See that? That is what you're lacking." He points out, forcing Ancelot back on his knees. "You choose logic and fast thinking to solve all problem, which I agreed. But wisdom alone won't win a battle.

"You want me to go against my nature?" Saph asked starting to get annoyed.

"I'm saying you need to go beyond your nature! Forget about tradition! Forget about limits! Our dragon kind hold more potential! Just as I, a soul of a dragon, who lost his body and found a possibility after drifting for an eternity!" He explained, holding a fist in the sky. "You, who shackle yourself in past, must break away from them in order to evolve, you must show action for your beliefs! Do not hesitate or else the future you want to make will be laid in the dust!" The figure points at Saph, seeing the young adult's surprised/confused look. Saph stood there, not sure what to do now. His mind wasn't opted to work under pressure.

"If you don't evolve with the rest." The figure teleported in front of Saph, placing his hand on the neck. "You will lose Youta, the love you hold dare." And with all of his strength, the armored man pushed the ice dragon away, crashing against the wall.

The dragon roars in pain and out of nowhere an ice spear erupt from the body, pushing the armored being away and he lands on his paws, panting and looking at the opponent. The man was standing with a hole in his belly, showing that it was empty.

"It about time you start to get serious." He said, as darkness creeping towards the wound, fixing with in seconds. Then a sword made of darkness appeared in one of the figure's hand, as he standing in a fighting position. "Let's see how well you act with your back against a corner."

"But that's our power!" Youta said, surprised to see someone else is capable of materializing darkness other than her family.

"You punk! You dare copy our family's trademark?!" Ancelot growled.

"Your 'trademark' exist long before your father is born. The power of the X-blade brought that power back deep within his blood." The man answered calmly.

"Lair!" shouts Ancelot. "Dad's heart adapted to the darkness that poured out of that fragment!"

"Darkness was always the ally to him, even if he had survived without the fragment, Kuran still can control the darkness, the blood of his mother's mother, the blood of the Dark Fire Dragon is what makes that possible." He said. "Your dragon form is living proof, the proof that the dragon clan of darkness flows through your veins." He explained, blocking an attack from Saph's tail blade.

He huffed "So that my parents couldn't control each other in Spyro's world has nothing to do with it?"

"Correct." He said, pushing Saph away with his power. "Your parent's didn't use to their dragon forms when they first came to that world. It was luck that you gain the power to transform and have that gem on your chest since it amplifying your power."

That confused Ancelot, as he doesn't have any of these urges he refer to or he has seen his parents being like that by any of the visits he witnessed. "Amplifying? I thought this is my dragon stone?" wondered the perplexed boy, getting confused even more as he tried to get smart about it.

Saph looked at the two and has not a single clue where this is going right now. But that doesn't stop him using his ice breath, but the armored man swings his arm, creating a barrier of darkness, protecting from the ice attack. Then he flapped the wings to get above the barrier and shoots ice missiles.

But the barrier deflected all of the spiked projectiles, and the figure shoots dark energy projectiles to Saph. The ice dragon dodges all of the shots until one of them hit the target as Saph crashes to the ground.

He groaned in pain while getting up again "Dammit... " and looks at his opponent, thinking about how to get past that shield. But to his surprise, his opponent break the shield and sent the broken fragment flying toward him. But a wall of light blocked the fragments to the figure's surprise.

"What?!" The armed man exclaimed. In front of the dragon stood a humanoid reptile with black scales and magenta eyes. She wears a black and white robe with a yin yang symbol on the back. The chest looked like the chest size is around C and D. And she was curvy for sure. The head was showing a row of small red horns and on each side were two coins attached to the horns. A smirk appeared on the female's face "Like to hit on us scale bearers?"

The man snarled, open a dark corridor from under his feet and vanished into it. "Not the talkative type I see." she shrugged and turned around to look at Saph "But you boy is very handsome."

"W-Who are you?" asks Saph, his brain being… well… frozen from the sudden change of events.

Just then the two young Yuma felt the heavy feeling is gone and can finally control their body.

Ancelot got up and roared "THAT COWARD! IF HE WANTS A FIGHT, HE SHOULD HAVE LET ME HIT HIM!"

The female looked at the two Yumas and whistled "You two are good looking as well. That makes my own interest a little difficult."

"Eh?" Youta looked at the newcomer, looking confused. "A-are you talking to us?"

"Of course! Or do you see other good looking individuals except you three?" she chuckles "Really! Not even five minutes here in this place and already two guys and one girl that captured my interest."

Saph, landed next to Youta and asked. "And you are?"

"How impolite of me! my name is Blazol." Grinned the reptilian "And I am a feisty Argonian who's looking for lovely companies in bed, no matter the gender."

While the boys are confused by Blazol's introduction as Youta blushed brightly, knowing what she meant. "A-are try to-"

"Yes, I do. And I am torn between that handsome dragon, your lovely body, and that boy's energetic aura. Or perhaps we should do a foursome." She mused

Ancelot looked at her in an odd look "Are you asking that we all four fight? I doubt that my sister could handle my punches."

"So innocent." Laughed Blazol "But given what you just say… I may be into many things, incest doesn't count."

"Wait…. are you saying you want to mate with all of us?!" Saph gawked, realizing what the girl is driving at.

"Of course! I was the inspiration of the Lusty Argonian Maid series," she smirks while placing a hand on her chest. "And you three look like my type."

"No, we don't want to!" Youta said, pulling her half brother close. "And Ancelot-Kun is far too young for that!"

"Too young for what?" asks Ancelot completely clueless about the situation.

"You'll get that when you're older!" Youta told Ancelot.

"You are not talking about fighting so I leave and get my first off." he stated and freed himself from her pull and flew away.

"Ohh… so naive. How old is he? I bet he is 15." Smiles the Argonian.

"Okay, we're getting off track here: Why did you save me? And where did you come from?" Saph asked, stirring back to the main conversation. "Not that I'm grateful, but the timing is a little perfect."

"Just happened to see you in trouble and decided to intervene. We are both scalies after all." She said, eyeing on Youta. "And can't waste such a lovely girl like her. Is she your mate? You really hit the jackpot for having such a cutey bearing your child. Thought she might get trouble of giving birth to half breeds. None lizard species are such troublesome with these."

Youta and Saph blushed deeply as they stuttered at the same time. "We're not- I mean- It's no- Ummm!"

"Oh! Aren't you that far? Well… how about I join in and we can explore each other?" She muttered loudly. "Don't worry, I'll help both of you in every way."

"Okay, that enough for you." A familiar voice called out when Blazol is been full nelson by the female guardian as Lucina came, sliding down the hill. "Seriously, been this direct with kids like them isn't how you make friends."

"Well, I am not looking for a friend." She smirks "I am looking for lovers." and laughed. Lucina then took out a small bottle, spraying on Blazol as she felt dozy and fell deep asleep.

"W-What is… wrong with her?" Asks the dragon in confusion. "I never saw anybody acting like that. Not even Aunt Cynder in her heat periods."

"That's show there are a lot of nutcases like her in other worlds Icy," Lusina said. "Also sorry for not been here early, Willy throw us really far and Kana lost her relic because of him. She and Fla are looking for it. So what did I miss?'

"Quite a lot of many questions adding up," answered Saph. "I'll explain it after we get back to the city."

"But what happen her?" Youta asked, pointing at the sleeping Argonia. "We can't just leave her here or take her to my house."

"How about we put her in a cell?" asks Saph. "Then again, she technically didn't do anything bad, besides been…. weird…. how about we drop her by Merlin?"

"I think that would be a terrible idea." Youta sighed, imagine a bad situation with Blazol hanging around in Merlin's house.

"We'll just have to put her in the cell, safer that way. Don't want her to make love with both Kuribos, now do we?" Lusina joke.

"You are disturbing," Saph said. "But not wrong."

"I know," Lusina said as they headed back to Radiant Garden. With the sex fanatic on Saph's back as he could carry her the easiest.

Later on Yuma's back garden, Youta wraps a bandage around Saph's neck before putting a clip to hold the bandage in its place. While the ice dragon explains his fight with the armed knight to his family.

"Hold up! You're saying that all the crap, mom and dad had to go through was because of some asshole's dirty work?!" Mendeleine snarled, not happy to hear it as her mother feel the same way.

"Nice to know my life was screwed up even more than it was before my birth." Stated Fugeo and groans.

"And how my life was turned upside down by that bastard," Daimond growled.

"But why would this person do that?" Hibiki wondered. "I still don't see why this enemy would do that to the both of you and Kuran-Kun."

"How should we know?" Kuran said, grinding his teeth. "All I know that guy is going to pay. Heck, where is my counterpart?"

"He was sent by the armored knight to a world of light, is what he said," Youta answered. "I just hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's okay after he is me," Kuran said as Saph start to have a theory in his mind.

"Crazy thought, is it possible that the reason why the enemy did this might be because of our connection with the Keyblade war?" He told, gaining everyone's attention "Think about it, after Serena came here, Youta and her got that strange dream and vision about this Saph guy, we found this ancient ruin about the war and got a dragon like robot, and now a person who can control the Yumas and told that they have another dragon blood that belongs to a Dark Fire Dragon."

"Now that I think about it, there were some books deep in the ruins we found Inferna, mention the Dark Fire Dragon clan a couple of times," Fugeo stated. "It also said that clan has a strong connection to the Azure Fire dragon."

"Are you saying that you meeting me isn't by chance, but because of fate or something?" Kuran asked.

"Looks like it." The Fire Guarding said. "But I believe finding more about the Dark Fire Dragon should be our focus to find out a part of the truth about this."

"Then we should go to Chrom's world. There might be a clue in the Grimal's temple." Hibiki suggested.

"We do need to bring Robin back to his world," Kuran said, rubbing his chin. "But we cannot bring anybody with us who has technology that goes beyond the middle age."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I and my family come along?" Fugeo asked. "I want to thank Chrom and Now, for helping with the dragon stones."

"Bet they will be surprised to see our human forms!" Mendeleine smirked.

"You mean you also got your stone now, Mendel-chan?" Hibiki asked.

"Yep, got it before getting here." She answered. "Though it is still a little buggy… when I try to use it, I have for some reasons my breast are maybe larger than Tiki, despite not have a mate. Not to mention I constantly fall over with these."

"I suggest that you should get used to it. Having big one is a huge achievement, some girls dream to have huge knockers as you're." Lusina told the young dragoness.

"Really?" She asked, which Lusina nodded to the young woman's question. "So if mine is really big…" Mendeleine then looked at her mother, when a thought came to her mind. "Mom…. How big are you're in human form?"

Daimond looked at her in wonder and admits "Not a clue."

"Well, then I suggest you try it out soon. And after hearing the rumors about your little kink from Herito, I think he would like the test your orbs real good if you get my driven~." Lusina giggled. "Saph is confused about the conversation and asked the Yumas.

"What are they talking about?" While the ice dragon noticing the red color on their faces.

"Saph." Kuran places his hand on Saph and told. "I'll explain when we are along… while trying to get her a first-row seat of a pirate court…"

"O-okay…?" Saph tilted his head, been more confused than ever.

"Kuribo, you know I only like to tease, especially the young ones. This Blazol girl, however, should go to a court. If I wasn't she would drag, poor Youta and Saph into her sex adventure. Even I have don't cross a line like that." Lusina state, crossing her arms.

"Which I'm thankful for your quick reaction." Fugeo thanked. "I don't want a whore like her been that close to my son."

"Then I imagined you want Youta to be the one who takes Saphy's virginity, no?" Lusina asked, with a smirk.

"L-using-san/Lusina!" Youta and Saph called out, with their faces turning red as a tomato.

Fugeo was unamused and slaps her head with the flat side his blade. "You meanie." Lusina rubs her head.

"Back to the main thing here." Kuran sighed. "I'll go asked someone to keep an eye on the kids here, while we are away."

"And who do you have in mind?" Daimond asked.

"Why not Guroe-Kun and the twins?" Hibiki suggested. "I've seen him playing with the children here, and they all took a liking to him too."

"I didn't know Gureo-Nii-chan is good with kids," Youta said. "Then again, I didn't get the chance to really know him fully."

"Gureo is here?" Asks Ancelot in surprise, landing on the garden. "Why did nobody tell me?"

"I think you already know the answer." Lusina joke.

"Gureo and I never fought… he made it clear very early on he doesn't have any interest doing so." stated Ancelot "But some brother time would be great!" He added. Before he took flight towards the city to find his half brother.

"Well…. that was random," Lusina said.

"What did you expect?" asks Saph "We are in a weird and random time anyway."

"True. And that is something I like about you guys. Been a 'normal' folk is boring anyway." Lusina giggled.

"Then stop messing with us before you drive us so far that we kick you into the sun." Stated Fugeo.

"Messing around is one of my charm points, Fugy. That is hard to remove. Or do you want Blazol to take my place? She might make things worse with her 'hobby'." The thief asked and she earned another slap from the fire dragon.

"At least it isn't aimed to insult us."

"I leave the insults to the bad guys," Lusina said. "I'll go get Robs, see you guys in few!" She leaves the garden, as the fathers sighed deeply.

"You were right, Kuran. Her personally get under my skin." Fugeo said. "And I am tempted to burn her tongue off."

"But she not a bad person. Lusina-san did save us a couple of times." Youta stated.

"Doesn't give the right to get under everybody's skin. One day she gets burned for it." Stated Fugeo.

In the meanwhile Zero was wandering in the town, seeking to find something useful to do… but the only thing he recalls that he's good at is fighting. And in a town with a good defense against the normal enemies, a combat reploid like him got a bit of hard time to be useful.

Though his mind got interrupted as he heard somebody call his name. He turned around and saw a young man with gray hair covering one of his eyes. Ienzo was his name. Turning around Zero asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if I could study your system to learn how you built. Perhaps we can expand it on future robots for our world."

"A dangerous thought. In my world, a lot went wrong after it was tried with somebody else," explained Zero. "If you want a lecture about Reploids, I'll introduce someone I know who can help."

"And who would that be?" asked the young scientist. But then, a voice called at to Ienzo as one of his co-workers came, panting from running.

"Sir! We just found new information inside the robot that Fugeo brought, Master Ansem requested you." The man said, noticing Zero next to Ienzo. "Wait, are you by chance Zero?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Master Ansem also requested your present, we also found something that is related to you."

"Related to me?" Asks Zero in wonder "Then guide the way."

After being guided by the assistant, Zero and Ienzo arrived at the large hall where the heartless experiment was, as they saw Inferna, sitting in a meditation position with a large cable attached on the back of her head.

"Is that the robot dragon that was found in the world full of dragons?" asked Zero, not thinking there is any connection between the dragon and him. Noticing that the robot is staring at him.

"Indeed. Although we are quite surprised such an advanced technology even stumblers in the World of dragons." Ienzo told. "We were told that a race called the Ryuman have let it after the Keyblade war."

"I am sure she was supposedly put there because nobody would search her there."

"I believe there is another reason, Zero," Ansem said, joining the conversation. "If my intuition is correct, Inferna and another of her kind are supposed to be protecting Fugeo and Kuran's family. But why they didn't activate, only one theory comes to mind."

"Somebody sabotaged the efforts?" He asked.

"Probably." Ansem nod. "According to the data, we found out that they're supposed to be a couple of outpost in the Lanes Between should keep a close eye on this universe and the Ryuman's technology such as Inferna and Shados."

"And where are these outposts… how do they look like?" asks Zero in curiosity.

"That is unclear, we're still trying to bypass the protection in Inferna. Thought some fell due to something called witch hunt that happened in a couple of worlds. Or dragon hunting. Whatever fit better for the outposts." Ansem informed. "However, we did find that something that we believe is related to you."

"And what is it?"

"It's best to show it to you. Tron." At Ansem's command, one of the computer screens lit up, showing a figure of a battle that surprised Zero as he saw a large knight like robot holding a large purple laser sword.

"That's Omega!" Zero gasped, watching how Omega blocked an attack from a similar robot as Inferno, but it has a bulkier design and has a large cannon on the back of its back while hitting Omega's sword with a high tech halberd.

"Who is that… It kinda looks like Inferna…. But what is that white robot?" Iezno asked

"Omega, it's an enemy that I fought long ago." Zero explained. "But I don't understand, neither she or that bulky one should not be fighting with Omega."

"That is mysterious. Anything you can tell us from the background?" Ienzo asked.

"From the looks of things…. I think it the Elven Wars. Sadly I don't remember much as I lost my memory during a hyper sleep for many years ago." Zero told.

"But you're certain that that robot shouldn't have fought against Omega?"

"No, it should be me and X only," Zero said, seeing a robed man with a wolf mask and a keyblade with another male with scales on his cheeks while wearing high tech alien looking armor on the screen. "And those two definitely shouldn't be there either."

"Curious," Ansem mumbled, stroking his goatee. "But considering about a current event that I've heard from my comrades. This might be from another reality, where another version of you fought with more comrades against this Omega."

"And Inferna was one of them." Ienzo looked at the robot.

"Things got a turn into the great logic error," Asnem mumbled.


End file.
